Letters To The Golden State
by Kitty-Kat's Meow O.o
Summary: California is accepting letters, can be about anything and from anyone
1. Chapter 1

**I was inspired by _Firey-nii-wolf_'s Letters To Awesome, i know the whole letter thing is kinda over done, but..meh~**

**I apoligise ahead of time if anyone has done a CaliforniaOC letter thing**

I Own Nothing

* * *

><p>Dear World,<p>

Sir Awesome Prussia has inspired me to do my own letters to the world.

So, Please send me some and i'll reply to the best of my abilities...

*grins* I also got a tape of Hungary beating up Russia with a frying pan~

Oh, and Alaska? IF YOU EVER THROW UP ON ME AGAIN I CASTRATE YOU WITH A WOODEN _SPORK_ AND GIVE YOUR BALLS TO FRANCE AS A GIFT!

*coughs* Do we understand eachother?

Brother?

Signed,

Cassandara 'Cali' Jones

The Golden State California

Ps. I will attack anyone who calls me "goldie" or Cassandara

Pps. Thanks for the name dad...


	2. Prussia I

**Due to technical dificulties, this has been done through PM**

**Firey-nii-wolf as Prussia**

I Own Nothing

* * *

><p>Cali!<p>

Keseseseses~!

So I got ya into this huh? Well I guess I succeeded in spreading awesome around!

Aw my Lizzie. Good times, good times.  
>I have more copies!<p>

Awesome is me,

Prussia

* * *

><p>Sir Awesome,<p>

Do you mind me calling you that, cuz it's becomeing a habbit..

*sniffs* Don't let it go to your head now~ Don't want another Berlin do we~

Oh, speaking of her, where has her Brother, Henrich been? I swear, dude is avoiding me...

*sniffs* Just becuse i dropped blue paint on him! It brought out his eyes tho!

...then again Nebraska was there too...she laughed so hard...

Huh...maybe it is justified if he's avoding me...

*grins* Dude, we gotta spread them 'round the world!

Oh and The one With Alaska and Iceland in it!

Signed,

California

* * *

><p><strong>AN: for those who are confused, this is branching off Letters To Awesome**

**Where California had dragged a Drunk Alaska and Iceland to Germany and Prussia's house**

**Where OCs Moscow(nick-named Sinya and Moo-Moo by California), West-Berlin (Henrich), and East-Berlin (Alice)**

**The Video refrences...well you'd just have to read Letters To Awesome**


	3. Prussia II

**Due to technical dificulties, this has been done through PM**

**Firey-nii-wolf as Prussia**

I Own Nothing

* * *

><p>Cali,<p>

Of course not!

Call me Sir Awesome all ya want!

Henrich? I don't...

*yells up the stairs* WEST JR! IF YOUR ALIVE SAY BIER!

You dumped paint on him? Keseseses~! Yeah, he's probably sulking.

Yeah! Quick! To the-*Sees Iceland & Berlin making out*

Oh heeeellllll no. *dumps leftover dye on them*

Anyway, to NationTube these go!

Awesomely pissed at Iceland,

Prussia

* * *

><p>Sir Awesome,<p>

Fuck! He Didn't Reply! I Didn't make him Emo did i? *Runs upstairs*

Richie~ I'm Sorry! It was an accident! Don't sulk! I'll let you have some of my farm's Potatoes! *Bangs on door*

Wait...Iceland and Berlin are kissing! *runs back down stairs in time to see them get dye dumped on the*

Well, even though they deserve that...at least we know Iceland like Berlin now*laughs nevously at protective brother*

...Nation..tube?

Like youtube?

...that is seriously epic! Why don't States Get There own?

oh well, To The Internet!

Signed,

The Pumped State of California


	4. Prussia III

**Due to technical dificulties, this has been done through PM**

**Firey-nii-wolf as Prussia**

I Own Nothing

* * *

><p>Cali,<p>

*Henrich comes down still covered in paint*

Oh look, West Jr comes out at last. Why don't you an your sister go buy bier?

/West Berlin: I just came for the potatos./

/Berlin: BRUDER! *tackles Henrich*/

True, but I will slice off his dick if he tries to do anything bad.

Yup, Japan made it for us! To the computer in West's room because it's bigger!

Awesome,

Prussia

* * *

><p>Sir Awesome,<p>

Richie! *goes to glomp Henrich, but pauses seeing the paint*

Ermm, i like you and all Richie, But i'm not too keen on taking another shower.

*blinks* Why haven't you taken one one yet, tho?

*grins* Awww~ You like the paint cuz it brings out your eyes~

*Frowns* I Don't have any on me, I had to Rush over to Get Alaska and make sure he didn't do anything...too stupid.

But If you come to my house then you can get some at my Farm~

*Waves and follows Prussia*

That is...why not his balls? Then He'll have to live with the humiliation of a high voice~

*blinks* We're gonna leave _Iceland_ with _Berlin_? Eh, Richie and Alaska are there too...

Won't Germany get mad?*tilts head then grins* Then again that is half the fun!

I so gotta ask Japan then!

Signed,

California


	5. Prussia IV

**Due to technical dificulties, this has been done through PM**

**Firey-nii-wolf as Prussia**

I Own Nothing

* * *

><p>Henrich: *blush* I-It does not bring out my eyes!

*smiles evilly at Berlin* Besides, I was...fixing something./

\\Berlin: Wha...?...OH HEEEEELLLL NO!

*rushes to her room* HENRICH ALDRIC BEILSCHMIDT! I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!\\\

Meh. I'll just chop it all off.

*catches an angry Berlin* Hush! Hungary's still asleep! *Lets Berlin go*

Probably, but like you said, that's the fun part! KESESESESESES~~!

Signing in,

Prussia

* * *

><p>Sir Awesome,<p>

It So Does~ *cooes* Aww~ Richie is blushing~ How cute~

Whaat! What did you do to Berlin's room?

*Smacks the back of Henrich's head*

Why the hell didn't you let me help? You're so neglectful of me Richie*sniff*

*makes 'O' face* I was wondering where she was...

...if you do and he can't go pee anymore would he like explode 'cuz of an overloaded blatter?

Alright! Let's do this! *sits next to Prussia at computer*

RICHIE! TAKE A SHOWER! CRUSTED PAINT SUCKS AND IT'LL GIVE YOU A RASH!

Signed,

California


	6. Prussia V

**Due to technical dificulties, this has been done through PM**

**Firey-nii-wolf as Prussia**

I Own Nothing

* * *

><p>Cali,<p>

/Henrich: Oh hush woman!

*gets smacked by Iceland* Owww! What?

Did you honestly think you'd sleep in Alice's room?

Gilbert's gunna slice & dice your vitals if you do! *gets tacked by Berlin*/

\\Berlin: How DARE you dye my Crusaiders uniform PINK!

*Starts tearing up* I'm gunna-I'm gunna..

*starts crying* You Basturd! A-And you ripped my Prussian flag!

*runs to Iceland for comfort*\\

Ugh, drama.

Yeah, she's still asleep in my room.

I'd pay BIG money to see Russia explode from his pee!

Uploading...startsss...now! :D

*Henrich runs by*

Well, at least he listened.

Upload faster!,

Prussia

* * *

><p>Sir Awesome,<p>

*glares and growls* Did. You. Just. Call. Me. Woman. *Pulls out twin gold pick-axes with the California flag engraved on it*

Take that back or i'll shove a pick-axe so far up your ass that you'll be coughing up bears.

*blinks* That was epic what you did tho. Take pictures?

hehehhe, who wouldn't?

Aww~ He did... THANK YOU RICHIE! DON'T FORGET TO WASH EVERYWHERE! PAINT CAN SEEP THROUGH CRACKS! WOULDN'T WANT YOUR VITAL REGIONS TO GET A RASH DO WE!

*turns to Prussia* I hear it is very uncomfotable.

Upload~ Upload~ Upload! *starts chanting and dancing like a rain dance*

Signed,

California


	7. Prussia 6

**Due to technical dificulties, this has been done through PM**

**Firey-nii-wolf as Prussia**

I Own Nothing

* * *

><p>Cali,<p>

/Henrich: *calls from bathroom* SORRY!/

\\Berlin: Wait...WHERE'S ANA?

*looks around* Holy crap! Did Russis steal her while my back was turned?\\

*blush* Wha? No I did NOT take pictures!

True.

Ja, it is painful...

Hope that uptight brat gets a rash. I swear, he's just like Specs.

99% done,

Prussia

* * *

><p>Sir Awesome,<p>

IT'S ALL GOOD RICHIE!

What! Not Sinya! *grips pick-axes harder* We should get her back...

Your blushing, so you did! Gimme one please?

*scowls and smacks Prussia*

He is not, would _specs_ actually prank someone? Or help out on a farm?

Yay! It worked! I gotta thank Kansas, He told me bout that~

Signed,

California


	8. Prussia 7

**Due to technical dificulties, this has been done through PM**

**Firey-nii-wolf as Prussia**

I Own Nothing

* * *

><p>Cali,<p>

*Moscow comes in with Vodka & beer*  
>Moscow: You called, da?/

/Berlin: Ana! Oh, I thought that Ice Freak took you back! I mean your Vati./

I did NOT! M-Mental pictures is all.

Owie! Ja he is!

And West Jr didn't prank her, he destroyed a very important irriplaceable thing to her.

Plus, Specs was a cool kid until he became Prissy around the 500s.

Awesome.

It uploaded!,

Prussia

* * *

><p>Sir Awesome,<p>

Sinya! *glomps moscow* You're alive!

*blinks, shrugs then glomps Berlin* Berlin Too!

*growls then dissapears with dyed Crusaiders uniform & ripped Prussian flag*

Richie is Richie and no one else. *Comes back with uniform cleaned and flag sewed*

There, better now? *Folds up before handing them to Berlin*

Honestly, with 49 siblings and an idiotic dad i learned to fix just about anything...

Grampa England taught me how to sew~

*blinks and tilts head* Or should it be Mama England now?

Really? It's kinda hard to imagine him anything but stuffy...

You Stuttered Richie~ Stop lying~

Hells Yeah! *Punches fist in air*

Where is Iceland, Alaska, and Germany?

Signed,

California


	9. Prussia 8

**Due to technical dificulties, this has been done through PM**

**Firey-nii-wolf as Prussia**

I Own Nothing

* * *

><p>Cali,<p>

/Moscow: D-Da! Did you dink I vould go dovn so easily? I'm offended./

/Berlin: *Gasp* My uniform! And Flag! Danke California! *glomps Cali*/

Wow. I'm impressed.

/Henrich: *comes out in nothing but a towel* I didn't! I swear!*/

Um, Iceland's with Berlin, West with Ita-chan, and Alaska...I don't know.

Wow~! 1000 hits already!,

Prussia

* * *

><p>Sir Awesome,<p>

*nuzzles moscow* Sorry Moo-Moo~ I'm just glad to make new friends

I don't wanna see you gone yet~

*staggers but hugs back* Umm...yeah, any time, just ask?

*huffs and sticks out tounge* You should be~

Richie, why don't i belive you? Do i need to get you in a head lock again?

Alaska...*sigh* he didn't get kidnapped did he?...or Melt, that is so hard to reverse...

Woot!

Signed,

California

Ps. Iceland, how are you, i haven't said anything to you...


	10. Prussia 9

**Due to technical dificulties, this has been done through PM**

**Firey-nii-wolf as Prussia**

I Own Nothing

* * *

><p>Cali,<p>

/Moscow: Da, da. Und Alaska is in de shover nov./

/Berlin: Ja! Danke! *runs off to change clothes*/

I suppose.

America would be terrible to live with.

Gott knows how you survive with 49 siblings, I bearly survive with West, West Jr, and Berlin!

/Henrich: I'm not sure. I'm not sure./

Keseseses~! He melts?

/Iceland: Halló. Sorry, I had to go feed Mr. Puffin./

Prussia

* * *

><p>Sir Awesome,<p>

Thank you, for telling me Sinya~

Ummm...don't let anyone walk in on you? And don't fall! It's hazardous to your health!

Eh, he usually just bugs me bout movies, with the whole Hollywood thing..

It's not bad...Kansas it an Awesome brother

And Oregon is my own little canada~

Florida is kind...yeah tho, combination of being Dad's er..certain area and having the most "alien sightings" outa us...

Arazona is determind to have a rivalry cuz of LA and Vegas

Hawaii has been kinda isolating herself...

Meh~ They're family and i wouldn't trade 'em for anyone else~

Hmmm...alright, i'll let it go~ You are gonna help me with harvesting right, Richie? *puppy eyes*

'cuz it wont be the same with out you!

hehehe Yeah, he does melt, It was at a family reunion in Texas, and we were in line to get food, alfabetical order or else they start fighting over who goes first...So glad I'm a 'C' and he was way up there and everyone just kinda slipped in him and crashed into a big dog pile...funny stuff

I wasn't in it cuz me and Kansas were trying to help Oregon calm down from a panic attack..

Oh, thanks for helping her boost her confidence, by the way, i think it really is doing her good~

Tell him i said hi~ Oh, and don't walk in on Berlin, i don't think i could take you seriously with a high voice~

Signed,

California


	11. Prussia 10

**Due to technical dificulties, this has been done through PM**

**Firey-nii-wolf as Prussia**

I Own Nothing

* * *

><p>Cali,<p>

/Moscow: Your Velcome./

/Berlin: *comes back in Crusaders uniform* Ja, I remember these days./

Yup, fun times those were!

Nice.

Henrich and Alice have some kinda 'Wont-Hesitate-To-Physically-Harm-You' sibling rivalry.

They can't get along because Königsberg came before Berlin and is located in modern-day Berlin.

So they both fight for the 'Berlin' title very violently.

West is West, and I'm awesome!

/Henrich: I suppose. I have nothing better to do./

*Someone pounds on door*

/Norway: GERMANY! GIVE ME BACK MY BABY BROTHER! AND BERLIN TOO!/

Crap, they're here.

Huh? Oh! Oregon, no prob.

* goes to open door*

/Iceland: O-Okay. *hears Norway* Looks like my brothers are here./

* * *

><p>Sir Awesome,<p>

Holy Shit! How did they know? Do they have a tracking device on you, Iceland!

And Don't they kinda have no juristiction over Berlin?

Norway! Is Denmark there! He owes me Money! I so won our bet!

Oh that's good, Didn't you need to talk to them about something?

*cooes* Aww~ You look so good Berlin, Don't you think so, Ice?

Is that your way of saying you and Germany don't have a sibling rivalry?

Yay! You can take all the Potatoes you can carry!

*gasps and Grabs Henrich* W-we should have a BBQ, Richie!

And we could invite every one~ So that would be..

49 siblings...Dad, Uncle Canada, Moscow, Prussia, Berlin, Grandpa England, Germany, oh that would meen Italy too...then Romano would come along with Spain, so we would _have_ to invite France, Hungary and Iceland too! Oh, and Austria could play on my grand piano~ Who else?

Richie! The food! We can have corn, on the cob of course, Mashed potatoes, Baked Potatoes, Grilled Potatoes, Potato Salad...i grow a lot of potatoes...*shrugs* Ribs, Burgers and not those disgusting fast-food ones dad always eats! And there will be Pie, and Ice cream! Oh and could You ask Germany to make a cake? Oooh and watermelon, apples both green and red, ALL kinds of grapes, olives, and i can ask Nebraska to drag the Chocolate fountain out! Oooh, Louisiana can bring Gumbo! Richie you gotta bring some thing too!

We can make it a Potluck!

Signed,

California

Ps. Where is Gilbird?

Pps. You will Come right?


	12. Prussia 11

**Due to technical dificulties, this has been done through PM**

**Firey-nii-wolf as Prussia**

I Own Nothing

* * *

><p>Iceland: T-They do? *checks all over body*/

Ja, they have no claim. *opens door and Nordics come in*

/Norway: Iceland! Berlin! *glomps them*

/Denmark: Oh shit! Cali!/

/Berlin: *confused* Um, I AM Ice, Cal. Alice Rosarianna Beilschmidt./

Yup! West & I have no conflict! Whatsoever!

/Henrich: Yeah! Guys! You all up for a potluck?/

/Germany: Guys, breakfast is ready! *passes out plates and food*/

Yeah! We can make an awesome World Party even!

/Moscow: Party in de U~S~A~!/

/Finland: Yeah! Can we come too?/

Everyone's excited! Ja! West & I will bring bier! Cause American bier is too watery.

/Henrich: Poootaaatoooos~! *drools* Ja! I'll bring my special Potato & Wurst salad!/

*Hungary walks in*

/Hungary: I see your all eating without me. *picks up plate of food and sits on Gilbert's lap*/

Uh oh, this can't be good.

Worried,

Prussia

PS: Guarding Russia who is locked in the guest room. Of course we'll come! We're making plans, aren't we?

* * *

><p>Sir Awesome,<p>

*shakes head* I'm not sure Ice, I'm just not sure, i mean they always know where to find you right?

Yeah, You are not getting out of it this time! This is the Third bet i won! Out of three!...but if you don't have the money then you have to do me  
>Three favors!<p>

That'd be nice, the only one that i really have conflict with is South Dakotah *growls*

We've fought pick-axe to shovel, and it's not even us who have the problem~

North Dakotah has a habbit of Picking on Oregon and as her protecter i gotta defend her! And has to defend His twin..

Yay Food! Thank you~ *Glomps germany briefly before starting to eat*

Ugh...i hate that song~ Oh, and if it'll be a world party, then you guys should bring some of your music!

Then we can be introduced to new foods and Music~

*Hands Henrich a napkin* Please don't drool on your food, it's kinda disturbing...

Oh, Does Gilbird have his own little gaurd's outfit?

Hi, Hungary! Nice to meet you~ I am the Golden State, California!

But Call me Cali, i don't really like my human name...Cassandara..*shudders*

You'll com to, right?

Signed,

California


	13. Prussia 12

**Due to technical dificulties, this has been done through PM**

**Firey-nii-wolf as Prussia**

I Own Nothing

* * *

><p>Iceland: I know./

/Denmark: Wait! Berlin! Lend me money!/

Nice.

/Germany: Oh, your welcome./

/Moscow: Da, no one likes dat song. I vas only making fun of de song because it vas so fitting./

Yeah! German rock! Awesome!

/Henrich: Oohps. *wipes mouth*/

Yeah! And he looks just so cute~!

/Hungary: Hello Cali./

*Russia enters*

...

OH SHIT!,

Prussia

* * *

><p>Sir Awesome,<p>

*Waggles eyebrows at Moscow* California Knows how to party would be more appropriate!

What the hell do you think i would make you do, Den? I'm not gonna kill you, you too much fun. 

Hello Russia *glares but smiles politely* I haven't seen you since you decided to ermm...pay Oregon a visit.

Signed,

California


	14. Prussia 13 and Russia 1

**Due to technical dificulties, this has been done through PM**

**Firey-nii-wolf as Prussia with OC's Moscow, West-Berlin, East-Berlin**

**JoyHeart as Russia**

I Own Nothing

* * *

><p>Moscow: Da? Ve'll see. Berlin is CRAZY enough vid de Nordics.

She vas crazier vid de Bad Douch Trio. Bod combined must be 'Ell!/

/Denmark: Eh, I'm just lazy. I'd rather pay./

/Russia: *sits next to Moscow* Da! Priveyt Commrad! How is your father?/ 

* * *

><p>Heheehe~ As long as no body strips, then i'm fine<p>

I gotta protect Oregon's innocence after all~

*Reaches over Henrich to smack Denmark*

Oh, Congrats Norway, i heard you beat Denmark at being the Happiest place on earth.

Probably lost the title cuz he's lazy~

I assume Dad's fine, he was avoiding me cuz i forced him to watch a scary movie marathon bout ghost for ignoring Oregon...

But he hasn't came to me with his hair on fire...again...so he's probably ok where he is..

I think he's with England..

Sinya is allowed to come to my and Richie's Party, right?

I'll take care of her.

Signed,

California

ps. Prussia, you ok? You're being kinda quiet.


	15. Prussia 14 and Russia 2

**Due to technical dificulties, this has been done through PM**

**Used Countries/States/capitals**

**Prussia **

**Moscow**

**West-Berlin**

**East-Berlin**

**Russia**

I Own Nothing

* * *

><p>Moscow: *shrugs* A lot can happen vith de Bad Douch Trio. No promises./

/Denmark: Owie!/

/Norway: Takk (Thank You)/

/Russia: Da, that's good. Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol~! Now why would I allow my presious Anastasiya go to America?/

*Stops making out with Hungary*

Wha? You say something?

~Prussia 

* * *

><p>True...Prussia! Promise you won't stip!<p>

You deserved it Denmark~

Your welcome Norway.

Richie, Where'd your sister and Ice go?

Well~ For plenty a reasons! One being to visit Alaska!...who has misteriously disapeared..

Two is because she is representing Russian culture at the party! *waves arms* And how could everyone "become one with russia" without knowing Russian culture!

And Sinya will be perfectly safe with me! I've managed to keep 50 people safe right?

An-*beep**beep*

*Looks down at phone, blushes then growls*

What the hell! North Dakota! I told you to leave Oregon alone! And i am not a boy Arizona!

Signed,

California


	16. Prussia 15 and Russia 3

**Due to technical dificulties, this has been done through PM**

**Used Countries/States/capitals**

**Prussia **

**Moscow**

**West-Berlin**

**East-Berlin**

**Russia**

I Own Nothing

* * *

><p>Ugh...*Looks at Berlin* I will if she does.<p>

/Denmark: No~!/

/Norway: Takk./

*Everyone stares at Henrich*

/Henrich: *Blush* I-I don't know!/

/Russia: No./

Keseseseses~! They think your a dude.

~Prussia

* * *

><p>*gasps* BERLIN ICELAND! STOP DRY-HUMPING AND GET IN HERE!<p>

Berlin has to promise~ You can continue later~

Yes~ You did..

*pats Henrich's head* You would be easier to believe if you didn't blush~  
>But you are so adorable when you blush~<p>

W-why not?...what if you come too?  
>...The Sunflower state will be there...<p>

No, they know i am a girl.

They are just sore that i can kick thier asses.

*Calls Arizona*  
>What the hell you stupid fucker? Leave Oregon alone! When i'm get home i'mma toss yo ass down the grand canyon!<p>

/Arizona: Hah! I own that! You can't toss me in!/

Well, then, i will take you down an abandoned gold mine, chain you up and leave you for the corpse rats to eat!

*hangs up and calls South Dakota*  
>Your twin has Oregon again, if he is still has her when i get home, then there will be one Dakota again.*hangs up*<p>

Signed,

California


	17. Aleski I

**Due to technical dificulties, this has been done through PM**

**Used Countries/States/capitals**

**Prussia **

**Moscow**

**West-Berlin**

**East-Berlin**

**Russia**

I Own Nothing

* * *

><p>Heyo California.<p>

So, im going on a hunting trip with Mattie.

He said i could drag someone else  
>along. care to join us?<p>

The much better, older brother,

Aleksi

* * *

><p>Dear Big Brother,<p>

drag? that insinuates unpleasant feelings...Sure i would likie to come! I haven't seen him since dad challenged him to a one on one hockey match.

What are we going to hunt?

Can i bring Blue? He gets angry if i leave him alone for too long, he's kind of an attention whore~ But i love my dog! You have...Tsar right? How is he?

How long would it be? Would there be time for you to show me around?

While i admit you're older, there is no way you are better! You have your own history and customs just as i have mine. We couldn't really compare eachother, and even if we could one wouldn't be above the other. America isn't above Canada, Right?

Signed,

Your little sister, California.


	18. Prussian montage

**Due to technical dificulties, this has been done through PM**

**Used Countries/States/capitals**

**Prussia **

**Moscow**

**West-Berlin**

**East-Berlin**

**Russia**

**Alaska**

I Own Nothing

* * *

><p>THEY'RE WHAT?<p>

/Denmark: Finally! Those two have been after each other for ever!/

I'LL KILL HIM FOR TOUCHING MY BABY SISTER! *grabs Hungary's frying pan and runs up to Berlin's room*

/Norway: Oh shit! Prussia, leave 'em alone! *runs after Prussia*/

/Henrich: I can't believe you screamed that aloud. Prussia is sensitive about Alice. *blushes* A-And I'm not adorable!/

/Russia: Hmmm. Da, I'll go. But there better be Sunflowers!/

/Moscow: *excitedly* There's gunna be Sunflowers?/

*German, Icelandic, and Norwigen screams come from Berlin's room*

/Germany: Are they fighting?/

/Sweden: Lovely siblings./

* * *

><p>Uwah! *Waves arms* No! Prussia! I Wasn`t serious!<p>

I just needed to get their attention! Don`t kill them!

Denmark! Go help Norway!

Si! Brother, the Sunflower state and Sister, the Sunshine state will be there!

Plus! It`s really warm! It`s a BBQ! We can Go swimming at the beach! And fishing too!

Stay away from Arizona tho~ He could scam the clothes off your back! It happened to Brother North Carolina...but South Carolina came and bbeat

up Arizona to get them back for her twin brother...

Ahhh...sorry Richie~ I didn`t think he would take me seriously...i mean how am i suposed to know what they`re doing if i can`t even see them?

And you are to adorable! Richie is really cute!

-CA

* * *

><p>*Prussia comes down pulling Berlin by the ear*<p>

She. Was. Making. Out. With. Iceland.

/Denmark: So?/

So? So? SO? She's my freakin sister! *Starts ranting off in German*

*Norway comes down with Iceland*

/Moscow: So I guess ve know 'ho vill be Iceland's nev main trade partner./

/Russia: *Excited* Da!/

/Henrich: I live with weirdos./

* * *

><p>heheeh~ And half of them don`t even live with you~<p>

Yay! We can play capture the flag too! And maybe Football/soccer?

Oooh! And sharades! and make a fire in the fire pit!

And roast marshmallows..or wurst*cough*Richie*cough*

And scare dad with ghost stories! It could be a sleep over too! I have enough room!

Main...trade...partn- Oh! heheh~

Which rooms would you be in?

Kansas, Dad, Oregon, and Richie have thier own at my house, my siblings can go home cuz it`s not far~

Berlin could room with me  
>And Prussia with Richie so you can watch over her, cuz his is next to mine!<p>

We can make you a crown of sunflowers~  
>I have a flower garden!<br>What do you think, Richie? I can make you a flower necklace!

They could be blue to bring out your eyes!

-CA

* * *

><p>Henrich: Alice is almost never home, but when she is *sigh* chaos ensues./

Everyone: FOOTBALL!

/Denmark: Not the crappy American football, our awesome sport of Europe!/

Hey! Awesome is MY word! I'm the one who went through the trouble of getting drunk and thinking up the word!

/Germany: Ja! Especially Wurst!/

Trade...Gott no!

/Sweden: And couples can sleep together if room is needed./

*Turns to Henrich* You have a room at her house? Next to her room?

/Henrich: Eh! A-About that-heh heh./

Strangely I'm okay with that.

/Russia: Da! Sunflowers~!/

/Henrich: Why are you always trying to bring out the blue in my eyes?/

* * *

><p>Gah! I said Football first! I just added soccer incase anyone thought i was talking about american football instead of European.<p>

I always wondered how that word came to be...

*giggles* Si, there will be wurst~ You can have the option of cooking it anyway  
>you want!<p>

*tilts head* but doesn`t berlin have a room with you guys too? Since she spends so much time over there?  
>I mean she`s like the only girl over there, so she can`t share with anyone, right?<p>

Well, i don`t think Prussia would like the couple rooming for Berlin and Iceland soo...  
>But it`s a good idea!<p>

Si! Sunflowers! Some are sooo big, *flails arms* that they`re taller then me! You guys can take some home if you want, i don`t mind!

*gives Henrich a `duh` face* Blue is my favorite color! And your eyes are a really neat shade!  
>Ah! *Steps up to Germany* And Germany`s too! *goes back to sit next to Henrich*<br>Can i make you a necklace too, Germany? Or a crown!

Ah~ Oh course Richie`s room is next to mine! He`s my favorite person! *hugs Henrich* Besides Oregon and Kansas of course!  
>Dad threw a fit when i told him I gave Richie a room, but *giggles threateningly* he got over it~<p>

-CA

* * *

><p>Ja, America ripped a lot of England's words from him.<p>

/Germany & Henrich: Yes!/

/Finland: Of course sweet little Berlin has her own room!/

/Denmark: Mana Finland made sure of that./

/Norway: Papa Sweden too./

/Sweden: You making fun of me? AND FINLAND?/

/Denmark & Norway: Hell no! I wanna live!/

*Russia dances around excitedly*

/Germany: Ja, but don't make Italy jealous./

Yeah, last thing we want is a jealous Ita.

/Berlin: One question. Why are we still TALKING about these plans instead of DOIND these plans?/

* * *

><p>*giggles* You guys and your wurst~<p>

Well, italy can help make it!

We need to spread the word!

But you guys can come to my house right now if you want.

I gotta take the president's air force back, i kinda stole it to pick up Alaska~

So lets go!

-CA

* * *

><p>Berlin: Yup. I like bier better./

*everyone runs to airplanes*

Yo West Jr! Get your butt onto that Nordic plane with Berlin & protect her vitals!

/Henrich: Aww. *follows Berlin*/

Ja, Alaska is in the restroom.

* * *

><p>*storms into bathroom*<br>/Alaska: W-what? Cali! My pants arent up!/  
>then get them! *random screaming and banging*<br>/Ah! Cali stop!/

Hurry!

*comes back dragging a disheavled Alaska*  
>K, im ready~<p>

Noooo~ Richie~ Don`t go~ *glomps Henrich*

* * *

><p>Henrich: Wha? Cal wait! *Gets pushed by Berlin*/

/Berlin: I won't tell, you won't tell. Go with Cali./

/Henrich: But Prussia-/

/Sweden: Go. No room for you anyway. Plus everyone else gone./

/Henrich: Can I go with you and Alaska, Cali?/

* * *

><p>Si! Yay Richie~ *nuzzles Henrich`s shoulder*<p>

/Alaska: That`s all nice and all, but can you let me up!/

Nope, you might fall~ So i`ll just drag you~

God , Richie, i just got mind-raped**(1**)...*shudders*

-CA

* * *

><p>Henrich: *Blush* H-Hey, cut that out Cali! Really? How?/

/Berlin: Awwwww. Come on Berwald! Get this junk in there sky!/

/Sweden: Hang on./

/Henrich: *watches as the Nordics & Berlin take off* There goes my sister. Oh well. Let's go Cal./ 

* * *

><p>*blushes* A-ah..y-you are p-probably better off not k-knowi-ing!<p>

/Alaska: Cali, you were the one who wanted to hurry/

ah! Yes, hurry! *drags Alaska and Henrich onto plane*

Here brother~ Don`t die, k? *dumps Alaska in random seat and drags Henrich to sit behind Prussia*

Might as well know you`re here...

-CA

* * *

><p>What the? I thought I told you to go with your sister?<p>

/Henrich: J-Ja but-!/

Ugh. I don't wanna hear about whatever fight you two had! I trusted you to go to protect her vital regions!

/Henrich: Alice is a big girl, she can handle herself./

Whatever. Let's get this baby airborne, Cali.

* * *

><p>Aye! Sir Awesome! *jumps up and runs to piotit area*<p>

AHEM! ATTENTION PASSANGERS!  
>THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING CALI`s STOLEN AIRCRAFTS AIRLINES!<br>WE ARE ABOUT TO TAKE OFF SO PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU ARE PROPERLY  
>SEATED AND BUCKLED! IN CASE OF EMERGANCY THERE ARE PARACHUTTES<br>UNDER EVERY SEAT! I WILL TELL YOU WHEN IT IS SAFE TO MOVE ABOUT!  
>PLEASE NOTE THAT THERE WILL BE NO STOPS UNTIL WE GET TO CALIFORNIA!<br>EH...DAD CAN GET THEM PREZ PLANES HIMSELF! OH IS IT STILL ON?

sorry! *starts plane and pulls into air*

-CA

* * *

><p>Um, that makes me even less eger to fly.<p>

/Henrich: Cali's an okay flier./

*looks under seat* What the hell? *pulls out dog* I have a dog...and it ate my parachute.

/Henrich: You attract way too many animals./

* * *

><p>Hey~ I take offense to that! I`m the only one who hasn`t<br>crashed a plane!( and Alaska and Hawaii)...can`t really stear boats though...  
>oooh a dog? is it boy or girl?<p>

YOU ARE FREE TO MOVE ABOUT!

If you feel that uneasy about me fling then Alaska can fly, he ejoys it more  
>then i do.<br>Yay~ Richie defended me~

-CA

* * *

><p>Sorry. Oh, dog's a nice boy German Shepard pup.<p>

/Henrich: He's just paranoid. Crazy old Prussian/

Hey! I'm not old! Well, not that old.

* * *

><p>Does he have a name?<p>

Prussia is experianced?

We`re alomst there~ Fast planes~  
>so you can be on the ground soon!<p>

-CA

* * *

><p>Nope. You got an illegal German stoaway.<p>

/Henrich: Talking about yourself Bruder?/

No, I'm talking bout you. And what do you mean by experience, Cali? Oh! I see land!

/Henrich: Sana Monica?/

* * *

><p>Well, instead of old you're experianced!<p>

See?

eh, it's a stolen plane, does it matter if there is a stoaway?

-CA

* * *

><p><strong>1 anyone who's curious, the video refered to is Germany's Tomato song<strong>


	19. Prussian montage 2

I Own Nothing

**_A/N later on the line breakers seemed kinda irrelavent, so i put it so _**_california was written like this **ok?**_

* * *

><p>Hmmm. Yeah, that does sound better. What matters if this stoway really is German.<br>/Henrich: Wait. This isn't one of Alabastor's pups is it? Germany might be pissed./  
>So, where are we landing?<p>

* * *

><p>*snickers* Just ignore Richie, huh?<br>LAX. Then we gotta drive,  
>Call the Berlin, yeah? Cuz my house is hard to find if you haven't been there before.<p>

-CA

* * *

><p>Hmmm. Yeah, that does sound better. What matters if this stoway really is German.<br>/Henrich: Wait. This isn't one of Alabastor's pups is it? Germany might be pissed./  
>So, where are we landing?<p>

* * *

><p>*snickers* Just ignore Richie, huh?<br>LAX. Then we gotta drive,  
>Call the Berlin, yeah? Cuz my house is hard to find if you haven't been there before.<p>

-CA

* * *

><p>Um. Did you actually take West's puppy?<br>/Henrich: No way. I wanna see her get lost!/  
>*Calls Berlin*<br>/Henrich: D: Joykill./  
>*Starts talking German into phone*<br>/Henrich: Pft! They landed back in some random airport in Onterio. Nice. Sweden sucks at directions./  
>He heard you. And Berlin said, "F••k you, Henrich." *Goes back to speaking German*<p>

* * *

><p>Nope! Blue would get mad! He's the only male dog allowed around me.<br>Sometimes male in general...  
>He growls at Richie sometimes...<br>Oh, he also bit Arizona when he snuck in my house to tie all my furniture to the cealing, Arizona  
>ended up with a shattered arm~<br>EVERYONE PLEASE SIT DOWN AND BUCKLE UP! WE ARE SET TO LAND!  
>I never really gave out directions..hehe, my bad?<p>

-CA

* * *

><p>Keseseseseses~! Nice!<br>/Henrich: *shivers* That dog scares me./  
>Henrich gave them directions.<br>/Henrich: *blush* Shut up./  
>*everyone buckles up*<br>Poor Nordics. Sweden's pissed and they're just driving over to your house.

* * *

><p>He's protective of me~ And taller too~<br>I've had him since i was just a region filled with tribes~  
>I can ride him as a horse~ He has his own 'pack' by my house.<br>*Lands, and escorts everyone off*  
>We can only drive part of the way, *grins* the rest is ridden on dogs~<br>U-um...who want's to drive?

-CA

* * *

><p>Ridden...on dogs...<br>/Henrich: Ugh. I think only Stream likes me. She's a good dog./  
>Nice place though.<p>

* * *

><p>Yup! Ridden on dogs~<br>*Whistles* Blue! Come here!

/WOOF!/

*mini earthquake tremmers then a large black dog appears*  
>Hey Blue! You remember Richie, right?<p>

/Grr!/

Hush! This is Sir Awesome Prussia!  
>*Blue moves to sniff Prussia then licks him*<p>

-CA

* * *

><p>Henrich: Nice to see you again too Blue./  
>Aww~~! Who's a cute good boy? You are! Yes you are~! *plays with Blue*<br>*Nordics pull up*  
>Berlin: Hey! Damn West! I can't believe you got us lost! AGAIN!/  
>Henrich: That's what you get for dying my whites pink./  
>Berlin: Keseseses~! It was a good color! For you!/

* * *

><p>Well since Blue and Prussia are getting along so well, you can ride him!<br>*Whistles twice* Come here, Puppies!  
>*Larger mini earthquake tremmers and a group of barking*<p>

/WOOOF!/

*Stream tackles Henrich and 'baths' him*  
>Berlin, this is Nina; Nina Berlin. *White dog sniffs berlin warily*<p>

-Ca

* * *

><p>Awesome! Together Blue, we shall be awesome!<br>/Gilbird: *angry* Chirp! Chirp!/  
>Oh, and Gilbird too! We can't forget him!<br>/Henrich: Hey Stream! Glad yo see you too./  
>Berlin: Hey there pretty girl. Wow, you look pretty strong. I bet ya are, huh girl. *scratches Nina's head* Good girl. Ja, your a very good girl. Wish I had some of Deutshland's special treats. He's with Italy. You'll like them./  
>*Russia &amp; Moscow arrive*<br>/Moscow: Sorry ve're late, but ve picked up some itch-ikers./  
>*Poland &amp; Lithuania follow*<br>/Lithuania: *trembling+shy* H-H-Hel-l-llo./  
>Poland: Like, hey peeps~! Oh dogies~! Like, totally cute ones too!/  
>Russia: We could've done without the Pole./

* * *

><p>Well, every one pick a dog and Blue`ll lead us home!<br>When you get on, sit right behind the shoulder blades  
>and hold onto the scruff of the neck to keep ballance<br>try not to scream in thier ears. You might wanna lean forward  
>because they go pretty fast! *Gets on redish dog*<br>On your word, Prussia

-CA

* * *

><p>*everyone gets on a dog*<br>Alright! CHARGE!  
>*dogs take off*<br>/Berlin: WWWHHHOOOOOOO! HAHAHA!/

AWESOME!

/Moscow: Ahahahahahahahah!/  
>Henrich: Crazies./

* * *

><p>*scoffs* I know, like they`ve never ridded a dog before...<br>Any one curious bot my full name*waggles eyebrows*  
>care to guess my middle name?<br>Blue! Curve around and come through the feilds!

-CA

* * *

><p>Wait! Your middle name is blur! Keseseseseses~!<br>/Berlin: *whacks Henrich* I'm crazy, but still your sister!/

* * *

><p>ok ready? My name is~<br>Cassandara 'Cali'vin Jones  
>We're going to pass by a lake so watch out~<br>When we pass that we're only a few miles away

-CA

* * *

><p>Nice! Can you guess Henrich's &amp; Ana's middle names.<br>/Moscow: Mine might be verid to you./  
>Finland: Pretty~!/

* * *

><p>hm...I hve no idea..<br>tell me?  
>*gets off dog*<br>Any way welcome to my home..  
>Bathrooms are scattered on each level, at leadt three per<br>There's a hockey rink in the basement  
>First floor is just for fun~<br>There is a tennis court, game room (with every station and game released in america), music romm, movie room, sunroom (it has a view of the flower garden), pool, trampalean, Art room, ballroom, fight room,  
>oh! there is a 'white' room. It's a blank room with nothing in it, there are 24 colors of paint in there, you are free to write whatever in paint in that room as long as you don't take up too much splace and sign it.<br>Second floor: It's divided if half, on part is a large kitchen and the other is a library  
>Third floor: has all the rooms and showers<br>Atic: Historical things i've saved  
>Roof: a random clubhouse<br>don't mind the poles, they are place so if anyone needs to get to the first floor fast.  
>the only rules are don't burn my house and if you take books from the library, be sure to rreplace them where you found them, it sucks tring to re-organize that thing..<p>

-CA

* * *

><p>Moscow: Blood./  
>Henrich: Jay./  
>*all stare in wonder*<br>I calls dibs on the poles!  
>Henrich: Bruder don't pole dance!/  
>Berlin: FIGHT ROOM!/  
>*Everyone's runs off to random rooms except for Henrich*<br>/Henrich: Good thing you forgot to tell them about your backyard, or we might not've been able to find them for DAYS./

* * *

><p>Wow~ Is my home that interesting?<br>Hehe~ You`re right Richie~  
>Wanna go and have a paint ball match in my underground?<p>

-CA

* * *

><p>Henrich: Yeah, it is. And have I ever said to to a paintball game? Let's go!/

* * *

><p>Wooohooo!<br>I`m gonna even the score! 26:25 IS UNACCEPTABLE!  
>we should get them to play assasin~<p>

-Ca

* * *

><p>Henrich: Not a chance! And, don't ask Prussia or Berlin. They love war a little too much. Moscow might go Russia-crazy on us. Russia will go plain crazy. The Nordics will go Viking on our asses too./  
>*Everyone comes in*<br>/Berlin: *Gasp* I WANNA SHOOT SOMETHING!/

KESESESESES~!

*everyone gets paint-ball gear*  
>Henrich: Oh Gott! World War 3!/

* * *

><p>whispers* Pssst...Richie, we can lock 'em in the underground, only you and i know where all the exits are and it is a maze down there~ then we don't have to deal with it<p>

-ca

* * *

><p>Henrich: *ducks to avoid getting hit by a knife*  
>Berlin: Sorry bro. Ana doesn't understand the concept of no real weapons/  
>Moscow: Babies./  
>Henrich: Lock em up and escape!/

* * *

><p>*claps*<br>OK! RULES:  
>NO REAL WEAPONS!<br>NO PISTAL WHIPPING!  
>NO BLOODSHED OR BREAKING ANYTHING!<br>YOU ONLY SHOOT PAINT!  
>WE ARE GOING INTO THE UNDERGROUND, IT IS BASICALLY A MAZE!<br>THE AREA'S WITH BLUE LIGHTING HAVE PHONES CONNECTED TO THE SPEAKERS INCASE ANYONE HAS TO LEAVE FOR ANY REASON, THAT IS ALSO WHERE THE BATHROOMS ARE! NO STAKING OUT THOSE AREAS!  
>RED LIGHT AREAS HAVE FOOD, WATER AND AMUNITION, NO STAKLING OUT THOSE AREAS!<br>YOU HAVE A FIVE MINUTE HEAD START BEFORE A GAME STARTS!  
>*goes out back and lifts up trap-door like thing*<br>Ready?

-ca

* * *

><p>Berlin: EVERY NATION/CAPITAL/STATE FOR THEMSELVES!/  
>*everyone rushes in and epic battle occurs*<br>/Henrich: Maybe I should've done the rules.../  
>Aw fuck my arm!<br>/Sweden: Say goodbye./  
>Berlin: Oh no ya don't! I'm shooting him! *shoots Sweden*/  
>Damn crazy! DIE! *shoots like crazy*<br>/Berlin: Damn! *dodges & roundhouse kicks Prussia* Take that!/  
>Moscow: Above you! *attacks Berlin*/  
>Henrich: Somehow I knew They wouldn't listen/

* * *

><p><em>eh~ as long as no one dies~<em>  
><em>WHO EVER SPILLS BLOOD OR BREAKS SOMETHING IS SLEEPING WITH THE DOGS!<em>  
><em>*shuts door*<em>  
><em>Wanna go swimming?<em>

/Henrich: I cannot be related to such weirdos. *sigh* Sure, why not./

_Imagine forty-nine of them..._  
><em>Yay! meet you there!<em>  
><em>*runs upstairs to change*<em>

/Henrich: But those 49 didn't live through the great wars & Viking ages of Europa. Kay! *Runs to room to change*

_Woo! *cannon balls into deep end of pool* (blue bathing suit, top cuts off over ribs and bottoms are like short-shorts)_

*Henrich dives from tallest diving board* (Black long shorts that go past knee with dark blue goggles on head. No shirt. ^\\\\^)

_Ugh~ i wish i could dive, i always flinch into a ball before i hit the water..._  
><em>Meanie *sticks out tounge and splashes Henrich*<em>

/Henrich: Haha! It's about having no fear even after you know it slightly hurts. *splashes back*/

_Nya!*push Henrich under water*_  
><em>what's with the goggles<em>

*slips them on & pulls Cali under while swimming away*  
>Henrich: *after resurfacing* for that!/

_tag?_  
><em>*dives under and swims to Henrich*<em>  
><em>You're it! *pushes henrich's head under water and kicks of the wall to get away*<em>

*Dives underwater and pulls Cali again*  
>Henrich: *points at Cali then swims away really fast*/

_meh! *climbs out and races to where henrich is, canon balls right next to him and drags him down by his foot*_

/Henrich: *resurfaces sputtering out water* Hey! *drags Cali down then swims to middle of pool* Get me now!/

_hehehe~ is that a challenge?_  
><em>*dives under and kicks off wall swiming to henrich*<em>  
><em>Cuz i accept! *pushes henrich under and swims away to shallow end*<em>

/Henrich: What the heck! *swims after Cal*

*_giggles and swims away*_

/Henrich: *swims after*/

_*kicks off the wall and crashes into Henrich*_  
><em>Hey~<em>

/Henrich: Whoa! *catches Cali* Yeah?/

_*smiles and looks up* Hi~_

_*giggles*_

/Henrich: *blushes & smiles* H-Hi./

_waggles eyebrows* Come here often?_

/Henrich: *blush* J-Ja. Only when you invite me./

_..Do you have a map?_

/Henrich: *blink* Um, no. I memorised your house./

_*groans and drops head on henrich`s shoulder*_  
><em>Way to ruin a cheesy pick up line~<em>  
><em>the cheesy ones are the cutest and funniest, si?<em>

/Henrich: *clueless* Um, Ja?/  
>Berlin: He don't know anything./  
>Henrich: When'd you get here?/  
>Berlin: Just now. Game's over, so I thought I should tell ya just to warn you on Nations running around the house again./

_*equally clueless* but he answered my question, how can he not know anything?_  
><em>Oh! Who won? no body died right? or broke anything? or are bleeding? blood is so hard to clean out of carpets~<em>  
><em>wanna go swimming with us, Berlin? It's fun~ we can play marco polo!<em>

/Berlin: Keseseses. Never mind. *smiles proudly* It was between Prussia, Norway, and me. In the end, Prussia & I took Norway down together, then I shot Prussia when he wasn't expecting it./  
>Henrich: Alliances never seem to go well with you./  
>Berlin: Oh, don't worry about the hurt. They're rubbing their bruises, and Russia ia already getting the little blood off from the 3rd base. The one with the wood floor. As far as I know, no one broke anything./  
>Henrich: Did I ever mention your crazy?/  
>Berlin: All the time baby bro. No thanks Cali, we found your football & now we're gonna go play in the front yard./  
>Henrich: Violent, yet not as violent as War./  
>Berlin: You guys wanna play?/

_sure! *pushes henrich under then swims toward Berlin*_  
><em>..but umm...i never really played before~<em>  
><em>i'm more of track, tennis, baseball, surfing, and such..<em>

/Berlin: You never played Soccer?/  
>Henrich: *Reserfaces* How much did you die a little inside by calling it that? *gets out of the pool*/  
>Berlin: Oh please baby Bruder, put that away. No one wants to see it./

_Not really, i thought it was kinda grody how bent everyone gets when playing_  
><em>Put what away?<em>

/Berlin: Football is EVERYTHING! Especially in Germany! * * points to the small six pack Henrich has*/  
>Henrich: It is! I love football. *covers belly & blushes* Deutschland makes me work out with him! S-Shut up!/

_*sweat drops* that's kinda what i was talking about.._  
><em>Hehe, it's nothing to be ashamed 'bout it just shows your an amicah~<em>  
><em>*gets out* i'll be there, fer sure? *runs up stairs to change*<em>

/Berlin: *sweatdrop* Oh./  
>Henrich: It's all fine until she points something out. *goes to room to change*/

_*comes down* God, i missed this~ (comes down in a tank top and shorts)_  
><em>I hate wearing pants! When we're all done, the blank room's gonna be hellafied!<em>  
><em>Wa'll ready?<em>

*Berlin & Henrich come down in matching black soccer uniforms with red trim & two parallel yellow lines on the right shoulder that go from the neck to the arm*  
>Berlin: All set. Let's pick teams!/  
>*The three go outside where others are. Each are wearing their own soccer FIFA uniforms.*<br>/Berlin: I'll be one Captin. Cali can be the other. I pick Prussia./  
>*Prussia stands next to Berlin*<p>

_..Russia..?_

*Russia stands next to Cali*  
>Berlin: Alright, um...Denmark!/

_Richie! Yay~_

*Henrich stands next to Cali and smiles*  
>Berlin: Damn. Mein Bruder's the best.  
>Henrich: Glad you realize that./  
>Berlin: Alright then, Moscow./  
>*Moscow stands next to Berlin*<p>

_Norway._

*Norway stands next to Cali*  
>Berlin: Sweden./  
>**Swden stands next to Berlin*<p>

_Finland_

Finland stands next to Cali*  
>Berlin: Iceland./  
>*Iceland stands next to Berlin*<p>

_Poland..?_

/Berlin: Poland? *Looks around wildly* What the Hell?/  
>Poland: *Pops up behind Berlin* Like, hi Alice~!/  
>Russia: I called the Baltic Trio./  
>Berlin: I pick Estonia then!/  
>*Poland stands next to Cali &amp; Estonia stands next to Berlin*<p>

_Lithuania..is that all..?_

/Berlin: Latvia~! Now that's it. *kicks ball* Let's play!/

_umm..Russia, can you be goalie?_  
><em>*runs after ball*<em>

/Russia: Da!/  
>Berlin: Sweden!/  
>Sweden: Ja./  
>*Berlin steals ball from Cal and kicks it to Moscow, who kicks it to Estonia. Henrich steals from Estonia and passes it to Norway, who passes it back to Cali.*<p>

_Dude! *passes to Lithuania, who kicks it to Finland*_

*Finland kicks it toward the goal. Sweden stands and lets Finland take the goal.*  
>Berlin: What the Hell Sweden?/  
>*Sweden shrugs his shoulders*<br>/Berlin: Grrr! We serve!/  
>*Sweden kicks ball off to Denmark, who passes it to Iceland. Henrich tries to steal ball, but Iceland keeps blocking him. Soon it strays away &amp; Prussia get's it. He kicks it to Miscow who kicks and scores.*<p>

_*Russia kicks in. Poland dribbles it toward goal before passing it to Henrich*_

*Henrich weaves through players before kicking another goalie. Sweden kicks in to Berlin, who passes toIceland, who passes to Latvia. Latvia kicks ball but Russia blocks*

_*Russia kicks in to Lithuania, Berlin runs toward Lithuania, who panics and kicks the ball to Poland, but Prussia intercepts*_

*Prussia passes to Iceland, who kicks to Denmark. He tries to kick it to Estonia, but Poland collides with him and the two fall down. Henrich takes ball and scores goal.*  
>Berlin: What the Hell Bruder? Foul!/  
>Henrich: You wish! It was a collision and I took the free ball!/

_Poland! Denmark! *runs to help the two, ignoring the bickering siblings*_

/Denmark: Thanks./  
>Poland: Like, yeah totally. Thanks./  
>*Prussia pulls apart the two siblings who started to fight*<br>/Prussia: What the Hell did I tell you two about hitting each other?/  
>Henrich: She started it when she called foul!/  
>Berlin: He started it when he spat at my feet!/  
>Moscow: Damn it! Fight later! Play now!/  
>*Two siblings flip each other off before continueing the game*<p>

_*giggles* i just noticed, poland talks like a stereotypical valley girl._  
><em>*groans* and so it begins...<em>

/Poland: I don't, like, know if I should totally like, be offended or not./  
>*Everyone watches as the siblings try to hit each other*<p>

_You so shouldn`t! It wasn`t ment as an insult! After all the term_  
><em>valley-girl origonated in california!...so did hella...i guess thats why a<em>  
><em>nickname is Hellafornia...<em>  
><em>Richie! Stop! Or I`ll lock you in the underground with Blue!<em>  
><em>*Tackles Henrich* Ok, guys, game over. It`s a tie!<em>

/Henrich: Wait wait! No! I promise to stop fightling!/  
>Berlin: Wait! Let me hit him one more time!/  
>Poland: They like, can never get along to save their lives!/  
>Moscow: *sigh*/  
>Prussia: *watches Berlin rant to Nordics* I don't get it. They were really close after the Wall fell. This rivalry just randomly started a good 50 years after the Wall's fall./

_Good boy~ *pats Henrich`s head* I`m proud, you were the bigger person...even if i had to threaten you into it.._  
><em>Well, it could be for a couple of reasons...them being socially awkward teenagers being one,<em>  
><em>they don`t know how to express themselves with out seeming to `weak` or some chiz<em>  
><em>it could be that the novalty of being re-united wore off, kinda like a marrige after the honeymoon stage<em>  
><em>or that neither is technically thier own person, they are both technically berlin and that would probably stir up strife..<em>  
><em>Like a few years back Florida initiated the east and west coast wars because i was becoming know as the sunshine state, something Florida was extreamly proud of, she still is sore over it, 9 times out of 10 she`ll attack me if i come within sight of her.<em>

/Henrich: Hmpf! I still hate her...*mumbles something in German that no one can hear*/  
>Moscow:...I'm sorry.../  
>Henrich: Hmpf!/  
>Prussia: *whispers to Cali* Maybe. But whenever he's had a fight with her, Moscow would repeatedly apologize for no reason. Any ideas on that?/

_..somebody needs a hug...*hugs Henrich*_  
><em>Well, it is possible that Moscow pointed out the whole `not your own person` thing which would cause her to feel guilty,<em>  
><em>umm...ahhh...my brain hurts...why do i have to be the phycologist!<em>  
><em>*huffs and flops onto ground, pulling Henrich with* Uhg, bad thoughts go away, come again some other day~<em>  
><em>Ooh! Look a rabbit! *points out bunny shaped cloud*<em>  
><em>See anything Rich-*yawn*-ie? Meh...s`eepy~ *snuggles into Henrich*<em>

/Henrich: *blush* S-Someone's tired. *picks up Cali bridal style* I'll put you to bed. Anyone else tired?/  
>Sweden: *picks up Finland* We'll sleep./  
>Henrich: I'll direct you to some rooms as soon as I put her to bed./  
>*everyone goes inside*<p>

_mmm...warm~ *nuzzles shoulder*_  
><em>t`day wasa g`day, r`ght R`ch`e?<em>  
><em>s`eep w`h me?<em>

/Henrich: *blush* Yeah, today was a good day. *blushes harder and stutters* D-Don't say stuff like that! Y-your a girl! B-besides, y-your be-eds only fo-for one per-person./  
>Prussia: How sweet./  
>Berlin: Why is it sweet when it's him but not me? *kicks Prussia*/  
>Prussia: Ow! Cause he's pure & your not./

_*whines* bu` r`ich`e...your..so..w`rm.._  
><em>`nd `ts the s`me `s s`eep`n on the couch...<em>  
><em>p`e`ase?<em>

* * *

><p>Story Format (yay, it's evolving!)<p>

* * *

><p>Henrich put the state into her bed, tucking her in. When he figured she had drifted off to sleep, he kissed her forehead. He stared at her before saying softly to himself, "I love her as as sister. I should love her as a sister. She's my best friend." Henrich turned away and partly closed the door before returning to the other Nations on the 1st floor.. Noticing that half the Nations looked ready to fall over and knock out, he lead them to the 3rd floor. As Sweden had suggested, most nations slept with each other. Sweden &amp; Finland, Denmark &amp; Norway, Lithuania &amp; Poland, Latvia &amp; Estonia, and Moscow &amp; Berlin. Russia, Prussia, and Iceland has all requested their own rooms. Henrich peeked back into his sister's room. The two capitols slept peacefully, their fingers intertwinned. Henrich felt his eyes water. He so wished that that was him being joking &amp; friendly with his sister still. Moscow had ruined everything when she had reentered Berlin's life.<br>Sighing, he closed the door and made sure the dogs had food. Blue growled half-heartedly. "Good night to you too," he laughed softly before going back up to California's room. The girl was asleep as far as he could tell. He took off his shoes and laied next to her on her side on the one-person bed so that the blankets were a type of barrier, a blush on his face.. 'I'm only doing this because she asked!' he thought to himself, his blush deepening. "Gute Nacht," he whispered before falling into blissful sleep.

_When Henrich fell asleep, California opened her eyes and smiled softly._  
><em>"I love you too, Richie." she whispered, smiling ruefully as she carefully<em>  
><em>brushed his bangs from his face. "I hope you understand soon, the wait<em>  
><em>is killing me.." California whispered, leaning over to lightly kiss Henrich`s cheek.<em>  
><em>She kicked off the blankets, before snuggling into his side.<em>  
><em>"Gute Nacht, liebe." and with that, she fell asleep with a content smile playing across her mouth.<em>

Henrich arose, as habit, at the crack of dawn. Finding California snuggled close to him started his daily rounds of blushes. 'What would my family say?' Henrich panicked. As far as his siblings knew, he had gone to his own room. Sighing, Henrich untangled himself from Cali's arms and went to shower. Once his morning routine was done, he decided to make breakfast. He hadn't noticed, however, California missing. When he entered the kitchen, he saw his sister at the table with her head in her hands. Henrich ignored his older sister, instead silently searching for a remedy. German beer. He placed it on the table, no questions asked. "Danke Bruder," she whispered, sounding as if she has cried the whole night.  
>He said nothing, knowing that she had probably another dream of some crusaide or other terrible thing she had done during wartime. She left as soon as he bagan making breakfast, the sun still not fully up. "I'll be a nice day," the Capitol declared nodding.<p>

_When Henrich got up, California groaned and rolled onto the warm spot of the be._  
><em>"Too. Early..."She glowerd, rolling out of bed to go to the bathroom. When she was done, she took a pole<em>  
><em>down to the first floor and pulled on her coat and boots before heading outside.<em>  
><em>Whistling softly, she called the dog to her, "Hey, puppies, ready to work?"<em>  
><em>The only resonses were muted woofing and occasional licks. "You`ll get your breakfast first, of course." she laughed softly, scratching behind Stream`s ears, earning an approving wag of the tail. Going into the shed, she pulled out a medium sized bag of dog food, which she emptied into their food trough, also taking the time to refill thier water. California went to the chicken ccoop after disposing of the empty bad, after collecting the eggs, she fed her chickens and took the basket inside. Passing the dogs, who followed her, California went into the barn. Making sure to speak and brush each animal before letting them out into the pasture, "Oreo, Speckle, come here girls.." she called the two cows over, producing two empty buckets. Methodically, California milked the two cows while singing to them softly when she was done she went up to Blue. "Look after the puppies, yeah? I`ll be out latter to help out." Blue took a wrist in his mouth and bit softly, barely adding any pressure so it was more like holding her hand, before letting go and running after a galloping horse.<em>  
><em>California made her way inside, and sterilized the milk before taking it into the kitchen, where Henrich was making breakfast.<em>  
><em>"Hehe~ Richie, you would make an awesome wifey~" She cooed, setting the now bottled milk on the table, and nodded to Berlin.<em>

Herich spun around, a blush on his face. "M-Moning Cali!" he said, trying to stop this blush. "Morn," Berlin sighed gruffly, taking another swig of beer. "I just-Germany taught-Well," Henrich searched for the right words to say what he wanted to say. At that point, Berlin's cell rang. ~Draw a circle, little bird. When did it get there, little bird. Chirping on my head, It's cute! I draw the earth The awesome! Me! Whether you're sure or not, I'm Prussia~ Berlin moaned and threw the cell out the window. "Wonderful," Henrich said, looking out the window before continuing cooking, "Go see what Prussia wants."  
>Henrich soon realized that making his sister leave was the worst choice ever, because it seemed California was hellbent on making him blush like crazy.<p>

_`Well, this`ll be intersting.` california thought with a smirk. Carefully placing the bottles in the fridge, she spoke, "Richie, you know, your eyes are blue like the ocean," She made her way towards him and turned his face toward hers before continuing, "And , i`m lost out at sea"_  
><em>Satisfied with his renewd blush she went to sit at the table. "What cha` cookin`, good lookin?" California asked swinging her legs slightly.<em>

Henrich tried to stop his blush & calm his rapid heart in order to answer California. "P-Pancakes, eg-ggs, and bac-con," he stttered. In his mind, he silently chanted over and over that she was just teasing. That she didn't mean it. Thas she was just so beautiful. Henrich shook his head, a new blush taking the old one's place.

_"Mmmm...pancakes~ I so love you Richie~" California moaned, out of all breakfast foods, pancakes were by far her favorite._  
><em>"So, what are we doing today? Think they`d want to roam around the feilds? `Cuz i gotta go out there later today.." She asked curious if Henrich had already planned anything, "I was thinking a picnic lunch by the lake, we could get a game of volley-ball going"<em>

Henrich blushed, but smiled. He knew she'd love it. "Ja," Henrich agreed, "I also wanted to introduce them to the feilds. I thought we'd get them to play hide&seek just to get them out of our hair. I wanted to check on the potatoes & strawberries. But your idea is better." Henrich looked back at Cali, a smile on his face. "We'll do whatever you feel like doing," Henrich said sincerely. It WAS her house after all.

_California grinned, "We can do both, and since some of the potatoes and strawberries should be ok to harvest by now, we can have strawberries with lunch and potatoes for dinner~ Are you cooking that also, Richie?" Californa tilted her head and looked up at henrich, silently begging. `After all, RIchie is the best cook ever!` or at least that`s what She believed. In the distance, voices and pounding steps sounded._

"Scoot over! I can't hear!" Berlin elbowed the whinning Danish, placing her ear closer to the door. So easy, too easy. "Why can't he just make his move?" Berlin hissed. "Maybe he doesn't know how to," Finland offered. Berlin shrugged. She could tell Cali liked ber brother. Hell, everyone could tell. Henrich was just clueless to romance. "Vat are you all doing?" came Moscow's heavily accented voice. "Spying," Iceland whispered. Moscow rolled her eyes, but walked in. Berlin sighed, the Nordics guessing what she ment. Their cover was blown. The Nordics and Berlin entered the kitchen where her brother was making the plates. Berlin smiled, she sincerely hoped for their happiness. They were good people.

_"Hey, did you guys sleep well? I`m sorry fo-oof!"California started, but cut off when a little ball of fur pounced of her._  
><em>"Oh, i`ve been wondering where you were Jay. Were you eavsedropping?" Here California look up at the other Nations sharply before continuing, " Any ways, what do you guys say to a picnic lunch by the lake? Oh, and what do you think about a day in the feilds? It`s gonna be a nice sunny day, and the poppies will be singing thier sun song. There is also a colony of rabbits thats not afraid of humans that you can play with. Thanks, love~" California winked, giving Henrich a kiss on the cheek when he handed her a plate.<em>

Berlin smiled as her brother blushed, her hand intertwining with Iceland's. "Sure," Berlin agreed, "Sounds nice." The other Nordics and Moscow agreed. Henrich made  
>More plates of food for the others. Prussia, Poland, Russia, and the Balltic trio coming down halfway through breakfast. As soon as they were done, Henrich made a move for the plates, but Berlin stopped him. "Go start making the food or something," Berlin teased, "I got this." Henrich nodded, and decided to start the picnic food while everyone went to explore Cali's house again.<p>

_California yawned and stretched, "I'm gonna go change, just shout if ya need me!" Walking out the kitchen to go up stairs, grumbling about how early it was and some people should learn to sleep in once in a while. When she came back down, she had on short jean shorts, grey tenny-shoes and a red undershirt that was ripped before the stomach. "Are you guys ready?" She asked, popping her head in the kitchen._

Berlin gasped, turning around. Iceland simply stared. She had forgotten about everyone else when Iceland had came up and started kissing her. "Henrich is outside!" she squeaked, her face red. California stared at her blankly. "Everyone is outside with him," Iceland added. "As far as you know, I'm in the shower & he's packing something," Berlin said, before quickly running to the room she shared with Moscow.

_"Leaving you at the seen of the crime...We'll what ever you were doing, come out side when you're done, ok?" California told Iceland before jogging outside. She paused in the door way, 'I wasn't gone long, but i missed this so much..' With that thought, California raced to the others with a grin stretching across her face. "When we get there, i wan't a moment of silence, k? I want you to hear the true California song; the kind where the trees dance to the singing wind.." She trailed off, looking up at the sky, sping a few birds fling, noticing Berlin and Iceland silently join them._  
><em>"Ready?" At their affirming nods, California jogged away from the house.<em>  
><em>The lush green trees were rivaled only by the grass rolling along the ground, birds and other small animals let out a symphony of noises as they passed by, heading toward the gentle barking and occasional sound from the cattle being watched. California paused on a hill, where she looked down at the pasture the animals occupied, an elated smile lighting up her face.<em>

Henrich smiled. He knew how happy Cali got whenever she was outside. It equaled the thrills he got when doing something stupid whenever he wasn't in Germany. Word always keeled too quickly to the wrong people when he was there. Henrich was actually amazed at how many nations really stayed quiet. Without realizing what he was doing, he tucked one of Cali's stray golden locks behind her ear. He blushed when she shot his a questioning look. He continued on down to the lake, all of them following him except for Cali, Berlin, and Moscow. 'I am screwed!' he thought helplessly. He honestly didn't know why he did that. He just did.

_When Henrich left, California allowed herself to smile with a light blush dusting her cheeks._  
><em>"I wonder how long..."She mummerd glancing at the two capitals before going down wto greet Blue.<em>  
><em>"Come on boy we got work to do." California said climbing ontop of the dog, who gave a soft bark in reply, before racing toward the sheep that were starting to wander a bit too far for thier liking<em>

Moscow turned to Berlin, the albino's ruby eyes glistening. No doubt she was comming up with a plan. "You saw dat?" Moscow mused. "She obviously likes mein Bruder," Berlin said excitedly, "And wiether or nor he knows it, he likes her too!" Moscow sighed. Germans confused her sometimes. "She won't wait for him forever," Berlin said, more to herself. "Vho's to know 'ov long she's vaited?" Moscow countered. "We have to get them together Anya!" Berlin whispered excitedly, grabbing her Russian friend by her shoulders, "I've seen my Bruder unhappy for far too long! We've got to pair him up with California!" The two girls looked down at Cali, who rode Blue, then at Henrich, who was wading in knee-deep water.  
>"Da," Moscow agreed, "But ve should probably ask Cal first. She vould like to know dat ve are on her side." "Ja!" Berlin agreed. The two then walked toward Cali, who was now off Blue, feeding him doggie treats.<p>

_California glanced up at the sound of approaching footsteps, "You guy`s are up to something._  
><em>You got a marauder face on." she said wairily, but expanded at thier blank looks, "Ther`s a big `Harry Potter` craze in the states. What do you need?"<em>  
><em>Standing up strait, and pushing hair out of her face, California looked up at the two capitals, an easy, well practiced grin slipping onto her face.<em>

Moscow took a step back as Berlin took one step forward. "I'm being sincere here Cali," Berlin said softly, "Please tell me the truth. Do you like my brother?"

"Ve vant to 'elp you if you do," Moscow added. California blinked.

"Yeah," Berlin continued, "I want you and my brother to both be happy."

_"I..." California trailed off, looking at Henrich as he played with Stream in the lake. "Did you know, that before i met your brother i lived in the Devils Den in complete isolation? When we met, i absolutely hated him, but then again at the time i hated everybody, he decided to befriend me. He talked calmly and softly even as i yelled and cussed, eventually i grew silent and just listened, he let me, keeping up a one-sided conversation with himself. It was when he got to talking about animals, that i finally spoke with him, desperate for someone to listen and understand why i was so angry that i missed being able to hear all the creatures playing thier songs of life. When i was finished, he told me something that i've lived by ever since 'If you're unhappy, then just go. Run until you find the place where you are happy.' I did run, and ended up here, he helped me build a house and turn it into a home. I asked him once why he decided to befriend me even though i yelled, he said that even when i was screaming that i hated him that my eyes were filled with tears." She paused and sighed, _  
><em>"I don't know when it happened, but i fell for your brother, and i fell hard; The kind of love that consumed like an angry wildfire: wholly, and without hesitation or care, spreading until its flames licked at the deepest recesses of heart and soul, until it was beyond quenching and all hope of survival was lost. The kind of love that left you a babbling fool, an emotional imbecile, a helpless slave to your own heart. It was complete surrender to the will of another, the laying bare of your beating heart...It's been so long, i've been waiting for him for decades...At one time i wished i was back to hating him, it was so much easier and it hurt so much less, but i couldn't, and i'm glad . For all the pain and grief it caused, Love was so much more. It was awkward silences, nervousness, excitement, hope. It was the frantic beating of the heart, sweaty palms, cold terror. It was comfort and it was was…Love. And it was worth the pain because without love, what would make life worth living for?"<em>


	20. Prussian montage 3

I Own Nothing

**_so i continued with how the previous was goind and put it so _**_california was written like this **ok?**_

* * *

><p>Moscow took a step back as Berlin took one step forward. "I'm being sincere here Cali," Berlin said softly, "Please tell me the truth. Do you like my brother?"<p>

"Ve vant to 'elp you if you do," Moscow added. California blinked.

"Yeah," Berlin continued, "I want you and my brother to both be happy."

_"I..." California trailed off, looking at Henrich as he played with Stream in the lake. "Did you know, that before i met your brother i lived in the Devils Den in complete isolation? When we met, i absolutely hated him, but then again at the time i hated everybody, he decided to befriend me. He talked calmly and softly even as i yelled and cussed, eventually i grew silent and just listened, he let me, keeping up a one-sided conversation with himself. It was when he got to talking about animals, that i finally spoke with him, desperate for someone to listen and understand why i was so angry that i missed being able to hear all the creatures playing thier songs of life. When i was finished, he told me something that i've lived by ever since 'If you're unhappy, then just go. Run until you find the place where you are happy.' I did run, and ended up here, he helped me build a house and turn it into a home. I asked him once why he decided to befriend me even though i yelled, he said that even when i was screaming that i hated him that my eyes were filled with tears." She paused and sighed, _  
><em>"I don't know when it happened, but i fell for your brother, and i fell hard; The kind of love that consumed like an angry wildfire: wholly, and without hesitation or care, spreading until its flames licked at the deepest recesses of heart and soul, until it was beyond quenching and all hope of survival was lost. The kind of love that left you a babbling fool, an emotional imbecile, a helpless slave to your own heart. It was complete surrender to the will of another, the laying bare of your beating heart...It's been so long, i've been waiting for him for decades...At one time i wished i was back to hating him, it was so much easier and it hurt so much less, but i couldn't, and i'm glad . For all the pain and grief it caused, Love was so much more. It was awkward silences, nervousness, excitement, hope. It was the frantic beating of the heart, sweaty palms, cold terror. It was comfort and it was was…Love. And it was worth the pain because without love, what would make life worth living for?"<em>

Berlin's heart ached. To know that her brother had caused such feelings to be born in another was akward. And the fact that her brother didn't notice this made her burn in fury. "I'll help you," Berlin promised, "My brother is oblivious, but I never thout him blind. I'm sure he possess these feelings too. In fact, he may be demoing them so as to not harm your friendship. I never knew how he met you. He just started hanging around you. I'm glad he saved you. I'm glad your yourself now. He does tend to save people. That's why I still want to create peace with him. When the Wall fell and everything was causing me pain. I was just degraded to a wild animal in a human body. He came to me, hugged me and whispered to me, 'No matter how far you sink, my sister you'll always be. And I'll be the first to feel your pain & sooth them. First to feel your sorrow & make you happy." No matter how hard I bit, scratched, kicked,, and harmed him, he stayed by me and helped me become human again. I can't sit by and watch him toss away one of the best things in his life!" By the time Berlin had finished her mini rant, tears were falling down her face.

_California smiled sotly, looking up at her new friend and lifting a hand to whip the tears away._  
><em>"You shouldn`t cry, it`s contagious, but so is laughter. Let`s go down with the other." She whipered, lightly squeezing the other girl`s face<em>  
><em>"Thank you...maybe...you can help yourself also." California said before going down to the others.<em>

Berlin smiled and followed, drying her eyes as she went. She knew that she was still internally an animal. That old part of her would wait forever for a chance to strike. Still, she had those that cared. When she got down to the others, her Bruder was setting up the food, Cali happily teasing him. Berlin noticed how he'd gaze lovingly whenever she turned away to talk to someone else for a bit. 'Ja, he loves her too.' Berlin thought with happiness

_"Ooh~ Russia~ There's a field of sunflowers around here~ 'Cuz sunflower seeds are a really good snack, so if you wanted to see it~" California said, bouncing slightly in her seat in excitement. "Ahh! We can go rock climbing~ But! We gotta check the strawberries and potatoes first! They'll be soo good! Strawberries are nice, si? though corn is better~ Ah~ I can't wait for watermelon, best dessert ever!..well healthy any ways i love cake, exspecially chocolate~" She paused and looked up at the cloudless sky before grinning with renewed excitement, "I'm gonna sleep out side tonight~"_

Henrich laughed. Cali was running everywhere, trying to get everyone to enjoy their time. "Settle down," he laughed, placing his hand on her shoulder, "Everyone can explore on their own. Just sit and listen to the outside the way you like to." Cali smiled and he of course, blushed. His rapid heart was hard to calm. 'Gott, she's beautiful.' Henrich thought lovingly.

_"Alright Richie~ But i am gonna sleep out side, there is gonna a clear view of the stars and it's warm enough for the fireflies to come out...i was thinking of going a bit higher up to get a view of the sunrise and set...mmm..twilight is the most beautiful time of say~ The colors bleeding into eachother, where the barriers of night and day clash creating that small pocket where mother nature doesn't enforce her rules, anything could happen.." California sighed with a dreamy look coming into her eyes as she took her plate. Twilight was truely a magnificant thing._

Henrich smiled. It was truly hard to believe that this was the same girl. Completely different from when he had first met her. Whatever had been broken was fixed. He was still searching for what had caused her to first end up at Devils Den. But when he found who or what, he'd make them pay. Cali never liked being reminded of her days before, so he never spoke of them. "I'll go with you if you want," he offered. When he realized his words he quickly added, "To protect you of course." He blushed, realizing that that was no better.

_"That'd be great! Though i don't think there is anything really dangerous out there~" California's grin dropped as she continued, "But sometimes you have to be protected from yourself.." She blinked and her grin was back, "That's really nice! Can we catch fireflies? I've never tried before! But it looks like fun~ Don't you think? An- Ah! We're gonna leave you guys alone! I'm sorry, is that ok?" She had latched onto the person, besides Henrich, closest to her, which happened to be Sweden._

Henrich's heart tightened. Nothing would hurt her. A bit of jealously nibbled at his heart as she latched onto Sweden. Sweden glanced down at her frowning. "Go ahead!" Berlin chirped, "I'll make sure no one destroys anything or gets lost!" Sweden then proceeded to slid his arm out of her loosened grasp. Henrich let out a small "Oohf!" As Cali threw herself at him. "So, you wanna try to catch fireflies huh?" Henrich asked, grabbing an empty jar from the basket and a blanket, "Then lead the way Princess."

_".." Blushing furiously at being called princess, Cali grabed Henrich's hand and lead him away, turning back only to wave at the nations being left behind. Blue growled and made a move to follow, but a reddish-brown cat hissed at him, he backed down with a huff. The she-cat then crawled into Poland's lap, proudly dispaying her colar that said 'Jay'._

Henrich smiled. For once, he had made her blush. He followed silently as Cali lead him up and over a slope to where the nearby cliffs where that gave a fantastic view of the sky and the enourmous lake that leaked into the ocean. He smiled, perhaps tonight? Yes, perhaps he could tell her tonight.

_California threaded her fingers with Henrich's, tring to ignore her heart beating in her ears. "I enjoy having so many visitors, but i really missed this, Richie." She said softly glancing up at the sky, sping the pale nearly transparent moon._

Henrich wasn't paying attention to anything but her. "Yeah," he whispered, "Me two." His heart was beatinly loudly and his inner wild side screaming at him to just tell her. But his tounge felt thick and doubt crowded his mind everytime he tried to tell her. What he didn't notice was he was slowly leaning closer and closer to Cali.

_Lost in her own little world, California didn't notice Henrich leaning towards her until they were inches appart. Holding her breath and freezing, she desperatly wished her face wasn't as red as it felt. Tring not to move much or make a sound, so as not to make him think she rejected him in any way, Cali tilted her head up slightly. Now thier mouths were so close, she could feel his breath rolling across her skin._

It wasn't until his lips met hers did Henrich realize what was happening. He had honestly been expecting a shove & a slap. Instead, Cali pushed him against the floor and half crawled on him. Henrich knew his face as red, but he couldn't care less as Cali deepened the kiss. He'd stop it when either needed air, but for now; he was in Heaven. The world be damned.

_She was embaressed by her own desperation, but those feelings were shoved aside, she had waited far too long to let it be ruined by such things. Unsure if it would be allowed, but over with a want- no need- to taste him, she slowly swiped her tounge across his bottom lip._

Henrich was in a dream. It had to be. If it was, Gott no one wake him up! He opened his mouth, letting the slowly-growing-aggressive California gain dominance. Screw his manly pride! She was freaking French kissing him! Unsure of what he was doing, he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Breathy moans left him as Cal swirled her tounge with his. Oh Gott!

_Feeling her lungs starting to burn, California rubbed her tounge roughly against the tip of his before pulling back with a small disapointed moan. Hovering over him, Cali decided against kissing him again, thinking it best to talk about what happened first and find where they now stood with each other. "You have no idea how long i've been wanting to do that.." she panted out, tring to regain her breath, blushing briliantly at how needy she acted. _

Henrich knew that his face was a deep red. How long had Cali wanted that? Had all that flirting been real? Henrich swallowed, tasting the sweet remains of Cali slide down his throat. "California," Henrich Pangea, her state name word on his tounge. It had been far too long since he had called her that, and far longer that her Human name. "Cassandra, I...I think-no, I know! I know I love you," Henrich stated, his chest filling with a weird emotion at the truth of his own words. Gott, he hopped she didnt hit him or something for using her full human name, but it felt important.

_Blushing lightly, she smiled down at him, "You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that, Henrich. How do you say it..? Ich liebe dich."_

The German sounded so nice, different too. He had heard his family use to to themselve & their own lovers, but he had only said it once. When the Wall fel & he met his sister for the first time. Pushing thought from his mind, Henrich nodded, repeating the phrase that meant so much. "Ich liebe dich." Henrich's heart soared as Cali kissed him again.

_"This is nice and all...but we'll never catch any fireflies like this! Come on." Cali popped up and put out a hand to help Henrich up. Thoughts briefly driffted to the others, but she figured that they wouldn't do much damage if Berlin and Blue were watching them._

Henrich, used to Cali's random mood swings, got up and grabbed the jar. "So where would be the best spot?" He asked. He knew his way around, yeah, but he still didn't understand the wildlife here. The Black Woods back in Germany had been his escape place, and no doubt a playground for his older siblings. He had been born to work, no childhood allowed. He didn't mind, but he knew others did. Cali smiled and he knew, just knew, that he would most likey spent the rest of the night trying to keep up with her.

_"Let's just say it's a good thing you got your walking shoes on." Cali grinned. Over here it wasn't an easy thing to find bright fireflies, but after much roaming she had found a small area they liked to go to. Heading off at a jog, because the sun was slowly starting to sink, Cali mentally prepared herself for the hike ahead._

Henrich laughed. Gott did he know Cali. He followed Cali as she jogged off, looking slightly determined. Henrich thanked his family for being so outdoorsy as he stared at the steep nature-made trail Cali has started running up. He quickly followed.

_When the dirt trail changed into rocky terrain, Cali paused to wait for Henrich. "C'me on, were almost halfway there!" She cried when he reached her before jumping onto a jagged rock and climbing over to the other side._

Henrich looked up. Cali was hopping about. He wasn't a slow hiker, Gott no. He loved going out and doing outdoor things, but he was carrying two jars and a bit of food he had stolen from the main stuff. Now he knew why Germany complained whenever they over packed. "Comming Cal!" he called up. Running up to catch up to her.

_Eventually, they made it to a flat area with a small pond, and a strong tree that had a homemade swing tied to it. "We made it! Lets go on the the swing! Please, can we?" Cali asked excitedly, tugging on Henrich's hand after he had set everything down._

Cali immediately sat down, bouncing a bit. Henrich pushed her, the swing and all. He continued, Cali swinging higher & higher. He made sure not to push her too high, though, and that she didn't fall off. Somehow, it just felt familiar.

_Cali jumped off the swing and landed easily, after all who hadn't jumped off a swing before? "It's starting Richie.." She whispered grabing his hand. The sun was slowly disapearing behind the mountains, causing yellow rays to change orange, red, and purple. Blues seeping into the mix as stars blinked into existance in gradually darkening sky. The moon strengthening, no longer transparent but the familiar pale-blue beauty that she had become so familular with. Birds were cooing their final goodbyes, settled into thier warm nests, and bats were rising up into the air creating a higher pitched symphony of sounds as the snatched insects in the sky. Finally, as the sun disapeared completely, the fireflies rose, creating bright patches in the already moon-lit area._

Herich felt calm. In all honesty, he didn't go out much unless he was with Cali or family(minus Germany). The beauty sometimes made him forget that Cali was a state, not her own Nation. Still, America didn't appreciate her much. "It's beautiful," Henrich sighed, handing Cali her jar, "Be careful and tell me if you get hungary."

_"Alright." Cali ginned, pecked him quickly on the lips before bounding after the bugs. Looking remarkably like an over excited puppy let off the leash for the first time at a park. Occasional giggles were released when ever she barly missed one._

Henrich laughed and opened his jar. Quicker than Cali did, he effectively caught 5 at once. Maybe because he stood stone still. The light bugs seemed to whisper to him, and he smiled. When animals where involved, then he was good. He loved all animals as much as Cali loved the nature.

_Pouting at the two she managed to capture, she glanced at Henrich noticing his jar. "Richie~ Can we eat?" Cali asked when her stomach growled_

Henrich smiled and handed her his closed jar with 7. "Sure," he said picking up the basket. "I got water, juice, some potato salid, corn on the cob, and warm steak. Then I got chocolate strawberries for desert or pie." Henrich looked up at Cali. "So what do you want?"

_"Corn~" She sighed happily, her odd obsession with corn showing through.  
>It was similar to Italy`s preoccupation with pasta. "Water and steak too, please?"<br>Cali asked, looking up at him._

Henrich laughed and started serving her. Perhaps that therapist Alice saw was right. He was a bit too much like Germany. But he was happy. Henrich handed Cali her plate and her water before serving himself.

_"Ah~ Thanks love~" Cali winked before starting to eat. She was filled with an  
>irrational giddyness, it`s not like they`ve never eaten together or been alone together.<br>`but it`s all diferent now..` she thought looking up at the sky, searching for  
>the scorpion, her favorite constellations. "So what are we now...?" she trailed off.<em>

"Boyfriend & girlfriend?" Henrich asked quietly. His appite gone now. They had been friends for so long, were they ready for this? If it ended, good or bad, could they ever be normal friends again? Henrich frowned, all doubts an consequences running through his head. Should he have asked his brothers first? Were they ready? Would the other German nations approve? Would America approve? Would her siblings approve? Hell, would Blue approve?

_"Your thinking too much.." Cali said lightly hitting Henrich, "No matter  
>what happens, we will always be friends first. Kansas is gonna be so happy, he<br>has been telling to do something for years~" She laughed, thinking of her favorite older brother._

"Did I say anything aloud?" Henrich asked. That happened sometimes if he really did overthink something. Kansas. Gott, he was like another older brother to Henrich. "H-How many people but me knew?" he asked sheepishly.

_"No, you just had your worring face on, and i figured that would be a ...37 siblings..Berlin, Moscow, Canada, Poland, the Norodics...i  
>think Prussia too.." Cali said thoughtfully.<em>

Henrich sighed. So he really was stupid. He traced the outlines of the constellations. "You never answered our question," Henrich said softly, not looking at Cali, "Are we BF & GF?"

_"I would like to be...but we will always be Richie and Cali first, okay?"  
>California said, pinching his cheek to get him smile. "Do you know the<br>story of the scorpion?"_

Henrich smiled and looked at Cali. "Ja. I like that." Henrich said softly, "No. I had no childhood, remember?" The bitter words left a bitter taste in his mouth.

_"..i believe you can always remain a child, to view the world in new eyes.  
>There was a great hunter once, he was vain and arrogant, always boasting about<br>how he could take any beast down. One day the scorpion got fed up and  
>he stung the hunter, killing him with the poison from his tail...there isn`t much<br>to it but i like it anyways~" Cali said, pointing out the constelation of the scorpion._

Henrich shrugged at Cali's first comment, but listened intently. "The hunter was so sure," he sighed, "Humans are so gullible. Give them a gift and they'll act & think themselves equals to deities. Give an animal a gift and they'll humble use it to their advantage." He traced the constellation losing himself in his thoughts.

_"Then Henrich, where do we stand? Neither human nor animal, but at the  
>same time both due to representing our lands...does that make us better<br>or worse?" Cali mused, looking at the little dipper._

"We stand as nothing. We aren't ment to exist, yet for some unknown reason we were created. Who really knows who or what created everything. Science or a higher god?" Henrich replied, now tracing Hercules, "As for better or wourse, well...it's what we make ourselves. History writes and tells our lives, others create paths we must follow. Until the day we die like Rome or Granpa, then we'll continue writing our history and walking down glossier paths with guns poured to our heads." Henrich frowned. "I've only seen this world up to the Cold War to the present, but I've heard my family's stories. So I can't be certain on this question."

_"You act so mature sometimes i forget your younger, your so cuute~"  
>Cali cooed, tring to lighten the mood. "We should go to sleep tough, we<br>gotta hike down in the morning, it`ll be worse because of dew.." She said  
>flopping onto her back, her hands behind her head. She was perfectly content<br>to fall asleep right where she lay._

Henrich shruggs and smiles. He pulls two blankets and covers Cali with one. "Night Cal," he yawns and curls up under another blanket next to her.

_"Night Richie~" She said, curling up into him. California sighed happily,  
>a single thought filtering through her head as she subcomed to the haze of sleep.<br>`I`m glad nothing changed`_

Henrich smiled. 'Everything's normal' he thought happily and drifted off to sleep.

-FF-

_California woke as soon as she felt the sun raising. "Ack! Richie, Richie wake up~"  
>she called softly, nudging him with her elbow.<em>

Henrich yawned & stretched. Quickly he checked his phone to find 3 messages from Berlin, 2 from Prussia, and 1 from Germany. "Let's go home," Henrich sighed and began packing everything.

_"Alright! Lets go!" Cali cried before racing off the way they came, slipping  
>and sliding occasionaly. "Richie! Come oooon~ We gotta take a shower!<br>I feel so ugh! Ya know, completely grody!" Cali called back to the other, pausing in her  
>rappid desend to look at him<em>

Henrich snorted. Was she really still up there? One step and he had slid down the whole hill. As funn & painful as it was, he really needed to take a shower now. "Yo Cal!" he called up, smiling at Cali's confused face, "Hurry up!" He took off running , laughing.

_"Oi!" She yelped before sliding the rest of the way and taking off after  
>him once she hit level ground. Cali caught him easily, he was weighed down and<br>she was naturally lighter on her feet from years of running around bearfooted  
>with Blue. "Last one there, cleans the pig pen!" she shouted before pulling a few feet ahead.<em>

Henrich smirked and let his hands form weird hand signs he learned from Japan. "Transportation Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke he was home. "Cool," Henrich muttered, seeing Cali's form a few miles away, "I'll have to thank Japan for that one."

_"Cheater~ Eh, oh well, i`m over it..."Cali muttered before speeding up,_  
><em>`it is so much easier to run barefoot~` she thought. As soon as she was inside, Blue tackled her,<em>  
><em>barking frantically. "Gah! I`m fine! Stop being a worry wart!" she cried <em>  
><em>pushing the dog off. "Ya can`t blame the poor brute, he`s so used to protecting<em>  
><em>you." A male said, leaning against the door frame. "Brother!" Cali cried <em>  
><em>latching onto the chuckling dirty-blond. "Kansas, when did you get here!"<em>  
><em>Kansas gently pried the girl off of him before answering, "Just now, actually.<em>  
><em>I figured it was time to pay my runt of a sister a visit." Cali huffed and he patted<em>  
><em>her hair in appeasment.<em>

Henrich smiled, watching them from afar. Berlin touched his shoulder and he turned. "Germany's here," she whispered. Henrich wondered if that was why her eyes looked red. He kissed his sister's forehead and walked off to find him. Eventually he found him nagging Prussia. "Really Bruder, can't you take responsibility for once?" Germany was lecturing. "Bruder!" Henrich said happily. Germany looked up and smiled when he realized it was Henrich. "Mein Bruder," Germany greeted happily, pulling Henrich into a big hug, "Mein Gott, remind me to lecture you too." Prussia mumbled something about Pigs & West Germans, but they both shrugged it off. "So what have you been up to?" Germany asked. "A lot," Henrich laughed before launching into his story.

__"Wisconsin was so mad~" Kansas laughed scratching the back of his head.  
>"Ooh, just like the time when Montana pulled ou-"Cali started, eyes wide as she struggled to<br>control her laughter. "-and then Nebraska called and-"  
>"-asked where the mayo dissapeared to cuz-"<br>"-she needed it to dye her shoes purple-"  
>"ahaha~ i have no idea where she got that from!" Cali laughed along with<br>her brother. "It`s like the time North Dakota was convinced-"  
>"-that pickles were-"<br>"Cucumbers dyed in evil!" the two finished together laughing loudly.  
>"What about Texas when he tried to-"<br>"Oh yeah! And then Dad saw!" Kansas cried, causing them to disolve into laughter again.__

Berlin watched Cali and Kanses with envy. She remembered when she & Prussia used to be like that. When they were both very young as tr Teuctunic Knights. Gott, those where the days. She could hear the old war chant now.  
>-Take me away from time &amp; season! Far far away we'll sing with reason! Prepare a throne of stars above me, as the world once known will leave me. Heaven hides nothing in it's measure! Mortal men blinded by false treasure. Lead us from chaos we shall follow. Shield &amp; award will guide out battle!-<br>Berlin smiled softly. Now everything was complicated. The world that was once in the palm of her hand was gone. Berlin walked out of the house, the wind wiping away her tears.

_"Berlin..."Cali whispered moving to get up, but Kansas stopped her.  
>"Sometimes people need to deal with their grief on their own...let her<br>be..." he whisperd ruffling her hair. Even though she was doubtful, she  
>conceeded to her brother`s judgement. "Soo...it happened..?" he asked, a<br>grin spreading over his face. She blushed and nodded, causing him to chuckle,  
>his sister was really to cute sometimes. "Awww...the runt is blushing~"<br>he cooed, pinching her cheeks. "Let go.."She growled slapping his hand away.  
>"Hey, i love you and all, but take a bath you seriously smell like crap." Kansas<br>said bluntly, causing Cali to smack him before dissapearing with a huff  
>and the word `Ranker` trailing after.<em>

Henrich was running after her after promptly jumping from the window. His sister had a tendency of doing stupid things when depressed. Where the fuck was Moscow when you needed her? A speck of White I'm the distance made him run faster and faster. "Königsberg!" he screamed, "Königsberg!" Berlin looked up, tears slipping down. As feared, there was a wild look in those red eyes, her Iron Cross clutched tightly in her hands. Henrich collapsed on his sister, tears falling. "Stop," he whispered. All he received was a deep growl & her nails digging into his arm. "This can't keep happening," Henrich whispered, ignoring the pain and blood. Berlin growled again, looking away in a sort of 'You-Dont-Understand' expression. Henrich hugged his older sister tighter. "Salvation comes from desperate hours. Angels on high proclaim these powers," Henrich continued the part os the old war chant that only Prussia sang, "Lead us towards a bright tommorrow!" Berlin growled weakly before the wildness in her faded and her ruby eyes dulled. Henrich picked up his tame sister and began walking back. The only words he heard were those stupid war chants spilling from her mouth. He never asked about them, because he'd never receive an answer. Sighing, Henrich entered the house.

_"..." Kansas look at the two siblings, unsure if help would be accepted.  
>Some people never wanted to seem weak, nor accept the help of a stranger.<br>"..should i have not seen this?...want me to make sure the others don`t  
>see it?" he said watching warily, wondering briefly if either would lash out.<em>

Henrich sighed. "She's just not in her right mind at the moment," he explained, "And it's alright. I just need to find my brothers or the Nordics. She's different from the sister I knew. She's hiding her grief now so these little episodes appear at random times." Henrich looked down at his now sleeping sister, still muttering the words under her breath in her sleep. When they had gone from such close relations to practically enimies, Henrich would never know. His sister was too complicated & bipolar. He looked expectantly at Kansas, knowing he looked every bit as the lost child he felt like.

_"..i could tell you that every thing will be ok," Kansas sighed, moving to stand next to the other, "..but i'm not sure if that would be a lie, some people never move past their grief. The  
>only true words of comfort i can offer is that eventually it will get easier.I...sorry if i can't help kid.." Kansas pulled the boy into a hug and gave him a quick kiss on the top of the head before letting go. "I'll go find your brothers." He said, ruffling the other's hair before leaving.<em>

Henrich shrugged. Was her sister's mentality healable? Kansas walked in with Germany, and his Bruder looked disappointed. "Come on Henrich," Germany sighed, "Bring her upstairs." Henrich followed, thanking Kansas as he passed them. They went into Prussia's room, but their pale Bruder want there. "What are we going to do with you shwester?" Germany sighed. Henrich placed his sister on the bed. Was Germany getting tired of his sister? He knew how easy it would be for his Bruder to just release her to Russia. Her land was over there after all. Henrich tightened his grip around his sister's hand. No, Germany couldn't take her away. Never.

_"..they'll be fine, as long as they're patient.."Kansas said look back at them, smiling mournfully. Sticking his hands into his pocket, Kansas walked upstairs and into the kitchen wondering why the heck girls took such long showers. "Casper, your presence is requested upstairs." he drawled seeing Prussia, tring to keep it so only he would go. After all he believed it was a family matter._

Prussia knew what would happen up there. A fist fight. Königsberg was the only female in the german household, therefore her Life's path was a very big deal. Prussia shook his head and continued playing cards with Sweden, texting Austria.

_"..."Kansas raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off deciding to get something to eat. "Do i smell better now?" Cali asked as she tackled her brother, making him drop the food he had picked up. "That's just great...you made me drop food~" Kansas growled before initiating a wrestling match with his sister._

Within about two hours, Austria was being led into the house by Iceland. "Found him." Iceland said. Prussia merrily nodded and lead him up to the room. Königsberg was fast asleep, but Germany had Henrich in a headlock. "Um, hello Roderich," Germany said sheepishly. Roderich sighed, shaking his head. "How on Earth you two were able to fight with no one coming up to check in you, I'll never know." Austria said sternly. "I kept them away!" Prussia piped up. Austria patted Prussia's head, Prussia glared, and took both Germans out into the hall. "Cake." was the only thing he said as he led them to the kitchen.

_The wrestling match ended up growing into a food fight then evolving  
>into a paintball war. Kansas was pinned behind an island and Cali used<br>an overturned table as cover. "You stupid ranker! Those were the last of  
>my eggs!" Cali yelled firing in a rappid succesion at her brother, breaking<br>a ceramic vase that Nebraska made. Kansas laughed and poked around  
>the island to return fire yelling "Ranker? Is that a cheep knock off of wanker!"<br>"Ahh!" Cali screamed throwing a cup at him, it shattered on the ground  
>two feet away from it`s target. "Plus you can lay your own eggs, chicken!<br>Baaawk!" Kansas called tossing a water balloon. "Did you just call me a  
>coward! Oh hell no!" Cali growled, jumping over her table and the island<br>to pounce on her brother. Wrapping her legs around his waist and arms  
>around his neck Cali shouted "Take it back! Take it back you dumb f**k!"<em>

So that was how all the male Germans ended up at the table eating cake and talking about their...*eyetwitch*...feelings. "And she has the most beautiful hair," Prussia sair dreamily, "Like chocolate." "We get it Gilbert!" Germany said tightly, trying not to bang his head against the table as Henrich was repeatly doing. "Gott and her smile," Prussia continued, but Austria stopped him. "Yeah yeah we get it," he sighed, "You love Hungary. Germany, and your lover?" Germany blushed and Henrich groaned. "I have got to get a room AWAY from them!" Henrich screeched, his own face red. In a cheep imitation of Italy's high squeaky voice he said, " 'Oh Douitsu~! Harder ve~!' " Using his normal voice he added, "It's Gott damn annoying and wrong!" Austria, supporting a blush of his own, said, "Please Henrich, never use that voice unless you wanna be classified as gay." Henrich blushed and banged his head on the table again.

_Kansas managed to pull her off and tossed her, Cali ended up sprawled  
>on the germans` table. "Oh, hey. Nice...um weather? Its really...sunny?<br>Umm...Ack! Let go!" Cali screamed as Kansas draged her off the table  
>and back to thier battle area of the kitchen. "Ow! Foul!" Kansas yelped<br>when Cali bit him, she just stuck out her tounge before punching him.  
>He stumbled back into the counter and she pounced him again. He flipped<br>them around but misjudged the space and they ended up falling, knocking  
>over a shelf of flour onto them. "Ahahah! You look like an idiot!" Cali<br>laughed pointing at her brother. Kansas pointed back "And you look like  
>a moron!" they dissolved into laughter. Calming down only to see the<br>other and proceed to roll on the floor consumed by giggles again, any  
>disagreement already forgotten. "Ah-and y-you j-j-just took a sh-shower!"<em>

"This was a good talk." Germany declared, shaking hands with Austria. "Indeed," Austria replied. After the Germans finished shaking hands, they stood there. "Er, now what?" Henrich asked. "Kareoke!" Königsberg cried happily. The Nordics followed her. "Yeah!" Pruusia said excitedly. "I'll get everyone, you take them to the karaoke machine!" Henrich ordered. Alice fake saluted and pushed everyone off to the karaoke.

_"Ooh! What song are you gonna sing, Richie! Kansas was gonna do  
>a country song! By umm russle fatts!" Cali , now clean, said excitedly,<br>earning a smack from the equally clean Kansas. "It`s Rascal Flatts! " he  
>huffed, how can anyone not know him? "Ya-ya whatev! what are you gonna do?"<br>Cali asked again, tugging on Henrich`s arm._

"Um, I'm not sure," Henrich said, "I'll see." He took them to the room that Berlin had found...er redecorated, for the occasion. "Hen! Go get raving clothes!" Berlin huffed. She wore a red leather shirt with rips around the chest & belly as well as black skinny jeans and her combat boots. Red glowing highlights, red neon braclets, red lips and red eyeliner topped it off. "Gott you look like a hooker," Henrich muttered, blushing. Berlin stuck out her tounge. "Go, she commanded, "Cal & Kans, you too!" She pushed them out, not letting them see the beautiful glowing lights that rotated around the room & the stage with the microphone & machine. A large screen behind showed the lyrics that splayed out on the machine.

_Kansas came back in black combat boots, dark grey skinny jeans, a tight  
>red undershirt, and a black dress up shirt that was unbuttoned with it`s<br>sleaves rolled up to the elbows.  
>California had black high tops that reached her knees, fishnet stalkings<br>under a short red and black plaid skirt, a black under shirt that ripped  
>off right under her chest, and long black finger less gloves that stopped at<br>her elbows. "We match!" Cali cooed, pinching her brother who tried  
>to swat her away."Do i look good Richie?"<em>

Henrich looked up and smiled. "You two look good," he replied, "Real good." He himself had a fishnet shirt and a small open army vest. He wore tight sevearly ripped cargo pants. His usual hair was messed up and his bangs slanted to the side over his eye. Thick black boots on his feet, blue eyeliner & blue neon bracelets on his arms completed the outfit. "Look like normal person Kansas. Hope that clothes isn't expensive.," Henrich said, frowning slightly before shrugging. "Berlin's gunna have fun 'fixing' you," he said before leading them to the room again. When Berlin saw Kansas, she frowned. "No." she said and immediately took out a knife. She took Kansas's dress shirt off, ripped a pant leg off of him from the knee and ripped the other pant leg's kneecap. After ripping it afew times on the shirt, she stood back, satisfied. She gave pink neon bracelets and ankelets to Cali & black neon bracelets to Kansas. "Enter," she said sweetly, moving for them to enter.

_"You know, every time i do something with you, my pants get ripped."  
>Kansas said to his sister conversationally. "You should switch to shorts."<br>Cali replied with a shrug, she didn`t understand the need for pants. "Ooh!  
>Brother! You gotta sing Fever! It would so go with everything!" Cali said<br>excitedly. "...no.." Kansas said, glaring at his spaz of a sister. "Sir Awesome!  
>What will you sing?" Cali had now latched onto Prussia. "...watch her,<br>she has a habbit of...ermm...giving lap dances when she sings a sexual  
>song..." Kansas said to Henrich, eying his sister warrily.<em>

Henrich blushed. Prussia wore no shirt, black skin tight jeans, combat boots and his iron cross. Black eyeliner and yellow neon bracelets with Gilbird on his head honestly had his brother look good. " 5 März, " Prussia replied, "Song's awesome." Moscow popped up on stage, a black tight bra, black booty shorts and knee length converse with purple bracelets and necklaces adorned her. "First up is Austria!" she said, "Because he's boring!" She ran off, giggling as Austria took the mike. "Thank you," he said tightly. He wore black pants and a blue polo.  
>It's nine o'clock on a Saturday<br>The regular crowd shuffles in  
>There's an old man sitting next to me<br>Makin' love to his tonic and gin

He says, "Son, can you play me a memory  
>I'm not really sure how it goes<br>But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete  
>When I wore a younger man's clothes."<p>

la la la, di da da  
>La la, di di da da dum<p>

Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
>Sing us a song tonight<br>Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
>And you've got us all feelin' alright<p>

Now John at the bar is a friend of mine  
>He gets me my drinks for free<br>And he's quick with a joke and he'll light up your smoke  
>But there's some place that he'd rather be<br>He says, "Bill, I believe this is killing me."  
>As his smile ran away from his face<br>"Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star  
>If I could get out of this place"<p>

Oh, la la la, di da da  
>La la, di da da da dum<p>

Now Paul is a realistic novelist  
>Who never had time for a wife<br>And he's talkin' with Davy, who's still in the Navy  
>And probably he will be for life<p>

And the waitress is practicing politics  
>As the businessman slowly gets stoned<br>Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness  
>But it's better than drinkin' alone<p>

sing us a song you're the piano man  
>sing us a song tonight<br>well we're all in the mood for a melody  
>and you got us all feeling alright<p>

It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday  
>And the manager gives me a smile<br>'Cause he knows that it's me they've been comin' to see  
>To forget about their life for a while<br>And the piano, it sounds like a carnival  
>And the microphone smells like a beer<br>And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar  
>And say, "Man, what are you doin' here?"<p>

Oh, la la la, di da da  
>La la, di da da da dum<p>

sing us a song you're the piano man  
>sing us a song tonight<br>well we're all in the mood for a melody  
>and you got us all feeling alright<br>Austria put the mike back and walked off.

_"Whoooo! I love that song~ Brother, you go!" Cali said pushing her brother_  
><em>on stage. Kansas allowed himself to be pushed eith a groan, he took the<em>  
><em>mike easily though.<em>  
><em>"I set out on a narrow way<em>  
><em>Many years ago<em>  
><em>Hoping i would find true love<em>  
><em>Along the broken road<em>  
><em>But i got lost a time or two,<em>  
><em>What my pride kept pushing through<em>  
><em>I couldn`t see how every sign pointed straight to you<em>  
><em>And every long lost dream<em>  
><em>Lead me to where you are<em>  
><em>Others who broke my heart<em>  
><em>They were like northern stars<em>  
><em>Pointing me on my way<em>  
><em>Into your loving arms<em>  
><em>This much i know is true<em>  
><em>That god bless the broken road that led me straight to you...<em>  
><em>I think of all the years i spent<em>  
><em>Just passing through<em>  
><em>I`d like to take the time i lost<em>  
><em>And give it back to you<em>  
><em>But you smile and take my hand<em>  
><em>You been there you understand<em>  
><em>It`s all part of a grander pland<em>  
><em>That is coming true<em>  
><em>And every long lost dream<em>  
><em>Lead me to where you are<em>  
><em>Others who broke my heart<em>  
><em>They were like northern stars<em>  
><em>Pointing me on my way<em>  
><em>Into your loving arms<em>  
><em>This much i know is true<em>  
><em>That god blessed the broken road that lead me straight to you...<em>  
><em>And now i`m just rolling home<em>  
><em>Into my lovers arms<em>  
><em>This much i know is true<em>  
><em>That god bless the broken road that lead me straight to you<em>  
><em>That god bless the broken road<em>  
><em>That lead me straight<em>  
><em>To you..." Kansas got off stage with a shrug, completely uninterested if<em>  
><em>he was cheered for or not.<em>

Everyone cheered. Moscow slid accross the stage. "Sweden!" she says, hands the mike to said nation then runs off.

"Here I stand,  
>Helpless and left for dead.<br>Close your eyes,  
>So many days gone by.<br>Easy to find what's wrong,  
>Harder to find what's right.<p>

I believe in you,  
>I can show you that<br>I can see right through  
>All your empty lies.<br>I won't stay long,  
>In this world so wrong.<p>

Say goodbye,  
>As we dance with<br>The devil tonight.  
>Don't you dare look at<br>Him in the eye,  
>As we dance with<br>The devil tonight.

Trembling,  
>Crawling across my skin.<br>Feeling your cold, dead eyes,  
>Stealing the life of mine.<p>

I believe in you,  
>I can show you that<br>I can see right through  
>All your empty lies.<br>I won't last long,  
>In this world so wrong.<p>

Say goodbye,  
>As we dance with<br>The devil tonight.  
>Don't you dare look at<br>Him in the eye,  
>As we dance with<br>The devil tonight.

Hold on,  
>Hold on.<p>

Say goodbye,  
>As we dance with<br>The devil tonight.  
>Don't you dare look at<br>Him in the eye,  
>As we dance with<br>The devil tonight.

Hold on,  
>Hold on."<p>

As soon as the song finished, he placed it down and walked off, earning cheers from the Nordics & Berlin.

_"Like come on Liet! Our turn!" Poland said dragging Lithuania on stage with him._  
><em>"Ok! I`m a cheerleader now!" Poland sang, pumping a fist in the air.<em>

_"U.G.L.Y._

_You aint got no alibi you ugly_  
><em>Eh hey!<em>

_U.G.L.Y._

_You aint got no alibi you ugly_  
><em>Eh hey!<em>

_U.G.L.Y._

_You aint got no alibi you ugly_  
><em>Eh hey!<em>

_U.G.L.Y_

_you aint got no alibi you ugly_  
><em>Eh hey!" they sang together before Poland started on his own.<em>  
><em>"I saw you walkin down the street just the other day<em>  
><em>I didn`t see your damage from that far away<em>  
><em>I should have got a clue when the kids started screaming<em>  
><em>You walked up to me with your buckteeth a gleeming<em>  
><em>Your hair was all frizzy and your face was a mess<em>  
><em>I thought it was a sack but it`s your favorite dress<em>  
><em>You hurt the tree`s feelings and the birds all flew<em>  
><em>I don`t mean to insult you<em>  
><em>Oh wait! Yes i do." Poland finished with a laugh, lettin Lithuania go.<em>  
><em>"Your teeth are yellow, they`re covered in mould<em>  
><em>You`re only fourteen you look a hundred years old!" Lithuania smiled, getting into it.<em>  
><em>"When looks were handed out you were last in line,<em>  
><em>Your face looks like where the sun don`t shine!"<em>  
><em>"Did you fall off a building and land on your head?<em>  
><em>Or did a truck run over your face instead."<em>  
><em>"There ain`t no pill cuz you aint ill"<em>  
><em>"You`re ugly!<em>  
><em>U.G.L.Y. you aint got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly!<em>  
><em>U.G.L.Y. you aint got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly!" they sang together.<em>  
><em>"What you really need is to wear a mask<em>  
><em>and book that plastic surgeon fast - (girl)" Lithuania stepped back.<em>  
><em>"You`re scary - you`re hairy i heard about you<em>  
><em>you`re the main attraction at the city zoo" Poland moved for Lithuania<em>  
><em>"You`re so fat and ugly with a belly full of flab<em>  
><em>When you wear a yellow coat people shout out `cab!`<em>  
><em>You got eyes like a pig and your nose is big<em>  
><em>and with hair like that you should be wearing a wig"<em>  
><em>"Uncle Fester, remember him? I never knew he had a twin!"<em>  
><em>"You can`t disguise your googly eyes<em>  
><em>In the miss ugly pageant you win first prize!" <em>  
><em>"Yo mama says you ugly- (you ugly!)"<em>

_"Quasimodo"_

_"Camel Breathe"_  
><em>"Square head"<em>  
><em>"(Ugly!) Chicken legs"<em>  
><em>"Pig face"<em>  
><em>"Chin like bubba"<em>  
><em>"(Ugly!) Fish lips"<em>  
><em>"Toad licker"<em>

_"poindexter"_

_"(Ugly!) Spagetti arms"_  
><em>"Limp butt"<em>  
><em>"Freak show (Ugly!)"<em>  
><em>"U.G.L.Y. you could make an onion cry!"<em>  
><em>"U.G.L.Y. like an alien chased by the F.B.I."<em>  
><em>"U.G.L.Y. you<em>  
><em>U.G.L.Y. you aint got no alibi you ugly!" Lithuania dragged a laughing<em>  
><em>Poland off stage. California whistled and gave both a high five.<em>

"Папа~!" Moscow said once she got the mike. Russia, just not wearing his clock & shirt, took the mike.

"When all is said and done  
>And dead does he love you<br>The way that I do?" Russia sang, no accent for some unknown reason,  
>"Breathing in lightning.<br>Tonight's for fighting.  
>I feel the hurt, so physical.<p>

Think twice before you touch my girl.  
>Come around I'll let you feel the burn.<br>Think twice before you touch my girl!  
>Come around come around no more.<br>Think twice before you touch my girl.  
>Come around I'll let you feel the burn.<br>Think twice before you touch my girl!  
>Come around no more!"<p>

She spreads her love,  
>She burns me up!<br>I can't let go.  
>I can't get out.<br>I've said enough  
>Enough by now<br>I can't let go  
>I can't get out<p>

Wait till the day you finally see  
>I've been here waiting patiently<br>Crossing my fingers and my t's  
>She cried on my shoulder begging please<p>

Think twice before you touch my girl  
>Come around I'll let you feel the burn<br>Think twice before you touch my girl  
>Come around come around no more<br>Think twice before you touching my girl  
>Come around I'll let you feel the burn<br>Think twice before you touch my girl  
>Come around no more<p>

She spreads her love  
>She burns me up<br>I can't let go  
>I can't get out<br>I've said enough  
>Enough by now<br>I can't let go  
>I can't get out<p>

What is it you really want?  
>I'm tired of asking<br>You come wasted

When I showed up and he was there  
>I tried my best to grin and bear<br>And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street  
>And as we speak I'm going down<p>

Cause she spread her love  
>And burnt me up<br>I can't let go  
>I can't get out<br>I've said enough  
>Enough by now<br>I can't let go  
>I can't get out<p>

Think twice before you touch my girl  
>Come around I'll let you feel the burn<br>Think twice before you touch my girl  
>Come around come around no more<br>Think twice before you touch my girl  
>Come around I'll let you feel the burn<br>Think twice before you touch my girl  
>Come around no more!"<p>

Russia placed the mike down, briefly hugged Moscow & walked off.

_"Aliright! My turn! Richie this is for you!" Cali said hopping on stage and_  
><em>winking at Henrich. Taking the mike she started,<em>  
><em>"You look so beautiful today<em>  
><em>when you`re sitting there it`s hard for me to look away<em>  
><em>So i try to find the words that i could say<em>  
><em>I know distance doesn`t matter but you feel so far away<em>  
><em>And i can`t lie<em>  
><em>Every time i leave my heart turns grey<em>  
><em>And i want to come home to see your face<em>  
><em>And i<em>  
><em>Cause i just cant take it<em>  
><em>Another day without you with me<em>  
><em>Is like a blade that cuts right through me<em>  
><em>But i can wait<em>  
><em>I can wait forever<em>  
><em>When you call, my heart stops beating<em>  
><em>When you`re gone, it wont stop bleeding<em>  
><em>But i can wait<em>  
><em>I can wait forever<em>  
><em>You look so beautiful today<em>  
><em>It`s like every time i turn around i see your face<em>  
><em>The thing i miss the most, is waking up next to you<em>  
><em>When i look into your eyes, i wish i could stay<em>  
><em>And i cant lie<em>  
><em>Every time i leave, my heart turns grey<em>  
><em>And i want to come back home to see your face<em>  
><em>And I<em>  
><em>Cause i just cant take it<em>  
><em>Another day without you with me<em>  
><em>Is like a blade that cuts right through me<em>  
><em>But i can wait<em>  
><em>I can wait forever<em>  
><em>When you call, my heart stops beating<em>  
><em>When you`re gone, it wont stop bleeding<em>  
><em>But i can wait<em>  
><em>I can wait forever<em>  
><em>I know it feels like forever<em>  
><em>I guess that`s just the price i gotta pay<em>  
><em>But when i come home to feel your touch<em>  
><em>Makes it better<em>  
><em>Till the day<em>  
><em>Theres nothing else that i can do<em>  
><em>And i just cant take it<em>  
><em>Another day without you with me<em>  
><em>Is like a blade that cuts right through me<em>  
><em>But i can wait<em>  
><em>I can wait forever (i can wait forever)<em>  
><em>When you call, my heart stops beating<em>  
><em>When you`re gone, it wont stop bleeding<em>  
><em>But i can wait<em>  
><em>I can wait forever<em>  
><em>I can wait forever<em>  
><em>I can wait forever..."Cali trailed off, staring at Henrich as she had through out<em>  
><em>the entire thing. "Yay~ Fun! Who`s next?" She grinned before bounding<em>  
><em>off the stage to sit down next to Poland. The two started laughing over<em>  
><em>the song he dueted in.<em>

Henrich blushed and grabbed the mike. "Alright the Cal, if that's the game you wanna play!" he called out, "Here you are!" Upbeat music began playing.

"It's true~!" Henrich sang when the lyrics appeared, "That I'm a silver shadow. And yo~u are always on my mind.  
>Yoooo~u, need to get over here.<br>We'll disa-ppear!

Your secrets safe  
>And no one has to know<br>I'm your get~away!  
>And a little bit more than you can take.<br>I can make  
>Everything feel so damn gooooo~d!"<p>

Henrich breifly winked before taking the mike and tossing the stand aside and hooking his fingers through pant loops and singing.

"I could have sworn  
>We danced right here tonight<br>Come on and dance with me!  
>Come on and dance with me, baby!<br>And don't you know  
>I'm just here tonight?<br>You wanna dance with me.  
>You wanna dance with me all night!<br>Nobody there will ever see your eyes  
>Don't talk, don't walk<br>Just the two of us  
>Dance with me.<br>Dance with me.  
>Come on and dance with me.<br>Dance with me, baby!"

Everyone was pairing up, dancing and letting the music course through them.

"Soooo~n, we're heading to a place  
>Where I'll proooo~ve<br>I'm all you want and more.  
>Yoooo~u need to let it unfold.<br>Just like you're told."

Henrich flashed a sexy smile and flipped his hair as he started, at last, dancing to the song.

"I could have sworn  
>We danced right here tonight.<br>Come on and dance with me!  
>Come on and dance with me, baby!<br>And don't you know  
>I'm just here tonight?<br>You wanna dance with me.  
>You wanna dance with me all night.<br>Nobody there will ever see your eyes.  
>Don't talk, don't walk<br>Just the two of us.  
>Dance with me.<br>Dance with me.  
>Come on and dance with me.<br>Dance with me, baby!

Soo~ooon, we're heading to a place  
>Where I'll proo~oove<br>I'm all you want and more.  
>Yoo~oou need to let it unfold.<br>Just like you're told."

During the small music pause Henrich laughed and posed before singing.

"I could have sworn  
>We danced right here tonight.<br>Come on and dance with me!  
>Come on and dance with me, baby!<br>And don't you know  
>I'm just here tonight?<br>You wanna dance with me.  
>You wanna dance with me all night.<br>Nobody there will ever see your eyes.  
>Don't talk, don't walk<br>Just the two of us.  
>Dance with me.<br>Dance with me.  
>Come on and dance with me.<br>Dance with me, baby!"

Henrich picked up the mike stand, placed the mike back, and walked off, earning thunderous applause. "Pft. Showoff," Berlin whispered to her brother. "Always," he whispered back.

_California whistled and grinned. Finland went next, smiling happily._  
><em>"" Wake up to a sunny day<em>  
><em>Not a cloud up in the sky<em>  
><em>Then it starts to rain<em>  
><em>My defenses hit the ground<em>  
><em>And they shatter all around<em>  
><em>So open and exposed<em>  
><em>i found strength in the struggle<em>  
><em>when you`re broken in a million<em>  
><em>little pieces<em>  
><em>And you`re tryin but you cant hold<em>  
><em>on anymore<em>  
><em>Every tear falls for a reason<em>  
><em>Don`t stop believing in yourself<em>  
><em>When you`re broken<em>  
><em>Little girl dont be so blue<em>  
><em>i know what you`re goin through<em>  
><em>don`t let it beat you up<em>  
><em>heaven knows that getting scars<em>  
><em>only makes you who you are<em>  
><em>only makes you who you are<em>  
><em>no matter how much your heart is aching<em>  
><em>there is beauty in the breaking, yeah<em>  
><em>when you`re broken in a million<em>  
><em>little pieces<em>  
><em>and you`re tryin but you cant hold<em>  
><em>on anymore<em>  
><em>every tear falls down for a reason<em>  
><em>don`t you stop believing in yourself<em>  
><em>when you`re broken<em>  
><em>Better days are gonna find you once again<em>  
><em>every piece will find it`s place!<em>  
><em>when you`re broken in a million<em>  
><em>little pieces<em>  
><em>and you`re tryin but you cant hol<em>  
><em>on anymore<em>  
><em>every tear falls for a reason<em>  
><em>dont stop believing in yourself<em>  
><em>when you`re broken.." Finland hesitated before getting off stage.<em>

"I got this," Berlin whispered to Moscow as she took the mike.

"I still hear your voice,  
>When you sleep next to me.<br>I still feel your touch,  
>In my dreams.<p>

Forgive me my weakness,  
>But I don't know why.<br>Without you it's hard to survive..."

Berlin winked at Iceland before going on.

"'Cuz every time we touch,  
>I get this feeling.<br>And every time we kiss,  
>I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
>I want this to last.<br>I need you by my side.  
>'Cuz every time we touch,<br>I feel the static.  
>And every time we kiss,<br>I reach for the sky.  
>Can't you feel my heart beat so,<br>I can't let you go.  
>I want you in my life."<p>

Berlin placed her hand over her heart staring at Iceland lovingly as the song brake went on.

"Your arms are my castle,  
>Your heart is my sky.<br>They wipe away tears,  
>That I cry.<p>

The good and the bad times,  
>We've been through them all.<br>You make me rise,  
>When I fall!"<p>

Berlin gave a grateful smile, Iceland smiled as well.

"'Cuz every time we touch,  
>I get this feeling.<br>And every time we kiss,  
>I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
>I want this to last.<br>I need you by my side.  
>'Cuz every time we touch,<br>I feel the static.  
>And every time we kiss,<br>I reach for the sky.  
>Can't you feel my heart beat so,<br>I can't let you go.  
>I want you in my life.<p>

'Cuz every time we touch,  
>I get this feeling.<br>And every time we kiss,  
>I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
>I want this to last.<br>I need you by my side."

Berlin smiled and placed the mike back. Instead of going back to the Germans, she threw herself at the Nordics, mainly Iceland.

_"Did she just, like, seranade him?" Cali whispered to her brother, who she had move to sit by. Kansas just shushed her as Norway got up and took the mike._  
><em>"I wont blame the hurting on you<em>  
><em>you left in the sweetest way<em>  
><em>I won't say that it's you<em>  
><em>Making me feel this way<em>

_Its the heart and the soul and the body and the brain._  
><em>Driving me insane<em>  
><em>But the wind and the land and the fire and the rain <em>  
><em>Always stay the same.<em>

_Ayayaj_

_While I roll with the wind_  
><em>Bringing distance to everything<em>  
><em>Ayayaj wohoow<em>

_Ayayaj_

_While I sit by the fire_  
><em>And glance at the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Ayayaj Ayayaj<em>

_I won't claim it's all cause of you_  
><em>I guess that I played a part<em>  
><em>Its just that I never knew<em>  
><em>I'd fall for you from the start<em>

_Theres a hole in my heart and a picture in a frame_  
><em>Driving me insane<em>  
><em>But the wind and the land and the fire and the rain<em>  
><em>Always stay the same<em>

_Ayayaj_

_While I roll with the wind_  
><em>Bringing distance to everything<em>  
><em>Ayayaj wohoow<em>

_Ayayaj_

_While I sit by the fire_  
><em>And glance at the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Ayayaj Ayayaj<em>

_I would never blame you for the heartache_  
><em>I would never blame you for the tears<em>  
><em>I blame my stubborn heart, soul, body<em>  
><em>Every single thing around me stays the same<em>  
><em>No matter what<em>

_Ayayaj_

_While I roll with the wind_  
><em>Bringing distance to everything<em>  
><em>Ayayaj wohoow<em>

_Ayayaj_

_While I sit by the fire_  
><em>And glance at the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Ayayaj Ayayaj<em>

_Ayayaj_

_While I roll with the wind_  
><em>Bringing distance to everything<em>  
><em>Ayayaj wohoow<em>

_Ayayaj_

_While I sit by the fire_  
><em>And glance at the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Ayayaj Ayayaj" Norway went off stage and Cali turned to her brother.<em>  
><em>"Ever heared that song before, it was seriously epic." she said excitedly, Kansas shook his head and ignored her causing his sister to pout.<em>


	21. Prussian montage 4

I Own Nothing

**_so i continued with how the previous was goind and put it so _**_california was written like this **ok?**_

_**ps. my first real fight scene~**_

* * *

><p>The doors burst open and America Canada France &amp; England walked in. "THE HERO'S HERE!" he laughed proudly. "America," England groaned, "Shut up. Your-" "OH! KARAOKE!" England groaned and face palmed. America grabbed the mike out of Germany's hand and pushed him.<p>

"Sittin on the couch with the morning post. With a cold cup of coffee and some boring toast. Thinking I'ma change it up, yeah that's always fun. What you reckon, Iggy? A McDonalds run!"

England facepalmed.

"So we hit the couch cushions, need some dollars, friend. Yo I found a five! Man, that's Canadian."

Canada burried his face in Koujimaru.

"How bout a loonie? A twonie a spoon or the Goonies? Oh it's 10:25, dude you gotta move, G.

Got the cash, got the car, got the pedal to floor, speed limits 25 but I'm doing 34! Going drive-thru style, man it's fast express. You can call it trans fat, I call it happiness."

Roll up to the teller fella with a minute to spare. Frenchy with a headset, 'Can I take your order?' "

"Did he insult me?" France questioned.

"A McGriddle with a little sweet & sour there, son. A McMuffin, then be stuffin muffins up in my trunk. Then a tray or two of hotcakes, man I can't decide uh...All's I know is hit them things with Aunt Jemimah. How about an egg fajita for some Texas flavor. No drama but my mamma wants a breakfast bagel.

Don't forget my #4 or there'll be Hell to spend. And I want them eggs poached like an elephant.

Frenchy back on the line, "Is that all your order?" No it ain't fool, I want a Coca-Cola!"

"I still feel insulted," France whined.

"Get my cup of Coke and I'ma start a riot. Cuz on the cup lid, dude pressed the 'Diet'! Check his shirt tag, and I catch the name. Brian I ain't tryin to drink aspartame!

Sittin on the couch bout an hour later, picking at a pouch of some Now n Laters. Hardly starving man, but I find a hunch. Start the car up fast because it's time for lunch! It just takes two bucks and I get what I need. Two beef patties, special sauce, lettuce, cheese! Supersize me said he's had enough of it. But how's it bad for my heart if I'm in love with it?

If you never had McDonalds, heck well dude you should! It's a party like a hardee, except the food is good. Just don't get a large #2, I plead with you friend. Cuz it'll just be a large #2 when you see it again.

Enter the store, first you holla! Then pick a couple items off the dollar menu. Four hot McNuggets, dessert with custard. Mix the Sweet 'n Sour with a squirt of mustard.

A Big Mac attack, you can max the lettuce. Paying ain't a pain, they take cash or credit. Want a water? You can pay up there for a spring or get the free Grimace cup. How embarrassing!

They say 'Your playing with the cardiac arrest, my boy.' Only thing bad for my heart is when they forget my toy. Now I'ma have a milkshake but before you start to rant. It's made of shamrocks, now that's a plant!

People say it's bad but I don't believe them. McDonalds is peace man. Just ask Tom Friedman! Mama catch me with a zine and she started screaming 'stop!' Don't you worry Mom it's just my man Ray K-Roc."

America slipped the mike back into its holder and went over to greet his states.

_California had shrunk back as soon as her father walked in. "Oh dear_  
><em>god...we are not related..."She whined hiding her face in her hands.<em>  
><em>Kansas face had turn a briliant shade of red. "Go do something.." he<em>  
><em>whisperd. "No way, before seven he`s your dad, not mine." Cali responded<em>  
><em>hiding behind her brother. "It`s your house!" came his reply as he pulled<em>  
><em>her out. "I don`t give a cr- oh hey dad, umm...what are you doing bardging<em>  
><em>into my house?" Cali asked as America reached them.<em>

"KIDS!" America jumped both Kansas & Cali, hugging them. "What's up with throwing a party and not inviting the Hero?" America whined, "Every party has to have a Hero! Especially with LOOSER COMMIES!" America had screamed the last bit at Russia. Russia simply flipped him off. "Please control yourself America," Canada begged, suddenly appearing beside them.

_"Uncle...why would you let him do that?" Cali whined squirming out_  
><em>of her dad`s hold to hide behind Canada. Kansas looked highly uncomfortable<em>  
><em>but resigned to remain in the hug. "Dad...umm...we didn`t invite you<em>  
><em>cuz...um...well ahh...a hero is very busy..and everyone needs one right?" Kansas<em>  
><em>said uncertainly, staring everyone down with a `get him off of me` look.<em>

"I have no control," Canada sighed, "Plus your grandparents are making out under their table."  
>America laughed loudly. "Of course not!" he laughed, "I was just over at Japan's playing video games &amp; showering him with my Heroic presence!"<br>"Yo America! Burger!" Henrich called, throwing a bag of McDonalds out the door. "MICKKYDSSSS!" And America took off after the bag.

_"Oh thank god." Kansas sighed as soon as he was released. "Richie, have i ever told you how much i love you?" Cali asked before kissing him quickly. "And to think, that's what takes care of our politics.." Kansas grumbled._

Henrich simply laughed. "Since America killed the mood we're just gunna put on music while more Nations arrive," Berlin said into the mike, "Turn it up Ana!"  
>Awesome music began playing loudly as Ludwig &amp; Gilbert cleared away the tables and people got up to dance. "How your Nation still stands I'll never know." Henrich laughed.<p>

_"Ahh, Doesn`t D.C. do like everything cuz he doesn`t trust dad to?" Cali_  
><em>asked her older brother. "Yea, then the southern states all have farms<em>  
><em>and the northern ones do productions, the ones by the sea know how<em>  
><em>to fish...We got a system to deal with or without dad."Kansas explained.<em>  
><em>"So basically Dad is our poster boy?" Cali asked tilting her head to the<em>  
><em>side. "Yea." Kansas nodded. "Oh, Grand Pere! I haven`t seen in forever!<em>  
><em>Where have you been? You`ll never guess what happened!" Cali yelled<em>  
><em>going to France, bouncing happily in place.<em>

France looked up. "Why hello Cali~!" France greeted. "How are you? What happened mon cher?"

_"Well, ya know North Dakota has a habit of picking on Oregon? He apparently had tyed her up! So i, being the level headed person i am, went after him! So i got him by...i can't tell actually, i've been sworn to sercecy and if i say i wont be able to have corn for a year. A Year! that's a crime! A felon! An atrocity! Anyways...after i got him South Dakota came after me with her silver shovels. We got into a fight, my gold pick axes against her silver shovels! It lasted five days and nights before we both callapsed from dehydration and exhaustrion. She gave me a new scar going diagnol on my hip bone, see?" She pulled her skirt down a bit to show a still rough-looking patch of skin. "But i got her across her face! Ha! Nearly took out an eye~ Though she did cut my stomach open...we called a truece for the moment, but i think North Dakota took Oregon again, so i'ld say me and South Dakota will be against eachother within the week." Cali grinned at him, still bouncing in place excitedly. "Oh! Richie and i are a thing now~ yay~"_

France, who seemed to have understood everything, clapped his hands excitedly. "Oh mon dieu! The petit allemande finally declared his l'amor!" France laughed. England simply gave them a weird look. "Yup, Canada's still my favorite," England declared, unsure of what else to say.

_"Grand pere...Grandsire England doesn't like me?"Cali asked tears shining in her eyes as she latched onto France.  
>"How you been, Uncle?" Kansas asked Canada, tring to ignore every thing around them. Exspecially his Father who had came back and challenged Russia to a 'dance off'.<em>

"Oh god, n-no!" England cried sheepishly, "Your my favorite grandchild though!" England quickly hugged Cali, glaring as Franch giggled.  
>"Well enough," Canada replied, watching as Prussia now joined the 'awesome dance-off' "God it's hard to believe he's my brother sometimes," Canada sighed.<p>

_"Yay~ Grampa Iggy loves me! Do you love Grand Pere too? 'Cuz he deserves love too, right?" Cali asked, looking up at England with wide eyes, as she moved to snuggle into France's side.  
>"Well...alot of things can be said about him, but he's a pretty good dancer. How'd you guys find out we were all here?" Kansas asked, watching as America took his turn.<em>

"Yes Angleterre, do you love me too?" Franch teased, flashing puppy eyes. England blushed deeply before founding out, "Y-Yes. I love him too California."  
>"That much is true," Canada agreed, watching his brother break dance, "Facebook. Prussia really needs to stop updating on it."<p>

_"When did he have time to do that?" Kansas asked staring at the Prussian.  
>"Yay~ I'm glad, tha-" Cali started, pulling away from France, but got cut off.<br>"Calvin!" was screamed before a red-haird girl attacked Cali with silver shovels.  
>Cali ducked back and threw a chair at the enraged girl. "I was just talking about how we'd<br>probably get into it again, Dakotah." Cali said pleasantly, pulling her gold pick axes out and charging  
>South Dakota. Dakotah swipped her shovel at Cali's feet as the other blocked the blonde's pick axes' downward strike. Cali jumped, pulling her knees all the way to her chest, effectively avoiding the blow and leaning her weight into her attack, throwing the other off balance.<em>

"Prussians have their ways," Canada shrugged. He turned his attention to the two girls fighting.  
>Henrich, also seeing the girls fight pulled out his bladed whip. "Woah baby Bruder!" Berlin cationed, "Bust in when they need help. Then Ana &amp; I'll brake em up." Henrich made a small noise, but nodded. He anxiously watched, wanting so badly to intervene.<p>

_Cali blocked the shovels that came down on opposite sides of her neck,  
>that could have cut all the way to her heart with the force behind it, and<br>swung her free axe horizontal, cutting the other girl`s shirt and stomach.  
>Dakotah growled and kicked Cali in the gut, sending her sprawling on the<br>floor, and rolling to avoid getting speared by the silver weapons. Cali  
>laughed, and Dakotah took the opertunity and struck a shovel against<br>the blonde`s face, harshly tearing away some skin there. Cali growled  
>the left side of her face bleeding, forcing an eye closed, and kicked a leg<br>upwards, effectively breaking the other`s nose. They charged again, each  
>weapon blocking the other, again and again as they repeatedly clashed,<br>releasing small sparks._

"HEY! NO! DOWN GIRLS! DOWN!" America stormed up, angrily pulling out his gun. "Brake up before I shoot you both!" America warned, anger in his eyes, "You both know I will!" Henrich sighed in relief as both girls backed down slightly, and took the first-aid kit from Moscow.

_"Ya-ya, truce?" Cali moved her axes into her right hand to hold out her  
>left to shake with her sister. Dakotah smiled, moving her shovels into<br>her left hand to shake with her right. As soon as they clasped hands, Dakotah  
>squeezed hard enough to break the blonde`s hand. With a snarl Cali tugged<br>her down and kneed her in the jaw, dislocating it. "What the hell! You  
>come into my house and attack me unprovocted! Then when i offer peace<br>you break my hand! You stupid c*nt! Where the f**k are your morals! You  
>don`t attack after a truce!" Cali ranted, before Dakotah tackled her with<br>a shriek, the red-head wrapping her hands around the other`s neck. Clawing  
>at the hands strangling her, Cali kicked the girl`s rib-cage, possibly fracturing<br>a few, and lept to her feet. Growling Cali picked up her axe again, looking  
>a bit like a dog with thier hackles raised, Dakotah picked up her shovels<br>and hissed, seeming like an enraged cat. Dakotah moved forward and threw  
>her arms forward, Cali blocked one with her axe but was forced to block<br>the other with her arm lest it slice her stomach open. The silver bit harchly  
>into the blonde`s arm, far enough to expose bone when it was roughly<br>pulled out again. Cali hissed and, keeping the axe blocking one shovel,  
>grabbed the retreating shovel with her broken hand, slicing open the skin<br>there, to kick the girl away from her. Dakotah landed sprawled on her back  
>a few feet away. Cali warily lifted her axe again and fell into a defense position<br>as Dakotah charged again._

2 loud gunshots and both girls were down on the floor holding their bleeding legs of gunshot-choice. "OH GOD, I'M SORRY!" America screeched, quickly inspecting the damage on both of his daughters. "I just saw red," America apologized, "I shot on a whim! I'm so freaking sorry girls! Oh my babies! Daddy's sorry!"  
>Henrich made sure to kick America before quickly starting to patch up California. "If it's not one sibling, its another," he sighed, effortlessly taking out the bullet and flicking it at America's head. He quickly pooled all medical training he knew into wrapping up the bloody leg, cleaning the facial wound &amp; bandaging it, and searching for other injuries.<p>

_"Ugh...i wasn`t even moving, Dad! Eh...i`m over it. Dakotah can sleep  
>in room 37...Owie! Oh, what`s for dinner?" Cali hissed as Kansas dragged<br>South Dakota away. She whined and shifted uneasily, but didn`t protest  
>to anything Henrich did, knowing it was better for her. "I`m just glad it`s<br>not my writing arm~ Ack! I like this skit too! Owww...damn i am so ashamed  
>to be hurt this bad...i`m older, bigger and stronger then her! But i did<br>only resort to defense...i had fun, tho~" She smiled, no longer concerned  
>with her injuries. Cali stood up once Henrich was done, balancing on<br>her right leg, "The left side of my body is ,like, totaled!" she groaned as  
>she started to wobble.<em>

"I'll think of something," Henrich promised as he helped Cali stand still and regain her balance a bit. "Burgers!" America cried happily, flinging himself on Canada, "So is that stupid boyfriend of yours coming or what Mattie?" Canada blushed as Prussia, appearing like a freaking ninja, started teasing him. "Well, I get 100 euros each," Berlin said sweetly as Germany and Austria handed her the money. "And ve vonder vhy ve never ave parties in America," Moscow sighed.

_"You`re not enjoying your time here? I thought it was going pretty good.  
>I mean no one has been lit on fire! Or electrocuted!...never sit between<br>Navada and Florida..." California shuddered, electrocution was not on  
>her list of fun things to do... "We can go shopping in Devils De- i mean<br>L.A." She corrected seeing Henrichh start to narrow his eyes. "Today...i  
>think there is a beach festivle! We can do either or! No! Can we play BS?"<br>Cali asked excitedly, bouncing as well as she could on one leg. " Ooh!  
>Daddy can you carry me, please?" Cali asked America with wide-eyes.<br>_

Gott damn he hated that place. He let America swing Cali on his back piggy-back style. "I think we should go to Long Beach!" America chirped, "I hear it's Grunnian Season! And Japan makes awesome food!" "Hey! Don't use my word you damn American!" came Prussia's expected yell. "Are we making fun of Americans? Can I start?" Cuba stood at the doorway, confused by the ex-nation's rants. "Cuba!" Canada cheered, walking over to him. Henrich sighed. "Are we going out or eating at home?" he asked. "It should be like, Cali's choice," Poland said.

_"Ooooh! C-can we go to road house! They have corn! And i can eat a  
>twelve rack right now! They have burgers, Daddy~ Like bigger then my<br>hand! And there`s differently prepared potatoes! They have good cake  
>too! No! Ahh! I don`t wanna go! I wanna eat here! `Cuz do you know what<br>the heck could happen while we`re out there together! And i`m the only  
>one that can get outta any jail around here for free! We can play BS! It`s<br>fun! or we can-" Cali broke off with a growl, Kansas and Dakotah had reapeared.  
>"We should play BS! Maybe sherades!" Dakotah said and California nodded<br>her head rappidly in excitement."And after we can watch movies!" Cali  
>yelled before nuzzling her Dad`s neck.<em>

"I'll just get dinner started then," Henrich muttered, "Any normal person mind helping me?" "I'll help," Lithuania offered, and the two walked off. "So now what?" Berlin asked, poking Cali.

_"Says the guy who drools when it`s time to harvest potatoes...everyone  
>is different, so what the hell is normal?"Cali grumbled after Henrich before<br>turning her attention to the others. "We are gonna play a card game called  
>BS! It tests how well you can lie~ Does everyone know ho to play?" She<br>asked, squirming a bit to try and get off America`s back._

Berlin snorted, trying hard not to laugh.  
>"I don't," Lstvia said, raising hid hand.<br>"Settle down Cal! Geez," America grumbled, not getting the hints that she wanted down,

_"Ugh...fine! Well, first the name of the game is BS, which is short for bullsh*t. Everyone gets an even amount of cards, then we go clockwise, putting each down in order, facedown of course. Starting with an Ace then a two, three, four, five, and so on. Now, this is where the fun part comes! If you don't have the card, you put down a disserent one saying it is the one you need, if any one thinks someone is lying, you shout/say BS (or the full name doesn't matter) and if you're right the person who lied about their card has to pick up the entire pile! If you're wrong, then you have to pick up the pile! The object of the game is to end up with no cards! Get it?" Cali asked, now completely still except for her right hand that was twitching agaist America's schoulder erraticly._

"Ohhhh!" Latvia said, "I know how to play! Lithuania & Estonia used to play that with me at Mr. Russia's house!" "I can't believe you forgot," Estonia muttered, thumping Latvia's head lightly. "When did you get spazzy Cali?" America teased.

_"When i found out i was your daughter." She replied automatically, with  
>a smirk. "Anyways, who want`s to be dealer, cuz i suck at it!"<em>

"HEY!" America whined. "I will," Berlin voulenteered. The Bad Touch & Nordics quickly sat down near her. "Get ready for distruction," Moscow muttered, taking her cards are Berlin quickly distributed them. Lithuania, at that moment, entered with good strong beer. "Not American, right?" more than half the Nations asked at once. "Not that watery crap," Lithuania promised, unsure if he should really be giving beer to the Bad Touch. "My beer is good!" America snapped."Nah, too watery," Prussia muttered. "MY bier is the best," Roderixh said with pride. "Ain't that the truth," Berlin replied.

_"B-but um...didn`t Italy win that one contest for beer? And under the German  
>beer catagory too?" Cali asked curiously with her head tilted. "Dad, most<br>american beer is cheep knock offs...sorry..." Kansas said somewhat consoling,  
>Dakotah was nodding her agreement. "I think...Canada would win..." Cali<br>murmered looking at her uncle. "We should, like, have the person with  
>the most cards at the end do something!"<em>

"That was wine," Germany said, "And my nation won for most drunkards. Austria has the best bier though." In the end, Denmark lose. "Well shit." the Danish grumbled. "Jeg vover du at gå kalder min bror din svigerinde!" Berlin laughed, no one really understanding her Danish except for Denmark. He nodded, left for a bit, then came back. "He looked like he was ready to come up and kill someone!" Denmark laughed. And another round started.

_"Dad, what song do you think would fit this moment?" Cali asked before  
>cursing, she lost. Kansas laughed and waited for someone to have her<br>do something._

"Oh my god! I DARE you to tell Henrich your pregnant!" Franch laughed. "Dear Gott, why tease the boy?" Germany asked. "Cuz it's fun Bruder," Berlin stated, "Cuz it's fun." "Plus I wanna see his face!" Roderich laughed, the Austrian had already had one too many SIPS of beer.

_"...but im a virgin..." Cali said, before shrugging. "RICHIE I NEED TO TELL  
>YOU SOMETHING!" she yelled causing Henrich to come. "You know two<br>months ago when Kansas convinced you to become a sperm doner? well  
>New york knocked me out and did somestuff, im not even sure what. The<br>point is, I`m Pregnant. With your child." She explained straight faced._

Henrich paled while somehow managing to blush. "Oh mein Gott, was ich getan hatte?" Henrich screeched in a 'manly' way. "Kesesese~! Oi! Henrich!" Prussia called, playing along, "You know the deal! Snip snip! Kesesese~!" Henrich freaked out even worse. "Oh Gott! OhGott! OHGOTT!" Berlin was rolling on the floor cracking uncontronablly, Germany was roaring with laughter, Austria was face-down on the table laughing, and Prussia was wiping tears of laughter off of his face. "It's nor funny!" Henrich snapped, "Dear Gott I'm so sorry Cali! America please don't kill me! Or chop off my wurst!" That sent the Germans into another fit of laughter.

_"Richie, calm down! Breathe! It's fine! It didn't happen! France just dared me to! I'm sorry." Cali  
>said hugging Henrich as he hyperventilated. "God...did anyone record that..." Dakotah whispered, and Kasnsas mutely raised his phone.<em>

"M-Mein Gott," Henrich breathed out shakily. "Your face!" Berlin gasped, "Das war unbezahlbar!" Henrich blush deeply and walked out. "Oh Gott, don't be so emo Hen!" Berlin called before reshuffling and starting a new round.

_"Ahh.."Cali looked torn for a second before turning to Kansas, "I want a copy." Kansas laughed, "Anyone else want one?" Imidiantly Dakotah raised her hand. "I so get to pick the next one, that was kinda mean.." Cali said looking at the door briefly before flicking back to the table._

"Gott, I want one!" Berlin giggled. The game ended & Berlin lost. "Karma's gunna nip you in the ass," England muttered. "Shut up," Berlin grumbled.

_"Sure" Kansas said. Cali grinned, "Hmmm...for the next week, you have to wrap your boobs and pretend you had a sex change, this includes being called a guy's name."_

"Pft! How do you think she first joined the Teuctunic Knights?" Prussia scoffed. Berlin wagged her eyebrows. "Awesome, I get to be Alderick again!" Berlin said happily, running to bind her chest & pull her hair into a ponytail. "Is that how?" Germany asked, "I thought she was the first and only female knight?" "Ja, but we were so dependent on her bye the time others realized she was a girl that they let her stay," Prussia replied, shuffling the cards and starting a new round.

_"Eh, Uncle, ever heard the song 'Canadian Please'? It should so be your theme song!" Cali said. Kansas had gotten a laptop and was now uploading the video from his phone, with Dakotah leaning over his shoulder. 'America please don't kill me! Or chop off my wurst!' could be heared before he lowered it._

"Ummmm." Canada wondered if he should just say nothing or not. Loud male laughter resounded. At the door stood a pale teenage boy with wavy silver hair that reached his waist that was pulled into a tight ponytail. His red eyes sparkled with mischief. "Oh Gott, Alice?" Germany gasped. Iceland's eyes widened. "Who's Alice? I'm Alderick!" the teen corrected, bursting into laughter. "Mein Bruder!" Prussia laughed, roughly slapping Berlin on the back. Berlin in turn, punched his shoulder, hard. "Geez, talk about terrible upbringing," Austria mumbled. Alderick ploped down in his seat, shuffling the cards.

_Cali raised her eyebrows and looked at America but decided against  
>saying anything. Kansas coughed, "Anyways..." Cali interupted, "I`m<br>hungry~"_

"Dude! Where's Berlin?" America asked. Alderick gave him a look. "Dinner's ready!" Henrich's voice called from downstairs. When everyone arrived in the kitchen, they saw tons of food from places all around the world. "Dig in," Henrich stated calmly as he passed out plates. When Alderick got to Henrich, Henrich raised an eyebrow. "Who the flip are you?" Henrich asked. "Your Bruder," Alderick stated, kicking Henrich on his shin and stealing palate. "Arsch," Henrich hissed, but continued passing plates.

_"Alderick, can i call you Ricky?" Cali asked, plopping down next to France  
>and Henrich and across from Dakotah. "Dad...how do you get from Grampa<br>England to you...?" Kansas asked, albeit hesitantly. "Richie! You made  
>corn! Mmmmm...i love corn~ The golden food! Edible gold!" Cali exclaimed<br>before digging in, practically inhailing her food. "Gross..." Kansas groaned  
>as both his sisters started inhailing their food.<em>

"Ja," Aldrick agreed, "Gott I missed being male!" "Weirdest thing I have ever heard a girl say," Estonia said. "Gott WHY is my family so weird?" Henrich groaned, face-palming. England blushed an France laughed. "Ohohoho~! Well," Frabce started, but got cut off. "WE FOUND THEM IN A FEILD!" England screeched, face red, "Don't listen to France! I was never knocked up! NEVER!" "Until Sealand came around," Icelabd muttered, causing England to studded & France to laugh.

_Kansas blinked, "I was talking about mentality..." California, however  
>turned her attention to them, "Wow, you were pregnant! Why didn`t you<br>say anything? How does people like us get pregnant? Dad tried explaining  
>it with the whole `Birds and the Bees` talk but he never got past when two<br>people, then he`d would blush like crazy and say that his kids didn`t need  
>to be corrupted! I didn`t even know what sex was until i met Denmark!"<br>Cali said waving her arms around to stress her point._

"Don't you know?" Prussia laughed, "The scientists over in England are trying to come up with something that letss men get pregnant!" "S-Shut up Prussia!" England snapped. America and Norway glared at Denmark. "You coruptted my child?" America asked dangerously. "She makes what, the 5th person you explained sex to?" Norway asked angrily, "First Finland, then Iceland, then Latvia, then Sealand!" "My god you die!" England screeched, attempting to choke Denmark.

_"I think i said something wrong..." Cali whispered before jumping up. "Oi! It's not his fault! I asked him! 'Cuz no one else would explain it! A-and at least now you don't have to explain it.." She trailed off lamely, tring to pull England off Denmark with one hand. "Plus, i've heared worse from you guys! Dad, Grampa England!...even that one time i walked in on something...god...i can never not see that.." Cali whimpered curling up into a ball under the table.  
>"Pass the rolls?" Kansas asked, completely unconcerned because food was infront of him.<em>

"Oh God who'd you walk in on?" America asked, "I'l kill them! And I never said anything dirty!" "Oh my Gott! I walked in on Italy & Germany once!" Alderick laughed loudly causing Germany to blush, "Ita's a freaking masocist!" "Here Kansas," Henrich said, passing the rolls then giving Cali a corn under the table to pull her out of her little 'emo ball'. "Vhy does it seem like dere's no change in Berlin?" Moscow sighed as Alderick slipped his arm around her shoulder. "Because I'm awesome," Alderick said slyly. "OI! I'm here~!" Sealand said as he walked in. "Why such a coincidence." France laughed.

_"I...besides Ricky and Sinya, i`ve walked in on something scaring with each  
>person...Corn~" Cali sighed eating corn happily. "Sealand included..."<br>She blinked, looking at him and shuddering, "I have horrible luck."_

"VAT?" Moscow asked, blushing, "Vat vas I doin?" "Who did what now?" Sealand asked, confused, "England Jerk!" With that, Sealand jumped on England's lap, a plate of food in his hands. "Aw, he looks the way you did when you were a child~!" France said. "PEDO!" Alderick laughed.

_"Besides you Moscow~ I've walked in on Grampa a surising amount of times...and Sealand...well...god..." Cali whimpered, going into her 'emo ball' again, bringing corn with her._

England blushed. "Gott stop making her emo!" Henrich snapped. "Okay we drop this conversation." Alderick agreed. "I dunno what happened, but I'm just gunna eat!" Sealand said happily. Dinner went on as usual, Cali eventually coming out from the table.

_"Ok! Who wants to see the beach at night?" Cali yelled jumping on the table and posing, looking alot like her dad. "'Cuz i, the golden state, can take you!"  
>"Oh, god...it's happening.." Kansas whisperd his face turning red.<em>

"I see enough of the ocean," Sealand said through a mouthful of potato, "It's really pretty!" "I wouldn't mind," Alderick said, "We live I'm the middle of Europe and can only see our beautiful Rhine at sunset." "We'll all go!" France declared. "HEY! That's MY Hero pose!" America pouted.

_"Yeah, the ting is dad, i make this look good!" Cali laughed sticking her tounge out at him, before adressing the others. "We shall all go! Willingly or not! There is a carnival! And that means games and rides! I've also otherized them to have a firework display!"_

"B-But it's not fair~!" America whinned. "Sweet, but I'm gunna have to go as Alice," Alderick said. "Oh mein Gott! Your mein shwester?" Henrich gasped sarcastically, getting a slap from Alderick.

_"You know, Dad,Life isn't fair, And never will be. So build a bridge and get over it~" She said before running upstairs to change, dragging her siblings with her._

"Iggy my children hate me~!" America cried, throwing himself at England. "Bloody Wanker!" England grumbled, pushing him toward Cadana. "Mattie! Iggy & my children don't love me!" America cried, clinging to Canada. "I'ma go change." Aldrick announced, and soon everyone left to change. Except poor Henrich who got left behind to do dishes.

_"Hey, i got this, go change~" Cali said appearing in short jean shorts and  
>a blue undershirt that cut off right under her chest, she also had sandles on.<em>

"Don't worry about it, Germany was gunna help me as soon as he finished changing," Henrich said, smiling reassuringly, Vesides, Someone's gotta make sure the others don't destroy the place. I don't trust my sister while she's a boy."

_"I`m not takin no as an answer Richie, go" Cali said pushing Henrich  
>toward the stairs. She turned around and started whiping and scrubbing<br>every flat surface in the kitchen, save for the floor._

"WOW~! Cali has you WHIPPED!" Berlin giggled. She had her hair loose and she wore a silver bra with levi booty shorts and a red sweater. "Yeah yeah. I'ma change," Hebri h grumbled. Berlin's loud laughter rang in his ears, making him blush.

_Once everything else was done, Cali took off her sandles and put one the  
>scrubber brushes on her feet, threw a bit of soapy water then proceeded<br>to skate around the kitchen to clean the floor a mop in hand, handled similar  
>to a hockey stick, as she pushed around a soap.<em>

"Hey Cal!" Canada said from the doorway, "Funny, that's how Cuba and I clean my floors." Koujimaru took a pawful of the bubbles and placed it on his head.

_"It`s fun~ Wanna help?" She asked with a laugh, coming to stop infront of  
>Canada.<em>

"Sure!" Canada said excitedly, taking a pair of scrub shoes and mop from Cali. After putting them on, he skated around like a pro. "Up for a bit of floor hockey Cali?" Canada asked holding up a bar of soap.

_"God, i`m an idiot for doing this...but sure." Cali said before stealing  
>the soap bar outta his and and putting it into play.<em>

Canada made a mad swipe, his competitive side show through. After at least 5 rounds, with Canada winning all of them, America came in. "Dear god are you crazy?" he screeched as his twin made another score.

_"This isn't crazy, this is stupid fun! Plus who would actually go against Canada on hockey? Besides i don't think my floors have ever been this clean!" Cali laughed going for the soap bar again._

"It's not that," Americe said, "Alright Mattie, no more Hocky." America tried to take the broom away, but Canada kicked him in the gut. "God America! Stop being a prick and let me play!" Canada snapped. "Where is my sweet quiet older brother?" America groaned. "Dont be dramatic Alfred." Canada sighed, stealing the soap and scoring another goal.

_"You are really good uncle! Have you ever lost a game?" Cali laughed as she got the soap again, not really concerned with anything. "When we get back, we can go down to the basement."_

"Nope!" Canada relied happily. "Should've seen him during the Vancouver Winter Olympics," America grumbled. "Hey, are we going anytime soon?" Henrich asked from the doorway. He wore black jeans with blue swimming shorts under, a towel around his shoulders and hiking shoes with no socks. "Yeah!" Berlin chirpped, coming up behind her brother.

_"Oh, hey Richie~ Long time no see~" Cali giggled putting the stuff away and her sandles back on before  
>tackling Henrich into a hug.<em>

"H-Hey Cali." Henrich replied, blushing. America threw his bomber jacket at Henrich. "Put on a shirt you freaking Europan!" America snapped, peeling Cali off of him.

_"B-but daaaaaaad! Why can`t i hug Richie? He`s my bestest friend! And  
>why does he need to put a shirt on? He looks good without it! We`re going to<br>the beach! Oooh! Richie, can we go on the ferris wheel? It goes sooooo  
>high!" Cali said squirming out of her dad`s grasp to tackle Henrich again.<em>

"Ignore your father he knows nothing," Canada said, throwing America his jacket back. "S-Sure," Henrich agreed, catching Cali as she tackled him. "Aawwww. Now put on a shirt," Germaby said sternly, throwing a black muscle shirt at Henrich. "Ja Ja," Henrich grumbled, pulling it on, "Lead the way Cali, everyone's ready."

_"Ok! Were up for a small hike! Only a couple of miles! Like 7 at most!  
>...you guys can all make that right? Cuz if not...the horses haven`t had a<br>good ride in a while." Cali paused in the doorway to look back at them._

"Good god I'm taking a pony!" Denmark replied. "Like, omgz I wanna pony!" Poland said excitedly. "How many horses do you have Cal?" Henrich sighed, "These guys are lazy." "I resent that," Berlin huffed, "Besides, I haven't been on a horse since 1899."

_"Well...there are four preggers...so...24?...Imma ride Blue `cuz he gets  
>anal if i choose another ride~" Cali mused before whistling to call Blue.<br>"Blue, i need you to get these guys horses...Oooh! Can you ride with me  
>Richie!"<em>

"Ummm," Henrich eerily eyed Blue. "Afraid of a doggie Bruder," Alice teased. "WOOF!" Alice got knocked over by a huge German Shepard. "Oh my god DRAKE!" Berlin squealed happily, "I missed you boy!" Berlin quickly mounted the hours sized dog. "I'm ready!" she announced.

_"C`mon Richie, trust me. I wont let you fall." Cali said from Blue`s back with a hand held  
>out, the others had already mounted.<em>

"Alright." Henrich sighed, getting on with Cali's help. "Grow a backbone Hen," Berlin snorted, "Have I ever fallen off of Drake?" "I dunno, but did Prussia drop you on the head as a kid?" Henrich snapped back. "Of course!" both Prussia & Berlin replied at the same time. "Gott," Henrich sighed.

_"Hold on tight Richie. Blue, Hiya!" Cali yelled before the dog sprinted forward  
>in a sudden burst of speed, running as fast as a car easily.<em>

"Holy crap!" Henrich gasped, holdingbonto Cali's waist. The horses followed after, and Drake quickly gained enough sperm and ran along side Blue. "Never rode a dog before, huh? Berlin scoffed, grinning.

_"Nah, Stream just doesn`t run as fast. Blue isn`t allowed to run as fast  
>as he wants anymore, he gets depressed~" Cali said, leaning forward to kiss<br>Blue`s head._

"I meant...remember when you told us we were riding dogs here? You made fun of us by saying 'They never rode dogs before.' So I'm just, ya know...being sarcastic," Berlin explained, "I've honestly never been on any dog besides Drake." "You epically fail at being sarcastic," Henrich huffed.

_"We gotta ride road-runner! And get a gianormous stuffed animal! Balllons!  
>Can we get cotton candy, please~" Cali said as the finally reached their destination.<em>

"Kay, Henrich sighed, slipping off of Blue. Everyone went off to their own little groups, leaving Cal Kansas Dakota Henrich Berlin & Moscow. "So now what kiddies?" Berlin asked.

_"Hmmm..there`s so much to do!...Oh!" Cali said before spinning in circles  
>five time and stopping to point in a random direction. "We`ll go that way!<br>Oh...im dizzy now.."Cali mumbled shaking her head._

"Let's go than" Henrich said. "So long as we ho on ALL the fast coasters, I'm cool." Berlin replied. Everyone walked off in the direction that Cali pointed to.

_Cali grinned, leading them to a ride called 'Sizzler'. "This one~ It's fun cuz you feel like you're going to crash into another car._

"Let's go!" Berlin said excitedly, dragging Moscow & Cali with her. They all got on, enjoying the ride, and whining when it ended. "Where to next Cal?" Henrich laughed.

_"RoadRunner! It goes forward really fast, then backwards, and forward and backwards! Until you get really dizzy!" She laughed dragging Henrich and Berlin towards a ride._

"Yeah!" Berlin cheered. "Ugh, I'll stay outside," Moscow said quietly, "I don't do well with roller coasters." "Careful Anya!" Berlin called as they boarded the ride.

_"Can we go on bumper cars!" Cali asked as soon as they got off. Dakotah had wandered off, dragging Kansas with her._

"Sure!" Berlin replied, holding Moscow's and Henrich's hands and dragging them. On the Bumper Cars, Berlin bumped Henrich, who bumped Cali. "Gott, no wonder you failed the driving test!" Henrich called. Berlin stuck out her tounge.

_"Richie~ It's the point!" Cali laughed before ramming into Henrich who was pushed into Berlin.  
><em>

Berlin crashed into Moscow, who crashed into a random person. That random person, a girl with black hair, bumped into Moscow, who bumbed into Henrich. Soon the guy at the head of the ride said they had to get off.

_"Oooh! There's a stall for dart painting!" Cali said before running off to said stall._

Henrich sighed and ran after her. "I wanna win a panda for China," Moscow said firmly to Berlin. "They won't notice us gone, plus I saw a cute birdie plush for Prussia," Berlin said, and the two snook off.

_"Your turn Richie~" Cali, now holding a canvas splattered in blues purples and reds, said pushing Henrich toward the stall._

Henrich sighed and grabbed the blacks, reds, greens, and blues and simply threw each one a little too hard, effectively splattering them across the canvass. "Done," Henrich said as he held up a dark colored canvass where each layered over eachother without thought.

_"Ummm!This one!" Cali said, stopping infront of a stall with large stuffed animals. You had to hit a target five times with a dart to get a big prize, stuffed animals that were larger then a few children._

'Easy' Henrich though, carefully aiming. He got all five darts right on the bulls-eye of the target. "Get a plushie Cal," Henrich said proudly.

_"Yay~ Thank you Richie~" Cali said reaching up to grab a white lion that hid her completely when she held it. "Thank you Richie~ It's so soft~" She cooed nuzzling the animal and taking Henrich's hand, content to let him lead._

Henrich laughed, content to be lead. "Henry!" Henrich turned, knowing who it was. Lietchinstine. She ran to him, hugging him tightly. "Hey Lili," he said uncomfortably. Lietchinestine had the same type of obsession with Henrich as Belarusen did with Russia, and it really freaked him out. "No American girl today?" she asked excitedly, almost hopefully.

_"American girl?" Cali said curiously, moving the stuffed animal out of the way  
>to see the other girl. "Oh, Hi! I haven't seen you for a while~ How have you been?"<em>

"Oh, hello," Lietchinstine replied. "Where's Switzerland?" Henrich asked, looking for his trigger-happy friend. "He went off to find Moscow," Lili replied, tugging on Henrich's arm, "Come on Henry~! Let's go on a ride~!" Henrich wasn't sure what to do, two girls tightly gripping his arms, but then again Cali always held him as if holding on for dear life and Lili was just being a spoiled brat. 'Gott kill me now,' Henrich thought tiredly.

_"Hey! Richie, i think i see...! Grand Pere! And Prussia! Let's go say hi!"  
>Cali said tugging lightly on Henrich's arm. "You'll come to right?" She aske hopefully, looking<br>at the other girl with a smile._

"Ja!" Lili said firmly, latching onto Henrich's other arm. He bearly held in his groan. Cali pulled him toward where he saw...the complete Bad Touch Trio. France Prussia AND Spain. "Oh Gott please don't let them be drunk!" Henrich silently begged as Cali quickly pulled the trio closer to the other Trio.

_"Grand Pere! Lookie! Richie won me a stuffed animal it`s so soft! Prussia  
>Hi! How are you? Gone on any rides yet? Oh! Spain, i didn`t know you<br>were here too! How are you!" Cali said happily once they reached the  
>Trio.<em>

Prussia's eyes widened when he saw a happy Lietchinstine holding onto one of Henrich's arms. "Ohohoho~! So I see," France said, then turned his gaze onto Lili, "And you two also mave an, um, invité surprise." Prussia nodded, "Ja. I just came back from a ride called G-Force with West & Specs." "Hola California!" Spain said cheerily, "Si! Prusia put on his Facebook where he was, so I brought along Ita & Lovi! More Nations are coming too I think."

_"Thats great! I`m glad so many people are coming! It`s really fun! Are you  
>guys staying long? Ah! You should win Romano something! I think he`ll<br>like that~ Who doesn`t like gifts? That`s good~ The fireworks should be  
>starting soon~ I think they are gonna be shapes too! And animals! I can`t<br>wait! Lili, what is your favorite animal?" Cali questioned, passing Henrich  
>her Lion before hugging the other girl, releasing Henrich from both of their<br>grasps._

"Si~!" Spain agreed. "Gott, get her AWAY!" Henrich hissed at Prussia when Lili realeased him. "A bunny," Lili replied, untangling herself from Cali and reaching for Henrich, but France intercepted. "Now now Lili," France cooed, "Why don't you take me to see that cute piece of Swiss ass your hiding?" Lili shrugged, "I don't know where he is, but don't you have a boyfriend?"

_"That`s terrific! There is a petting zoo! They have all kinds of bunnies!  
>You should see it!" Cali exclaimed excitedly. When the girl reached for<br>Henrich again, her eyes narrowed. "I really think you should go, you`ll  
>have so much more fun~" Cali sang, pushing the girl toward the direction<br>of the petting zoo, eyes still narrowed at the girl`s back._

Lili swirled around, glaring. "Nein. Why should I go?" Lili channanged, finally managing to grab Henrich's hand. "Aw fuck," Henrich grumbled, trying to pull away. "Henry is my cousin, I have every right to be with him," Lili said sternly. "Oh Gott it's one of those days!" Henrich whined, hitting his head against the plush repeatedly.

_"Well, from the looks of things, you are making him uncomfortable." She  
>growled pulling her hand away from Henrich before turning on her to add<br>"Besides, Lili, you are a long way from home~ What juristiction do you  
>have on a beach in California?" Cali finished with a feral smile.<em>

"LILI! Stop causing trouble!" Switzerland marched up to them, looking very pissed. "You still have 2 years on restraining order!" Switzerland snapped. "She doesn't in America," Prussia said, then quickly slapped his hand over his own mouth. "Good Gott! Can I go home?" Henrich muttered from the plushie. "Sorry if my sisters causing trouble," Switzerland sighed, "She's akward." "Henry is very comfortable with me," Lili snapped, hugging Henrich. "Someone wanna call my batshit crazy sister?" Henrich whined.

_"Funny, from where i am, he looks very uncomfortable." Cali growled  
>pulling Lili off of Henrich, before using the ribbon in Lili`s hair to bind<br>the girl`s hands. "Here, i believe this belongs to you~ She isn`t very well  
>trained is she~" Cali grinned, handing the bound girl to Switzerland.<em>

Switzerland sighed, taking his sister. "Again Lili, again." Vash sighed, "THIS is why I can't see Germany anymore!" "Oh shut up! You go over to see Moscow you Pedo!" Lili snapped. "My Gott! Why are my relatives WERID?" Henrich groaned. "Welcome to the German family," Prussia sighed, "Where family twinkling are a pain in the ass."

_"They make life interesting, yes? `Cuz without them how repetative would  
>your life be?" Cali asked tilting her head, all previous irritation gone once<br>the other girl was outta sight. "Can we go in the water? Surfing is so much  
>fun~ and at night! It even better!"<em>

"Yeah! Let's go! Before I lose my effing mind for the day!" Henrich sighed, pushing the plush into France's arms before through his hands in the air and walking away in a random direction. "Someone's man period came," Prussia said sarcastically, "You want a tampon to go with your mood swings Hen?"

_"Ugh...those things creep me out..but use them as signs it so funny how  
>people react~ Are you guy coming?..umm..Richie, wait~" Cali called before<br>following Henrich, pausing to glare at France, "If you let him get dirty,  
>you will regret it." she pointed to the white lion in his arms before racing<br>off._

"Crap," France muttered. "Nah, I'ma goo look for Berlin before I head over, "Prussia replied, "Carrful with Henrich!" "No, I'ma go look for Lovi first too," Spain said. The two friend walked off, leaving France to stand there, wondering what to do.

_"Richie, you can walk really fast when you wanna, ya know?" Cali asked  
>catching up to him as he reached the shore. Cali disgarded her sandles<br>and the paint splattered canvas before running into the water. She stopped  
>when she was knee deep to stare at Henrich.<em>

Henrich sighed. "My family gets on my nerves," he explained, "A lot." Henrich sighed and removed his jeans and shoes and waded in after Cali. "Surprisingly it's not cold," he stated.

_"Well, the sun has been warming it up all day, and water takes longer to heat and cool then land! So during the day it's usually cool and night it's warm~" Cali said happily._

Henrich smiled. Really, he was glad Cal was his friend. She honestly brought the most sanity to his life. "The moon & stars look beautiful against the ocean." Henrich whispered, remembering that one song Japan showed him that had to do with a bottled message.

_"Yea~ It's odd..no that's not the right word...it's surreal how the moon and stars ripple in the water but wink in the sky. Shows that nothing is definate, nor distinct. No laws that bound you oce you open your eyes." Cali sighed, looking up at the sky._

"Hmm-huh." Henrich sighed, staring at the sky. "It's also funny who when you look at the sky, you realize how very small you are, and wonder if there's something out there that looks up to us and calls itself small," Henrich said aloud, "And if maybe, just mabe, beyond the Space, if there's something else."

_"Well, come on Mr. Philosopher~" Cali laughed splashing Henrich,"Let's have some fun~"_

Henrich laughed and splashed some water back. They both splashed at eachother until they were dripping wet.

_"Richie~ We gotta find everyone! The fireworks'll start soon! And i wanna watch it in this special place!" Cali said getting out of the watter and shaking off like a dog before getting her stuff._

"Kay," Henrich said, grabbing his own stuff. They found everyone at the arcade, playing DDR. Currently it was Prussia vs Romano, and Romano was winning. "How long have you been here?" Henrich asked his sister. "Awhile, the Nordics & Baltics have been here the whole time and everyone just came recently," Berlin explained, "Why? Boom Boom time?" "Pyro," Henrich sighed, but nodded. "Alright!" Berlin cheered, then cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "Yo! Fireworks people! Follow my Bruder & Cali!"

_"Ok! There is a cliff-ish ledge that hangs ove the ocean! You guys can  
>explore tide pools or climb on the rocks until the show starts!" Cali said<br>leading them to a rocky area away from the other people and high enough  
>to not get wet from the tides. "The fireworks will be going off over there<br>so we got a real good view from here." Cali said pointing out to the sea  
>infront of them.<em>

"Cliff diving!" America cheered, but got pinned down by Canada & England. "Where did I go wrong?" England groaned. Berlin climbed down and headed toward the sea with the Italy brothers, Moscow, and the Nordics. Curious, Henrich followed them. "That's what Jaoan told me," she said softly, "What difference does the time of day make?" "Ve~! It sounds nice," Italy said happily. "I dunno," Romano said skeptically, "Sounds stupid." Even more courious, Henrich stepped up to them.

_"Oh, Grand Pere~ Where is my lion? He didn`t get dirty did he?" Cali  
>asked sweetly, contradicting the look she was giving France.<em>

"Um! I-It's in Spain's truck!" France said nervously, "Non! White as snow!"

"What're you doing?" Henrich asked. "Making wishes Hen," Berlin replied, "Japan told me that if you place your wish into a bottle, and throw it into the sea, it might come true." Henrich took one look at Berlin's dreamy look before laughing. "Japan's cool, but I can't believe that you'd believe in something so...girly!" Henrich laughed. Berlin scowled before walking chest deep into the water and releasing the bottled message she had been holding. "And now I wait," Berlin said happily, clasping her hands together and closing her eyes so it looked like she was praying. Henrich watched as the other Nations copied his sister. "Alright, gimme a bottle," Henrich said after watching all the bottles disappear.

_"That`s good~ `Cuz i wouldn`t have enjoyed hurting you Grand Pere~  
>I love you~ But i will if it doesn`t stay clean, understood? You are incharge of him<br>until we get home" Cali smiled while glaring at him. "Dad, there is a better  
>area for cliff diving around my house, we can go tomarrow~"<em>

"C-Can't you just buy a new one?" France argued. "Yay!" America cheered while Canada & England both shouted "NO!" "Do you want him to get hurt?" England asked.

After Henrich had realeased his own bottle, Berlin smiled. "Let's go back up to the cliff," she said, "I doubt anyone noticed us gone, but still." With that, all of the Nations followed Berlin up back to the cliff.

_"I`ve done it loads of times, so has Richie, the show off likes doing flips  
>off of it." Cali grumbled waving off their concerns, before turning to France<br>with a piercing glare. "Richie won it for me. So, if it gets dirty or damaged in  
>absolutely any way, i will castrate you with a spoon and give your balls<br>to Belarus to use as earings, understand?" Cali growled tugging France down by his shirt._

"Oh yes. The German does well, but can the American?" England scoffed, before getting elbowed by Canada. "Stop being racist," Matthiew sighed. "O-Oui!" France whimmpered. "Oh! If we're tourtouring France, can I kick him!" Bedlam asked excitedly, "Damn Frenchie owes me 500 euros!"

_"You will be allowed to hold him down." Cali responded still glaring at France. "He'll be fine, if he lands on his head.."Cali shrugged, "He is hard-headed enough to get hurt. I do well, i am american, plus he didn't die when we went sky-diving~"_

"Look the fireworks!" Sealant said excitedly as he poured to the colored explosions in the sky. Everyone quickly sat down together, watching the night sky get domminated by the beautiful colors.

_"Oooh! That is...woohoo! they did the California state flag!" Cali cheered, pointing out the bear and red star._

"Look! That's the German flag!" Berlin gasped, pointing to the tri-colored flag firework. "And the Union Jack!" Sealand cried. "Russian Federation," Moscow said quietly. "It's flags from all over the world," Henrich mused, "Oh, there's the American one." "I'M THE HERO!" America laughed loudly and posed. "Shut up & sit down stupid," Romano grummbled, kicking America's foot.

_"Spains~" Kansas pointed out.  
>"Yay! Two italian flags! " Cali laughed, one had a small N and the other had a small S next to it, grinning at the italians.<em>

Feliciano frowned when Lovino laughed. "Ve~But we're unified. Why would we need two?" Italy asked, his frown deepening. "Because we were 2 separate Nations from the start!" Romano laughed. "PRUSSIA!" Prussia said excitedly, pointing at the old Prussian flag firework. "OHMYGODMYFLAG!" Sealant screamed excitedly as he poited to the flag for Sealand, "I'MRECONIZED!"

_"I..don't think it's that..they had my state flag too, an- oh there goes Kansas and the Dakota's. And the others~" Cali said as all the other state flags lit up the sky momentarily. "I told them people from every where would be here, i didn't think they would have a flag show...But it is nice, yea?" Cali said smiling as France's flag took up the sky._

"That was nice of them." Estonia said as the Estonian flag lit up the sky. "Awesome that the people here were willing to do this for us," Prussia said. Berlin and a few others nodded.

_Cali grinned, pulled out her phone and started dialing. "Hey, Marco-polo? It's Calvin. Are you crazy? Did i like the show? I love it! That was really nice, and-" She grinned at Prussia, "Awesome! I wanted to thank you for that! Do me a favor, yeah? Great! Can you do writing for 03-01-16-16-09-05-19? Thanks!  
>We need a double 02-09-18's one old one new! And a 13-15-15 13-15-15!"<em>

"What the fuck?" Romano questioned, and stared at America, like everyone else, for taranslations to what she meant. America shrugged and looked at Henrich, who just smiled.

_"Look!" Cali laughed. Words started to form, 'Moscow' 'East-Berlin' 'West-Berlin' was written out in the sky each with the colors of their respective countries' flags. "I figuered why leave the capitals out of the fun." She grinned before turning her attention back to her phone. "Thanks Marco-polo! I knew there was a reason why i liked you! I'll be in touch~ Bye! Thanks again!" Turning her attention to the others she added, "03-01-16-16-09-05-19 = Cappies (as in capitals) 02-09-18 = Ber (as in berlin) 13-15-15 13-15-15 = Moo moo (as in moscow) It's done by letters in the alphabet, 03, the third letter is C."_

"Why didn't you explain that?" America asked Henrich, who shrugged. "I figured Cali wanted it to be a surprise," he replied. "That was awesome! Thanks Cal!" Berlin cried as she hugged Cali.

_"I'm glad you liked it~ Did you guys all enjoy the fireworks?" Cali asked standing up._

Everyone let out chants of yes in their own respective languages. "They were amazing," Berlin added. "Are we going home?" England asked, holding a yawning Sealand.

_"Mmm...Yeah, it`s gettin late, i think it would be better if-" Cali cut herself  
>off to pull out her phone again. "Mickie? Yea, the carnival at the beach...<br>the one that had the flag show...umm...sure...i`ll send them back in the  
>morning~...Hmmm...maybe seven? Eight just incase." Cali hung up then turned<br>to the others, "Anyone apposed to a carrige ride back?"_

"Will we all like even totally fit?" Poland asked. "It is a lot of us," Moscow yawned, "But that would be nice." Berlin whistled, and soon Drake was running as fast as he could ip the rocks. "I'll follow the carriage on Drake," Berlin said, slipping up onto the dog. "More Nations are coming tomorrow too." Henrich reminded, leaning against his sister's dog.

_"Mickie likes to show off, his carriges are limo sized~ Besides, Spain  
>apparently has a truck~ Unless Grand Pere was lying to me, and lost<br>my Lion."Cali glared at France, "You weren`t lying were you? `Cuz you  
>know what i`ll do~"<em>

"No, I have my truck," Spain said, standing protectively in front of France, "I was gunna take Ita and Lovi." "Drake can carry two more people two," Berlin replied, kicking Henrich's head softly, making him whine. "Yeah, let's just take the limo carriage," England sighed.

_"Thats good~ I love you, Grand Pere~" Cali said, standing on her toes  
>to kiss France`s cheek. "I`m gonna ride Blue again, anyone wanna ride<br>with? Ah! Mickie~" Cali laughed, hugging a brown-haired man who laughed  
>and ruffled her hair as she kissed his cheek. "Calvin, nice to see you. These<br>all your`s?" `Mickie` raised an eyebrow at the crowed, "You sure are popular  
>kid, here. There all yours. Just don`t get them hurt? No, it`s fine, anything<br>for my favorite girl." He waved off Cali when she tried paying him and turned  
>away to dissapear the way he came, leaving eight limo-sized carriges pulled<br>by tweleve horses each. "Tell Marry and Bella i said hi" Cali called after him,  
>before whistling to call Blue and climb on his back.<em>

Berlin helped her brother and friend climb up on Drake. "I think everyone's goin in the carriage." Prussia said as people started to pile into the large carriage. "I'm going now," Berlin stated as Drake started trotting off, "We'll see you over there!" And Drake finally took off at a fast sprint.

_"Everyone knows how to get there? Good! See you there! Blue, soar!" Cali  
>said. Blue gave an excited bark, Cali hasn`t said that since there were<br>still wild horses in California, before racing off at his top speed. Catching  
>and passing Drake easily. The longer he ran the more excited he became<br>until he was bounding, he didn`t stop once he reached the house, where  
>would the fun in that be? He kept running, turning back when urged to<br>and surpasing the house again and again in his exhileration, until he had  
>to stop when everyone had reached the house.<em>

Berlin laughed, seeing the dog enjoy himself. She loved seeing dogs happy, she always had one. It wasn't until Prussia gave her a puppy Drake after her first Crusade did she stick to only one dog. When she arrived, she made Drake lay down so that she could sit on the floor and lean against him as she watched Blue & Cali run around. It wasn't until everyone came did Blue stop. When Cali was in talking distance, she tossed some special dog treats at her. "Give him these," she said, "They help calm a dog down after a run and helps dispel any it keeps them fit & healthy." Berlin stuffed her hands in her pockets and walked inside the house, going to find Moscow.

_"Thanks Ricky!" Cali called after Berlin as she fed Blue. "Wanna sleep  
>inside tonight, Boy?" She whispered, kissing behind each of his ears<br>softly. At his affirming bark, she smiled and led him into her room, before  
>curling up between him and the white lion that had been placed on her<br>bed. "We...never..went..on..the ferris whahhh-eal.." Cali mumbled falling asleep._

"So, why?" Berlin glared at her brother, wondering why he was even asking. "I just wanna know!" Henrich said defensively. "Prussia already told you, right?" she asked angrily, fixing her chest bands. "Yeah, but I wonder." Henrich sighed. They were both on the roof, just staring at the stars. "Hey, what'd you wish for?" Henrich asked. Berlin smiled and shook her head. "It was actually a message," she said, "A message of regret." Henrich sighed, hugging his sister. Really, he'd never be able to truly understand her torn mind. The two held hands and walked back to the room they decided to share. Without a care, they both changed into sleepwear and got into bed. "Gute Natche Bruder." Berlin said after her nightly prayers. "Gute Natche Shwester," Henrich yawned, already half asleep since he didn't really practice religion. The two gravitated toward each other before falling asleep.

_"Who ever said the early bird gets the worm should be hanged." Cali grumbled  
>as she rolled out of bed and got dressed, Blue watched with amusement.<br>"We gotta take Mickie`s carriges back." She moaned as she tossed a few  
>slices of meat to Blue while she downed a coke. She climbed onto him as<br>soon as they got outside, with a soft comand, Blue herded the horse drawn  
>carriges threw town an to Mickie`s house. "Calvin!" A small brown-haired<br>girl cried tackling the disgruntled girl. "Hey, Bella. Sorry, i can`t stay long,  
>i got stuff to do~ Cows to milk~" Cali said kissing the girl`s forhead and<br>waving to mickie before climbing onto Blue and taking off again. Once  
>the animals were fed, cattle and dogs released in the fields, eggs collected, cows milked, milk sterilized, sheep<br>sheered, wool weaved, and everything put in it`s propper place, Cali collapsed  
>onto her kitchen table with a groan. Her head hit the table, where she promptly<br>fell asleep again._

Germany glanced into the kitchen, seeing Cali sleeping on the table. "Henrich, ist deine Freundin schlafend auf dem Küchentisch." Germany said to Henrich as he approached the kitchen, "Fixieren es." Henrich sighed, but nodded. He went in, picked up Cali, tucked her back into her bed, and went to go and fix breakfast for everyone. "Wie Italien ist besser," Henrich grumbled as he and Germany both started to make waffles and pancakes.

_"Sissy!" Nebraska yelled barging into the kitchen. Freezing momentarily  
>to stare at the germans, "Hey! Um! Bye!" she yelled before running upstairs<br>and barging into Cali`s room. "Sissy! Wake up!" Nebraska cried jumping  
>on the sleeping girl.<br>California was not amused or happy at all to be woken up in such a manner.  
>This showed as she tied, gagged and tried to drown her sister. She relented,<br>simply because killing her sister while her dad was around was never a  
>smart thing to do, so she consented to chaining Nebraska to the cealing<br>on the stairs with a large red `C` painted on her white shirt to serve as  
>a warning to everyone else that she was not happy. She walked into the<br>kitchen grumbling cursses as she made her way to the fridge to pull out  
>a two-liter of pepsi, ignoring the germans, she flopped down at the table<br>and proceeded to chug the two-liter._

Germany glanced at Cali then at Henrich. Henrich shook his head, giving Germany a 'Shut-Up-Or-Die-Painfully' look. Getmany shrugged and continued cooking, occasionally throwing glances at Cali. After a few minutes, they heard America's loud screaming. "WHAT THE FUCK? NABRASKA?" Henrich facepalmed, knowing they were all now screwed thanks to America.

_Cali waited until America and the others came barging in the kitchen before  
>moving. When she did, she threw a butcher knife followed closely by a<br>meat cleaver at America. "Bloody Stupid American! What The Hell Are You  
>Doing! Yelling In The Morning!" Cali screamed, breaking the shocked<br>man`s nose with a well aimed punch. She yanked the butcher knife from  
>the wall and glared at everyone, "If anyone says anything i will hurt you."<br>she growled, piercing America`s shoulder before ripping the knife out  
>again. With more cursess, she flopped back into her seat with the bloody<br>knife infront of her and proceeded to continue chugging the two-liter  
>of pepsi.<em>

Henrich silently placed a plate of corn in front of her. Sure she'd still be pissy, but not as much if she had her beloved corn. Alderick smirked as Canada helped America bandage his arm. He knew how to avoid crazy tired females, so he sat next to her, knowing just about any noise would piss her off as she slightly happily ate her corn. 'Hen sure has his hands full sometimes,' Alderick thought. 'Shut up' Henrich replied mentally, frowning at his sister. 'Nein. You can't make me.' Alderick thought stubbornly, 'Now get out of my head.'

_Once she finished her corn ad two-liter, Cali stared at America with an odd_  
><em>look, eyes repeatedly flicking toward the bloody knife on the table. She<em>  
><em>sighed and went up to him. "I`m sorry daddy, i love you." She said snuggling<em>  
><em>into his side and reaching up to kiss his chin. She knew she was wrong<em>  
><em>for hurting him, he couldn`t help being loud any more then she could<em>  
><em>help loving corn, it was the way he was. Even if it embarressed or annoyed<em>  
><em>her at times, she wouldn`t want him any other way. "I`m so sorry Daddy.<em>  
><em>I love you." she whispered, this time kissing his shoulder wound.<em>

America hugged his daughter, glad she was back to normal. He knew he shouldn't have screamed, but he was a protective father to his 50 states. "It's okay Cal," America replied, kissing her forehead, "It's okay."

_"Ok! We- or i, you guys don`t have to if you don`t wanna- have a lotta stuff  
>to do! We are going cliff diving! `Cuz i promised dad! And we`re going to<br>the basement for Uncle so he can be on a skating ring! Ok?" Cali cheered, jumping  
>from her father`s embrace, completely back to normal. She had even released<br>Nebraska and apoligized._

"Hey, some naions never got to sing, so some of us are heading back to the karaoke room," Alderick explained, "That cool with you?" "Cliff diving!" America cheered. "Hockey!" Canada said excitedly.

_"Yea thats fine, just do-" Cali started, but was cut off. "Cali!" "Calvin!"  
>"Sister!" were shouted before she was tackled by 20 of her siblings, Kansas<br>Nebraska and South Dakota being dragged in also. It went down hill from there...  
>"Damnit! Who the hell just groped me!" Cali screamed from under the squirming mass of limbs.<br>"Washington! Those are my pants! Don`t rip them! Damn it!" Kasas yelled as a rip sounded.  
>"Gross! Who smells like fish!" Nevada cried.<br>"Hawaii!" Florida accused.  
>"Aahahahaha! You losers!" Wisconson laughed.<br>"Oregon~ I see you~" North Dakota said, a bit creepily.  
>"Ah! Get away! No ahh!" Oregon complained.<br>"Hey! Leave the girl alone!" New york shrieked, flailing to hit North Dakota.  
>"Ow! What the hell?" Wyoming shouted when New York`s flailing earned him a punch in the face.<br>"Don`t touch my baby brother!" Rhode Island screamed.  
>"North! Leave her alone!" South Dakota yelled to her twin.<br>"I do not!" Hawaii replied.  
>"Do to!" Gorgia screamed.<br>"Get your fat a*ses off of me!" Cali cried from the bottom of the pile.  
>"My pants..."Kansas moaned.<em>

Henrich sighed, serving the shocked Nations their food. "KIDS!" America squealed happily as he threw himself into the pile of States. "Germany, make more food," Henrich instructed as he carefully stuck his hand into the State pile. After carefully finding California's hand, he just knew, he pulled her out and set her to the side.

_"Thanks Richie." Cali sighed.  
>"Gorgia get your butt outta my face!" Floridia cried.<br>"No! You know you like it!" Gorgia laughed.  
>"Oregon~" North Dakota said.<br>"Ah! Get away! Sister!" Oregon cried.  
>"Damnit!" Cali growled before diving into the dog pile again.<br>"Dad! Get your hand outta my face before i bite it!" Michigan warned.  
>"Oregon? Where are you?" Cali called.<br>"Heya, Cal. Nice place! Why don`t you invite us more often?" Texas called.  
>"Because this happens you halfwit!" Washington shouted.<br>"Umm! I think Dad is Ah! Sitting on me!" Oregon replied.  
>"Dad!" Cali shouted before throwing America to the side, he landed on<br>Montana, who let out a `what the hell?`, before pushing Oregon outta  
>the pile. She went in again to drag Kansas out, because he was still moaning<br>over his ripped pants.  
>"Ugh! Who j-just k-kicked me in the balls?" Delaware gasped.<br>"You deserve it!" Arizona laughed.  
>"Sorry! It was an accident!" New Jersey cried.<br>""Forget `bout him! Im on the bottom now!" New Mexico shouted._

"Wow! Why can't our family reunions be this awesome?" Alderick laughed. "Our family is crazy enough," Henrich grumbled.

_"Ahahahah! How funny is it that Missy is a boy when his name has Miss in it?" Virginia laughed.  
>"Shut up! Your name has virgin in it and we all know you were the first<br>to play the V-card!"Mississppi yelled angrily. All the states froze, the only  
>one Dad knew wasn`t a virgin was New York, and that didn`t end well.<br>"Oregon, go get the hose! Get it now!" Cali whispered ugantly to her sister,  
>who nodded and ran out side. "Shit..."Kansas moaned looking at their dad.<br>America had frozen when the statement was uttered, like all the others._

"OHMYGOD! VIRGINIA!" America screeched, grabbing his daughter and shaking her slightly, "WHO WAS IT? WHO? I'LL FUCKING KILL THEM! KILL THEM! NO ONE TOUCHES MY BABIES! NO ONE! MY GOD, VIRG, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? DID YOU USE A CONDOM? OHMYGOD, WAS THE MAN CLEAN?" America was, to be honest, hyperventilating.

_"Dad! Stop! I'm not the only one!" Virginia cried, getting dizzy from the shaking.  
>The states froze, starring at their dad warrily. "Oreo, hurry." Cali whispered as<br>America turned his attention on the rest of them._

"Alright! Kids, raise your hands if your not a virgin," America growled. When Oregen came into view with the hose, he took it away. "Raise your hands," he said sweetly, "If you are not a virgin. Boys too."

_Some blushing furiously and other scowling, one by one the states raised their hands.  
>California looked at Oregon who hesitated but shakily raised her hand also. "God...am<br>i seriously the only virgin..?" Cali muttered face completely scarlet as she starred at her siblings, she was the only one with her hand still down._


	22. Prussian montage 5

I Own Nothing

**_so i continued with how the previous was goind and put it so _**_california was written like this **ok?**_

* * *

><p>America's jaw dropped. "California's my new favorite!" he wailed as he glomped his daughter, "If any of you get pregnant or get a girl pregnant, aborstion!" "Oh! I'm not a virgin Alfred!" Alderick crackled, not noticing her family's shocked faces. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR NOT A VIRGIN?" Germany screamed. "Eck! I mean," Alderick stammered worriedly, "I-I'm only joking Bruder!" "Who was it?" Prussia demanded, "You've only dated Scotland, Fritz, America and Iceland!" Alderick &amp; America blushed.<p>

_"That is disturbing...on so many levels.." Mississppi muttered and the other states nodded.  
>"B-but! Th-that would mean taking a l-life!" Nebraska gasped.<br>"Oreo, you're supposed to be my innocent little sister." Cali whimpered, hugging the shorter state.  
>"I think...it's Iceland." Florida whispered.<br>"Nah, i don't think they would go that fast, Fritz?" Hawaii replied.  
>"Maybe Scotland? He seems the type." Gorgia comented.<br>"As long as it's not Dad..."New Mexico muttered. Some shuddered and made faces, that was not a happy image.  
>"Hah! Like she is innocent!" North Dakota cried.<br>"Says the one who did our cousin!" Oregon snapped.  
>"Oh, god...is everyone..?" Cali whimpered going into her 'emo ball'.<br>"Yea, Cali is the only one. Even D.C. has had his first! You haven't even kissed anyone, have you!" Arizona laughed._

Henrich kicked America, then turned to England. "Where's your brother?" he hissed, "Something tells me it was HIM!" England shrugged. "Aw come on! Scotty & I only dated for a month!" Alderick whined. "OHMYGOD! SO IT WAS OLD MAN FRITZ?" Prussia shreiked. "No!" Alderick snapped, blushing. The Germans glared at America & Iceland. Iceland pointed at America while America pointed at Iceland. "My Gott, you're all annoying," Austria sighed, glaring at the two Nations

_"just punish them both and be done with is" New Jersey said.  
>"We don`t need anymore siblings." Montana yelled.<br>"Someone get calvin." New York sighed. Cali had curled up so into herself  
>that her head was no longer visible.<em>

"My god it was AMERICA?" Henrich gasped. "NO!" Alderick & America said. "Maybe," America added sheepishly, and Alderick kicked him. "Besides, I...can't get pregnant," Alderick said sadly, holding his lower belly, "Somethings wrong with my body." Henrich patted Cali's back. "Cal, don't worry, it just shows that you have class and are smarter," Henrich reassured her. "Moscow's a virgin, da?" Russia asked his daughter, who blushed. "D-DA!" she replied, freaked out that someone would ask her that. "Alright! End of this discussion!" Henrich snapped, "Foods ready if Anyones hungry."

_"Mama!" a small blond girl cried before latching onto California.  
>"Andy, when did you get here?" Cali cooed, picking up the kid.<br>"A few minuets ago! Mama! What`s a virgin?" the five year old asked.  
>"I- well...umm...it`s...someone who is...pure? Yea!" Cali stuttered,<br>sitting down and pulling the girl into her lap. "This..wasn`t how i  
>wanted you guys to find out..."<em>

"You adopted?" Henrich asked, curious. Cali had never told him of any little girl. "Who's that?" America asked sweetly, "I thought you were pure Cal?"

_"I am. Are you insulting me?" Cali glared at her father, before turning  
>to Henrich. "This is Andy, the personification of my capital, Sacramento."<br>she explained. "I like Sacratomato better! Mama found me in a park! She  
>said when i was older that she would introduce me to my aunts and uncles!<br>And Grampas! Mama! Why don`t we have grandma`s too?" Andy asked,  
>turning her green eyes on her `mom`.<em>

America let out a relived breath. "You scared me for a moment," America said, smiling. "Cute," Henrich replied, "Andys a nice name."

_"Mama thought i was a boy first! So she named me Andy! By the time  
>she found out i was a girl, i grew att-tachded? to it! Who`s my Grampa!<br>Are you!" Andy cried, latching onto Germany. Cali laughed, wanting  
>to see what would happen.<em>

Germany's eyes widened and turned to Henrich. "What part of Cali being a virgin don't you people get?" Henrich snapped, blushing. "Er, nein Kleine," Germany replied, "As far as I know, I'm not."

_"Say that again, the nations in asia didn`t hear you Richie.."Cali  
>grumbled blushing. "That`s ok! Can you be my Uncle? What about you!"<br>Andy cried latching onto Russia. "Aww...i want a hug~" Nebraska complained._

"Oh we heard au!" China and the other asian nations stood at the doorway. Russia smiled and patted Andy's head. "Nihon!" Italy cried happily as Alderick happily glomped Japan first. "Moshi Moshi everyone," Japan said in his quiet voice. "That's it! Karaoke time!" Alderick cheered, and a few nations, including the Asians, followed him out the door.

_"I wanna try mama! Please? Can i?" Andy cried latching onto Cali. "Yea,  
>let`s go~ Sorry, dad..." Cali said sheepishly. "Dad? So your! Grampa!" Andy<br>squealed latching onto America. "I never got to go.." Kansas sighed following.  
>The states figuered they should go, to see who sung what at least..<em>

Just as everyone got in, Tiwain had finished some song by the Vocaloids. "Karaoke was invented in Korea da~ze!" Korea cheered as Moscow got the mike and started to sing.

"It came from somewhere beyond the farthest reaches of the world that we know, like a creature of shadow  
>It came to mock us, for we are so naive that we can't comprehend it,<br>And truly, we are fragile and small  
>I cannot hold onto the truth<br>As it slips right through my fingers like a picture that is made of smoke  
>I don't know how I will last, because my body is so weak that I may crumble away<p>

Uninstall, uninstall  
>I was told that I am just a single speck of dust<br>And cannot be more  
>But I do not understand or grasp the true meaning<br>Uninstall, uninstall  
>I no longer have a choice but to pretend<br>I am brave  
>For a soldier has to be brave<p>

Uninstall

Our unseen thoughts have been growing ever sharper, unbeknownst to us, deep within the subconscious  
>But an incling of what has been occuring is revealed to me as<br>I hear the restless monsters when I sleep  
>Now my heart is empty and numb<br>Save for an unrelenting impulse to destroy all things that I can see  
>It is born from all of the pain, for I have lost the will to choose the day I'll crumble away<p>

Uninstall, uninstall  
>If there's noone who can take this burden in my place<br>Then there's no choice  
>But to take my simple life and<br>Uninstall, uninstall  
>And it makes me want to end it all with my own hands<br>Is it wrong?  
>Surely it's alright to want to uninstall.<p>

Uninstall, uninstall  
>I was told that I am just a single speck of dust<br>And cannot be more  
>But I do not understand or grasp the true meaning<br>Uninstall, uninstall  
>I no longer have a choice but to pretend<br>I am brave  
>For a soldier has to be brave<p>

Uninstall"

Moscow smiled and gave the mike to Oregon. "You cant say no!" China called at the girl's surprised face.

_"But..umm..i-i.."She stutterd, shaking slightly. "Oreo! Oreo! Oreo!" Cali_  
><em>cheered, with her siblings joining in soon. "Oh-we-oh! Oh-we-oh!" Andy<em>

_cried._

_"Ahh..._  
><em>They called them crazy,<em>  
><em>when they started out.<em>  
><em>Said seventeen`s to young<em>  
><em>to know what loves about.<em>  
><em>They`ve been together fifty-eight years now<em>  
><em>That`s crazy.<em>  
><em>He brought home 67 bucks a week<em>  
><em>he bought a little two bedroom house on maple street.<em>  
><em>Where she blessed him with six more mouths to feed.<em>  
><em>yeah that`s crazy.<em>  
><em>just ask him how he did it; he`ll say pull up a seat<em>  
><em>itll take a minuet to tell you everything<em>  
><em>be a best friend<em>  
><em>tell the truth<em>  
><em>and overuse i love you<em>  
><em>go to work do your best<em>  
><em>dont outsmart your common sense<em>  
><em>never let your prayin knees get lazy<em>  
><em>and love like crazy<em>  
><em>they called him crazy when he quit his job<em>  
><em>said them them home computers boy theyll never take off<em>  
><em>he sold his one man shop to microsoft<em>  
><em>they paid like crazy<em>  
><em>just ask him how he made it<em>  
><em>hell tell you faith and sweat<em>  
><em>and the heart of a faithfull woman<em>  
><em>who would never let him forget<em>  
><em>be a best friend<em>  
><em>tell the truth<em>  
><em>and over use i love you<em>  
><em>go to work<em>  
><em>try your best<em>  
><em>dont outsmart your common sense<em>  
><em>never let your prayin knees get lazy<em>  
><em>and love like crazy<em>  
><em>always treat your woman like a lady<em>  
><em>never get to old to call her baby<em>  
><em>never let your prayin knees get lazy<em>  
><em>and love like crazy<em>  
><em>they called them crazy when they started out<em>  
><em>theyve been together 58 years now<em>  
><em>aint that crazy?" Oregon sang, before handing the mike to England<em>  
><em>and rushing off stage. her face bright red.<em>

England smirked, and put down his son. Rock music filled the air. "Oh god," France sighed.

"Wake up!  
>(wake up)<br>Grab a brush and put a little makeup.  
>Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup<br>(Hide the scars to fade away the shake up)  
>Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?<br>Here you go create another fable  
>You wanted to<br>Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
>You wanted to<br>Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
>You wanted to<br>Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
>You wanted to<br>I don't think you trust  
>In, my, self righteous suicide<br>I, cry, when angels deserve to DIE!

Wake up!  
>(Wake up)<br>Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
>Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup<br>( Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup)  
>Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?<br>Here you go create another fable  
>You wanted to<br>Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
>You wanted to<br>Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
>You wanted to<br>Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
>You wanted to<br>I don't think you trust  
>In, my, self righteous suicide<br>I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
>In, my, self righteous suicide<br>I, cry, when angels deserve to die.

Father! Mother! Father! Brother! Father! Fucker! Father!  
>Father into your hands, I commend my spirit<br>Father into your hands  
>why have you forsaken me<br>In your eyes forsaken me  
>In your thoughts forsaken me<br>In your heart forsaken, me oh  
>Trust in my self righteous suicide<br>I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
>In my self righteous suicide<br>I, cry, when angels deserve to die"

England gave the mike to a stunned DC. Hong Kong simply "Hmpf!"-ed and looked away. "Endlang got skill!" Prussia laughed as he gave the British a high five.

_"Sittin in the park on a sunday afternoon_  
><em>me and the crew just jammin the oldie tune<em>  
><em>sippin on a bottle of brewsky<em>  
><em>give o`a swig he passed it back to me<em>  
><em>the sky was clear and the weather was cool<em>  
><em>kids at the playground playin on the merry go round<em>  
><em>all the cars crusin bumpin their funky sound<em>  
><em>cause its sunday last day for a fun day<em>  
><em>back to business as usual come monday<em>  
><em>at the park everything went real smooth<em>  
><em>on a sunday afternoon<em>  
><em>we were chillin in the park <em>  
><em>just waitin for the sun to go down<em>  
><em>it was me shiro an the homies<em>  
><em>a lighter shade of brown<em>  
><em>on a sunday afternoon<em>  
><em>th cops cruise by lookin for booze<em>  
><em>but what ruben had was simply apple juice<em>  
><em>commin up short like a fool<em>  
><em>went back to his car with nothin he could do<em>  
><em>well the sun was settin and it began to get dark<em>  
><em>and we was gettin ready to leave the park<em>  
><em>we had a good time<em>  
><em>yeah we had a good day<em>  
><em>pack up the stuff and we was on our way<em>  
><em>we were rollin<em>  
><em>yea lookin real smooth<em>  
><em>i pump it up for you smooth<em>  
><em>snooooooth just chillin on a sunday afternoon" D.C. sang before handing<em>  
><em>it off to China.<em>

China cleared his throat before singing.

"You're a princess, I'm a servant  
>Destiny divided, pitiful twins.<br>To protect you for that reason,  
>I'll become evil for you<br>Inside expectations we were born  
>We were blessed by the church bells<br>For the convenience of selfish adults  
>Our future was split in two<p>

Even if all the world  
>Became your enemy<br>I will protect you so  
>You just be there smiling<p>

You're a princess, I'm a servant  
>Destiny divided, pitiful twins<br>To protect you for that reason  
>I'll become evil for you<p>

When I went to a neighbouring country  
>In town I caught sight of a girl of green<br>From that kind voice and smiling face  
>I fell in love at first sight<p>

But if the princess wishes for that girl  
>To be erased<br>I will answer that  
>Why? My tears won't stop?<p>

You're a princess, I'm a servant  
>Destiny divided, madly driven twins<br>"Today's snack is brioche"  
>You laugh, laugh innocently<p>

Before long this country will probably end  
>By the hands of angered citizens<br>If this is what they say we deserve  
>I will definately oppose that<p>

"Here, change into my clothes"  
>"Please do this and escape immediately"<br>"It's alright we are twins"  
>"Surely no one will realize"<p>

I'm the princess, you're a fugitive  
>Destiny divided, sad twins<br>If you are an evil than I must be too, for I have the same blood running through my veins.

Once upon a time there was  
>A treacherous kingdom<br>And reigning over that place  
>Was my very cute sibling<p>

Even if all the world  
>Became your enemy<br>I will protect you so  
>You just be somewhere smiling<p>

You're a princess, I'm a servant  
>Destiny separated pitiful twins<br>If it's for the sake of protecting you  
>I'll become evil for you<p>

If we could be reborn  
>I want to be with you again that time"<p>

He handed the mike to South Dakota.

_"A town`s down!_  
><em>yeah ok!<em>  
><em>lets go!<em>  
><em>yea yea yea yea yea yea yea yea yea yea yea yeah!<em>  
><em>Up in the club with my homies<em>  
><em>tryin to get a lil V I, but keep it down on the low key<em>  
><em>cause you know how it is<em>  
><em>i saw the shorty she was checkin up on me<em>  
><em>from the game she was spittin in my ear<em>  
><em>you would think she knew me<em>  
><em>so we decided to chill<em>  
><em>conversation got heavy<em>  
><em>she mad me feelin like shes ready ta blow<em>  
><em>so i got up an followed her to the floor<em>  
><em>she said baby lets go?<em>  
><em>when i told her i said <em>  
><em>yea yeah!<em>  
><em>shorty got down and got me and said come and get me?<em>  
><em>yea yeah!<em>  
><em>next thin i know she was all up on me scramin`<em>  
><em>yea yea yea yea yea yea yea yea yea yea yea yeah!<em>  
><em>watch out!<em>  
><em>my outfits rediculous in the club lookin so conspicious<em>  
><em>and rowl! these women on the prowl<em>  
><em>if you hold the head steady imma milk the cow<em>  
><em>i wont stop till i get em in they birthday suits!<em>  
><em>gimme a rhythem an itll be off with they cloths!<em>  
><em>then bend em over to the front and touch yo toes<em>  
><em>i left the jag an took the rolls<em>  
><em>next thing i knew she was screamin<em>  
><em>yea yea yea yea yea yea yea yea yea yea yea yeah!<em>  
><em>I got the beat to make ya booty go-<em>  
><em>take that an rewind it back<em>  
><em>i got the voice to mak ya booty go-<em>  
><em>take that and rewind it back<em>  
><em>i got the flow to make ya booty go<em>  
><em>YEAH!" South Dakota sang before handing it to Germany.<em>  
><em>"...she`s bi?" New Jersey asked.<em>  
><em>"Yeah~" North Dakota chirped.<em>

Germany blinked, but stood up to sing.

"Do you see me? Do you hear me? What have I done to you? Why did you destroy me? Do you feel me? Do you sense me? If you don't love me anymore, why do you touch me? Do you need me? Say you don't believe. That it's better you live your life without me. Do you recognize me? Don't you understand? Why are you even here? What do you still want from me?

Eyes on. Who sees, understands. How mercilessly time passes. As the pointer rotates steadily, it never stands still

You don't know what you want. You don't know where you stand. Don't know where you're coming from or where your don't know what drives you or what remains at the end for you. Why are you so pale, so cold, so heartless?  
>You don't know what your doing. Don't know what you believe. Tell me whether and why you still need me. If it simply doesn't fit anymore, if you really still only hate me. Why are you still here? What for? What do you still want form me? What do you still want? What do you still want form me?<p>

Do you see me? Do you recognize me? Deep down in my heart is still a place for you. I'm searching for you. I'm longing. After what I've loved but I didn't find.  
>Eyes on. Who sees, understands. How mercilessly time passes. As the pointer rotates steadily, it never stands still.<p>

You don't know what you want. You don't know where you stand. Don't know where you're coming from or where your don't know what drives you or what remains at the end for you. Why are you so pale, so cold, so heartless?  
>You don't know what your doing. Don't know what you believe. Tell me whether and why you still need me. If it simply doesn't fit anymore, if you really still only hate me. Why are you still here? What for? What do you still want form me? What do you still want? What do you still want form me?<p>

What do you still want from me? What do you want from me? What do you still want from ME!"

Germany gave the mike to Andy. When he sat down, Alderick kicked him. "That was originally in German!" he hissed, "How could you translate it?" Germany shrugged.

_"A duck walked up to a lemonade stand_  
><em>and he said to the man sunning the stand<em>  
><em>hey, got any grapes?<em>  
><em>the man said<em>  
><em>no we sell lomonade. but its cold and its fresh and its<em>  
><em>all homemade. can i get you a glass?<em>  
><em>the duck said ill pass <em>  
><em>then he walked away<em>  
><em>til the very next day<em>  
><em>the duck said got any grapes?<em>  
><em>the man said<em>  
><em>no we just sell lemonade ok?<em>  
><em>Why not give it a try?<em>  
><em>the duck said <em>

_goodbye_

_then he wadled away_  
><em>til the very next day<em>  
><em>he said hey got any grapes?<em>  
><em>the man said<em>  
><em>THats it!<em>  
><em>if you dont stay away duck<em>  
><em>ill glue you to a tree and leave you all day, stuck!<em>  
><em>so dont get close!<em>  
><em>the duck said<em>

_adios!_

_and he wadled away_  
><em>til the very next day<em>  
><em>when he went to the lemonade stand he said<em>  
><em>hey got any glue?<em>

_What_

_got any glue_  
><em>no why would i?<em>  
><em>then i got another question for you<em>  
><em>got any grapes?<em>  
><em>the man just stopped<em>  
><em>and he started to smile<em>  
><em>he laughed for a while<em>  
><em>he said<em>  
><em>come on duck<em>  
><em>lets go to the store<em>  
><em>ill buy you some grapes<em>  
><em>so you wont ask anymore<em>  
><em>so they walked to the store<em>  
><em>and they bought some grapes<em>  
><em>he gave the duck one<em>  
><em>and the duck said<em>  
><em>no thanks<em>  
><em>but you know what would sound good?<em>  
><em>it would make my day<em>  
><em>do you think this store has any lemonade?<em>  
><em>then he wadled away<em>  
><em>then he wadled away <em>  
><em>then he wadled away<em>  
><em>wadle wadle~" Andy sang. As soon as she finished Cali stood and cheered.<em>  
><em>Andy laughed and passed the mike to Spain.<em>

Spain smirked. "NO SPANISH!" Romano shrieked. Spain poured before getting up to sing.

"Talk to me  
>Tell me your name<br>You blow me off like it's all the same  
>You lit a fuse and now I'm ticking away<br>Like a bomb  
>Yeah, baby<p>

Talk to me  
>Tell me your sign<br>You're switching sides like a Gemini  
>You're playing games and now you're hittin' my<br>Heart  
>Like a drum<br>Yeah, baby

Well if lady luck gets on my side  
>We're gonna rock this town alive<br>I'll let her rough me up  
>'Till she knocks me out<br>She walks like she talks,  
>And she talks like she walks<p>

And she bangs, she bangs  
>Oh baby<br>When she moves, she moves  
>I go crazy<br>'Cause she looks like a flower but she stings  
>Like a bee<br>Like every girl in history  
>She bangs, she bangs<p>

I'm wasted by the way she moves  
>No one ever looked so fine<br>She reminds me that a woman only got one thing on her mind

Talk to me  
>Tell me your name<br>I'm just a link in your daisy chain  
>Your rap sounds like a diamond<br>Map to the stars  
>Yeah, Baby<p>

Talk to me  
>Tell me the news<br>You wear me out like a pair of shoes  
>We'll dance until the band goes home<br>Then you're gone  
>Yeah, Baby<p>

Well if it looks like love should be a crime  
>You'd better lock me up for life<br>I'll do the time with a smile on my face  
>Thinking of her in her leather and lace<p>

Well if Lady Luck gets on my side  
>We're gonna rock this town alive<br>I'll let her rough me up  
>'Till she knocks me out<br>She walks like she talks,  
>And she talks like she walks"<p>

Spain sat down after giving it to Florida. "But that song is AWESOME in Spanish!" Prussia whined. "Lovi said no Spanish," Spain shrugged, hugging Romano's waist.

_"Ummmm...im not a good singer...so..uh.._  
><em>Miss sue<em>

_da-da_

_miss sue_

_da-da_

_miss suesy from alabama_  
><em>her real name was susana<em>  
><em>sittin in a rockin chair<em>  
><em>eatin berry crackers<em>  
><em>watchin the clock go tick tock<em>  
><em>tick tock banana rock<em>  
><em>tick tock tick tock banana rock<em>

_abcdefg_

_wash the spiders off of me_

_booshka_

_booshka_  
><em>i know karade<em>

_booshka_

_booshka_  
><em>i call ya mama<em>

_booshka_

_booshka_  
><em>whoops im sorry<em>  
><em>booshka <em>  
><em>booshka <em>  
><em>freeze!" she handed it to Moscow.<em>  
><em>"Mama! I know that one! It`s a clapping game song!" Andy cheered.<em>

Moscow blinked. "S-Should I sing again?" she asked. Alderick shrugged. Moscow nodded and stood up.

"There's nowhere for it to go anymore, the heat of this love  
>The grey clouds, the monochrome clamor<br>The sunlight casts a shadow, the twilight changes color

The world blurs; even so, will I still love you?  
>I know this - but what should I do?<br>How can I, what should I...  
>What an idiot... I am<p>

Let's go, this is war  
>Just seeing you so happy...!<br>Ardent love is a sin  
>I'll show you my feelings<p>

The megaphone I shouted into has broken  
>However much I stretch, I'm not in your field of vision<p>

Ah, the sky cleared before I knew it and it doesn't suit me  
>I can't hold my feelings back<br>How can I, what should I...  
>Because I'm not going to cry<p>

I love you

I'm fighting, shooting for the heart  
>I didn't choose this way<br>I'll show you how my skirt flutters  
>And steal your gaze away<br>Prepare for a counterattack  
>I'm fighting a losing battle<br>Love is blindness  
>Your kiss opens my eyes"<p>

She gave it to South Carolina.

_South Carolina looked blankly at everyone._  
><em>"When i was a wee wee tot<em>  
><em>i slept in a wee wee cot<em>  
><em>they put me in a wee wee pot<em>  
><em>to see if i would wee wee or noy."<em>  
><em>She stepped off and passed the mike to Romano.<em>  
><em>"Don`t mind her, its her time of month." Montana called.<em>

"Aw fuck this!" Romano snapped as he got up.

"Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato  
>Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!<br>Red on the bottom and green on the top, toma- toma- tomato! Hmph!

There are tomatoes in my pasta!  
>And tomatoes on my pizza!<br>My charming red treasure, how I love tomatoes!

But

Wurst and potatoes are heretical things!  
>My brother eats them and just gets more- more- and more macho!<br>What is a Napolitan doing with Japanese cooking, you traitor!

"Aaaah!

It's France! Protect me, God damn bastard!"  
>("Don't leave me alone with that son of a bitch!")<p>

I'll give you another one! I'll give you a beautiful one!  
>Eat a delicious tomato and come dance with me!<p>

(Amore!)

Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato  
>Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!<br>Ci Vediamo! Ah, Romano!  
>I'm South Italy!<p>

"Aaah... I'm starving! But this isn't close to over, hell!"

Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato  
>Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!<br>Red on the top and green on the bottom, toma- toma- tomato! Hmph!

Spain brought some! He brought some from America!  
>My country's national treasure, how I love tomatoes!<p>

But

This isn't just for reciting words of love  
>The wine glass in his hand is always twink- twink- and twinkling<br>And when I was an adorable kid back, when I was ignored, that dick!

"AAAAAAAAAH!

God damn it! I'm always the one being targetted!"  
>("Spain, you bastard, come rescue me already!")<p>

Buono tomato, buono!  
>Tomato buono buono, ooh! Tomato!<br>The Mediterranean Sea too! O sole mio!  
>I'm South Italy!<p>

I may not be useful with chores  
>And brother may be better with art and trade<br>And sometimes I may be as dumb as a bird

But I...! But I...! CHIGIIIIIIII-!

Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato  
>Buono buono, ooh! Tomato...<br>(Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato  
>Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!)<p>

Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato  
>Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!<br>(Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato  
>Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!)<p>

Uno・Due・Tre・Dai!

I'll give you another one! I'll give you a beautiful one!  
>Eat a delicious tomato and come dance with me!<p>

(Amore!)

Buono tomato, buono!  
>Tomato buono buono, ooh! Tomato!<br>Ci Vediamo! Ah, Romano!  
>I'm South Italy! "<p>

Romano gave it to Washinton before sitting down. "Say nothing basturd," Romano snapped as Prussia let loose a giggle.

_"Inflatable pool full of dads hot air_  
><em>i was three years old, splashin everywhere<em>  
><em>and so began my love affair with water<em>

_on a river bank with all my friends_  
><em>a big old rope tied to a limb<em>  
><em>and your a big ol wuss if you dont jump into the water<em>

_and when that summer sun starts beatin down_  
><em>and you dont know what to do<em>  
><em>grab your swiming trunks ice up that old igloo<em>  
><em>and drive till the map turns blue<em>

_Daytona beach on spring brake_  
><em>18 girls up on stage<em>  
><em>whit t-shirts about to be sprayed<em>  
><em>with water<em>

_let her go boys_  
><em>you can stay right there when the daylights gone<em>  
><em>play truth or dare, it wont take long<em>  
><em>fore you and her got nothin on<em>  
><em>but water<em>

_all you really need this time of year_  
><em>is a pair of shades<em>  
><em>and ice cold beer<em>  
><em>and a place to sit somewhere near<em>  
><em>the water~" Washington sang, passing it on to Hong Kong.<em>

Hong Kong smiled and stood up.

"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
>Drifting through the wind<br>Wanting to start again

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
>Like a house of cards<br>One blow from caving in

Do you ever feel already buried deep  
>Six feet under screams<br>But no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
>Cause there's a spark in you<p>

You just gotta ignite the light  
>And let it shine<br>Just own the night  
>Like the Fourth of July<p>

Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on show 'em what your worth<br>Make 'em go "ah, ah, ah!"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<p>

Baby you're a firework  
>Come on let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "ah, ah, ah!"  
>You're gonna leave 'em falling down down down<p>

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
>You're original, cannot be replaced<br>If you only knew what the future holds  
>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<p>

Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed  
>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<br>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
>And when it's time, you'll know<p>

You just gotta ignite the light  
>And let it shine<br>Just own the night  
>Like the Fourth of July<p>

Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on show 'em what your worth<br>Make 'em go "ah, ah, ah!"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<p>

Baby you're a firework  
>Come on let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "ah, ah, ah!"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe<p>

Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>And it's always been inside of you you you  
>And now it's time to let it through<p>

Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on show 'em what your worth<br>Make 'em go "ah, ah, ah!"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<p>

Baby you're a firework  
>Come on let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "ah, ah, ah!"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe awe awe<p>

Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon."<p>

Hong King gave it to Virginia. "Katy Pery?" America questioned, raising his eyebrows.

_"Doe- a deer a female deer_  
><em>ray, a drop of golden sun<em>  
><em>me, a name i call myself<em>  
><em>far, a long long way to run<em>  
><em>Sew, a needle pulling thread<em>  
><em>la, a note to follow so<em>  
><em>tea, a drink with jam and bread<em>  
><em>that wil bring us back to do oh oh" Virginia laughed then gave the mike<em>  
><em>to Canada.<em>  
><em>"Canadian please! c`me on uncle! do it!" Cali cheered.<em>  
><em>"Do it do it do it!" the states chanted with andy joining.<em>

"You know Canadian is just French, right?" France & Canada asked at the same time. Never the less, he got up and sang.

"Comment Putain on se retrouve comme ça? Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas en mesure de voir les signes que nous avons raté Essayez de tourner les tables? Je souhaite que tu desserrer votre poing et de poser sa valise Récemment il ya eu trop de cela, mais ne pense pas qu'il soit trop tard Rien qui ne va pas aussi longtemps que vous savez qu'un jour je vais Un jour, en quelque sorte, je vais le faire bien, mais pas maintenant je sais que vous vous demandez quand (Vous êtes le seul qui sait que ) Un jour, en quelque sorte, je vais le faire bien, mais pas maintenant je sais que vous vous demandez si bien, je l'espère que, puisque nous sommes ici de toute façon Nous pourrions nous retrouver en disant des choses nous avons toujours besoin de le dire, nous pourrions finir par rester maintenant de l'histoire joue comme ça Juste comme un livre de poche Let's réécrire une fin qui s'adapte Au lieu d'un rien l'horreur de Hollywood qui ne va pas aussi longtemps que vous savez qu'un jour je vais Un jour, en quelque sorte, je vais le faire bien, mais pas le droit maintenant je sais que vous vous demandez quand (Vous êtes le seul qui sait cela) Un jour, en quelque sorte, je vais le faire bien, mais pas maintenant je sais que vous vous demandez quand (Vous êtes le seul qui sait que ) Comment Putain on se retrouve comme ça? Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas en mesure de voir les signes que nous avons raté Essayez de tourner les tables? maintenant de l'histoire joue comme ça Juste comme un livre de poche Let's réécrire une fin qui s'adapte Au lieu de cela Rien d'une horreur de Hollywood qui ne va pas aussi longtemps que vous savez qu'un jour je vais Un jour, en quelque sorte, je vais le faire bien, mais pas maintenant je sais que vous vous demandez quand (Vous êtes le seul qui sait cela) Un jour, toute façon je vais le faire bien, mais pas maintenant je sais que vous vous demandez quand (Vous êtes le seul qui sait cela) Je sais que vous vous demandez quand (Vous êtes le seul qui sait que) je sais vous vous demandez si"

Canada frowned at all the confused stares. He sighed and resang the song.

"How the hell'd we wind up like this?  
>Why weren't we able<br>To see the signs that we missed  
>Try and turn the tables?<br>I wish you'd unclench your fists  
>And unpack your suitcase<br>Lately there's been too much of this  
>But don't think it's too late<p>

Nothing's wrong just as long as you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
>I'm gonna make it alright but not right now<br>I know you're wondering when  
>(You're the only one who knows that)<br>Someday, somehow  
>I'm gonna make it alright but not right now<br>I know you're wondering when

Well, I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
>We could end up saying<br>Things we always needed to say  
>So we could end up staying<br>Now the story's played out like this  
>Just like a paperback novel<br>Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
>Instead of a Hollywood horror<p>

Nothing's wrong just as long as you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
>I'm gonna make it alright but not right now<br>I know you're wondering when  
>(You're the only one who knows that)<br>Someday, somehow  
>I'm gonna make it alright but not right now<br>I know you're wondering when  
>(You're the only one who knows that)<p>

How the hell'd we wind up like this?  
>Why weren't we able<br>To see the signs that we missed  
>Try and turn the tables?<br>Now the story's played out like this  
>Just like a paperback novel<br>Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
>Instead of a Hollywood horror<p>

Nothing's wrong just as long as you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
>I'm gonna make it alright but not right now<br>I know you're wondering when  
>(You're the only one who knows that)<br>Someday, somehow  
>I'm gonna make it alright but not right now<br>I know you're wondering when  
>(You're the only one who knows that)<p>

I know you're wondering when  
>(You're the only one who knows that)<br>I know you're wondering when"

Loud "Oooohhh"-s rang throughout the room from people who spoke no French. "Canadian French is a rip off!" France shouted. "Suck it Papa!" Canada snapped, flipping him the bird as he gave the mike to Mississipi.

_"Noooo~ thats not what we ment~" New Mexico moaned._  
><em>"Sing it, Missy!" Gorgia yelled, the others shouting in agreement.<em>  
><em>"Yeah yeah, fine...<em>

_Yeah i know you wanna be Canadian, please._  
><em>even if in winter things ten to freeze<em>  
><em>we`ve got the world`s monopoly on trees<em>  
><em>And our country`s borderd by three different seas<em>

_Yeah i kow you wanna be Canasian, please._  
><em>We invented the zipper, we got expertise<em>  
><em>we make insulin to combat disease<em>  
><em>yeah i know you wanna be canadian please.<em>

_Brits have got the monarchy_  
><em>The US has the money<em>  
><em>but i know you wanna be canadian!<em>  
><em>The french have got the wine and cheese<em>  
><em>Koalas chill with the Aussies<em>  
><em>But i know that you wanna be canadian!<em>

_Et si ce n` etait pas assez_  
><em>On a deux languages officielles:<em>  
><em>L`anglais et le francais<em>  
><em>Ooh la la~<em>

_yeah i know you wanna be canadian please_  
><em>Where else do you find mountain police<em>  
><em>or go to the hospital and not pay fees<em>  
><em>yeah i know you wanna be canadaian please<em>  
><em>and when freash water is in high demand<em>  
><em>we`ve got the worlds largest supply on hand<em>  
><em>so you know we could make a pretty good friend<em>  
><em>but its even better if you can be...<em>

_Brits have got the monarchy_  
><em>The US has the money<em>  
><em>but i know you wanna be canadian<em>  
><em>The french have got the wine and cheese<em>  
><em>Koalas chill with the Aussies<em>  
><em>but i know you wanna be canadian!<em>

_So your thinking to yourself_  
><em>how do i live in this beautiful country<em>  
><em>well, we got some steps for you to follow!<em>

_Step one: loose the gun_  
><em>Step two: buy a canoe<em>  
><em>Step three: live multiculturally<em>  
><em>Step four: you`re ready there is no more!<em>

_we got beavers, cariboo and moose_  
><em>we got buffalos, bears and canadian goose<em>  
><em>and we`re sorry about Celine Dion<em>  
><em>But she did do that good song for James Cameron...<em>

_Brits have got the monarchy_  
><em>The US has the money<em>  
><em>but i know you wanna be canadian!<em>  
><em>The french have got the wine and cheese<em>  
><em>Koalas chill with the Aussies<em>  
><em>But i know you wanna be canadian!<em>  
><em>The Greek chilled out with Socrates<em>  
><em>Can`t build a wall like the Chinese<em>  
><em>But i know you wanna be canadian!<em>  
><em>In Kenya they have safaris<em>  
><em>We`ve missed lots of other countries<em>  
><em>but i know you wanna be canadian!" Mississippi sang.<em>  
><em>The states broke out in laughter and shouts, cheering loudly. Mississippi bowed and<em>  
><em>handed the mike to Latvia. "I love that song! It should be uncle`s theme!" Cali cried.<em>

Canada face palmed. "That song." he grumbled. "Calm down Mattie, don't go emo on me," America warned. Latvia stood up and sang.

"When I woke up I was alone  
>The room was painted black<br>I could see nothing, I could hear nothing  
>One person trembling in the darkness<p>

There was a large hole in the cieling  
>If you looked carefully, you could see that there was an enormous spring<br>From ahead suddenly came a sound  
>A questionable eerie voice<p>

"Sinful boy,  
>You are ahead of this eternally<br>It does not leave this room"  
>It said<p>

In a moment I remembered all those memories  
>I personally repeated many sins<br>I became aware of the reason and the end that are here  
>I don't want to return to that time again<p>

I notice both of my arms that are fastened with red handcuffs  
>They are surely the colour of blood that someone has shed<br>Both of my ankles are in blue chains  
>They are surely the colour of someone's tears<p>

"Ru ri ra ru ri ra" I can hear the song  
>Who seems to be singing this lullaby...?<p>

What amount of time has probably passed  
>I asked the unmoving spring<br>From where am I hearing  
>A singing voice simply to heal me<p>

That day I found out  
>The meaning of truth of that song<br>And it's a lullaby for me  
>New words are added to it<p>

From the opening of the spring  
>Fell a small light<br>Surely it's that  
>|You gave me a message|<p>

The surroundings of the spring began to quietly talk  
>"It is not that you aren't being forgiven for your sins"<br>But, there's a word called water, and there's a called evil  
>We will make those changes to the song.<p>

The red handcuffs are removed, you begin to talk  
>"After this you will be reborn"<br>The blue shackles are removed, you speak to me  
>"Today is your new birthday"<br>Everything around is dyed white  
>Very soon you and I are going to meet again."<p>

Latvia gave it to Louisiana.

_"There was an old farmer who lived on a rock_  
><em>he sat in the meadow just shaking his...<em>  
><em>Fist at some boys down by the crick<em>  
><em>their feet in the water, their hands on their...<em>  
><em>marbles and play things at half passed four<em>  
><em>there came a young lady who looked like a...<em>  
><em>pretty young preacher<em>  
><em>she sat on the grass, she pulled up he dress<em>  
><em>and showed the her...<em>  
><em>ruffles and laces and whitr fluffy duck<em>  
><em>she said she was learning a new way to...<em>  
><em>bring up her children so they would not spit<em>  
><em>while the boys in the barnyard were shoveling...<em>  
><em>refuse and litter from yesterdays hunt<em>  
><em>the girl in the meadow was rubbing her...<em>  
><em>eyes at the man down by the dock<em>  
><em>he looked like a man with a sizable...<em>  
><em>home in the country with a big fence out front<em>  
><em>if he asked her politely shed show him her..<em>  
><em>little pet dog who was subject to fits<em>  
><em>and maybe shed let him grab hold of her..<em>  
><em>small tender hands with a movement so quick<em>  
><em>and then shed bend over and suck on his...<em>  
><em>candy so tasty made of butterscotch<em>  
><em>and hed spread whipcream all over her...<em>  
><em>cookies that shed left out on her shelf<em>  
><em>if you think this is dirty<em>  
><em>you can go f*ck yourself!" Louisiana laughed giving it to Poland.<em>  
><em>"Mama, what does f*ck mean?" Andy asked.<em>  
><em>"It...means i hate you...don`t say it..." Cali mumbled glaring at her brother.<em>

Poland frowned and there it at Russia, who gave it to Moscow, who slipped it into Austria's pants, who whacked South Korea with it. South K glared but got up.

"I'm a little f**king tea pot."

"NOO da~ze!" North Korea jumped his twin, covering his mouth, "Don't sing the dirty version da~ze! There's kids here!" North K snapped. South K scowled but nodded. When North K released him, this is what he sang.

"My family is annoying. My younger twin makes us look like idiots. I'm gunna stop hanging around these pussys one day."

"I second that notion!" Romano called. South K smirked and gave the mike to Arizona.

_Arizona looked at the mike blankly for a minuet, then he sheepishly said_  
><em>"I don`t know any songs appropriate to be sang infront of kids.." he handed<em>  
><em>the mike to New Mexico, grinned and jumped up.<em>  
><em>"525,600 minutes<em>  
><em>525,600 moments so dear<em>  
><em>525,600 minutes<em>  
><em>How do you measure a year?<em>

_In daylights?_  
><em>in sunsets?<em>  
><em>in midnights?<em>  
><em>in cups of coffee?<em>  
><em>in inches?<em>  
><em>in miles?<em>  
><em>in laughter?<em>  
><em>in strife?<em>

_in 525,600 minutes_  
><em>how do you measure<em>  
><em>a year in the life?<em>

_How about love?_  
><em>How about love?<em>  
><em>How about love? Measure in love.<em>

_seasons of love._  
><em>Seasons of Love~<em>

_525,600 minutes!_  
><em>525,600 Journeyd to plan~<em>  
><em>525,600 minutes!<em>  
><em>How do you measure th life<em>  
><em>of a woman or man?<em>

_In truths that she learned?_  
><em>Or times that he cried?<em>  
><em>In bridges he burned?<em>  
><em>Or the way that she died?<em>

_Its time now to sing it out_  
><em>Tho` the story never ends<em>  
><em>lets celebrate<em>  
><em>Remember a year in the lif of friends!<em>  
><em>Remember the love!<em>  
><em>Remember the love!<em>  
><em>Seasons of love!<em>

_Oh you got to got to_  
><em>remember the love!<em>  
><em>you know it`s a gift from above!<em>  
><em>Share love <em>  
><em>give love<em>  
><em>spread love<em>

_measure_

_Measure_  
><em>Your life in<em>  
><em>Love!" New Mexico waved before she handed it off to Sealand.<em>

Sealand jumped up and sang.

"You would not believe your eyes  
>If ten million fireflies<br>Lit up the world as I fell asleep

Cause they fill the open air  
>And leave teardrops everywhere<br>You'd think me rude  
>But I would just stand and stare<p>

I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep<br>Cause everything is never as it seems

Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
>From ten thousand lightning bugs<br>As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head  
>A sock hop beneath my bed<br>A disco ball is just hanging by a thread (thread, thread)

I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep<br>Cause everything is never as it seems  
>When I fall asleep<p>

Leave my door open just a crack  
>Please take me away from here<br>Cause I feel like such a insomniac  
>Please take me away from here<br>Why do I tire of counting sheep  
>Please take me away from here<br>When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

To ten million fireflies  
>I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes<br>I got misty eyes as they said farewell (said farewell)

But I'll know where several are  
>If my dreams get real bizarre<br>Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar (jar, jar)

I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep<br>Cause everything is never as it seems  
>When I fall asleep<p>

I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep<br>Cause everything is never as it seems  
>When I fall asleep<p>

I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep<br>Because my dreams are bursting at the seams."

He gave the mike to Utah before jumping back onto England's lap.

_"...i'm gonna sing Calvin's ringtone for France.._

_Bobs my favorite snail And I know he really loves me loves me_  
><em>Hes the classiest snail You would ever hope to know<em>  
><em>And I wish he didnt smell But I know he cant help it help it<em>  
><em>Hes lived in the same shell Since I got him long ago<em>

_And if I ever need him need him All I have to do is call him call him_  
><em>And I know hell come running running Well I guess hell come crawling<em>  
><em>So I guess I better call him call him About a week before I need him<em>  
><em>So that Ill see him see him Right about on time<em>

_And its not his fault_  
><em>Hes a little bit slow<em>  
><em>He cant help it if hes got<em>  
><em>Cute little itty bitty teeny tiny slippery slimy pokier than miney toes<em>

_And sometimes when Im sleeping I like to cuddle with him_  
><em>Then I put him on my nose We look into each others eyes<em>  
><em>And sometimes in the morning Hes on my forehead snoring<em>  
><em>I know he didnt sleep well Cuz he was walking all night<em>

_And if I ever need him need him All I have to do is call him call him_  
><em>And I know hell come running running Well I guess hell come crawling<em>  
><em>So I guess I better call him call him About a week before I need him<em>  
><em>So that Ill see him see him Right about on time<em>

_And its not his fault _  
><em>Hes a little bit slow<em>  
><em>He cant help it if hes got<em>  
><em>Cute little itty bitty teeny tiny slippery slimy pokier than miney toes<em>

_Yes I guess I better call him About a week before I need him_  
><em>So that Ill see him Right about on time<em>  
><em>Bobs my favorite snail" Utah sang tossing it to Italy.<em>  
><em>"What the h-..um kind of ringtones do you got?" Delaware said, eyebrows raised, Cali flushed.<em>  
><em>"I like them..." she grumbled, blushing furiously when her siblings teased her about her song choice.<em>

Italy giggled before dragging Germany & Japan up with him. Moscow handed the trio extra mikes.

Italy:

"You are my best friends.  
>I am Italy.<br>We share the same fate.  
>One of the Axis Powers<br>If I could stay with you  
>I'd do anything.<p>

In the middle of battle we meet each other.  
>I know your my enemy<p>

But

When you looked straight into my eyes  
>The one that disappeared<br>You reminded me of him.  
>Even if the whole world<br>Was going to be your enemy  
>I will stay by your side.<br>So please don't disappear."

Italy: "Douitsu."  
>Germany: "Again Italy?"<p>

Italy:

"You are Germany  
>I am Italy.<br>With the same fate.  
>One of the Axis Powers<br>If you tell me to be stronger then  
>I will do my best and get stronger."<p>

Germany: "Run 50 laps"  
>Italy: "Ve~?"<br>Japan: "Again?"

Italy:

"When we went to another country  
>We meet a black haired nation.<br>How strongly he stood with great spirit.  
>I soon looked up to him<br>And we formed an Alliance.  
>We chose to work together.<br>'Let's stay together forever!'  
>When I said that you smiled."<p>

Italy: "Hey Japan!"  
>Japan: "What is it Italy?"<p>

Italy:

"You are Japan  
>I am Italy.<br>With the same fate  
>One of the Axis Powers.<br>'You are one of my important friends.'  
>You smile<br>Smile innocently."

Germany & Japan:  
>"We will soon loose<br>By the hands of the Allied Forces  
>If this is fate then<br>We will go against it."

Germany:

"Hurry, go over there."

Japan:

"We talked to your brother already.  
>It's alright you are Italy."<p>

Germany:

"Your now part of the Allied Forces right?"  
>Japan: "Thank you Italy"<br>Gernany: "Let's meet again."  
>(Italy: Wait Germany, Japan!)<p>

Italy:

"You guys are  
>My most important friends.<br>We choose the same fate  
>The last Axis Power<br>If I could stay with you guys  
>I wanted to do anything.<p>

Long ago an old memory  
>With the friends that had dreams<br>I believed we could walk together

Foolish

I was back then."

Germany: "The time has come"  
>Italy: "Even if the whole world"<br>Japan: "The voice at the end I could hear"  
>Italy: "Was to be your enemy"<br>Germany: "I remember his laugh."  
>Italy: "I will stay by your side"<br>Japan: "That important friends kindess."  
>Italy: "Please don't leave me!<br>You are warriors  
>I am Italy.<br>We share the same fate  
>One of the Axis Powers.<br>If I could stay by your side  
>I would do anything."<p>

Italy gave his mike to Alaska, and Germany & Japan gave theirs back to Moscow. Some nations were either flat out crying, trying to stop crying, or even trying not to cry. "Mein Gott, have I ever told you that I love you Bruder?" Alderick asked as he sobbed onto Germany's chest. Romano was hugging his twin fearcily and Japan was being hugged all the Asians.

_"I don`t think i could top that, and i don`t want to. But..." Alaska mumbled before begining._

_"Fall!_

_Now the darkness begins to rise_  
><em>save your breath it`s far from over<em>  
><em>leave the lost and dead behind<em>  
><em>nows your chance to run for cover<em>  
><em>i don`t want to change the world<em>  
><em>i just want to leave it colder<em>  
><em>light the fuse and burn it up<em>  
><em>take the path that leads to nowhere<em>  
><em>all is lost again<em>  
><em>but i`m not giving in<em>

_I will not bow_  
><em>i will not break<em>  
><em>I will shut the world away<em>  
><em>i will not fall <em>  
><em>i will not fade<em>  
><em>i will take your breath away<em>

_Fall!_

_watch the end from dying eyes_  
><em>now the dark is taking over<em>  
><em>show me where forever dies<em>  
><em>take the fall and run to heaven<em>  
><em>all is lost again but i`m not giving in<em>

_I will not bow_  
><em>i will not break<em>  
><em>i will shut the world away<em>  
><em>i will not fall<em>  
><em>i will not fade<em>  
><em>i will take your breath away<em>

_and ill survive _  
><em>paranoid i have lost the will to change<em>  
><em>and i am not proud<em>  
><em>cold blooded<em>

_fake_

_i will shut the world away_

_!_

_I will not bow!_  
><em>i will not break!<em>  
><em>i will shut the world awaaay!<em>  
><em>i will not fall!<em>  
><em>i will not fade!<em>  
><em>i will take your breath awaaay!<em>

_and ill survive!_

_Paranoid!_

_i have lost the will to chaaaannnge!_  
><em>and i am not proud!<em>  
><em>cold blooded!<em>

_Fake!_

_I will shut the world awaaaaaay!_

_Faaaaaaall!" Alaska handed it off to denmark and sat down. Cali and him_  
><em>shared a brief smile<em>

Denmark rubbed his eyes before going.

"

Well I just heard the news today  
>It seems my life is going to change<br>I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
>Then tears of joy stream down my face<p>

With arms wide open  
>Under the sunlight<br>Welcome to this place  
>I'll show you everything<br>With arms wide open

Well I don't know if I'm ready  
>To be the man I have to be<br>I'll take a breath, take her by my side  
>We stand in awe, we've created life<p>

With arms wide open  
>Under the sunlight<br>Welcome to this place  
>I'll show you everything<br>With arms wide open

Now everything has changed  
>I'll show you love<br>I'll show you everything  
>With arms wide open<p>

If I had just one wish  
>Only one demand<br>I hope he's not like me  
>I hope he understands<br>That he can take this life  
>And hold it by the hand<br>And he can greet the world  
>With arms wide open...<p>

With arms wide open  
>Under the sunlight<br>Welcome to this place  
>I'll show you everything<br>With arms wide open

Now everything has changed  
>I'll show you love<br>I'll show you everything  
>With arms wide open."<p>

He gave the mike to Navada before sitting & snuggling with Norway.

_"Tonight, we lie awake_  
><em>Remember how the coffee made us shake on those long drives?<em>  
><em>One more long night<em>

_Another seven days_  
><em>Heartbeat racing<em>  
><em>The interstate, my home tonight<em>  
><em>For one more long night<em>  
><em>I'm sure as hell the happiest I've ever been<em>

_We get high, we let go_  
><em>We've got more than we know<em>  
><em>My friends are a different breed<em>  
><em>My friends are<em>

_There's a ghost in this room_  
><em>I think I'll name it after all of you<em>  
><em>And watch it hang over my bed like decorations celebrated<em>  
><em>Memories, they came and went in light of all the time we spent<em>  
><em>Listening to everything our parents told us not to take in<em>

_Now make a change_  
><em>I'm counting down<em>  
><em>The mile marks to every town<em>  
><em>And falling more in love<em>  
><em>With the distance put between us<em>  
><em>[ Lyrics from: lyrics/a/all_time_ ]_  
><em>We get high, we let go<em>  
><em>We've got more than we know<em>  
><em>My friends are a different breed<em>  
><em>My friends are everything<em>  
><em>Make this last, take it slow<em>  
><em>We've got it all figured out for now<em>  
><em>So let us live our lives without a doubt<em>

_Tonight we lie awake_  
><em>Remember how the coffee made us shake on those long drives?<em>  
><em>One more long night<em>  
><em>Another seven days<em>  
><em>Heartbeat racing<em>  
><em>The interstate, my home tonight<em>  
><em>For one more long night<em>

_From coast to coast, I'll make the most_  
><em>Of every second I've been giving with this crowd<em>  
><em>Without a doubt, you're all I dream about<em>  
><em>At night we lie awake<em>  
><em>With stories taking us back to the nights we felt alive<em>  
><em>The nights we felt alive<em>

_I would've married you in Vegas_  
><em>And you've given me the chance to say "I do"<em>  
><em>Couldn't make it more obvious, could you<em>  
><em>Be anymore obvious<em>

_I would've married you in Vegas_  
><em>And you've given me the chance to say "I do"<em>  
><em>Couldn't make it more obvious, could you<em>  
><em>Be anymore obvious, could you?" Nevada laughed throwing it to Prussia. Arizona gave his brother a high-five when he sat by him.<em>  
><em>"Dude, i think we out number them~" Montana 'whispered'.<em>

Prussia smirked and whispered into the mike, "If I sing German, no one is gunna get a boner or not understand, right?" Gilbert's ruby eyes flashed dangerously, mischief in them. No way in hell was he gunna sing in English.

_Arizona started to protest, "Not eve-" California growled and kicked her brother's chair, sending him crashing to the ground. "Hey you litt-" Nevada started, picking up his favorite brother. "Remember 1813 Eva." Cali glowerd, silencing her brother. "Do what you want, sir awesome~" She chirped, smiling at the prussian._

Prussia smirked and started singing.

"Deutschland ich lieb dich so, und ich seh das nicht jeder Deutscher das. Das keiner dort versteht, ich lieb deine StraBen. Kenn kein Tempolimit, ich Pflege in Berlin mein Gangbanger image. Ich leb den deutschen Traum, ich lieb die deutschen Frauen.

Von dir hab ich die Farbe, die Farbe meiner Augen. Doch warum bist du so. So Still und kompliziert. PreuBen produziert, der Bulle observiert. Ab ins Heim ich war Dreizehn, ich wollte nie was einsehn. Und Mutti musste dann mit mir zur Polizei gehn.

Der Benz und der Kanzler. Die Wände, der Sandmann. Der Stress von Finanzamt. Die Gangs und die Pumpgun. Ich weiB wir waren nicht immer ein ganz perfektes Paar.

Denn ich hatte das Gefühl du warst nie für mich da, nie da in schlechten Zeitin. Doch jetzt bist du zur Stelle. Die neue deutsche Welle. Die neue deutsche Welle. Welle.

Das alles ist Deutschland. Ohoho~. Das alles sind wir. Ohoho~. Das gibt es nirgendwo anders, nur hier. Nur hier. Das alles ist Deutschland. Ohoho~. Das sind alles wir. Ohoho~. Wir leben und wir sterben hier.

Glaub mir ich lieb mein Deutschland so sehr. Ich lieb deine StraBe, sprech deine Sprache. Mir dir aufgenwachsen mit Achtzhn allein. Nach der Haft wieder frei, gelacht und geweint du bist Multikulturell.

Schwarz, WeiB, Braun, und hier wunschlos glücklich sein war mein Traum. Doch viele mussten raus, viele geblieben sind Familien unter Tranen.

Sag warum scherst du alle über ein Kamm, versteh mich nicht falsch, nein, ich liebe deinen Glanz. Was du gebaut hast, ich liebe dich genauso wie ein ganzer Deutscher ich fahr deine Auto's.

Ich kenn die Gesetze, kenn deine Strafen, ja wenn die SEK einmarschiert und wir schlafen. Ich liebe dich mein Deutschland, ich sag es live auf dem 'Ersten' ich würd alles für dich tun ausser Sterben.

Das alles ist Deutschland. Ohoho~. Das alles sind wir. Ohoho~. Das gibt es nirgendwo anders, nur hier. Nur hier. Das alles ist Deutschland. Ohoho~. Das sind alles wir. Ohoho~. Wir leben und wir sterben hier.

Hier bin ich gebor'n und hier werd ich auch Sterben. Man vieles ging kaputt und vor uns liegen Schlerben. Ich nehm sie mit den Händen, das ist unsre Zukunft. Das ist unsre Zukunft. Das ist unsre Zunkunft, denn...

Hier bin ich gebor'n und hier werd ich auch Sterben. Man vieles ging kaputt und vor uns liegen Schlerben. Ich nehm sie mit den Händen, das ist unsre Zukunft. Das ist unsre Zukunft. Das ist unsre Zunkunft.

Das alles ist Deutschland. Ohoho~. Das alles sind wir. Ohoho~. Das gibt es nirgendwo anders, nur hier. Nur hier. Das alles ist Deutschland. Ohoho~. Das sind alles wir. Ohoho~. Wir leben und wir sterben hier.

Das alles ist Deutschland. Ohoho~. Das alles sind wir. Ohoho~. Das gibt es nirgendwo anders, nur hier. Nur hier. Das alles ist Deutschland. Ohoho~. Das sind alles wir. Ohoho~. Wir leben und wir sterben hier!"

Prussia smiled and threw up a Peace sign. "Now get off the Stage you wannabe Bushido!" Alderick laughed, and Prussia pouted.

_Grinning, Cali bounded onstage and took hold of the mike. "This song_  
><em>is my favorite~" She said happily before starting.<em>  
><em>"Follow the leader<em>  
><em>Stay in the lines<em>

_Go with the crowd _  
><em>surely everybody knows<em>  
><em>play it safe<em>  
><em>play by the rules<em>  
><em>or don`t play at all<em>  
><em>what if you lose?<em>

_That`s not the secret_  
><em>but i know what is<em>  
><em>everybody dies<em>  
><em>but not everbody lives!<em>  
><em>That`s not the secret <em>  
><em>but i know what is<em>  
><em>Everybody dies<em>  
><em>but not everybody lives!<em>

_I`m gonna run like i got the cops on my tail!_  
><em>I`m gonna live my life like i`m out on bail!<em>  
><em>I`m gonna be out front<em>  
><em>gonna blaze a trail<em>  
><em>i`m gonna<em>  
><em>i`m gonna<em>  
><em>i`m gonna cross that line!<em>

_Everybody freeze_  
><em>don`t step over the line!<em>  
><em>Don`t stand up!<em>  
><em>They`ll shoot down the first one who tries!" Here she pointed at America, who sat next to Canada.<em>  
><em>"Try to change the world!<em>  
><em>they`ll think you`re out of your mind!" This time it was England and France.<em>  
><em>"Revolution starts when someone crosses the line!" She winked at Berlin.<em>  
><em>"They want us to lie!<em>  
><em>Don`t give into the lies!<em>  
><em>Nothing has to change!<em>  
><em>No one has to die!<em>

_That`s not the secret _  
><em>but i know what is!<em>  
><em>Everybody dies<em>  
><em>but not everybody lives!<em>  
><em>That`s not the secret<em>  
><em>but i know what is!<em>  
><em>Everybody dies<em>  
><em>but not everybody liiiveesss!<em>

_I`m gonna run like i got the cops on my taaaiil!_

_I`m gonna live like i`m out on baaaiil!_

_I`m gonna be out froont!_  
><em>gonna blaze a traail!<em>

_I`m gonna!_  
><em>i`m gonna!<em>

_I`m_

_gonna_  
><em>cross <em>  
><em>that <em>  
><em>liiiiinnneeee!" Laughing merrily, Cali put the mike back on the stand before<em>  
><em>sitting back down, humming under her breath.<em>

Alderick stood up,stretching before kicking Henrich. "Make me a sandwich woman," Alderick said firmly. Henrich scowled and flipped him off. "Your the girl! Make your own damn sandwich!" Henrich snapped, "Gott, put on some female clothes for once." Alderick kicked Henrich again, causing Henrich to get up and push him. "Gott I just want a sandwich!" Alderick whined, "Why you gotta be so mean Hen? I'm your Gott-forsaken elder!" Henrich sighed and blew his bands out of his face. "Break for lunch?" he called out.

_"Sure. Andy, time for you to go, you didn`t tell anyone you left did you?"_  
><em>Cali questioned as she carried the girl outside. "N-no.." Andy mumbled<em>  
><em>as Cali put her on Blue, Who was carring her dog Red. "Make sure they<em>  
><em>both get home, Blue" Cali called as Blue ran off before going inside. "Damnit!<em>  
><em>Washington! Get away from me!" Nevada yelled at his brother, who was<em>  
><em>standing over him. "No." Washington replied.<em>  
><em>"Oregon~" North Dakota<em>  
><em>sighed, coming up behind said girl. "Ah! W-what?" She stuttered turning<em>

_around._

_"Alaska! Hawaii! Stop being so emo!" Arizona laughed at the states_  
><em>who had receeded to a corner.<em>  
><em>"Yesterday, i was attacked by paper people." Florida stated. "P-papre people?"<em>  
><em>Delaware stutterd, not beleiving what he was hearing. "Yes, most common<em>  
><em>in private libraries, though not opposed to nest in public librairies. They<em>  
><em>attack unsuspecting readers." Florida declared, Delaware let out a noise<em>  
><em>before retreating. Florida didn`t seem to noticed and continued talking<em>  
><em>about paper people.<em>  
><em>"What the hell!" New york was being pinned by Rhode Island.<em>  
><em>"You hit my baby brother!" Rhode Island screamed, <em>  
><em>"God...can`t you be unsupervised for two minutes?" Cali grumbled, grabing<em>  
><em>America`s gun. She shot the gun upwards, disregarding plaster that crumbled<em>  
><em>off, "Oi! ADD aplicants! Go to the T.V. room and watch something!" Cali cried.<em>  
><em>"Ooh! Free Willey!" Florida jumped up.<em>  
><em>"No! Old Yeller!" Arizona cried.<em>  
><em>" Lilo and stich." Hawaii shouted.<em>  
><em>"Balto.." Alaska stated.<em>  
><em>"Looney Toons!" Montana called.<em>  
><em>"What no! I don`t care bout rabbits! Oliver and company!" New York declared.<em>  
><em>"Hey! I have Animaniacs!" Cali yelled, it was really the only show they could<em>  
><em>all agree on." I swear they get worse with age..." She grumbled as they ran off.<em>  
><em>"Any plans, Richie~" Cali asked, following after Henrich.<em>

"Not really," Henrich sighed, "I guess I'll have to go around getting orders from every one." "Already done baby Bruder!" Henrich turned to see Prussia holding a long paper with lots of writing. "China said he'd help too," Prussia said as the Chinese nation walked in. "Great, then let's get started," Henrich said, taking the list and getting out the ingredients.

_"You're a bum you're a punk  
>you're an old slut on junk<br>lying there almost dead on a drip in that bed  
>You scumbag you maggot<br>you cheap lousy faggott  
>happy Christmas you asshole pray god it's our last." Cali hummed watching the others.<br>"Uncle!" Cali jumped up and tackled Canada, "Wanna go to the basement?"_

"huh?" Canada looked up and revealed a grumpy looking blonde in front of him. "Was diz? Even aftur I demand your attenzion, you give it away!" The blonde snapped in a heavy French accent. "Quebec, hush," Canada scolded lightly, "Your being rude." "To ell wiz ma mannurs! I old you Onterio & Manatoba are hiding ma ciggarets!" Quebec snapped, stomping his foot childishly. "*sigh* Sorry about your cousin Cal," Canada apologized.

_"Quebec! When did you get here! Do you wanna go skating with me?" Cali cried as she tackled her cousin. "Oh, if you need ciggarets, Arizona probably has some~"_

Quebec snapped something in Quebecian and went off to look for Arizona. "Watch your mouth!" Canada called after the Canadian Province. Königsberg, dressed as a girl again, was with the Nordics, switching languages every so often from Danish to Norweigen and to Swedish and to Finnish and Icelandic. Prussia was with Austria and the other Bad Touch, Hungary somehow arriving and kicking France. England was playing chess with Sealand, and the Baltics were speaking with Anastasiya in their respective languages as Moscow answered them in their own languages as well. "America truly is the melting pot of the world," Henrich grumbled.

_"If we weren't, what would set us apart from the rest? Canada has hockey, China is old- no offense-, Russia is the largest, France has the Eiffel tower- which reminds me of a funny song-, Spain with the bull fighters..isn't germany famous for it's chrismas markets?" Cali said tilting her head._

"And our engineering!" Germany grumbled. "Yeah! German engineers are freaking sexy!" Berlin giggled.

_"Ah, of corse, my bad~" Cali giggled and waggled her eyebrows at Berlin. "See, everyone else has a certain distinction that sets them apart from the rest. What does America have? Language? Stolen and revised. Government? Based off others. We are the mixing pot of the world, i'm not even sure if we even have a food that is solely American~" She mused, humming slightly._

"No offense but your country sucks ass." South Korea said, getting dirty glares from America. "Hey, EVERYONE in Europe stole ideas from the Germanatic tribes, and the Romans." Prussia said, "All European Nations sprouted from those two great Empires. Hell, those two inspired other empires! All of North America was based on Europe." Canada smiled and hugged France & England while America curled in his emo corner muttering curses.

_"Umm...i-its ok daddy, we, um, created Mickydee`s.."Cali trailed, awkwardly  
>patting her dad`s head. "And...um..what `bout the old west and the cowboys?<br>or...the gold rush? Mt. Rushmore...route 66...american football...hollywood...  
>..that spread american slang all over the world...a-and um..the fourth of july!"<em>

America's face lit up. "Yeah! I created fireworks!" America said gleefully, "and hamburgers!" Hong Kong kicked America, his usually static face full of rage. "I invented fireworks!" Hong snapped angrily. "Don't mess with Hong's fireworks," South KoreA yawned, "He'll cut you." "Humgurbers were invented in Hamburg, Germany." Prussia mumbled, scowling at the horrible thought. "Although we do give you credit for your stupid movies that require a lot of Japanese CG," North Korea said. "And your stupid lawless ways," England huffed, "After all, Americans were too stupid to take to the sea so they stuck to the land." America pouted, hugging Canada and whailing in dispair.

_"Th-that's not what i ment...um..McDonalds was created in america, like knotts berry farm..and Toms..disneyland/world..Hey! I take offense to that! At least when our rides are destroyed we don't drown! The whole cowboy era was amazing! No rules! No restrictions." Cali sighed, riding across the land was amazing._

"Drowning was the fun part," England & Spain replied, smirking. "Piraicy, now those were lawless days!" England sighed dreamily. "Vikings," Norway smiled cruely, a evil aura around him. "Stop picking on poor America!" Alice said angrily, "Besides, he was one of the best wars since that basterd destroyed the Prussian Army!" America & Austria shivered. "Crazy ass soldiers," America whispered, "Crazy Prussians."

_"Whatev, Dad next time you go all `emo` then talk to Kansas." Cali huffed  
>pulling out her phone. "I`ll be back!" Cali called running from the room.<em>

"Cali doesn't love me!" America whined, hugging England. "Where's she going?" Berlin asked. Moscow shrugged.

_"Dad! Where is she?" Kansas shouted running into the room, Oregon  
>and a few others trailing behind. "Where is California!" Kansas seemed<br>to be on the verge of panicing, his eyes darting around the room frantically._

Henrich burst in. "What do you mean where's California?" he asked, "S-She's in her room, isn't she?"

_"Shit. She`s doing it again! And Blue isn`t here." Kansas mutterd sliging to  
>the ground. Oregon sat next to him, looking at the others she said "She<br>does this often, or at least tries to, Blue wont let her run off because then  
>it`s so much worst. It`s different then war, and for statesprovinces also.  
>Capital`s can feel stuff but most goes to the country itself. Without that<br>kind of protection, it`s concentrated on the state soley. It`s harder over  
>here because on the other side we have warnings, but earthquakes only<br>have guesses...They have been able to shatter bones and rip off skin.."  
>Kansas looked up, "There was an area farther west then cali, it broke off<br>and sank. A big enough quake will be able to do the same thing with her.  
>It`s why she refuses to go on boats, she`s afraid of drowning."<em>

Henrich sprinted off. "I assume he knows where she is," Alice said, getting up, "We'll form search parties to look for her." "Capitols are slightly different from Providences then?" Moscow asked, "Capitols feel everything in the city and in the surrounding areas and major cities if it has no perspunifocation."

_"Yeah, but you`ll also get the most protection because you are basically  
>the heart of the country, we are excess parts. Like Texas being glasses,<br>it isn`t vital for dad, and when they crack or break somethings usually  
>happened there." Oregon said.<em>


	23. Prussian montage 6

I Own Nothing

**_so i continued with how the previous was goind and put it so _**_california was written like this **ok?**_

* * *

><p>"Oh." Moscow said. "Now about those search parties for California," America said, looking serious for once in his life, "I want people in at least a group of three with at least one state in feack group. I also need a group to stay here invade Henrich or California come back. Now make the groups!"<p>

_"Mind if i go with you..?" Alaska asked coming up to Moscow.  
>"Oh! I wanna go with uncle!" New mexico cried going toward Canada.<em>

"Ah!" California screamed, hands gripping her head. Blood ran freely down her arms coming from skin peeling off her face, exposing bone and muscle to the air.

"I'll go with..Russia." Kansas said.  
>"..Norway." Washington stated.<br>"Quebec!" Arizona grinned.  
>"Baltics." Oregon said hesitantly.<p>

"Da! Come along cousin!" Moscow said cheerfully as she took his and South Korea's hand ands walked off.  
>"Let's go." Canada said, worry clearly on his face. "We'll find her Matvy" Ukraine assured him.<p>

His lungs burned, but he still had a good 20 miles. He needed to find her, he needed to save her. "CALIFORNIA!" Henrich screamed as he pulled forward in a burst of speed. 'Dear Gott; hear this prayer' Henrich though, bowing his head and blindly running as his tears fell, 'I know I'm a horrible Christian, but please let her be safe!'

"Da, let's go." Russia nodded as he took Prussia with him as well, who was carrying an MK-47.  
>Norway nodded and motioned for him and Dennark to follow him.<br>"Let's go find that troublemaker," Quebec sighed, trying to hide his worry and fear for his cousin. France followed the two silently.  
>"We'll go," Estonia promised, "Lithuania is going with Poland and Utah." Latvia followed the two as the began walking out.<br>"I'll...I'll stay." Alice whispered, rubbing her Heart, "Somethings wrong with Henrich, and I dint wanna collape on the search because he's draining power from me. I don't want to be a burden." "I'll stay with Alice," Romano offered. "And I'll stay with these two," Hungary said.

_"We can check the underground." Washington said, walking toward the door._

"..the field?" Alaska asked.

"um..how about the beach?" Oregon asked.

"The crops? We can check the corn fields.." Arizona stated, looking around.

"Mickie?" Utah muttered thoughtfully

"Her boss? She might have tried to get more info~" New Mexico declared.

Her throat burned, but she couldn't stop the screams. Barefeet dug into the dirt and fingers twisted in her bloodied hair as her body went into convulsions.

Kansas whistled, calling the dogs. "We should check the city that was hit, she went there before." he said climbing onto Stream.

"Yeah," the Nordics agreed, following the state.

"Worth checking," Moscow said, heading toward it.

"Where ever, you know your sister better than us," Latvia replied.

"Oui. She loves corn," Quebec agreed.

"Yeah, like, lead the way." Poland replied.

"Let's go." Canada agreed.

He made it. Throwing open the door, he threw all causion to the wind. To hell with safety, Cal was in trouble.

"And exactally what city was that?" Prussia asked cautiously as he got on the dog.

Alice wiped her brow shakily. Henrich was already using some of her strength. Her lungs and calfs burned. Hungry handed the girl water, worried.

_"That's the thing, there a so many earthquakes in California, the largest was a 3.9 a little ways from the Geysers, but there are multiple earquakes happening one over the other there." Kansas stated._

_Her convulsions grew worse as more quakes came along with aftershocks, one over the other in different magnitudes and areas. She shrieked, splattering blood onto the floor. She looked up when the door was thrown open._

"Not good." Prussia muttered. Russia shook his head.

Henrich collapsed on his knees and pulled her onto his chest. The best he could do was comfort her and bandage her up afterward. He hated this. "It'll be alright," he soothed, rubbing her back as she convulsed again, "I'm here. It'll be alright,"

_California shrieked as her femur shattered, bone ripping the skin for a breath of fresh air, before dry-heaving, letting more blood splatter on the floor._

He was running as fast as he could, cursing himself for leaving. He was supposed to protect her, as he always had, and when she needs him, he was in a park playing. Blue howled, wishing desperately that Sacramento wasn't so far from home, six earthquakes over one another was not good expecially when more were happening elsewhere.

Henrich was patching her as quick as he possibly could. Everytime he finished one another sprung up. Henrich was starting to tire, both physically and mentally. He took more energy from Berlin, and set to work. "It's gunna be alright Cal. It'll pass, itll pass."

Alice felt her limbs start to fail her. Gott, if something happened in Berlin now, they'd be sunk. 'Henrich, your hurting me' she thought, not letting go of her heart.

Henrich glared at nothing. His sisters voice in his head sounded weak. 'Shut up East.' he thought venomously, and drained more power.

_"Richie..stop.." Cali groaned._

Blue paused, waiting for Stream, Nina, and Berry to turn around. He took off again when they caught him.

"Prussia, Russia, come here." Kansas said opening a door to a shack that Blue had led them to.

Henrich wasn't sure what exactally she had ment. So he simply stopped, instead just holding her close. It wasn't until he felt a nose nudging him did he realise there were others. "Blue," Henrich sighed, scooting over for the dog, but refusing to let go. "Henrich!" Prussia exclaimed, walking up and grabbing the boy's arm. Henrich could see Prussia rubbing his heart continuously. "WHAT are you doing to HER?" Prussia hissed, meaning Alice. "She didn't need it," Henrich replied simply.

"Lay down Alice," Romano pleaded, willing the stubborn girl to listen. Alice simply clutched her heart, her body in pain from all the energy Henrich was taking to keep himself normal & pain-free. "Bruder..." she whispered, "Just...be safe." With that, Alice collapsed to the floor.

_"don't..richie.." California mumbled. Blue woofed softly, licking his master when she started screaming again. "We need to get her home, there are more supplies. Russia, call the others." Kansas ordered going to his sister. Kansas glared when Henrich refused to let go, "I've been through this with her more times then you." he growled pulling her from his grap. "Blue!" he called before climbing onto said dog._

Henrich let Cali go, feeling Prussia pull him up. 'Alice?' Henrich thought tiredly. When no response came, he began to panic. 'Alice? Alice!' Henrich clutched his head, looking for the connection between him & his sister. Unable to find anything except a faint pulse. "You basturd!" Prussia snarled, guessing what had occured from Henrich's fearful face. Prussia slapped the boy, causing him to fall. "WHY CAN'T YOU STOP WHEN YOUR TOLD TO?" Prussia screamed. "Let's go, da?" Russia said, pushing a surprised Kansas out the door and closing it.

Drake raised his sleepy head. Something was wrong. His family, usually an emotionally emo wreck, was no where in sight. He stood up, unsure of what to do. He was only a family dog, and there had been only so much Alster could've taught him. He began to run to the house, looking for his beloved girl.

_Kansas scowled, concerned and cofused, but at the momment his sister was the most important thing to him. "Blue, get us home." he said holding on with one hand as the other supported his sister._

All the states out searching froze, "Kansas gots her! Let go back!" they cried, feeling their brother's distress.

Hungary was relived, but worried when Prussia didn't show. "Where's Gilbert," she asked Kanas as he handed Cali to America.

"Do you enjoy hurting your sister? Do you really hate her that much?" Henrich cowered beneath the over tuned table, fear pumping through his veins. He'd seen Prussia angry and VERY protective of Berlin, and he knew his oldest brother wasn't against slapping his younger siblings around (minus Alice), but he had never seen him THIS angry. All he saw as a pair of ruby dots before a fist connected to his face.

_"He-i-...he`s with Henrich...he`s angry...furious.."Kansas said looking  
>at her worriedly, until Cali`s screams caught his attention again. "Calvin,<br>look at me. Come on, big brother is here~ Look at me, there just me." Kansas  
>said pressing his forhead against hers. "Remember that one song?"<br>"Which- ah..one?" she wheezed. "From brother bear." he smiled.  
>"Oreo`s favorite?" she groaned, eyes going unfocused. "Yeah, look<br>at me, cal! Sing with me, you know the words." He pleaded, tring to regain  
>her focus. "Theressss...nahthin..complica-cated by the w-way we ah! live.."<em>

"Stay with Alice!" Hungary told Germany & Japan, "Romano's with her." Hungary grabbed Austria and informed him. "This can't be good," the Austrian said and the two immediately climbed on Drake. "Find Henrich boy," Hungary pleaded, "Please. Prussia...he's not sane!" That was all the insructions Drake needed to run off to find his oldest and youngest masters.

_Arizona gave a humorless laugh, "Look at all the trouble you caused, Calvin.  
>A happy get together turned crisis in a half an hour." New Mexico growled<br>and smacked him.  
>"Do you think she like knew?" Florida asked.<br>"What do you mean?" Oregon questioned.  
>"Well, this happened right after she had Andy leave." Florida explained.<br>"Dad, talk to her." Kansas orderd stepping back, "It doesn`t matter, just  
>keep her focused and awake."<em>

"Hey sweetie, stay with me. Come on, just pull through with me and we'll go get some corn." America banked, trying to restrain the slight shivers running down his spine thanks to the quakes, "So I was with Japan at his house a few days ago, and his Wii exploded while I was using it. That's gotta prove I'm more awesome than Prussia, right? Germans are weird anyway, all Europeans are. Americans rule!" America banked on, watching to make sure his beloved daughter stayed awake.

The two nations arrived out of the shack, fear coursing through them as they heard Henrich scream in agony. "I-I'm not going in." Austria whimpered, "Dark Prussia scares me." Hungary grabbed the aristrocrate and burst into the shack. "PRUSSIA STOP CHOKING HIM!"

_"Mmmm...i can't see you daddy~" She grinned._

America paled and his smile faltered. "W-What do you mean Cali" he asked tightly.

Henrich coughed, blood spilling from his nose. Prussia, restrained by Hungary was glaring at him. "L-Let's get you home," Austria whispered in horror, knowing Henrich probably had a few broken ribs, a twisted ankle and a broken wrist.

_She giggled, "What i said...i. can`t. see~ Its...odd..not black nor white..  
>just...blank~ you were there now gone...poof~ funny, eh?"<em>

America's eyes widened in horror. Cali...she wasn't. "Cal, tell me" America pleaded, holding two fingers up, "How many fingers am I holding(HetaOni Referance)?" 'Please, don't let her be blind' America pleaded.

Austria looked down at the boy passed out in his arms. The blood just wouldnt stop. Austria opened the door to the house, printing more chaos.

_Cali sighed, "If i can`t see you, how would i see your fingers?" she paused  
>turning towards the door, ignoring the tremmors, they were mostly<br>after-shocks anyways. "Who?" she asked, frowning at not being able to tell._

America gripped his daughter tightly and put his head on her shoulder. Everyone turned to see Austria when he entered "Oh my god! What happened to Henrich?" Canada gasped, just like everyone else, when they saw how hurt West Berlin was.

_California jerked away from her dad, staring at where she felt he was, eyes  
>narrowed to concentrate on the feeling that hadn`t came since before<br>there were light skins here. Then everything came back, the bright-blue  
>rune-like tattoos that had been forcibly removed before, her skin stitched<br>itself back and bones receeded into their correct positions. It wasn`t sight  
>but she could see, or more like a combination of hearing and feeling to<br>create a sort of abstract picture. She wasn`t really worried about that,  
>origonal colors were starting to flow in and define the world, she was<br>sure that eventually her sight would return to normal if not better, at  
>the moment she was concentrating on the bleeding boy that seemed to<br>have become the center of her world. "Richie, you seem to have gotten  
>in trouble again, like when you saw a mountain lion for the first time~"<br>She cooed, making her way towards him, dodging around her father when  
>he tried to make her sit back down. She frowned at the blood that didn`t<br>seem to want to stop, "What do you think of tattoos Henrich?" she asked,  
>tilting her head slightly, deciding to use his given name to express her<br>seriousness of such a random question._

Henrich was slowly drifting in and out of consciousness. All he herd was tattoos and Henrich. " Like...Austria's and...Prussia's?" he asked coughing up a bit of blood. He had always wanted Germanatic tribial tattoos like his brother and cousin. Because they were awesome tattoos. "He'll be fine California," Germany said firmly, "This isn't the first time Prussia's let his anger control him." Austria shot him a look that no one but Germany understood. 'Some damage will be permanant' Germany realized in horror 'Prussia you fool.'

"Prussia how could you?" The nation did nothing but stare at his feet. "He'll never breath properly because you destroyed his respetory system!" Prussia only nodded and whispered, "I have no regrets."

_Cali smiled, disregarding the older german, "Wrong continent, Richie~ It's something that i learned from our ancient sisters. Maya, Inca, and Azie taught me so many things. One was that some written things have a certain strength to them." A hand came to rest on the tattoo just below the front of her left shoulder._

"Oh" was all Henrich said. Germany walked over to them, patted Cali's shoulder softly, and took his youngest sibling from his cousin. "*sigh* Don't worry about him California," Germany said, "He's my Capitol therefore my mess. Besides you yourself are still hurt." Romano walked in, eyes wide in fear and horror. "Alice isn't breathing," he whispered. The Nordics and Germans ran to the room Alice had been put in, Germany carrying Henrich with him

_Cali followed slowly, ignoring her family`s protests, smiling softly dispite  
>the siguation. She was calm and- despite how cliche it sounded- at peace<br>with everything, besides she might be able to do something useful in  
>there. Even if she couldn`t, she was determined to help Henrich in any<br>way possible and she couldn`t do that if she wasn`t near him. She laughed  
>quietly, Kansas was right, she was a stubborn person.<em>

She was alone. It was all dark and the absolute silence was suffocating. "Alice?" Alice turned, seeing her brother standing behind her. "Henrich," she breathed out, smiling despite her brother's hurt appearance. He sat next to her as she touched his nose. "It's my fault. I'm sorry," Alice said, "He really hurt you this time."

Germany watched his two battered sibling as they laid next to each other. The Nordics crowded around Alice and Austria next to Henrich. He turned to see Cali enter. "I'm sorry, but Family only now," Gemany said, starting to wonder if she was a distant relative of Italy.

_Never dropping her smile, Cali paused at the door, "Family are people who  
>you care about, not nessacarily blood. If that`s what you want though,<br>then i will see how Romano is. I hope he doesn`t feel guilty since this happened  
>on his watch." She turned back, looking at the unconcious siblings before<br>glancing back at Germany. "They are strong and stubborn, i`m sure they`ll  
>be fine." With that she left the room and headed over to the Italians and<br>Spain._

Germany bit his lip, referring his decision. The Nordics were relatives, through Sweden's German blood. He looked at his siblings, cursing whoever decided this fate for them.

Romano shoved his brother away. "It's not your fault Lovino," Spain said softly. "She was my responsibility," Romano insisted, "I should've taken that medical training with my fratello." "Fratello," Feliciano becan, but Roma shook his head. "Leave me alone."

Prussia walked next to Hungary, taking her verbal abuse. Perhaps he had hurt Henrich too much?

"That's all I can do Bruder, I'm sorry." Henrich still felt pain and he couldn't get enough air. His Schwester's soothing hand on his shoulder calmed his panic. "Danke Schwester," Henrich whispered, "Ich lebe dich." He stood up and offered his hand. Alice shook her head. "I'm gunna stay here for a bit more," was her reply. Henrich nodded and walked away.

_"Hello Romano, how do you feel?" She sat cross legged before him, smiling  
>up at him. "Not a very good question, eh?" she chuckled before continuing.<br>"You know, My brother, Calvin, got sick once. I was taking care of him,  
>since we lived closest to eachother. I remember once, he told me he was thirsy,<br>so i went to get him some water, how was i to know that he would disapear  
>when i was gone? I screamed and cried, but nothing really helped, eventually<br>i retreated into one of my cities and started an life of isolation. I love all  
>my siblings, but Calvin was different, he was part of me, the only thing<br>that stayed the same. The only thing that was consistant in my life, with  
>him gone, it was like the world swallowed me up, nothing was how it used to<br>be, how i remembered. I met a boy one day, i hated him the moment he  
>decided to talk to me, but he seemed insistant to befriend me. I alway thought<br>him stupid, afterall it seemed like such a useless endevour that others  
>had failed at before, why would he be any he was stubborn,<br>and eventually he became my bestfriend." She paused, watching him  
>tring to understand why she was telling him this. "Germans are stubborn,<br>but the only thing worse then them, is a stubborn Prussian. She didn`t  
>disapear, so she will most likely live. She is strong and stubborn, i refuse<br>to believe she would let herself go after living for so many years." Cali  
>grinned and winked at Romano, "Besides she has someone to come back<br>for and to live for."_

Feli left, knowing his brother would feel better if he did. "Her parents might convince her to leave," Romano replied, "Did you know? Alice's mother was actually Germania. Her father was Roman Empire, my grandfather. I didnt always hate Germans. When Granda took ferli and left me, Germania would always take care of me, I loved him like a father. One day I guess Granpa thought it would be funny to get his best friend/rival pregnant. Prussia, the Order of the Teuctunic Knights, was furious. He said that when the child was born, he'd kill it. So I took it upon myself to take care of it. Well, Rome fell and grandpa died. After giving birth to Alice, Germania fell into a sudden coma and died. Prussia, instead of hating her, loved her and made her his capitol once her became Prussia. I hated Germans after that. Germania had people to live for yet he died. Why should Alice be any different from Alderick?" Romano scratched his head. "I don't know what the story is for Henrich, but I know he's considered a miricle by the German household."

Prussia entered the house, getting glares and looks of disbelief. He sighed and went to look for Romano.

Henrich opened his eyes, feeling still no breath from his sister. "Henrich your alive," Austria sighed in relief. Henrich, after a bit of a struggle, took a deep breath. Germany petted Henrich's hair and stared at Alice. "Is she...?" Henrich shrugged.

_Cali smiled serenely, ignoring the door opening for the moment, "Maybe  
>she will leave, and if she does would it be that bad? She will be with her<br>parents and be loved, never having to worry about such petty things that  
>are bound to this world. But, maybe she will choose to stay. Besides, which<br>parent would convince their child to die just to be with them? It seems  
>like such a selfish thing to do, would anyone be able to do that to someone<br>they cared about? Someone they loved? How do you choose between that?  
>Hello, Prussia. Are you feeling well?" Cali asked as the man made it to<br>them, no acusation reflectd in her eyes, she was genually concerned if he  
>was alright or not.<em>

Prussia stared at Romano before looking at Cali, his eyes blank and a dull red color. "She doesn't know who her parents where," Prussia replied softly, "I made shire she believed Germania was her grandfather and that she had no relationship with the Italys." "Rome is selfish," Romano added. "Alice...just can't die yet," Prussia whispered, "She's insane and damaged, and it may be better to put her down, but if we do, Alice's fate may fall onto Henrich. That's why he ran to America when he did, because he found out her fate."

_Cali got up and, pulling Romano with her, hugged Prussia. "I really have  
>no right to speak for her, i haven`t known her all that long, but she loves<br>her brother. And is fairly protective from what i`ve witnessed. I think, if  
>she knew her death could harm him, she would fight with everything she<br>has to survive so he wouldn`t have to go through that pain. She is tired,  
>and seems to have recceded into herself, i`ve done that once. It lasted<br>nearly two-hundred years, it was one of the most enlightening time of  
>my life." She paused, mulling over her next words.<br>"I do not condem you, either of you, for your choices. Anger has a tendancy  
>to consume people and blind their judgements, and you had your reasons<br>to act as you did, but i believe when you next speak to her that you both  
>tell her about her parents. You might reget it forever if she finds out some<br>other way, she might be mad but at least you`ll be there to defent your  
>actions."<em>

Prussia looked at his feet in shame. "I won't tell her," Romano replied. "I...I can't." Prussia replied.

Henrich brushed his sisters bangs from her face. Everyone had left them alone except for Iceland. "She'll live," Iceland whispered. Henrich hesitate for the connection, but she was shutting him out. 'Just like Cali' Henrich though 'Suffering in silence.'

_Cali mulled over what to say next, she wasn`t used to giving advice but  
>she would like to believe she was doing a somewhat decent job at it.<br>"Would it be better to have halp? How manny know? Do-" She broke off,  
>tilting her head, an odd detacted expression crossing her face as she stared<br>at noting._

Romano, suddenly worried for the girl, snapped his fingers in her face.

_Cali gave no reaction, but her eyes started swimming with several different  
>colors. Her hair raised, puffing up like a displeased cat`s, and her tattoos<br>started to dance across her skin._

Prussia, bewildered by the reaction, called for Kansas and America.

Alice, surprised that she couldn't leave, sat down. "What the hell is going on?"

Henrich's eyes widened as her breathing died down. "What the fuck?"

_California snatched Romano`s and Prussia`s hands before anyone could  
>reach them. Her eyes and Tattoos shine purple before she flashed out<br>of the room with the two men. Smiling happily, California let go of the  
>bewildered men`s hands to greet the other person. "Hello Alice." She<br>said casually, choosing to sit crosslegged before Berlin._

Alice looked up, confused. "No one but Henrich and me can come here," she whispered, eyes wide with fear and surprise, "How did you get in?"

_Cali wore a kind and patient look on her face as she answered, "I mean_  
><em>no harm Alice, we needed to talk to you though. And it is better if we were<em>  
><em>not interupted. As for how we got here..." She jestured to her dancing<em>  
><em>tattoos that had dulled to a soft lavender. "I told your brother that some<em>  
><em>words retain certain strengths. Having them dormant for so long, left<em>  
><em>a surplus of energy to bubble to the surface. It is why they dance, my eyes<em>  
><em>change and swim, and my hair stands."<em>

"No, I didn't mean your not allowed," Alice corrected, "I just mean no one is able too. This place is a place of forgiveness that Henrich and I created the first time something like this happened." After a quick look at the tattoos, Alice raised her eyesbrows. "I've seen those once, but I don't know what they are," Alice admitted.

_Cali grinned tugging the shell-shocked men down before answering.  
>"Maya, Inca and Azie taught me that words have strength. The initial<br>words, however, come from the mothers." Seeing the confusion on  
>the others face, she elaborated,<br>"You don`t think that some of us just pop into existance do you?  
>The Mothers, though they have never given `birth`, are parents to<br>us all. The easiest way to explain it is that they are personifications  
>of the continents." She paused.<br>"The America`s were more free with their power and wanderings,  
>they were looked at as gods as we were as holy spirits by the tribes.<br>The others are more bound and hidden to to such `clear thinking`"  
>She huffed.<br>"That isn`t what we are here for though. There was a truth that was  
>hidden, which now must be revealed. Lest you remain bed-ridden,<br>with conscious strongly sealed."  
>She blinked. "...Did i just rhyme? How cliche..." cali grumbled.<em>

"Well that explains a lot," Alice said, actually understanding what Cali said, "What truth?" Prussia glared at Cali. "Don't," he warned.

Henrich frowned, concerned. He felt activity on his sisters connection, but something kept blocking it. 'Is it her?' Henrich though tearfully, trying to keep his sister's cooling body warm. "Damn coma," Iceland grumbled as he reentered, tucking Alice in Denmark's thick winter robe. "Iceland, I have to tell you something," Henrich declared, deciding to explain all to him.

_"I have said nothing, nor have i promised not to. But she will be told  
>something, and i`d prefer it be by you." She said looking at Prussia<br>then Romano. "Ah! I rhymed again!" Cali sulked._

"I think I know what you want us to tell her," Romano said, "So I will." Before Romano could say anything else, Prussia tackled him and punched him. "You will say nothing." he hissed. Alice backed away, scared. "Henrich," she pleaded, finding the connection blocked. 'What the?' she gasped 'I-It's locked. This isnt good.'

_"Hey now." Cali said dragging Prussia off Romano. "Alice, you ok?"  
>She grinned suddenly, "Hell yeah! I didn`t Rhyme!"<em>

Alice looked around the black expanse fearfully, hugging herself. "S-She's coming," Alice whispered fearfully. Prussia let go of Romano and went to comfort his sister. "Who?" Prussia asked. A pale girl with blood-red hair, pale puple-less eyes wearing a black strapless sundress with bare feet who looked no older than 5 walked up. "Hello Alice," she said sweetly, "Hello uninvited guests. I'm Bösewicht." "Devil?" Prussia asked, translating the German name.

_Cali watched the child carefully, displeased with the clashing of contradicting  
>energy in the are. "Auntie always talked about a red-headed she-devil.<br>I never thought it to be so literal." She mulled._

Bösewicht glared at Cali. "Back off, her fate is mine," the child said as she took a trembling Alice's hand and pulled her a ways off.

_California growled, runes and eyes blaring red as her metaphically hackles  
>raised, but conceeded seeing the child wasn`t doing anything. She sniffed,<br>looking at her companions, "I always thought leprachons carried gold..  
>meybe it`s a gremlin, seems unpleasant enough...or just a midget."<em>

Bösewicht glared, fangs growing and her nails growing longer and sharper. "Bösewicht your hurting me!" Alice cried out, Bösewicht's nails plunging through Alice's hands. "Deal with it," Bösewicht snapped, heading toward Romano and Prussia, both stunned with fear, "I'll just make the weaker pay. I was getting hungry anyway."

_California twitched as the thing came towards them, the rough red energies  
>that had appaered with it flaring angrily. Had she not been beating back<br>thousands of years of energy, Cali might have been scared of the little gremlin.  
>She could still feel her family and that gave her confidence, so eying the red-head<br>she flared her own blue energy enough to protect the two beside her. Concentrating,  
>her runes turned blue and eyes lavender, it was best to fight fire with water<br>after all._

Bösewicht smirked, her red engergy suddenly turning a royal purple. Romano sot forward into her arms. Alice cried out, clutching her hand as the nails were suddenly ripped out. Romano squeaked in fear as Bösewicht placed her lips against Romano's neck, smirking. "Bösewicht stop!" Alice cried throwing herself at Bösewicht, crying. "So dramatic," Bösewicht sighed as she tossed a frightened Romano aside. She grabbed Alice and ripped a chunk of meat off of Alice's wrist. The silver haired girls screamed and backed away. "What?" Bösewicht asked as she looked at Romano and Prussia's looks of horror and Cali's seething face of anger.

_Beating back the anger as soon as it came, it was best to stay level headed,  
>California stepped forward as she searched for Blue`s spirit and absorbed<br>it. The only noticable diferences were sharpened nails and canines and  
>a pair of dog ears peaking from her head. "So you really are a gremlin,<br>such nasty little creatures. Are you even female?" Cali asked, shifting so  
>the two were behind her now.<em>

"Hmf." Bösewicht grunted. "H-How long?" Romano whispered. "Since the 500s of AD." Prussia whispered, "Oh my Gott." "Pft. Do I have to show you my vitals?" Bösewicht scoffed, "I keep the appearance of a child because it doesn't scare Alice as much. I'm half wolf half woman and half devil." Alice looked up, tears streaming from her eyes as Bösewicht petted her hair. "She's not scary, just intimidating," she whispered, "I'm a frozen teenager, what do you expect." Bösewicht giggled, releasing her white wold ears and white tail.

_"Vitals would be nice, yes?" Cali leered, waggling her eyebrows sugestivly.  
>"Liar! That would make you three halves of something!" Cali exclaimed<br>before gasping to point an acusing finger at the Thing. "You really aren`t  
>female are you! And your wearing a dress! My eyes~...oh wait, i don`t really<br>see you, eheh~" She laughed scratching her nose, going a bit closer in her  
>rant. She scoffed, "White? Honestly? How cliche, they don`t even match<br>your hair. Could have at least been part fox or something. Wolves can  
>be such anal creatures, bite off an ear one time and it`s like your their<br>eternal enemy."_

Bösewicht scolded and started growing. She grew into an older more beautiful woman with large breasts and thick luscious hair. Her ears and tail took on a red tint. The dress also grew longer. "Still wanna see vitals?" she asked. "YES!" the two men said excitedly.

_"See? Now was that so hard~ I can tell you have a female resemblance,  
>or at least know a wonderful plastic surgon." Cali cooed, as one would<br>a child after taking medacine. With a roll of her eyes she smacked the  
>back of the males` heads. "Honestly, aren`t you both, like, commited?"<em>

Prussia blushed, coughed, and turned away. "Screw Spain! She's fucking hot!" Romano said. Alice flowed and looked down at her small chest and whimmpered. "Your so lucky I feel nice today," Bösewicht sneered, "I had my dose of cute Henrich, I'm good."

_Cali started a growl but relented, it wasn`t the Thing`s fault that Richie  
>was so adorable. "Yes, oh mighty over lord...i am sorry oh mighty over<br>lord. Will you forgive me oh mighty over lord? Shall i nuter you oh mighty  
>over lord, that seems to have no definite gender?" She said sarcastically,<br>glancing at her pointed nails, making her boredom with the others  
>thearetics apparent.<em>

"Watch it, you don't want Alice to be hurt now do you?" she said evilly yet sweetly.

_She sighed, looking up from her nails disinterestedly, "What is so special  
>about her? You don`t seem like the kind to want something so easily<br>dominated." Cali breathed going a bit closer. "Why not leave them be,  
>and come play with me?" Blinking, she snarled viciously, "Damnit! I<br>rhymed again!"_

Bösewicht smirked. "Alice is weak and holds a...special power," Bösewicht smirked, "Have you honestly never felt it? She can mess with people's futures and can control people's minds." Alice looked away in shame. "Plus her prophecy!" Bösewicht said excitedly, making Prussia look away.

_Cali`s nose wrinkled distastefully, "This prophacy wouldn`t rhyme, would  
>it? Such an over used and cliche way to phrase things." She blinked,<br>before leering at the Thing again, "So you want someone easy?" she  
>waggled her eyebrows.<em>

"Not lesbian like you," Bösewicht replied.

_Cali rolled her eyes and shrugged, "Does gender truely matter? What  
>ever gets you off. But maybe i am just a pervert, people do have a tendancy<br>to have sex on my beaches, no matter the time of day or gender of their  
>partner." She mused, tilting her head slightly. "What do you think? I<br>should call you something...your name is a mouthfull and i don`t have  
>the patience for pronouciation anyways. I don`t think little gremlin would<br>be apropriate now. And i think you wouldn`t appreciate my humor from  
>calling you The Thing...Deva..?..Meh...oh! I`ll call you Snow!" She exclaimed,<br>grinning briliantly at the Thin-er `Snow`._

"Her English name is Desire (Des-er-E)," Alice said, "She hates anything else." Bösewicht looked up. "Oohhh~! Henry is trying to take you away again," she crackled, "Maybe I should invite him, what do you think Alice?" Alice's eyes widened.

_"Des-ir-e...i like Snow better, it reminds me of your ears~" Cali said,  
>touching her own ears, smiling at the softness of the fur there. Snapping<br>bach to attention, she glared at the Thing again. "Leave Richie out."_

Henrich was straining to destroy the block, he needed his sister back. 'Wait, a weakness? Perfect!'

"Too late," Bösewicht giggled as Henrich's figure came into view. Bösewicht turned back into a child, took Alice's hand and bit her nail. "Hi Henwich!" she called out cutely when he was in earshot.

_California snarled at the child glancing at Henrich, "You seem better_  
><em>now Richie~ Do i get a hug~" Cali cooed, bounding towards him happily.<em>  
><em>Making sure to stay somewhat close to the other males.<em>

Henrich hugged Cali. When he let her go he went straight for his sister. "You sowd like you can't bweath," Bösewicht said childishly, grabbing Henrich's hand. "Its hard to, don't worry about it Desire," Henrich mumbled.

_Cali frowned, but did nothing, she was not doing anything to harm Henrich,  
>so she saw no need for unpleasantries. She sat cross-legged with her<br>pick-axes in her lap as she watched the child with a nearly unblinking  
>stare. "You seem pretty docile, Snowie~" She cooed, a taunt sliding<br>under her tone._

Bösewicht scowled cutely nag gripped Henrich's leg. "Henwy~She's mean," Bösewicht whined. "Leace the kid alone Cal," Henrich said, "Look, Des, I just want my sister back. Bösewicht scowled.

_She sighed tiredly, did he really only see the Thing as a child? "It could  
>have been a compliment, sometimes the most docile things are the most<br>beautiful. Take butterflies for example." She looked at the other males  
>briefly with raised eyebrows before turning back to stare at the child.<br>She was warry about the scowl, so she gripped the pick-axes handles  
>and uncrossed her legs.<em>

"Why?" Bösewicht asked stubbornly, "I told you she'd stay here a week if you harmed her, she's mine for the week, maybe more." Henrich gritted his teeth, his hand curling around Alice's wrist. "Desire, you don't want me to get angry again, right?" Henrich warned. "Bring it man-whore," Bösewicht hissed, "You wouldn't hurt a child." Henrich growled. "Cover your eyes everyone." Henrich said darkly. Bösewicht smiled sweetly yet evilly as Prussia & Romano obeyed, and Cali as well after a while. He glared at Bösewicht, his fury rising. "Give. Me. My. Sister." he growled. "Nein," Bösewicht said sweetly as her fangs & nails grew. Henrich roared and launched himself at the girl, golden cat tail & ears plus claws fangs and whiskers sprouted out. Alice stepped out of the way as the two clashed together in an epic fight.

_Cali conceeded to Henrich`s request when she rememberd her eyes weren`t  
>much use to her at the moment anyways, and that she would still be able<br>to see them. Her ears layed back and tail flared, as the thing slashed at  
>Henrich. She hesitated to jump in, but she knew how angry she got when<br>someone interupted her fights. "Richie is a cat, how adorable~" She cooed  
>to herself.<em>

Henrich hissed as claws racked his side. He twisted and bit onto her leg and kicked her. Bösewicht screeched and slashed at Henrich's ear. He yowled in surprise and slashed her face. "Stay still so I can kill you!" Bösewicht snapped. Henrich simply bit her neck, drawing blood. Bösewicht twisted and dug her nails into Henrich's throughout, blood pouring out in riverlets.

_California`s silent obediance gave way when the Thing latched onto  
>Henrich`s back. So, with an enraged shriek, she ripped the other girl<br>of of him, making sure to keep her axes between them._

Henrich's eyes widened in surpise & horror. "Fine, take her!" Bösewicht snapped and walked off into the darkness. Henrich sat down, looking more like a cat than when he first transformed.

_California growled at the space where the Thing disapeared, though it  
>sounded more like a roar. She glowered at the space until the echos died<br>away, then she went back to the others. "Richie you are adorable~" She  
>cooed sitting before him, recently formed tail wagging happily. She paused<br>to face the cuts that were covering the boy. Cali frowned momentarily,  
>but listening to an animalistic instinct, she grabbed an arm and proceeded<br>to lap at the blood. Runes turning a soft pink, Cali`s insistant toung started  
>to close the wound she had been licking.<em>

Henrich blushed, and began to lick his own wounds that Cali couldnt reach. "It's been a long day," Alice sighed, "The path is clear, so I'm leaving, have fun waiting until youngish human again Hen!" With that Alice left. Henrich meowed, trying to force human words past his lips.

_Blinking, she looked at the two who were now standing awkwardly, "I  
>still think you should tell her." she told them before snapping to flash<br>them out once again. "May i open my eyes now, Richie?" Cali murmerd,  
>going back to clean his wounds.<em>

Henrich blinked, wondering where Romano & Prussia whent. He himself couldn't leave until his body was human again. He turned to Cali and nodded before curling up on the floor. He could only hope he turned back Human instead of fully a cat.

_Smiling happily, Cali opened her eyes as she flopped down on her stomach,  
>arms crossing so she had a place to lay her head. After a couple of seconds,<br>she started creating bubbles that released sounds when they popped.  
>She giggled when an elephant squeaked like a mouse.<em>

Henrich purred, not noticing his body was turning into a small golden colored cat with blue eyes. He only noticed when someone started petting his head.

Alice was being hugged by way too many people. "Okay, I get it, don't fall into a coma," Alice said as the Nordics still refused to let her go from their group hug.

_Cali sighed, Henrich was adorable as a kitty, but she did like Richie the  
>way he was. So, drawing little runes in his fur and changed him back, stepping<br>back to give him space. Looking at him, she blinked and tilted her head  
>before asking curiously, "Why don`t you have clothes any more Richie?"<em>

Henrich looked up, realized he was human, and covered his vitals, blushing and stammering out excuses.

_"Hmm..i guess that makes sense, you wouldn`t need clothes as a cat.."  
>Cali mused thoughtfully. Sighing slightly at his embaressment, she formed<br>clothes as she had bubbles, tossing them at the other._

Henrich quickly put them on, his blush increasing. "S-Sorry!" he squeaked, thoroughly embarrased, "It happens when I transform in this relm."

_"Eh, s`not like i haven`t seen it before, it`s bound to happen with how  
>many brothers i got." Cali waved him off. She paused a second before<br>going to hug him and flashed them out of there. They landed, somewhat  
>uncerimoniously on America, Cali giggled and wagged her tail. "Hi Daddy~"<em>

Henrich rolled off America before he could get kicked. "Cali! Your heavy!" America whined. "Nice dog ears and tail Cali," Canada said. "Cute neko ears and tail Henrich-san," Japan said. Henrich covered the feline ears he hadn't been aware of, blushing red.

_Cali`s ears pulled back, her tail froze and runes flared red, "Did you just  
>call me fat, Father?" she growled.<em>

"No! Hefty!" America whined, not noticing his daughters anger.

_Growling, Cali jumped off of America to toss him outside through the  
>window only to jump through the now broken window. She landed on him<br>again, and snarled at the back of his head, tail and ears twitching irritably._

America curled into a protective ball. "California no!" England screamed, worried for his son. Against his own better judgement, Henrich jumped through the window and crouched, ready to do anything if Cali got violent.

_Cali glowered at the cat-boy, then turned to look at America. A wicked_  
><em>grin appeared on her face as she growled, "Imma make pay for that~"<em>  
><em>Then, she started to tickle her father, runes fading to lavender.<em>

Everyone relaxed as America laughed. "Stop I'm gunna pee!" America laughed. Henrich stood up, smiling. "Here kitty kitty~!" Alice said as she jumped her brother, "Make 'em pee Cal! Make 'em pee!" "And so normality begins," Henrich mumbled. "And your one week of neko-ness begins," Alice giggled.

_"Nu uh! Not until you understand why i need to punish you~" Cali laughed.  
>Pausing she blinked, "If i wait for you to understand, you really will pee."<br>she said, in mock thoughtfulness as she jumped off him. Pulling down  
>an eye-lid and sticking out her toung, Cali ran to hide behind Alice, blowing<br>raspberries at the man._

"HEY!" America whined, getting up. Alice laughed and grabbed Henrich's collar. "Oh she's not gunna chase you," Alice teased her brother, " Stop listening to your animal instincts." Henrich puffed out his cheeks, looking like a kitten.

_"You know Ricky...that sounds fun.." California mused, grinning mischiviously at Henrich. "Richie~ Here_  
><em>Kitty~" She said, moving towards him, arms lifted as hands made 'air-buns'.<em>

Henrich's eyes widened. "Nnnooo~!" Henrich yelled childishly and he ran off.

_Laughing merrily, Cali chased Henrich around making sure that he stayed at least arms length ahead of her. " Richie! I won't bite you...Hard!" She teased loudly._

"Nnnooo~!" Henrich cried again, running faster. Alice was just laughing uncontrollably, and America was video taping it.

_Shacking her head, Cali tackled Henrich. "Got'cha! Kitty purr?" She asked before rubbing his ears, tail wagging happily._

Henrich struggled, but eventually gave in and let her pet him. Soon he began purring. "That's so ironic!" Alice laughed, "And Hen is scared shitless of most dogs!" Henrich stuck out his tounge at his sister.

_"Cute kitty~ Nice kitty~ Pretty kitty~" Cali cooed at Henrich, rubbing her cheek against his._

Henrich continued purring. "He likes belly rubs too!" Alice called, cracking up. America was rolling on the floor, trying to breath because he was laughing to hard. Kumajuro was video taping now.

_Her ears flicked and her right hand twitched. Eventually her curiosity won and the hand dropped to rub slow clockwise circles on his stomach, keeping up a cooing chant of "Richie-Kitty~ Richie-Kitty~"_

Henrich rolled oh his back, purring louder with a blissful expression. Alice was next to America on the floor, also struggling to breathe through her laughter.

_"...Ricky..what would happen if we give him catnip? 'Cuz i have some for Jay.." California asked curiously, never stopping her ministrations._

"Have you ever seen poor Henrich drunk?" she asked, knowing she most likely hadn't since Henrich NEVER drank.

_"no...but there was this one time when Kansas forced us to inhale laughing gas..that count?" Cali asked, laughing slightly at the memory. Her tail, seemingly upset at being ignored, started to playfully bat Henrich's._

"Nope, I'm talking drunk-shitless after half a can of cheapy American beer," Alice laughed. "HEY!" America whined. Henrich's tail batted back playfully, wrapping & twirling around Cali's tail.

_"What did i tell you about a bridge, Daddy?" She teased lightly, smiling to show she ment no harm. "Seriously? I don't wanna think 'bout if he had some of Austria's.." She trailed, freezing when an  
>inquisitive hand creeped up to scratch her own ears. Cali collapsed then, a completely dazed look coming onto her face as she started to babble incohoretly. "The purple hippopotamus doesn't like the pink tutu~ She says it makes her look fat..."<em>

"I burned it like I burned York in 1812," America teased, earning a hockey stick thrown at him. Alice was going to respond, but burst out laughing as she saw Henrich scratch Cali's ears. "Revenge!" he cheered.

_Cali was too far gone to really understand the sounds coming from them. Those hands just felt sooo good~  
>Her spazzing tail released rainbow-colored bubbles, that danced around in the air before popping to release violin music. "Mmmah..giblefumsarmmphlip..." She moaned.<em>

"Geeze stop that guys, sounds like your having sex," Alice muttered, pushing the two apart.

_Cali pouted and whined low in her throat, eyes growing impossibly large as her tail and ears drooping. She had only used this form once before, and never had her ears scratched, the scolding made her tug an ear downward, whimpering slighly._

"No, it's wrong," Alice said sternly as she flicked Henrich's cat ear, making him shy away.

_Cali whined, mind falling into a more animalistic way of thinking,  
>as she tucked her tail in and rolled to bare her stomach to the other girl,<br>silently begging for forgiveness. The soft pleading rubling sound that  
>came sounded more like a coo then a growl.<em>

Henrich stood up, kicked Alice, and ran up a nearby tree. "Sonnavabitch!" Alice cried, holding her leg, "Henrich! Get your kitty ass over here so I can kick it!" Henrich blew a raspberry, his blue eyes winking mischiefly.

_Tilting her head, Cali watched the stern-girl and kitty-boy. She thought  
>the kitty-boy was funny, but she didn`t want to get the stern-girl angry<br>again, so she simple sat and watched. Until her stomach decided to shout  
>to the world it`s presence, making her ears twitch in curiosity. The sound<br>was different and the gurgly-rumbly feeling in her tummy tickled, frowning  
>slightly in confusion as to why exactly her normally silent tummy would<br>speak, not that she really understood what it was saying, she whined  
>staring up at the jacket-man she had sat down by.<em>

"Hungery?" America asked his daughter. Watching the siblings run around.

"Get back here Henrich!" Alice snapped, swinging onto another tree as her cat-brother easily jumped from one to another. "That's it! When we get back to Germany, I'm limiting your time in the Black Woods!" Alice called. Henrich twitched his tail and safely jumped to the floor, landing on his feet. "Damn Cats!" Alice groaned. Henrich purred and sat next to the two-leg and she-dog. His own mind had already been animalized since the petting.

_Yipping happily when the kitty-boy returned, Cali playfully batted at the  
>swishing tail. It was like it knew which way she was gonna try and hit it!<br>When her tummy spoke again, she whined her confusion up at both males,  
>shying away a bit when the stern-girl came.<em>

Alice smiled, becoming all motherly. She was a real German, who absolutle adored dogs. "Hey girl, you hungery?" Alice cooed, holding out her hand for Cal to sniff. Alice took out a small bacon strip she always had on-hand for Drake. "I think I'll cook you some good wurst or steak," Alice whispered as Cali sniffed the food. "Dude, stop talking to my kid like she's a dog," America said. Alice raised her eyebrow.

Henrich swishes his tail about. The she-dog actually seemed amused to chase his poor sensitive tail. He excpected this from a kit, not a full-grown dog. He yowled in protest as his two-leg sister cooed at the dog. That wasn't really fair.

_Cali yiped her acceptance before she ate the food, nuzzling the stern-girl`s  
>cheek in thanks before sniffing for more treats, tail wagging happily.<br>There was a different smell though, stronger and it made her tummy speak  
>again. Scrambling to her feet with an excited bark, Cali bounded toward<br>the house, paying no real attention to her suroundings as she followed  
>her nose. She released a startled yelp when she crashed into someone,<br>shaking her head as she sneezed continually. Ears and tail drooping, she  
>let out an apoligetic woof.<em>

Germany looked down, ready to yell. When he saw the half dog half girl, he forgave her. He was such a softie with dogs. "Hallo." Germany greeted, patting her head, "I just made some steak, would you like some girl?"

Henrich followed his two-leg sister as she walked off after the she-dog.

_She yipped hapily, tail wagging frantically. This one was nice, she wasn`t  
>entirely sure what a `steak` was, but if the nice-blond offered it, it wouldn`t<br>be anything bad surly! Squirming in anticipation and excitement, she  
>follow the nice-blond, staying a bit behind the side of his left heel.<em>

Germany got a plate and selected the thickest juciest steak. He put it on the plate and set it in front of Cal. "Enjoy," Germany said as he petted her head.

Henrich curled on the bed. "Your not sleeping here," Alice warned as she changed, not caring if her brother saw her nude. Henrich yawned.

_Barking her elated appreciation, Cali hesitated to let loose a whine of  
>confusion directed at the odd shaped and pointy metal utensils before<br>starting to devour the steak. Her satisfaction towards the taste becoming  
>aparrent in her tail`s spaztic dance.<em>

Germany smiled. "I have more if you want some," Germany said, noticing that she was halfway done.

"Nihon~!" Alice said, "Can I have some sushi for my Neko Bruder?" "Of course Alice-chan," Japan said, "I will make some right away for Henrich-San."

_Tilting her head to the side thoughtfully, Cali gave a negative shake. Her  
>tummy was silent and warm, and even if they tasted good, she`d rather<br>not get sick continuing to eat such large slabs of meat. She yawned tiredly,  
>with food creating a content feeling she was becoming sleepy remarkably<br>quickly. Her ears and head drooped, but she caught herself and sat straighter,  
>only for the same thing to happen again resulting in her releasing a tired<br>whine as she looked up at the nice-blond._

Germany smiled and picked up the dog-girl. He took her upstairs to Alice's room. Opening the door, he saw Alice using Henrich as a pillow, both asleep on the bed. Germany shrugged and put the girl on the bed so that she was also using Henrich as a pillow. He threw a blanket over all three of them and left.

_Cali twitched before getting up, letting out a puzzled whine at her  
>suroundings. The kitty-boy and stern-girl were both still asleep, so as<br>silently as she could, Cali got out of bed and retreated from the room.  
>Going back to the food-room, she waited for someone to come. Sitting<br>strait, feet spread slightly to allow her hands to rest on the ground between.  
>tail curled around her hands and feet while her ears pricked un for a person`s<br>arrival._

Estonia and Moscow where walking side by side together. "I doubt she has vodka," Ana said. "Just cross your fingers," Eduard replied, "She'll have something for your alcoholic urges." The two entered the kitchen, finding the half girl half dog. "Is that, Cali?" Moscow asked from behind Estonia, who had moved in front of her to protect her. "I don't know." Estonia admitted.

Henrich slipped down the wall. The two-leg den was getting farther away as he ran towards the woods. He was hungrey. Fresh-Kill would most likely fill him better than that two-leg food his two-leg sister tried to give him. He ran faster, slipping into a crouch as he spotted a squirrel.

_Cali`s ears twitched and eyes flickered to the new commers, she tensed,  
>nothing about them seemed welcoming. Both were tense and that did<br>nothing but unease her, she ignored them for the most part. Shifting  
>slightly just incase, Cali returned her attention on the doorway, making<br>sure to keep tract of the Two-leggers._

Moscow tugged at Estonia's sleeve. "Lets go," she said. Estonia nodded and followed her out of the kitchen.

Henrich purred. Two squirrels and a sparrow. Good for one night. Henrich dug into his fresh-kill, savoring it. A shadow loomed over him, and he looked up. "Hello Henrich." Lili greeted sweetly, making Henrich back away.

_Sniffing out of reflex, Cali was puzzled at the sharpness from blood. Torn  
>between staying and going for a moment, but she quickly subcomed<br>to her curiosity. Padding steadily toward the smell, she started running  
>when the kitty-boy`s smell started to become aparent also. She stopped<br>a little ways away, incase he had caught anything and was territorial over  
>his food. She gave a low questioning bark, as she sat back on her heels,<br>resigned to wait._

Lili looked over the bushes and saw Cali as a half dog. She scowled and picked up the unconscious Henrich as best as she could. She began dragging him away.

_Puzzled at the lack of response, Cali went forward only to freeze at the  
>sight of a girl dragging an unconscious kitty-boy. `NO!BAD!` screamed<br>at her, and she snarled at the two-legger. A roaring growl was the only  
>warning Cali gave before pouncing the other. Nails slashing into her<br>stomach and canines digging into the other`s shoulder blade, using the  
>momentum to knock he to the ground. Luckily, the girl`s head collided<br>harshly and knocked her into unconsciousness, had she been awake the  
>she-dog would still have classified her as a threat. Seeing no cuts, Cali<br>lifted Kitty-boy onto her back. Whining, she hesitantly grabbed the girl  
>also. Making her way back to the house, she made sure the girl was dragged<br>into a few rocks. After a breif bout of confusion, cali decided it best to  
>take both back to the food room, the others had to eat at some point afterall.<em>

Henrich stirred. That two-leg bitch had hit him hard with the firestone spiter. He yowled in pain and got up, shaking it off. He noticed two-leg bitch and the she-dog. Henrich moewed his thanks, 'Thank you so much!' unsure if the she-dog would understand him. Henrich licked the bruised area as best as he could, wondering if he should just wait with the she-dog or go find something to to.

_She inclined her head at his thanks, but cuffed him lightly when he tried  
>to leave. Ignoring his yowling protests, Cali snapped to sit strait with<br>her eyes trained at the door as her ears twitched at the sounds of footsteps._

Henrich sat down looking up once the sounds of footsteps appeared. He crouched, ready to attack or run if needed to.

_Once the people came into view, Cali wagged her tail and barked to get  
>the attion of the nice-blond, ignoring the others. Maybe he would have<br>more stake for her! She shook her head with a snort, there was the  
>two-legger to deal with first, so with an almost inaudiable huff, she<br>sat strait with ears pricked forward again._

Henrich's eyes widened when he saw his golden two-leg brother and silver two-leg brother among the two legs. "Sinsemilla Henrich is a cat, I'll cook," Germany said, putting another steak in front of Cali. Henrich made a face, wishing he had been able to eat all of his fresh-kill. He tried to make a break for it, but was stopped by the she-dog.

_After cuffing Kitty-boy again to let him know that he couldn`t leave, Cali  
>gave a small whine at the stake. But she still had a job to finish, so with<br>a bark and a tug on nice-blond`s sleave she turned to stare at the unconscious  
>girl`s still form. Her ears drooped a bit upon realizing how much she<br>looked like a pointer._

"I'll take care of her," Germany sighed, scratching her head, "Just eat." Germany picked up Lili and went to place her in Austria's room. Henrich looked at the food, before looking outside at a tauntingly plump squirrel. "Here Bruder," Germany sighed, putting a plate of wurst in front of him. Henrich pouted, not wanting to eat two-leg food, but he began to eat it.

_Cali gave a happy bark before decending on her food, releasing soft cooing  
>noises of content as her tail wagged. When she was done, plate licked<br>and all, she stared at Kitty-boy before darting outside. She returned with  
>the forgotten squirel in her mouth and dropped it infront of Kitty-boy<br>before laying on her stomach with her head laying on her crossed arms.  
>Waiting patiently for something to do.<em>

Henrich meowed happily. He was about to eat before he realised he should thank her. He hesitated before running up and licking between her ears, a symbol of graditude & friendship in the cat world. He then ran back to his kill and began eating. "That's disgusting," Germany grumbled as he watched Henrich.

_Cali`s ears twitched at the lick and she snorted at the cat`s obvious happiness  
>with the animal. She didn`t understand why he prefered fresh-kill, fur<br>was a bother, though she enjoyed bone-nawing. With that thought, she  
>bounded to the table, snuffing around inquisitivly for a bone to keep<br>her occupied, wondering briefly if she would be allowed table-scraps._

"Hm? You want something?" Germany asked when she had walked up to him. Whatching his brother, he finally realized how cats ate smaller animals. They used their tounge to scrap away fur and eat at the flesh underneath. "Drake always gives me that look when he wants a bone," Germany mused when he looked back at Cal, "Would you like me to wake up Alice? She always has one, and is also really sweet with dogs."

_Cali snorted and shook her head, she was happy to let the stern-girl sleep  
>as long as she pleased. So, seeing that Kitty-boy was now finished, she<br>bounded back over and started batting at his tail, her own wagging in response  
>to everytime it swished away.<em>

Henrich was startled when he felt a playful swat at his tail. He meowed in a whiny way and kept swishing his tail in random directions, away from the she-dog. After awhile, she pounced after it, startling Henrich and causing him to flee in a panic.

_Cali huffed. Cats, honestly! Deciding to let him be at the moment, he hadn`t  
>ran outside afterall, she layed back down watching as more two-leggers arrived.<em>

Germany raised an eyebrow, watching as nations parted for his Bruder. "I'll never understand that boy," Germany sighed. "The day you do is the day America has a brain," Austria grumbled, sitting next to his cousin. "You let that boy play around in the Black Forest too much," Switzerland agreed. "And what about Bern and the Alps?" Germany replied. "Ve~Douitsu!" Italy flug himself at Germany, knocking them both over. "KARMA!" America randomly screamed before giggled. "What the fuck?" Alice grumbled as she walked in.

_Cali tensed as the nice-blond was tackled,but the other didn`t seem like  
>a threat, more like an almost-puppy two-legger, so she relaxed giving<br>a barking laugh as her tail swayed. She was growing bored again though,  
>she had no job to focus on so her attention was easily waverd. So with<br>puppy like curiosity, she started pawing at the almost-puppy`s sleave,  
>feeling he would be the one most likely to play with her.<em>

"Ve? Oh how cute!" Italy squealed and he petted Cali, "Your just like Douitsu's doggies!" Italy babbled on as he petted, scratched, and played with her fur & hair. "Did you want something Italien?" Germany asked, not having gotten up. "Ve! Douitsu! I almost forgot!" Italy said as he jumped on Germany, "Hi Douitsu~!" Germany blushed and got up, pulling Italy with him. "You wanna go outside doggie?" Italy asked as he bent over and patted Cali's head

_Barking happily, Cali bounded in circles around the almost-puppy, breaking  
>off to run ahead a few feet before going back to tug on his hand and go<br>in cirlces again. She did this repeatedly, this was the first one to play with  
>her.<em>

Italy giggled and rushed outside. "*sigh* Better go to make sure he isn't hurt." Germany said, following the two.

"Ve~? Greece?" Greece looked up, blinking sleepily. He was holding a purring Henrich in his lap. "Hello...Italy," Greece said slowly. "Ve~! Wanna play with Doggie and me?" Italy asked as he threw a ball he had found across the field. "No...thank you...Italy-san," Greece said, "I...like cats...more. This one...is really cute."

_Cali licked Kitty-boy's and the sleepy-one's cheeks in greeting before racing after the ball. On her way back, she spied a rabbit. Imidiantly she let the ball go as she dropped into a crouch, creeping steadily closer before barking and chasing the startled bunny. Yipping happily, she ran behind the creature, slipping and sneezing when it made a sharp turn over a patch of flowers. Scrambling to her feet again, she saw the bunny racing down a hole. 'No! Play with me!' she barked repeatedly as she dug frantically into the hole._

Henrich watched as she-dog chased the rabbit. 'Dogs. Completely no stealth' Henrich yawned as he got up and slunk into the back rabbit hole. He let out one yowl that had the rabbit racing toward the she-dog. He settled back onto the nice two-leg's lap, puring as he watched the ditzy two-leg and she-dog chase after it.

_When she finally caught the rabbit, she picked the squirming and shrieking creature up gently, curling up with her tail and arms trapping it as Cali proceeded to bathe it. The sounds of complaining cattle made her jump to her feet, releasing the rabbit so it could return to it's den, before barking frantically. It hurt cows to not be milked, and Cali didn't think she knew any creature that enjoyed being cooped inside._

Henrich guessed what was going on in the she-dog's mind. He turned to the nice two-leg, hoping he'd understand as he began to meow out his story. "Okay...I'll get...someone to do...chores," Greece said as he put Henrich down. Henrich meowed his thanks and began to wash his fur.

_She eventually grew tired of barking and scrambled into the barn through an open window that let fresh air in. Ignoring the shying sheep, Cali started pawing at the lock, that released with a click. With a startled and frightened yelp, she darted away from the cattle as they stampeeded out of the barn and into the feild. After the initial shock was gone, she started barking and nipping at the heels of the animals keeping them away from the house, but not letting them get far enough to be from her sight._

Henrich was shocked to see all of the puff-cloud animals free, being chased by the she-dog no less. Henrich rested his head on his hands, watching. That's when he smelled it. Fox. Henrich sat up, fur and hair prickled, tasting the air to find it. He saw it, a flash of orange, and he yowled a warning as the fox threw himself at a puff-animal. He raced to help the she-dog control & fight the fox.

_Snarling, Cali bit on the fox's tail,and ripped it off the sheep. She regretted it when the fox's claws sliced the animal's skin. Snarling at eachother with their hackles raised, the two stayed in a stand off before the fox sprung. Tensing, Cali waited for the inpact, but Kitty-boy crashed into the fox with an angry yowl._

Henrich managed to slash one ear to shreds before jumping away to avoid the claws. 'Get the fluffies!' he growled before throwing himself into battle agai. The fox didn't see him dive underneath him, but he noticed when Henrich slacked at his belly. The fox hopped and bit down on Henrich's shoulder. He hissed in pain and slashed at the fox's cheek, getting lucky and racking his claws through the eye instead. The fox let go with a screech, and Henrich clamped his jaws around the fox's jugular, feeling it's life ebb away until he was holding the life-less fox body by his jaws.

_Tending to the sheep before turning to see Kitty-boy finish the fox as the sheep retreated into it's herd. Whining sadly at the dead fox, knowing she would have tried the same if she was hungry enough, before soothing the other's wounds with her toung._

Henrich flicked his ears, putting the fox down and sniffing her. He scented death...and milk. Henrich's eyes widened as he realized he had killed a mother fox. Had he known before, he would've just chased them away. Henrich sighed, knowing that probably wouldnt've solved the problem. Henrich stood up, following the fox's scent. 'It was female. I'm gunno go to it's den,' he meowed over his shoulder at the puzzled she-dog. He followed it, heading deeper into the woods.

_Whining softly, California curled around the fox and bathing her. Keeping vigil over the dead female, nuzzling her occasionally in appoligy._

Henrich left the two sparrows under the other den and scampered off. He had found another den farther off that had been abandoned and lured the fox kits to it. They were old enough to take care of themselves, and Henrich was sure the she-dog didn't want them around, motherless or not. Henrich purred when he saw the three kits stumble into the den. He walked back to the she-dog and sat vigil on the other side of the she-fox.

_Cali licked the Kitty-boy twice bafore getting up to roam around the herd  
>of animals, hovering around the sheep a bit more often then before though.<em>

Henrich laid nex to the fox, head on his arms. He still felt it had been the right thing to do

_After being relieved, Cali started back towards the kitty-boy. But really, that flock of birds was just too inviting. So, with an excited yip, she ran through them repeatedly, until they figured out that they shouldn't be landing in the same place. Rolling over twice in the spot the birds had been, Cali conceeded that they would not be returning, so she entertained herself by snuffing along the ground, sneezing when she inhailed pollen._

Henrich yawned, wondering if he should bury the fox before another animal came by. It wasn't like it was one of his kind, so he really didn't have to pay his respects. Henrich grabbed the animal by the scruff and started dragging it away. "Need help?" Henrich turned to see Ratchet. "Hey! About time you turned up Stoneclaw!" Henrich meowed happily. "Another one bites the dust at Goldenheart's claws, huh?" Stormclaw meowed, poking the fox. Henrich nodded. The two cats then proceeds to talk about random subjects.

"What cha sniffin`?" Stream asked, bounding away from the others. "I  
>don`t know yet..." Cali barked her reply, tail twitching irritably. "Oh...<br>wanna play~" Stream yipped tugging on Cali`s ear. "No!" Cali growled,  
>snapping at her so she would let go of the ear, before jumping at her and<br>snapping playfully at her tail. "Cheater!" Stream howled as Cali bounded  
>away.<p>

"Soo...should we get rid of this thing?" Stormclaw asked, poking the fox. "We propaply should," Henrich replied, "Wanna put it where it's kits can find it?" "Your so cruel Goldenheart," Stormclaw laughed, "But okay! Want me to ask Jayfang to help?" "We'll be fine," Henrich replied, grabbing the fox's scruff again. The two cats dragged it very close to the den Henrich had lured them to. The two scampered away, laughing. "We're such kits," Stormclaw laughed. "I don't know about you, but I'm a paw at least!" Henrich laughed.

_"No! It's just rearraging the rules!" Cali barked back as Stream tackled her. They rolled, barked, scratched, and nipped, eventually colliding with a white dog. "Grow up! You guys aren't puppies!" the dog snarled. "It's a state of mind, Light." Stream cooed. "And, you can stay that way as long as you can still catch your tail!" Cali yipped, before both her and Stream started chasing their tails._

"I think those wild kittypets still live around here," Stormclaw meowed, lightly cuffing Henrich. "Let's go!" Henrich agreed, tripping Stormclaw. "I'll get Jayfang!" Stormclaw meowed, and raced off to find the she-cat. Henrich rolled his eyes and followed his friend.

_"Leave the poor girl alone, she just angry 'cuz her fur is starting to fall out." a black haired dog snickered. Light growled before stalking away from the laughing trio. "Where you been, Shade?" Stream asked tugging on the dog's tail. "Dad got angry at me for a bit, so i decided to visit Red." Shade commented as he turned to cuff Stream. "Blue is a bit tense with you guys." Cali mused. "Your brothers back too? Girls rule and all, but the talk of puppies, foals, calves, kits, and hatchlings can only amuse us for so long." Stream whined. "Yea, we're back till dad goes all mega-alpha male on us and runs us out again." Shade answered, licking Stream. "Ugh, honestly! Get a den you two! I don't want to see puppies being created!" Cali complained._

"If you don't hurry up I'm leaving you two!" Henrich complained. Jayfang, Jay, poked her head out of the door. "Alright, let's go," she sighed, "And your a full cat." Henrich check his reflection, seeing a well-muscled golden tabby Tom with blue eyes stare back. Henrich shrugged and followed his two feline friends as they headed toward the nearby lake where the clan was.

_"Awww, don`t corrupt lil Goldie`s virgin eyes~" A tan colored dog comented  
>coming up. The two mates snickered as Cali bit the other. "I told you not<br>to call me that, Bone!" She snarled, hackles raised. "Ok, ok. Calm down,  
>Sunshine." Bone yelped rolling over, paws pushing up on the enraged<br>female`s chest. "And you wonder why she likes our brother better." Shade  
>snickered. "I think it`s because his name is Moonshine" Stream barked.<em>

"Look it's Goldenheart!" Henrich was pelted by four apprentices. "Wow~' Don't tell me you four are Ferretkit, Peachkit, Ravenkit, and Starkit!" Henrich meowed happily. "We're 'paws now!" Peachpaw, a light brown she-cat with yellow eyes, said proudly, "Cherryblossom is my mentor." "Wildheart is mine!" Starpaw, a silver tabby Tom with blue eyes, said. "Envytail is mine," Ravenpaw, a back Tom with blue eyes and a White tail, said. "I'm Moonfang's apprentice," Ferretfur, a light brown Tom with dark brown stripes and green eyes, said with pride. "Medicine cat huh?" Henrich said, "Nice."

_"Oh, go repopulate the species!" Cali snapped at Stream, causing her to laugh.  
>"Oh,we plan to" Shade muttered. "Like you could even father one pup!" Bone snorted. "Ugh! Why don't you ALL get a den!" Cali growled before bounding away toward a grey and white dog lounging half in the sun and half in the shade. "..Repopulation..talks...again...Sunshine?" He yawned lazily, glancing at Cali for a second. "Your brothers are! AH! How do you deal with them, Cloud?" She asked laying next to the male. "Pretending...i'm an only..puppy.." Cloud stated, looking up at the sky.<em>

"Your back?" Henrich turned to see the back & white she-cat with violet eyes. "Moonfang," Henrich said respectfully. "Have you gone to see Saltstar yet?" the medicine cat asked. "No," Henrich admitted, "I was just catching up with the kits." Moonfang laughed. "Go see Saltstar or Rustfur soon," Moonfang said and padded off to the medicine den. "If only she wasn't a medicine cat," Stormclaw meowed, "I'd defiantly ask to be her mate." "Toms," Jayfang scoffed, and went off to talk to some of the other warriors.

_"Why do you watch the sky, Cloud?" Cali asked, getting over her laughter. "I..like the clouds..they're like sky-sheep.." Cloud sighed tiredly. "Then why not watch sheep?" Cali whined in confusion. "..Sheep are the same...they follow routines...clouds come in any shape..different colors...produce different things...clouds are life.." Cloud broke off to scratch his ear lazily, "..life is always..changing..moving...it's inconsistant...new creatures always come..Clouds give water..for plants..the thirsty.." Cali looked thoughtfully at the sky with her head tilted, "I...sort of understand.." She said hesitantly._

"Good to see you back Goldenheart," Saltstar, a White and grey she-cat with green eyes, meowed, "How is B-ForestClan?" "Leafstar sends his regards," Henrich replied, "It's good to be back, for awhile at least." "Good, well please accompany Greytooth on his hunting patrol Jayfang to go with Applepaw to train, and Stoneclaw with Whitestripe to look for moss." Henrich nodded and left to carry out her orders.

_"Oi! Get up! We're taking them back in!" A yellow dog barked coming before Cali and Cloud. "Alright, Squirrel." Cali said to the female, as the two laying jumped to their feet. "Grey says we're hunting afterwards." Squirrel commented, and imidiantly the two were running to help, wanting to get the job finished as fast as possible. An undercurrentn of excitement ran throughout the pack, the loved their two-legger and the food she fed them, but hunting together was so much fun. Looking at the house, Cali whined, would the almost-puppy and nice-blond worry? When they hunted, it sometimes took days depending how far they roamed, how much they need to catch and how long it took to finish. "I-i'll be back!" Cali barked before running as fast as her paws could carry her into the house, startling a few two-leggers._

Alice looked around. Henrich and Cali had been missing for some time. Almost all the Nations had gone home except for herself, Prussia, Germany, America, Romano, and Iceland. "Hmm." Alice mumbled, worried.

_'Two-leggers!' Cali barked as she bounded into the room. Instantly she went to sit before the nice-blond, Back strait, ears forward, muzzle leveled, and tail curling over her paws._


	24. Prussian montage 7

I Own Nothing

**_so i continued with how the previous was goind and put it so _**_california was written like this **ok?**_

* * *

><p>Germany looked down and smiled. "Good, your back," Germany said, "Now the question is, will you stay or go? My Henrich always leaves when he's a cat." Puts down a bowl of water.<p>

_Cali paused, tring to find a way to tell the nice-blond where she was going. She started to whine in confusion, but yelped as an idea struck her. She darted upstairs before returning with a book, that she proudly dropped into the blond's lap before going back to her origional position. The book had a picture of wolves devouring a kill and was titled 'Eating Habits of Grey Wolves'._

"Ya know he speaks dog, right?" Prussia yawned, entering the kitchen. "Shut up Bruder, I do not," Germany replied, "So your going hunting. About what? 2 to maybe 5 days then?"

_Cali thought carefully, with the number of dogs in their pack..most just like to run. Eventualy, she gave an affirming nod. No one was a terrible hunter afterall, and there weren't any puppies to teach at the moment._

Germany nodded. "Ja. We'll wait for your return if you'd like," Germany offered. "West, wanna get your awesome Bruder coffee?" Prussia whined, "America wouldn't let me sleep because he kept challenging me at video games."

_Cali barked, licking the nice-blond and then the silver-one just because before racing out of the house. "Finally! What were you doing? Trying to count your tail hairs, Sunshine?" a blue-black furred dog said. "Shut your muzzle, Moonshine!" Cali growled as she cuffed the male, who just laughed in response. "Both of you shut your muzzles!" a grey haired dog barked. "Sorry Grey.." the two mumbled in union. "We are going at least a day's run away, we will stay at least a day and we will be hunting four times, also we will bring back what ever we don't finish. Does everyone understand and accept?" Grey asked. Every dog howled an affirmative response, their voices echoing off the mountains._

Henrich yawned. The sun was starting to set, and he had helped the apprentices train and gone on hunting patrol twice. "MoonClan seems to be quiet," Henrich said to Froststep, a White tom with blue eyes. "Yeah, they have no quarrels with us since Skystar died," Froststep replied. "Really? So it's Riverstar who's in charge of MoonClan now?" Henrich asked. "Yeah, and I heard that kittypet Zexion is her deputy," Toadstream, a dark brown tabby Tom, replied. "Really? A lot sure has happened," Henrich said. "Into bed warriors," Wildheart called, "Squirreltail wants us to be rested for Dawn patrol." The cats who had been resting in the dying sunlight got up and headed toward the warrior's den.

_Cali ran between Moonshine and Cloud, with Bone, Stream and Shade_  
><em>running behind them. All dogs ran in box formation, following Grey and<em>  
><em>his mate Silver. "Alright! Rest!" Grey called and imediantly dogs started<em>  
><em>flopping down and talking to eachother, knowing this would probably<em>  
><em>be where they were sleeping. "What do you think we`re hunting?" Moonshine<em>  
><em>asked excitedly. "...Buffalos...have much meat.."Cloud comented. "I hope<em>  
><em>it`s deer, it`s fun to run them down!" Cali yipped. "That`s likely..."Cloud<em>  
><em>trailed off as howls rang into the air. All eleven dog`s ears stood up at the<em>  
><em>local wolves` voices. "There warning us." A redish haired female murmered<em>  
><em>from between squirrel and light. "Flame is right.."Silver added her thoughts.<em>

Henrich and a few other cats looked up. The wolf calls were unsettling and close. "I hope they don't come anywhere near camp," Troutscale, a grey she-cat with green eyes, meowed worriedly. "Should we send a patrol Wildheart?" Jayfang asked. "Yeah. Goldenheart, take Toadstream, Stormfall, Frogleg, Ravenpaw, and Starpaw with you," the deputy said. Henrich nodded and headed out, the selected cats following him.

_There was a moment of silence before all the dogs got to their feet, and_  
><em>by mutual agreement, headed out towards a clearing they had passed.<em>  
><em>There they wait, hackles raised as the pack of wolves came down to defend<em>  
><em>their land.<em>

Henrich motioned for the others to be quiet. The wolves had eaten fresh-kill on SunClan land. Their scent disappeared into MoonClan territory. "It's not our problem anymore," Henrich said softly, "remark the Boarders, then we'll head home."

_It was a stand off, each side had around the same number of packmembers,_  
><em>the wolves had one more then the dogs though. Neither wanted to be the<em>  
><em>first to charge, but neither was going to back down. Growing agitated,<em>  
><em>Cali threw her head back and howled and insult to the wolves, the dogs<em>  
><em>following suit minutes later. Enraged, the wolves started forward with<em>  
><em>a unified growl that the dogs reciprocated.<em>

"Do you think we should've warned MoonClan?" Toadstream asked. "Out clan safetly comes before them." Frogleg replied. "Get back to camp," Henrich said, "I need to check something." He raced off back toward the house.

_Grey and alpha-male clashed jaws, blood running from bleeding lips._  
><em>Squirel and Light were side by side, facing diferent ways, snarling at the <em>  
><em>two wolves that circled them. Silver was dodging the beta as she darted<em>  
><em>attacks at the alpha-female. Shade was pinned, but managed to get up <em>  
><em>by slicing the wolf`s stomach with his claws. Cloud was already gripping<em>  
><em>a wolf around it`s neck, jaws tightening on the squirming animal. Cloud<em>  
><em>was forced to let go when Flame was thown into him. With an enraged howl,<em>  
><em>Flame tackled the wolf that threw her, becoming a rolling ball of fur, claws,<em>  
><em>and teeth. Stream had a cut across her side, but the wolf she faced had<em>  
><em>a shreded ear and a slashed muzzle. Bone and a wolf circled eachother,<em>  
><em>both darting in when they saw open areas for attacks. Moonshine was<em>  
><em>in a jaw lock with a wolf, each on their hind legs as they tried slashing the<em>  
><em>other`s stomach. Cali had a cut running down the length of her left front<em>  
><em>foreleg, she had rendered her enemy`s eye useless and slashed it`s nose,<em>  
><em>running up the muzzle and to an empty eye-socket.<em>

Henrich knew he was in trouble when he heard the wolf howl. It was just one, but that one could still kill him. He ran faster, awaear of the wolf running after him. "I'm gunna have to fight," Henrich grumbled. Quicker than a blink, Henrich turned, claws unsheathed and hackels raised. "Come on!" Henrich yelled as the large russet colored wolf came into view.

_Flame ended up victorious and she imediantly tackled the beta, prevent_  
><em>the alpha-female and it from continuing to double-team Silver. Silver, with<em>  
><em>now only one enemy to worry about, fared much better then earlier and<em>  
><em>had the she-wolf pinned in had distracted one of the wolves<em>  
><em>circling Light and Squirel, after killing his previous enemy, letting the<em>  
><em>two females to double team the remaining wolf. Cloud was dripping blood,<em>  
><em>having accidentaly cutted into an artery that splattered him with his kill`s blood,<em>  
><em>and raced to help the now limping Stream, who was being steadily pushed<em>  
><em>back. Bone had a wolf`s leg in his jaws as it bit into his side. Moonshine<em>  
><em>and the wolf he faced were circling eachother, tackling when they saw an<em>  
><em>attack possible, neither side looked to be winning. Grey rolled to dislodge<em>  
><em>the alpha-wolf on his back. Cali was in a jaw lock, teeth tearing lips and gums<em>  
><em>before the two broke away with a crack. The wolf darted in and bit into<em>  
><em>her underbelly, she retaliated be slashing it`s side and ripping it`s ear<em>  
><em>off, blood fleckling her muzzle and paws.<em>

Henrich managed to dodge the wolf, scraping it's side as it passed. It let out a howl and twisted to get to him. Henrich dove under the wolf's tallerlegs and bit at the underbelly. The wold let out a howl of pain and slapped Henrich in to a tree. A sickening crack was heard. Henrich looked up at the hungry wolf, fear in his eyes. "NO!" Henrich turned to see a silver wolf with ruby eyes crash into the other wolf. The two clashed together, each trying desparatly to kill the other. "Run Bruder!" Alice howled, and Henrich limped off back to camp. Alice threw the wolf down, harshly ripping out it's neck. Alice continued to mulate the carcass. After having nothing but a bloody hunk of meat and fur, Alice threw her head back and howled victory.

_Cali threw her head back, howling their victory after Grey and Silver killed_  
><em>the alpha`s, distantly aware of another howling. The others joined briefly<em>  
><em>before tending to their wounds. Cloud sat strait over ther dead wolves,<em>  
><em>the wolf pack had lost half it`s members and the dogs none, deciding to<em>  
><em>stand vigil over the dead. Bone was missing an eye, Sliver had a cut over<em>  
><em>her nose, Grey had the to of his left hear bit off, Stream would have a bald<em>  
><em>scar on her side, Squirel would have a perminant limp, Light lost a quarter<em>  
><em>of her tail, Moonshine had many small cuts and bites, Shade lost an ear,<em>  
><em>Cloud`s ears were shreded, Cali had slashes across her muzzle and side<em>  
><em>a bite in her stomach and an ear chewed on. Regarless of everything, Cali<em>  
><em>continued her howl.<em>

Alice looked up. She most likely wouldn't be allowed to follow her own brother. Alice then began to clean off the blood on her fur.

_Grey and Silver sat vigil as the others layed down again. Stream and Cali_  
><em>had decided to dig a hole under thick tree roots, creating a shallow den<em>  
><em>for them to sleep in. Bone and Light had wandered off, Cloud and Squirel<em>  
><em>were staring at the sky and talking in low undertones, Shade and Moonshine<em>  
><em>were talking to Flame.<em>

"Hold still." Henrich winced away from Moonfang's paw. "Yup, broken." Moonfang confirmed, "Honestly. It's like taking care of a kit! Ferretpaw, bring me a few sticks and leaves." Ferretpaw quickly went to fetch those items. "At least the wolf was killed," Henrich fluffed, knowing his sister had most likely killed it. "How you managed to kill a wolf is far beyond me, and I won't believe it till I see the carcas." Moonfang said. Henrich scowled and licked his wounds. "StarClan sent me a dream of dogs running and catching prey on Clans Land. Both Sunspotch and Flowernose have had it too." Moonfang said. "We don't know what land, it varies from both, so becareful." "Flowerpaw got her medicine name?" Henrich asked. "Flowernose," Moonfang replied as Ferretpaw came back, "Good, now Ferretpaw come here. I'm going to show you how to treat a broken leg, Goldenheart will be our dummy." "Gee, thanks Moonfang, thanks."

_"Lets go~" Stream whined, tugging on Cali`s tail. "I don`t see why i have_  
><em>to go.." Moonshine grumbled following the excited females as they made their<em>  
><em>way to a river. "You wouldn`t let two girls wander all alone in the wilderness<em>  
><em>with no protection, would you?" Cali said cheerfully. "No protection..<em>  
><em>you could pin me if you actually tried, Sunshine...and Stream is terrible<em>  
><em>when cornered..."He retorted as Stream bounded into the water with an<em>  
><em>excited yip. "How do you expect to catch fish if you`re so loud?" Cali asked<em>  
><em>as she cuffed Stream.<em>

"Your both mean" Henrich meowed, wincing in pain. "Sorry!" Ferretpaw meowed as he fixed the bandage. "Why Goldenheart, how can I make a first rate medicine cat out of him if he can't bandage a broken leg," Moonfang said in amusement, "That needs to be tighter Ferretpaw." "Kay." "Ow!" "Oh stop being a kit."

_"How`d you do that! Sunshine, help me!" Stream whined at the two, who_  
><em>were already eating fish. "Stay still, be quiet, calm down." Cali growled<em>  
><em>tiredly, going back to her meal. Stream whined, but layed at the endge<em>  
><em>of the river and stared into the water. Suddenly Stream`s muzzle darted<em>  
><em>into the water and when she pulled back, there was a fish in her mouth.<em>  
><em>"Now that wasn`t hard, was it?" Moonshine said causing Stream to snarl<em>  
><em>at him, Cali decided it was wisest to ignore both.<em>

"Wow. I know your mouse-brained but seriously?" Saltstar laughed. "Great. Thanks for the compliments." Henrich muttered. "You should be able to walk in two days with how rapidly you heal." Moonfang said, "He'll be fine Saltstar." "Good." Saltstar meowed. "Well, it's almost Dawn. Might as well get some sleep you three," Saltstar yawned, "Goodnight!" "Night Saltstar!" the three cats chimed.

_Nice, safe, warm, were the things going through her mind as Cali woke_  
><em>up. Silver, Squirel, Light, and Flame had decided to expand the shallow<em>  
><em>sratch out that Stream and Cali had dug,which ment the guys were dragged<em>  
><em>into hleping also, so now there was a den deep and wide enough to fit<em>  
><em>all the dogs comfotably. Carefully, so as to not wake her still slumbering<em>  
><em>pack mates, Cali padded out of the den, relishing the fresh air compared<em>  
><em>to the slightly stale air underground. Cali streched lazily, seeing Cloud<em>  
><em>already lounging in the morning sun. "Want to walk a ways?" Cali asked<em>  
><em>as she rolled her shoulders and flexed her paws. "..Sure..thirsty.."Cloud<em>  
><em>mumbled, getting to his feet slowly. After they both had a drink, Cali<em>  
><em>jumped to the other side of the river while Cloud just used rocks as stepping<em>  
><em>stones, neither having a particular goal or destination in mind. Curiosity<em>  
><em>drove them and the need to strech their sleepy muscles.<em>

It was the scent of dogs that made Ferretpaw look up. He had his herbs next to him, and thought he'd catch a Moonfang and Goldenheart a fish each. He's hackles raised and he scrambled ip the nearest tree as they both came into view.

_"Red really does suit the human-puppy well, doesn't he?" Cali comented. "Yes..Dad wishes..they were..more resposible, though.." Cloud paused, going ridged as he smelled something. "..Neither of us hunted fish.." Cali shook her head in a negative, "I smell..plant..and...cat?" She muttered thoughtfully. Cali looked around briefly before starting to sniff around the ground, Cloud sighed before looking at the sky. "Sunshine..i found it." he said, calling her attention to the tree he was now staring up._

Ferretpaw tried to make himself smaller, but that would only work for so good. He saw the two bark and growl at eachother before looking up directly at him. His heart raced faster and his fur raised up just a little bit more. He was sure his fear scent was overwhelming. 'StarClan help me,' he silently begged. Despite his fear, he scented a patrol. MoonClan. Right now he was too worried and afraid to wonder as to why a MoonClan patrol was on SunClan territory. He was about to call out for help, but both dogs caught sent of the patrol as well.

_"It's just a kitten." Cali said, placing her paws on the bark to get a better look. "..Old enough to hunt.." Cloud growled softly, before turning at the smell of more. "..More, Sunshine.." Cali glanced back at Cloud, "Can you tell how many, Cloud?" she asked, turning back to the one in the tree to grin up at it. "At least...two.."He replied, seeming more interested in the ones at ground level._

"Dog!" Zexion, a greyish-blue tabby with sightless pale blue eyes, hissed. "I smell little Ferretpaw too!" Flowernose, a tan she-cat with Amber eyes, whispered, "Skystar, what do we do?" "We'll have to attack, get the kit, then get back to camp," the grey she-cat with blue eyes, replied. The three burst out of the bushes, hissing with hackles raised. "Flowernose!" Ferretpaw wailed in despare.

_"What's with us and fighting higher numbers?" Cali grumbled as she turned her attention to the three cats on the ground. Cloud, hackles raised already, broke of from his growl to snort. "We're just over achievers i guess." he drawled, eying the female until she hesitantly raised her hackles also. "I'd rather not kill a kitty, thank you." Cali sniffed. "Scratch it, Sunshine." Cloud growled._

"Flowernose go!" Zexion hissed. The medicine cat nodded and shot past the two startled dogs and up the tree. She grabbed the younger cat by his scruff and speed off toward MoonClan camp. "Skystar! Zexion!" Ferretpaw said, "We gotta help them!" Flowernose just kept running. Faster and faster. She needed to get to camp and warn the others, then lead a battle or help Sunsplotch.

_`Where are you?` Cali cocked her head towards the howl, she refexively  
>answered, `Here! We are here!` Cloud growled and snapped his jaws at<br>the cats in warning, circling so Cali was infront and he in back. Cali, following  
>Cloud`s lead, snarled and snapped her jaws at the grey she-cat`s hind quarters.<em>

Skystar hissed. "Two dogs, one male one female," Skystar whispered to Zexion. "Yeah, SunClan patrol about a few yards back. Wind is in their favour so those flea-bags won't notice them," Zexion whispered back, using his extra sharp scenses. "Can you identify?" Skystar asked. "Only Moonfang and Goldenheart," Zexion replied, hissing as the male dog growled at him, "There's about five others with them." "Flowernose is bringing a patrol too," Skystar sighed, "StarClan help us and please let us lose no cats." "They're here," Zexion hissed. Now Skystar scented the fresh woodland-moor scent of the SunClan cats.

_"Sunshine!" Stream barked obliviously as she bounded up and tackled  
>Cali, the others padding after her slowly. "Ooh~ Look at this, Cloud and<br>Sunshine found some cats~"Bone growled, taking Cali`s previous position  
>to snap at and circle the cats. The dogs sat back and watched the two, some<br>squirming to have a turn._

"Now would be a good time to help SunClan!" Skystar hissed. Moonfang walked calmly out of the bushes. "Clanmates," she said with power, "Walk all over them." "With pleasure!" Henrich screeched from a tree as he and the other cats dove from treetops onto the unsuspecting dogs. Henrich jumped on a she-dog and dug his nails deep into it's skin to hang on to as she tried wildly to buck him off. He sank his teeth into the she-dog's scruff, handing on for his life. The other cats did the same and Zexion, Skystar, and Moonfang lept at the dogs as well.

_"Stupid mutant rats!" Bone snarled as her twisted and turned his head to snap_  
><em>at the she-cat on his back. Cloud calmly rolled over, squishing the cat that<em>  
><em>had jumped him and held it by it`s tail. Flame was snapping and growling at<em>  
><em>a cat she had managed to rip off her. Grey and Silver circled two snarling and<em>  
><em>snapping. Light and Squirel were tring to get the cat`s off eachother. Shade,<em>  
><em>after tossing a cat off himself, ran toward his wildly bucking mate. Moonshine<em>  
><em>just laughed at them all. Cali glared at the cat on Stream`s back and sniffed the<em>  
><em>aur. `The Kitty-Boy!` she thought before racing over to Stream. She snarled<em>  
><em>as she shoved Shade aside and tugged the kitty-boy off Stream, holding the<em>  
><em>squirming cat gently be his scruff. Her hackles raised and she growled, the kitty-boy<em>  
><em>was her friend and she wouldn`t allow him to get hurt.<em>

Henrich squirmed, bloodlust pumping through his veins before he realised the she-dog was the one his two-leg brother bonded with. Henrich looked back at his fighting clanmates. "Goldenheart!" Moonfang detached herself from the fight and threw herself at the she-dog. Henrich wouldn't let the she-dog get hurt, but he wouldn't stand by and watch his clanmates die. "MoonClan!" Troutscale yowled as he slashed at a she-dog's nose, destroying it's abilities. More cats poured in, a tortoise-shell Tom with green eyes leading them. "Need a helping paw?" Sunsplotched teased before throwing himself into battle, the other cats following him.

_Cali shook the cats that jumped on her and set the kitty-boy on the ground  
>gently before pulling the cats that had jumped onto Moonshine, together<br>they managed to tug off all the cats on their pack mates. Cali looked at the  
>snarling and enraged dogs to the hissing and angered cats, eyes landing<br>on Kitty-boy again. She stepped before him and turned back towards her  
>packmates, hackles raised as she growl at them. Imediantly they snarled<br>their prostests and confusion, she ignored them, standing her ground  
>against her packmates. As long as Kitty-boy was there, she would not allow<br>them to fight, she would not allow them to harm him._

"Gather behind me!" Henrich ordered, and the all obeyed. "What now Goldenheart?" Zexion asked, a scratch on his shoulder. "I think that she-dog is calling peace," Henrich whispered, "Stay battle ready just invade her clanmates attack." Henrich stepped forward a bit. "Hello," Henrich attempted, hoping the she-dog would understand. He honestly didn't want to fight her, and would quickly kill an ally or clanmate before allowing harm to come to her.

_Cali twitched, "You`ve shrunk, or i`ve grown, Kitty-boy." she said softly,  
>twisting her head to look at him briefly, but snapped back when Bone<br>growled again. She snarled in response, fur raising slightly._

"I think a bit of both she-dog," Henrich replied. Moonfang walked up slightly behind him. "Wisest cat or not, back down Moonfang" Henrich hissed. Moonfang only stared at him with her violet colored eyes.

_"Moonshine.." Cali pleaded softly, he was the one she was closest to  
>and she`d feel better if at least he was on her side. "Sunshine...they`re<br>cats." He muttered, looking at his almost-sister. "So is Jay." She retorted,  
>and hesitantly he conceeded. Moonshine, ignoring Bone`s enraged howl,<br>padded forward to stand beside Cali, licking her shoulder before facing  
>his packmates. Cali, with someone to make sure the others wouldn`t get<br>past, turned to look at the kitty-boy, leaning down so they were muzzle  
>to muzzle. "She-dog? What an imagination you got there." She said, grinning<br>at him._

"The other one was perhaps a bit innapropreate for a cat to say to a dog," Henrich laughed. Moonfang stared at the two, an untellable enotion in her eyes. The kind a mother might give to her child when she doesn't approve of their choices.

_She grinned rougishly and gave him a mock-bow, "I appoligise then, for  
>tarnishing your good name, highness." she drawled teasingly. Moonshine<br>snorted in amusement, but didn`t look back. Bone was getting twitchy  
>Cloud had gotten bored, not willing to go for a cat if it ment having to<br>fight a packmate to do that. He yawned and sat, staring up at the sky with  
>a slight scowl, it was cloudless.<em>

Henrich gelt his ears flush red, but he laughed it off. "If we're calling truce, do it now Goldenheart," Moonfang meowed sternly, "Skystar and Saltstar want to speak to the clans." Henrich glanced back at Moonfang, nodding glumly. "Truce...Sweetheart?" Henrich said, laughing as he called her that nickname.

_Cali`s ears twitched at the name, "Nice to know your comenting my personality,  
>Prince.."She teased lightly before narrowing her eyes, "Truce." She growled<br>calmly. Bone gave an enraged howl and raced forward, Moonshine tackled  
>him. Growling and snarling, Moonshine steadily pushed his brother toward<br>a tree, pinning him against it. "Stand down, Bone. It`s not worth it." he  
>snarled into his younger brother`s ear. Bone snarled and squirmed but<br>eventually gave a soft whine in defeat. Satisfied, Moonshine let him up  
>and watched as he retreated, tail curled inwards, toward the back of the<br>pack, Squirel went to nuzzle him. "I give my word, that no dog of our  
>pack shall harm a cat of relation to you and yours, by Father Sirius i swear."<br>Cali said, inclining her head to the cats._

"And I swear by the Sun and the Moon and their children that not one cat from my clan will attack or bother a dog," Saltstar meowed, authority in her voice as she glanced back at her clan. "I swear to StarClan none on my cats will attack unprovoked," Skystar agreed. "I'm glad this ended well Cutie," Henrich said to Cali, Sunsplotch padded up to him. "Shouldn't you be resting?" the Tom asked. "Pft! I coulda still fought a whole band of badgers," Henrich meowed defensively. "To the Island," Saltstar yowled, and all the cats ran off quickly, leaving the dogs, Henrich, and the two medicine cats. "We should go Goldenheart," Moonfang meowed, "Say goodbye." Henrich sighed dramatically and looked up at Cali. "See ya round, Cali," Henrich said and followed Moonfang and Sunsplotch, a slight limp in his step.

_There was silence before Moonshine broke it, "Sunshine was flirting with  
>a cat!" He howled mirthfully, some packmates snickering. "I was not, you<br>grey head!" She shrieked, cuffing her almost-brother. "Would we...be  
>eating...sometime..today.."Cloud interjected, finally looking away from<br>the sky. "Yes! I want deer!" Squirel cheered, Cali following shortly. Grey  
>sighed and rolled his eyes as he hid a smile, "Yes, we`ll hunt now." Shade<br>threw his head back to howl, the others following shortly. Finally they  
>would do what they came for.<em>

"What in the name of DarkForest was that?" Moonfang hissed as soon as ther were sure they wouldn't be heard. "Yeah, you were totally flirting with that she-dog!" Sunsplotch laughed. "Shut up you two," Henrich sighed, ears burning with embarrasement. "Goldenheart, just be careful," Moonfang pleaded," I know you travel and no one can stop you. That's why your ledgandary, so please becareful." "Whatever," Henrich meowed as he hopped on the log that allowed them to hop from rock to rock to reach the Island, a small neutral peice of land quite a ways from the shallows.

_"Sunshine, Monshine, now." Cloud growled softly. All three tensed, ready.  
>Sudenly a twin does broke from the foilidge and into the clearing, Shade,<br>Bone and Stream panting in exertion behind them. The trio broke from  
>their hiding place and chased the tired does, snapping and snarling at their<br>heels. A doe stumbled and Cali jumped on it, claws digging into it`s  
>hide as her jaws tightened around the creature`s neck, both drawing blood<br>and causing the doe to squeal in protest. It bucked and kicked, but Cali  
>just tightened her grip, cutting open a major artery as Moonshine and<br>Cloud tackled the other doe sending the three crashing into the water.  
>The doe`s legs buckled under it and it colapsed, wheezing it`s last breaths.<br>"By our Father Sirius, i thank you for you sacrifice. May your after pastures  
>be safe and forever green during both day and night." Cali murmered as<br>the doe died, hearing Moonshine and Cloud`s voices recite the same. The  
>other packmembers added their own voices to the prayer as they padded up,<br>dragging two deer of their own. They divided into threes and two, each  
>group getting their own carcas. Bone, Shade and Stream imediantly started<br>tearing into the gut, looking for the delicate orgons. Grey and Silver started  
>at the neck. Squirel, Flame, and Light nawed on the legs. Cloud peeled<br>meat and skin off the head skillfully, realishing in the eyes. Moonshine  
>chose the hide, teath piercing the tough skin there. Cali ripped the stomach<br>open and dug her muzzle into the flesh, tearing bite size pieces from the  
>animal`s ribs, howling in victory after swollowing, the others joining in<br>her song, each muzzle drenched with blood._

"Damn, they still sound close." Blackpaw meowed. "They're not too far away," Rosepetal meowed. "Those dogs willl leave eventually, right Zexion?" Sakuraleaf asked nervously. "They're welcome here for one season only." Skystar meowed, "If they leave before that, then that's fantastic." "The leaders are acting like we're staying here while the digs are here," Sunsplotch meowed as he eyed the growing fresh-kill pile. Moonfang padded back to the other two, a mouse and a vole in her jaws. "Breakfast," Moonfang said, "Saltstar wants me to consult with StarClan." "Well, your smarter," Sunsplotch meowed as he took a bit of the mouse. Henrich scooted the vole closer to where he was laying on his side. "Will Flowernose and Ferretpaw be alright?" Henrich asked through a mouthful of meat. "Those two will be fine," Moonfang replied. Henrich sighed and nodded, thinking of his responsibilities to the Clan. "Cats, we must know, do you think Goldenheart did the right thing?" Skystar asked. "Better than any of us could've done!" Zexion called. "Are you kidding? Those dogs won't keep their promise!" Snakepaw hissed, "They're probably planning our demise as we speak!" "Shut it you!" Peachpaw hisses, "Your always being negative! What if they do keep their promise!" "StarClan told us the came to hunt!" Goosefeather said. "But they're stealing our prey!" Grassclaw hissed. "We have kits and elders to feed!" Daisypaw wailed. "They're too big for our prey," Sunsplotch meowed, "They'll most likey take the deer." "I remember why I hate politics and democracies," Henrich mumbled as he continued eating.

_"Give it back." Grey growled as he ran at Shade. Shade snickered as he tossed  
>the bone in his mouth to his brother. Bone and Shade had decided to<br>play keep away with their brother, Flame and Silver ignored them while Light and Squirel  
>laughed. Cloud got up and slowly made his way to his brothers, snapping<br>the bone from the air when Bone tossed it, he grinned around the bone  
>and gave a playful growl before running off. Shade, Bone, and Grey paused<br>for a moment before chasing after, barking their complaints. "There is  
>something wrong with guys.."Cali grumbled, shaking her head as she<br>got up to get a drink. "Oi! I am a guy!" Moonshine whined, following her.  
>"Hardly, I wouldn`t consider you male, Moonshine." She snorted, leaning<br>down to lap at the water. Moonshine growled before tackling her into  
>the water, Cali squirmed out from under him and slapped her top half<br>into the water to splash him, and so began their water fight._

"So are we now all on agreement?" Henrich asked, irritated and grouchy. "Yes Goldenheart." the cats called out. "Good,'' Henrich sighed. "All cats will stay in neutrality until the dogs leave." Saltstar meowed. "Open borders, but try not to take prey." "Ugh, I just wanna get home & sleep in my nice comfy nest." Henrich yawned. "Lean in me, I'll take you home," Moonfang meowed softly, "You should be resting. Sunsplotch, send Ferretpaw whenever he's ready." "Will do Moonfang," Sunsplotch promissed. The two clans went off into their respective clan areas.

_"Sunshine~" Cali grunted irritably, the same voice had been persisting  
>for a while now and she knew she couldn`t ignore it as a paw started scratching<br>her side lightly. "What, Moonshine?" she grumbled, swatting the offending  
>paw away. "I`m bored~" He whined. "Then sleep." she growled, rolling<br>over. "But im not tired!" He complained. Silver grunted, so with a groan  
>of protest Cali got up and padded out of the den. She made a bee line toward<br>the deer layed a little way away from the den. Moonshine came bounding  
>after her. He had the decentcy to wait until she finished eating before dragging<br>her toward the almost-but-not-quiet lake they had eaten at previously.  
>"Have i ever told you i hate you?" Cali grumbled irritably. "Every time<br>i wake you up!" Moonshine replied cheerfully, laughing at her annoyed  
>expression.<em>

"I don't want too~!" Henrich whined, sounding very much like the kits trying to get him to play. "Please Goldenheart?" Greykit beggd. "It'll be fun!" Lionkit promised. "I'm soooo tired~!" Henrich whined. "Tell us a story then!" Firekit begged. Henrich, having a soft spot for kits, agreed to tell them of the four great clans that he knew lived near the mountains next to a lake.

_Moonshine let a deep howl grow from his throat, piercing the night sky. Cali followed with a higher pitched howl that was smoother, harmonizing with him. He broke off only to start again, singing as moon started it's slow decent, Cali changed pitch. Her howl going lower, sending a sense of sadness and Moonshine changed his to add longing. Moonshine went lower along with Cali, singing anger and fear respectively. Together they started low and rappidly rose to a high pitch. Changing from Hatered and depression to hope before ending at happiness. Their final note was a perfect haminization of his higher pitch and her lower. Freedom._

Henrich watched as the moon fell slowly, the kits asleep at his paws. The dog song rang from where ever they were. He listened, feeling their emotions as they howled. It sent shivers down his spine as he listened, hearing the last note fade to silence. The dawn patrol was leaving just as the night patrol was entering. He watched his clan slowly come to life. A real wolf's howl rang throughout the forest. He could tell it was his sister. He hoped she wad okay before settling for a nap.

_"I think that is my favorite song." Silver comented idly as she came towards the two. Cali nuzzled her side and Moonshine licked her muzzle, both thanking her for the compliment. "The others are coming, they are eating. The idiots want to finish them already, i don't think we'll be doing much of anything today, with them tring to burst their bellies." Silver snorted. "..I'm glad we thought to burry some, Sunshine." Moonshine comented. Cali nodded her agreement, Her, Moonshine and Cloud had decided to burry everything they could last night knowing that this would mostlikely happen. Silver tilted her head and grinned, "I smell fox. It's male~" Cali let out a laugh as Moonshine barked and jumped in excitement._

Alice watched the deer's eyes slowly fade away. She dug in, warm blood spilling over her muzzle, staining her silver fur. Her red eyes glanced around. The scent of cat with traces of dog confused her greatly.

"Moonfang," Henrich greeted when he woke ip, the female medicine cat already tending to Ravenpaw. "What happened?" he asked. "Stepped in a thorn bush," Ravenpaw replied sheepishly. "Nice," Henrich laughed. "Berryshine was wondering where her kits went," Moonfang meowed, nodding toward the kits still sleeping at Henrich's paws. "Kits love me," Henrich replied.

_Cali rolled her eyes as Silver and Moonshine chased the fox, she prefered birds something about their wings excited her. The fox darted to the side and her packmates collided with eachother. Cali winced at the noise, the two scrambled for a moment before chasing the animal as it ran into the trees. Cali sat down and watched her packmates dissapearing forms blankly. "Just ditch me, thats fine." She sniffed, and paused, there was a cat again._

Ferretpaw had promised to just walk home. He didn't was to burden MoonClan. Besides, Skystar said there was peace. The young medicine cat had already picked more herbs and was on his way home.

_'Ah! The kitty from earlier!' Cali thought before bounding to the small cat. "Hello little one." She said happily, tail wagging slightly._

Ferretpaw shrank back a bit. "H-Hello," he replied, after he had put his herbs down, "Your that she-dog from before, righ?"

_"Yup! But you can call me Sunshine!" she yipped, cocking her head sideways as she asked "What's your name little one?"_

"I'm Ferretpaw," he replied, "I'm a medicine cat apprentice."

_"Ferretpaw...why add the paw? Is it a cat thing? Does your name have anything to do with you? Like a dog earns their name when some defining characteristic becomes apparent in them. Mine is a combination of my fur color, personality, and habit to loung in the sun." She paused going over the second part of what he said. "Medicine cat..aprentice?"_

"Um, Ferret because of my appearance that looks like a ferret," Ferretpaw explained, "Our main name stays the same throughout our whole lives. I used to be Ferretkit. Any kittens 6 moon cycles and under are kittens, thus earning the kit part of their name. A Paw is for cats 6 moons and older. It means your ready to become a warrior to serve and protect your clan. You gain your true warrior name when your mentor deems you ready. Like Goldenheart! You keep that name for life, unless you become the leader. Then you change it to star, like Saltstar. Um, a medicine cat is a cat who heals other cats. I'm an apprentice to be that!"

_"That's interesting." Cali mulled as she sat down. "We are nameless until around maybe our third season at the earliest, and we keep our names the same always. They are as much of our identity as our fur and muzzle. We don't have division, except that of the alpha, we all can fight, hunt, and tend to wounds. To us it seems more practical, what happens if two cats are trapped and one is fataly wounded and the other isn't a medicine cat?"_

"Pray to StarClan, our warrior ancestors," Ferretpaw replied, "But you learn a few things if you pay attention to sight and scent."

_Cali gave him a blank look. "Pray? Well, it does help to feel better, but they are so far and can only do so much. We try to keep from praying to Father Sirius as much as possible. Though we pray after every kill, a thanks for their sacrafice and that they would have a safe and peaceful afterlife. We sing to our Silver Mother always, though."_

"StarClan visits us in out dreams, and do make physical contact." Ferretpaw replied, "Plus Warriors shouldn't be afraid to die."

_"True, but if they leave those who need them behind should the fear for their loved ones' safety and over all well being?" She asked, before shaking her head. " That question is irrelivant due to your living in clans, you have a stable home structure for them to lean on."_

Ferretpaw flicked his tail. "That would be a question to ask my mentor Moonfang or my leader Saltstar," Ferretpaw said.

_"Ah, that reminds me, you were doing something when i found you right? Let me help you, i feel responsible for taking up so much of your time to have you talk to me." Cali said, leaning towards him._

"Dont worry about it," Ferretpaw replied, but I do need to get back." Ferretpaw picked up the herbs again.

_"All right then Ferretpaw! May the Silver Mother smile upon you!" Cali barked, licking the cat between it's ears._

"Um, d-do you want to come visit SunClan?" Ferretpaw asked awkwardly around the herbs on his jaws.

_Cali's ears twitched. "I-i really?" She gasped excitedly before frowning slightly, "You wouldn't get in trouble right?"_

Ferretpaw smirked. "Ya know all cats hold Medicine cats in high regards. Even apprentices," Ferretpaw replied, "I'll just say StarClan wanted us to grow closer!"

_Cali grinned, "You devious little feline you~ I dip my head to you, oh wise Medicine Learner." She said, touching her chin to the ground._

Ferretpaw purred and motioned for her to follow him as he padded off toward camp. "If you bring them a mouse or two it might hel them trust you," he called over his shoulder.

_"..What about deer meat? I don't think i'd fare well hunting mice." She laughed softly, following the smaller one._

"I'll catch it then, take care of my herbs," Ferretpaw replied as he scampered off, trying to find prey. He wuickly caught a sparrow and a vole. "Here!" he said and took his herbs back.

_"Thank you." She said around the animals, falling into step at his heel. She sniffed, 'if that isn't their home then i'll eat my tail', she thought when the smell of cat became almost overwellming._

"Ferretpaw's back!" Moonfang and Henrich looked up. The two padded to the edge of the slight cave den. "Ferretpaw!" Moonfang sighed, racing to coddle her apprentice. "Toots!" Henrich laughed as the she-dog entered the large open camp. Whispering went throughout the clan as they stared. "Hey! Dont't you all have duties to do?" Saltstar snapped as she exited her end and padded up to the she-wolf. "Welcome to SunClan," Saltstar meowed, before turning to Ferretpaw, "Well. We sent you for herbs a day ago and you return with a she-dog, prey, AND the herbs. Good job."

_"I'll leave if this causes you trouble." She said softly, looking at the clan leader, grinning slightly at the kitty-boy._

"Ah don't worry about them." Saltstar meowed, "Besides, Goldenhearts says your a friend." "Ferretpaw go tend to Longear's shoulder, and Millfur's aches," Moonfang meowed. "yes Moonfang!" Ferretpaw meowed, and rushed off. "Thank you for returning my apprentice," Moonfang meowed respectfully, "He's like a son to me." "Aw~Moony's getting sentinmental~!" Saltstar teased. "Our leader's still pretty young and PMSs often," Henrich laughed, "Excuse her."

_"It's no trouble, he's very good company. His words are illuminating." She replied, inclining her head towards the medicine cat. "I never got your name." Cali said, looking at the clan leader, muzzle twitching as she tried to supress a grin._

"I'm Saltstar!" Saltstar meowed happily, "I was made Clan Leader only 2 seasons ago!" "Salty!" Henrich coughed, causing Moonfang to snort. "Lovely," Moonfang muttered to Henrich. "I know who's getting double patrol~!" Saltstar said in a sing-song voice.

_"Saltstar...reminds me of the ocean." Cali grinned, but at which cat was uncertain. "I am called Sunshine."_

"Well I'm Moonfang," Moonfang meowed respectfully, "Feel free to socialize." "Hey~! I'm suppose to tell her that!" Saltstar whined, "Socialize! I'd pick the apprentices, they're cooler." "StarClan knows you'd know that Saltpaw," Henrich teased, "I mean Saltstar." "Clan business!" Saltstar gasped as she scrambled up onto a high ledge. "Let all cars old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Saltstar yowled, cats coming out from random places to gather beneath Saltstar. It was a large clan.

_"Clan meeting? What is that for?" She asked Moonfang softly._

"Most likely to introduce you and put down hostilites," Moomfang replied. "There is a she-dog in our mist," Saltstar began. "Who could miss it?" a dark brown tabby with green eyes said loudly. "Shut up Mudslide!" Saltstar hissed, "Her name is Sunshine! She is s friend and I expect you to make her feel welcome to the Clan!" "Welcome!" Peachpaw meowed, "I'm Peachpaw!" "Not now Peachy! We're in a meeting~!" Saltstar whined. Everyonestared at Saltstar in silence before she said happily, "Okay your dismissed!" The clan dispurst." "Jayfang! Take a group of cats and hunt!" Saltstar ordered, "Troutscale, patrol MoonClan border!"

_"Huh, all our news is usually howled, though not in common. Each pack has their own pitch and dialect to distinguish them. Like the ones from earlier howled lower and rougher then we do." Cali broke off and tilted her head. 'What happened? Are you ok?' Moonshine and Silver's voices howled worriedly. 'I found a cat, i'm fine. Are they still scarfing down the deer meat?' she replied, head tilted back slightly as she howled. 'Yea, Light got sick though.' Moonshine howled happily causing Cali to grin. "Idiots." She snorted fondly._

"Hm?" Henrich asked, wondering who was an idiot.

_Cali shook her head, "My pckmates. Some decided it was a great idea to finish eating the rest of the deer. Mooshine and i had burried meat last night just for this, Silver is ignoring them, and Light got her self sick from all the food. Moonshine was a bit too cheerful about that, but he could laugh at anything, it's part of his 'natural charm'" Cali rolled her eyes._

"Nice!" Henrich laughed. "Something about s belly ache?" Ferretpaw asked, walking over with Peachpaw and Ravenpaw. "Has Bluepaw eaten too much fresh-kill again?" Peachpaw teased, "Or Grainpaw?" Ravenpaw meowed.

_"Hello again, Medicine Learner. You brought friends, ah your um...Peachpaw?" Cali said hesitantly._

"Yup!" Peachpaw meowed, "So you met my brother Ferretpaw already?" "Yup! Oh, and this is Ravenpaw!" Ferretpaw meowed, nudging the Tom. "Hello," Ravenpaw meowed.

_"I always liked ravens, it is believed that they carry the souls of the dead, they are a forbidden prey. As is the eagle." Cali said, licking each cat between their ears._

"I always thought you were a bit anti-social!" Peachpaw teased Ravenpaw. "W-What?" he stammered. "Looks like no prey for Ravenpaw or Eaglefeather!" Henrich teased.

_"Well there is that one sayi-" Cali broke off and shook her head, "Never mind, you don't need to know." she grumbled, flushing slightly. "What do you guys do for fun?" she asked curiously._

"Tease the Warriors!" Peachpaw & Ravenpaw meowed excitedly. "Actually, I should be working," Ferretpaw grumbled. "Medicine cats," Peachpaw scoffed. "There's a lot of apprentices and kits, go rally them with the MoonClan ones or something," Henrichh meowed, "I got guard duty.";

_"You guys should play Pass the Bone with us!" Cali barked excitedly, tail  
>wagging erratically.<em>

"Sure! It's been many many seasons since we had open border, so can we please sot by MoonClan for some friends?" Peachpaw asked, "StarClan knows that the next time we meet them might be in battle!" "I'll get the other apprentices!" Ravenpaw meowed, running toward the apprentice's den.

_"Ok, I`ll tell my packmates!" Cali said excitedly before tossing her head to howl._  
><em>`Guys? Play Pass tha Bone with us?` There was a few moments of silence<em>  
><em>before they all answered, `Yes!` Cali gave an elated yip, "They said they`ll<em>  
><em>play."<em>

"Yay!" Peachpaw cheered. Ravenpaw came back with many young cats of all young ages. "Ready!" Ravenpaw meowed happily.

_"Ok! We can- This way!" Cali said, bounding towards the den, only to_  
><em>pause and make sure the cats were following.<em>

"Follow!" A young small apprentice with grey fur and black stripes meowed. And all apprentices followed her. "Holy Squirrels!" Henrich gasped as all the apprentices ran through the entrance, "When did we get so many kids? Troutscale get back to work! Your not a kit!" "Aw!"

_"Goldie!" Bone barked before tackling Cali. "I told you not to call me that!"_  
><em>she growled, shoving him off only to get tackled by Stream. "I missed you!<em>  
><em>We didn`t know where you went and Moonshine got all depressed `cuz<em>  
><em>his anti-shine wasn`t there!" Stream cried while Shade tugged her off<em>  
><em>before Cali could bite her. "You...worried us.."Cloud said, cuffing her.<em>  
><em>"I wasn`t even gone that long!" Cali whined, rubbing where he cuffed her.<em>  
><em>"Long enough." Flame said shortly. "I heard Light got sick~" Cali paused<em>  
><em>as Squirrel laughed, "You ok?" Light just grunted, so Grey answered for<em>  
><em>her "She`ll be fine, just bit off more then she could chew." Moonshine<em>  
><em>snickered at that, earning a cuff from Flame. "Will we be playing anytime<em>  
><em>soon?" Silver asked, laying by the only deer that still had meat. "Yes! You<em>  
><em>guys know how to play right?" Cali asked turning to look at the cats.<em>

"Yeah, It's like Pass the Fish when the lakes freezes over, right?" A younger apprentice asked Peachpaw. "Shuld be. Ravenpaw went to get the MoonClan cats," she added. "Already back," Ravenpaw replied, entering with a bunch of cats, but not as Maany as SunClan cats

_"Well, i`m not sure what Pass the FIsh is, but with Pass the Bone, you_  
><em>toss the bone and whoever catches it tells a story." Silver said as she<em>  
><em>picked up a bone and made her way over. Moonshine turned to glare at<em>  
><em>his brothers with Cloud, "No." they growled. "Wha- but we didn`t even<em>  
><em>do anything!" Shade whined. "But you`ll try too.."Cloud glowered. "Whatt<em>  
><em>do you mean?" Grey asked. "There are kids here, so none of your usual<em>  
><em>stories." Moonshine glared. "Whatever.."Bone sniffed as the trio`s shoulders<em>  
><em>sagged.<em>

"Hey! Some of us are almost warriors!" A tabby black Tom whined. "It's different from Pass the Fish then," a young sand colored she-cat meowed.

_"Of course you are, but i doubt you`ll want to hear about their various_  
><em>experiance during numerous mating seasons." Moonshine commented<em>  
><em>idly. "Who wants to go first?" Silver asked, laying the bone in the middle<em>  
><em>of their rough circle.<em>

An Amber furred she-cat with a torn ear went up. "Shoutpaw, MoonClan," she introduced, "Okay. So I remember walking ot into the woods one day, beautiful day for hunting! I was so excited because it was my first hunt alone. I brought home two mice, still trying to mate even though they were half dead." "Eeewww!" A tabby grey Tom said, "I ate those mice with my mentor!" "What does mate mean Ravenpaw?" A little White Tom asked. "Nothing Cloudpaw, nothing" Ravenpaw muttered.

_"Oh! I got one!" Flame said excitedly, grabbing the bone. "This one time,_  
><em>many many many seasons ago, there was this real bad snow season. Just<em>  
><em>about any liquid froze instantly...created uncomfortable bathroom brakes<em>  
><em>if you know what i mean.." She snickered slightly. "No! Don`t tell this story!"<em>  
><em>Shade yelped in a slightly paniced voice, she ignored him though. "So<em>  
><em>i was wandering and i found Shade here had tried to get water from and <em>  
><em>icicle by licking it. His toung froze to the ice. He had been there for sometime,<em>  
><em>i could hear his stomach complaining, but that`s besides the point. He<em>  
><em>had been their long enough for his blatter to fill up, leaving him with the<em>  
><em>choice of release or explosion of piss. He chose to releave his blatter, he <em>  
><em>didn`t count on it freezing though...He was stuck with a leg up and toung<em>  
><em>frozen to an icicle until our two-leg found him." She finished, pushing the bone<em>  
><em>into the center as her packmates started snickering at Shade`s expense.<em>

"I got one!" A tortoiseshell Tom meowed, "Spotpaw, SunClan. One time, during leaf-bare, our camp got snowed in. So all the Warriors thought it'd be to our advantage to fight in the snow So they forced all apprentices to mock fight in the snow.." "But everyone kept falling through it!" Peachpaw exclaimed, "I remember that! I was a kit!" "Hush!" Spotpaw said, "Well Lionstar then forced all the warriors to fight in the snow while the apprentices got to sleep!"

_Grey went for the bone next, shrinking slightly at the glares coming _  
><em>from most of his packmates. "This is a story of the Mother and Father."<em>  
><em>Imediantly the dogs settled down, a content sigh ringing from their lungs.<em>  
><em>"There was a beautiful female once, fur as pale as snow and eyes as pure<em>  
><em>blue as the sky itself, every night she would appear with out fail to watch<em>  
><em>over the children of her land. She was lonely though, no one saw her through<em>  
><em>the day and they could not reach her at night. She was silent due to never<em>  
><em>having someone to speak to, so she had no way to express her lonelyness<em>  
><em>but with her tears of silver, bathing the land below in it`s light. At the same<em>  
><em>time, there was a dog. He was strong and powerful with sleek fur as dark as<em>  
><em>the night sky. A silver tear fell upon him once, calling his attention skyward,<em>  
><em>and there he saw her. He knew he could not reach her, but he had a strong<em>  
><em>voice so tossing his great head back he sang to her. She gasped, tears<em>  
><em>of happiness falling him, taint parts of his fur white. He returned every night<em>  
><em>from then on, and steadily his fur grew pure white. `What is your name?` the<em>  
><em>female asked that night. `I am called Sirius, and who are you` he called up<em>  
><em>to her. `I am Moon.` she said then paused, `Sirius, would you like to come<em>  
><em>here with me? You absorbed enough of me essance to become a Star.` He<em>  
><em>considered it a moment before consenting. She sang to him then, creating<em>  
><em>a path made of moonlight, which he raced up and into the sky, becoming<em>  
><em>the Dog Star Sirius." Grey finished. Moonshine puffed up a bit during the<em>  
><em>end of the story and now he threw his head back and howled.<em>

"That was so romantic," all the she-cats and a few toms meowed dreamily. "I got one of the Moon & the Sun & the Stars," Peachpaw meowed, thaking the bone, "Once there was a she-cat from a clan called ThunderClan. She had beautiful sleek back fur and silver eyes. Every night, she'd gaze out at the moon, her pelt always shining and retaining moonlight. One night, a young Tom of the stars saw her and instantly fell in love with her. 'I am Starpelt. What is yours?' the beautiful silver tom who was prince of the stars asked her. 'I am Moonfur.' was all she said. The prince could see that the beautiful she-cat did not love him, so he snatched her away from her clanmates in the dead of the night. Her radiance is what gave her passage to the Moon Palace. There, the beautiful she-cat lived as a very sad trapped Queen, while her mate ruled the sky. One day, the Queen gave birth to a prodigal son. A Tom by the name of Sunheart. Sunheart ran away when he was just a paw, and founded the two clans. Instead of riding the night sky, the son ruled the daylight skies, gaining entrance to the Sun Palace. The son also despised his father for trapping his mother in the moon. Soon the clans became bitter rivals because of the son's hatred in his heart. The father sent hordes of MoonClan cats to fight agains the son's massive SunClan cats. The war was relentless and bloody. Kits and elders murdered. One day a small kit who's pelt gleamed with starlight appeared. All the dead cats had banded together to form StarClan. The two clans met in the heavens, where eternal truce was. They had vowed to watch over the clans they had left behind. 'Peace my friends' the wise kit pleaded 'This pointless battle is not ours to fight.' and it was true. All the fighting, all the saddness stopped. The Clans would no longer fight for the son or the father. When the clan leaders asked who had sent the kit, the mother appeared before them. 'The kit is right' she proclaimed 'I will not stand by and watch war be raged over me.' So the Clans, despite being rivals, lived in harmony. The Sun and the Moon & Stars continuously watching over them."

_"This is the story of the Fox and the Raven."Squirrel said as she dragged the bone toward her. " There was a Raven who had just caught a mouse, she had let her voice tell of her victory. A Fox came at the call, and seeing the Raven about to eat her catch called out to her. 'Raven, tell me was it you who let out that beautiful sound?' The Fox asked as he came to sit before her, the Raven nodded but refused to talk to him. The Fox, however, was not dicouraged and spoke again 'It was such an enchanting sound, but it makes sense to have come from such a spectacular bird as yourself. Look, your feathers shine just as the stars themselves!' The Raven said nothing, but she puffed in flattery and pride. And agaid the Fox spoke to her, 'Please Raven, all i ask is to hear you lovely voice sing again and i can be on my way as a happy Fox, leaving you to practice your song to enchant other passerbys.' He said, and finally the Raven conceeded. She opened her beak wide to let loose a caw when the Fox darted forward to snatch the mouse that fell from her mouth. 'Better luck next time Raven! Try not to let another flatter you, lest you lose for dinner again!' The Fox called before dashing away with his prize, snickering at the Raven."_


	25. Prussian montage 8

I Own Nothing

_me_

* * *

><p>"This is the story of the cat and the Fox," Fastpaw from SunClan meowed when he got the bone, "Once a cat and a fox were traveling together. As they went along, picking up provisions-a mouse here or a fat chicken there-they began an argument to while away time between bites. As usual when companions fight, things began to get personal. 'You think your extremely clever don't you?' the fox asked 'Do you pretend to know more than I? Why I know many more tricks than you!' 'Well' retorted the cat 'I admit I know one trick only, but that one is worth a thousand of yours.' Just then they heard a two-leg hunter's horn and the wild barking of bloodthirsty dogs. In an instant, the cat was up a tree, hiding among the leaves. 'This is my trick, now let me see yours.' the cat called to the fox. The fox had too many plans for escape, but he couldn't decide. He dodged here and there with the dogs at his paws. He doubled speed, and entered dozens of burrows, but it was all in vain. The dogs caught him and put an end to his cunningness and tricks."<p>

_"Such a pleasant and uplifting story." Bone remarked dryly, as he took the bone. "This is about a Bear and Rabbit, though it's more of a joke. A bear and Rabbit were going through the woods one day, when they happened across a frog stuck under a log. Together they freed the Frog. 'Thank you! For your kindness, i will grant you each three wishes! Come to my pond if you should think of any!' The frog exclaimed before hopping away. The next day the Bear and the Rabbit went to the pond, 'You came! What is your wish, sirs?' The frog asked the two. 'I wish every bear in this forest was female besides me.' the Bear said. 'I wish to find food for my mate.' the Rabbit stated. 'Very well, it is done, come back if you think of anything else.' The frog said before dissapearing into the water. The two came the next day, 'What do you wish for?' the frog asked. ''I wish every bear in this continent was female besides me.' the bear said. 'I wish that my children will be safe from the fox.' the Rabbit said. 'It is done, come back if you think of anything else.' the frog said before dissapearing. They came back the next day. 'What do you wish?' The frog asked. ''I wish every bear in the world was female besides me' the bear said. The Rabbit paused for a moment, then spoke up 'I wish that bear was gay.' the rabbit said before darting away. 'Very well, it is done and now my bet is repaid. enjoy your wishes.' The Frog said dissapearing with a smirk, leaving the bear's scandilized wails behind."_

"What does Gay mean Swiftpaw?" a young apprentice asked. "Nothing Glasspaw nothing," Swiftpaw mumbled, "Okay. So there was a selfish greedy girl who owned many riches. Above all, she loved her kind selfless older brother, who protected her from harm. Because she was greedy, she thought herself higher than others, and this angered her servants. They rebelled against her, seeking blood. The brother, caring for his sister, helped the girl escape and was killed by the rebels. The girl was saddened and fell into depression. One day, as she walked the aisles of a church, she kneeled and confessed and asked for forgiveness. Her brother's soul visited her that night. 'You've done nothing wrong. You don't need to be forgiven for anything' her brother said. 'You always did things for me, even though they were troublesome. I realized that I've been so selfish and hurt you for so long. You were the only one who ever listened to me, but your not here anymore.' the girl replied, saying from her heart. The brother smiled and knew his sacrifice hadn't been in vain."

_"My turn!" Stream yipped, jumping up to snatch the bone. "Ok! So, ! The End!" She finished excitedly. Cali cuffed her, "Speak clearly, slow down and breath!" Stream whined but consented, "This is the story of the Fox and the Sour Grapes. The fox was wandering around, feeling utterly dejected and mirsrable, for he hadn't eaten in days and he hadn't managed to find anything that day. Suddenly he gave a bark of excitement, there just above him were the most plump and juicy looking grapes he had ever seen. So the fox reached up and grabbed for the grapes, he couldn't reach, so he stood on his hind legs and reached for them. He still couldn't reach them so he jumped, jaws snapping at them, but he still couldn't reach them! So he crouch low to the ground, muscles tensed, and jumped with all his might! His jaws snapped just a hairs length from the grapes, and he crashed to the ground again. With a growl the fox turned and left, muttering 'Those grapes were probably sour anyways.'"_

"Okay, true story," Honeypaw said, "My older sister, Leafear, and her mate, Treefoot, had just finished putting their young ones into bed one evening when they heard crying coming from the nursery. Rushing in, they found Amberkit crying hysterically. He had accidentally swallowed a piece of bone and was sure he was going to die. No amount of talking could change his mind. Trying to calm him, Treefoot got a piece of bone and pretended to remove it from Amberkit's ear. Amberkit, naturally, was delighted. In a flash, he snatched it from his father's paw, swallowed it and demanded cheerfully - 'Do it again, Dad!' "

_Shade snickered, and Light snatched the bone before he could grab it. "Our Two-legeger had let us inside for some reason, and she was just finished cleaning the kitchen so she would be able to cook agian. Those idiots there-" She glared at the guys who had the decentcy to look guilty,"-were playing keep away, and decided it was a briliant idea to play in the kitchen. They, not expecting the floor to be slippery, slid and crashed into our two-legger, sending food everywhere. Some of it matted their fur and the rest splattered the kitchen and two-legger. She laughed, grabbing her cleaning stuff again, but Blue, our alpha, was furious that his sons would behave such a way. He ended up chasing them out of the area..again." Cali snickered, "How many does that make?" Cloud caoughed, "Around..three hundred.." he muttered sheepishly._

"Hey apprentices!" All the cats turned to see a bunch of young MoonClan warriors. "Ugh, stupid Snakestorm," Bearpaw meowed, "He thinks he's better than all the apprentices and warrior combined, but he was only made a warrior two moons ago!" "Skystar wants you all back home," Snakestorm, a black Tom with green eyes, said haughtily, "No questions. Just go." Grumbling, the MoonClan apprentices left. "Get back to your own clan kit," Henrich snapped, padding out of a bush with Ferretpaw at his side as Snakestorm opened his jaws. Scowling, the warrior nodded and motioned for the others to follow. "What we doing?" Henrich yawned, laying next to Ravenpaw, and Ferretpaw next to Henrich.

_"Playing pass the bone, you just missed it, Shade was about to tell a thrillig story about hermaphrodites." Cali comented dryly. "W-what! I was not!" Shade yelped, looking thouroughly appaled at the idea. "We were taking turns telling stories." Moonshine said as he cuffed Cali. "Moooonshiiinne~" Cali whined._

"Nice. I wanna hear the hermaphrodites one," Henrich laughed. Ferretpaw nudged him. "Oh, right. Young apprenticed," Henrich snorted, "So who's turn is it?" "Mine," Tidepaw said, "So a rabbit, a fox and a mouse all entered a 26 mile long swimming race.  
>After 12 miles the fox gets tired and drops out.<br>Then after 16 miles the rabbit man gets tired and drops out.  
>After 25 miles the mouse decides he can't finish the race, so he turns around and swims back to the start."<p>

_"Many seasons ago, when we were hunting, and dear Sunshine here was still an awkward almost-but-not-quiet adault." Shade started. "Sirius, please tell me that he's not going to tell that story!" Cali yelped, but the dog star only winked back causing her to hide her face. "It was horrid, she could not stay still nor be quiet for longer then it takes to inhail air! She scared all the prey away, and when she had the chance, she would either get distracted or trip over her own paws! But she was determined to capture something, and she did eventually. She caught a bird, and Sunshine was so proud of herself. For three seconds, then the rest of the flock attacked her. She ran from the flock of birds nearly an entire day, tail between her legs, until she finally was caught in a deer trap. So there Sunshine was, hanging upside down by her foot as birds pecked at her. She was there the rest of the day, the birds only leaving when the sun went down, utterly misrable, Sunshine managed to cut herself down. She landed in bird poo that had been gathering around her the entire day. So she made her way to the river, only to fall in. After getting out she was unfortunate enough to un into a skunk...Sunshine never let go of her prey though." Cali look utterly mortified, turning a curious shade of red._

Henrich snorted before patting Cali's paw sympathetically with his tail. "I remember the stupid things I did as a paw," Henrich mused, "Drove my mentor, Sparrowstrike, insane. I remember, once, I was challenged to a tree climbing contest. Throwing all caution to the wind, I picked the highest tree in our territory and climbed to the very top. Back then, I was afraid of hights for some reason, so I was up there for two days. Clinging to the tree in fear. Suffice to say, I never climbed a tree too far up again."

_Cali grinned, "Does that count as your story, Prince?" she asked before  
>eyeing his tail. It was just there, teasing her with tantalizing swishes,<br>how could she not bat at it?_

"Yes it does Sweetie," Henrich replied, seizing his tail out of the way as she tried to slap it.

_Cali whined, earning a cuff from Moonshine. "Why you so violent?" She  
>complained, to which he just stuck out his toung. "Hmm...this is called<br>Rainbow Pass. Long ago, there were two cousin who had fallen in love  
>with eachother. But each had already been promised to another. So, when<br>their families found out, they said the other was wrong without a doubt.  
>This disagreement threw the families into war, of a scale in which the<br>world had never witnessed before. The twin cousin were filled with greif,  
>and remorseful beyon belief. What could they do, when nothing they said<br>could get through? Eventually an idea took hold, and allowed for this story  
>to be told. They built a fire, one so strong it seemed it would never tire.<br>It release sparks of white, with shades of grey following without a fight.  
>Then there were no colors like today, and the warmpth of a fire grey could<br>not of desperation they threw themselves into the flames, and the  
>pain was felt through all of their meeting armies paused, hearing<br>the screams the two had caused. They were horrified beyond belief, as death  
>stole the two like a theif. The sparks flew, coloring the world anew. And<br>never again did the families fight, because it no longer who was right.  
>It was best to stay, without hatred clouding your way."Silver finished.<br>"Cliche~"Cali moaned._

"Ah love. Comes after you like karma," Henrich sighed. "Once there was a rabbit who was so lazy, he asked a cat to fetch him food!" Barkpaw meowed, "Wanting plump prey, the cat obeyed. This went on for many seasons before the rabbit asked the cat, 'So are you going to marry me or what?' "

_"There was...a land divided by a wall..at the demand of their king..He had  
>anyone who he deemed unworthy herded to the other side...the weak..<br>the ugly..stupid..deformed..albinos. The sad thing..even after the wall..  
>if a parent had a child..that had these..qualities..then they would simply..<br>toss them over..the wall..to crash into the cement on the otherside..unless..  
>a passerby..caught them in time." Cloud yawned and shifted, "Needless<br>to say..the orphanges were..vastly..overpopulated. After years..the wall  
>started to fall...little chips breaking loose. An albino..had thought to<br>put a letter in a crack..to have someone to talk to..for you see..albinos  
>were considered..scum..by the `unworthies`. By chance..the crowned<br>prince...had decided..to ditch his lesson..and trying to escape his angry  
>teacher..ran to the wall..tired from the work of losing his teacher..the prince<br>leaned against the wall. He felt the brick shift..so he pulled the brick..to  
>reveal a note..it was his decision to write back..that started a revolusion."<br>Cloud said, lazily scratching his ear._

Henrich scowled slightly, saving that story for latter to tell his two-leg siblings. "I'm interested in this story more," Ferretpaw meowed, all the apprentices agreeing, "Please continue?"

_"I..wont..for this i only tell the begining.."Cloud said as he placed his head  
>on his paws, turning to look at Moonshine. "Ah! I tell the middle!" Moonshine<br>exclaimed before wincing at his volume. "The reply the prince wrote was  
>not much, but enough for the albino. They were exchanging letters, sometimes<br>twice a day, and this wore the little brick and those around it out. One  
>day though, the albino found out who it was she was writing to. She was<br>absolutely furious, how dare someone she had considered close to her  
>decieve her as such? Even though he never told her he was someone else,<br>it was considered a betrayal because he diliberatly with held information  
>from her. She considered not writing, but with nowhere else to direct<br>her hurt and anger, she wrote a letter to him. The Prince, who had just  
>wanted to talk to someone who didn`t treat him specially because of his<br>status was appalled to have not only been found out, but to have hurt  
>his only friend as such. He told her everything then, how he was a prince<br>destined to claim the crown, how his father was a heartless leader, his  
>mother who would neither speak to nor touch him but he could still hear<br>her crying at night from his room. The albino, already betrayed once by  
>him demanded proof, so the Prince placed a blue rose in with his next letter.<br>The rose was native to a land across the sea and only grew in the palace  
>garden, she believed him and eventually trusted him again, all the while<br>the wall weakening with others sending and recieving letters from the  
>other side."<em>

"Female." Henrich muttered. "More?" Peachpaw asked, all the apprentices listening to the story intently.

_"Aww..do i have to?" Cali whined, earning a cuff from both Moonshine  
>and Cloud. "That is abuse! Meanies..Now lets see if i remember this right...<br>Eventually the land was thrown into war, by kingdoms who deemed this  
>division of the land unacceptable. And the earth, seeming to consent<br>to rival kingdoms` wishes shook, and the weakened wall fell to the ground.  
>Even with the wall down, the fighting was not over, with easier access<br>to the unworthies, the king sentenced them to the front to use as canon  
>fodder. The Albino went, head held high, and with a grace that could obnly<br>be gained after years as a theif, she faught with deadly acuracy, defending  
>the unworthies that couldn`t do the same for themselves." Cali broke off<br>and looked thoughtfully at the sky, trying to regain her thoughts._

Henrich shook his head, the story sounding oddly familiar. Had he heard it somewhere before? "Did she meet a deadly fate?" Ravenpaw asked. "Did the unworthies consider her a saving grace?" Applepaw asked. "Is there another part?" Peachpaw asked. The apprentices were very interested in the story being woven before them.

_"There are so many versions of this story, with different endings. " Cali  
>said, pausing to mull over everything. "She died, and the prince was<br>filled with such grief that he stole into the kings bedchambers and murderd  
>him in the night, and became ruller the very next morning. Ceasing the<br>war, but to live with a torn heart which eventually lead to his lineage to  
>die out." She stated, before starting again. "The kingdoms overwhelmed<br>the land and the albino was taken captive, she escaped but not before  
>she was dragged across the sea. The Prince left his home and the throne<br>to follow rumors of a lovely albino woman with a golden heart and grace  
>of a theif." Cali paused and glanced at the moon. "However, i believe<br>that a different approch is needed." She said looking at the cats. "The  
>Prince was furious when he found out what the king had done, so he<br>stormed into the throne room and challanged his father for the crown.  
>It lasted well into the night, out side the war raged and more bodies<br>littered the ground. The Albino was making her self known, as a warrior  
>and a protector. The Prince won and imediantly recalled his toops and<br>set about bringing peace to the lands. The albino was called into the throneroom  
>and for the Prince and Albino met face to face for the first time. It was a<br>time where you know someone so well that when you see them that you  
>just know who they are, the Prince-now king- jumped from his throne<br>to embrace the girl. They eventually were wed, which helped with the  
>diplomatic process of including the unworthies back into their society,<br>and the albino became a knight, standing by to forever defend her kingdom.  
>To defend those who were to weak to do it themselves. To protect her Prince."<br>Cali finished. "Every story has been told, as every story will be retold.  
>The only differences are the way the words are woven together."<em>

Henrich stood up, thinking over the story. "I loved that story," Peachpaw said firmly, "It's different." "Hey Goldenheart, where are you going?" Ferretpaw called. "To see a hidden pain," was all Henrich said as he padded off, searching for a wolf's scent.

Alice ran faster. Guardian was racing next to her, using his size to knock her to the side. "Not fair!" she whined as Guardian won their race. "All's fair Silver!" Guardian laughed.

_"And so..it begins again..."Cloud said, staring after the retreating cat,_  
><em>dimly aware of Moonshine and Sunshine murmering and nodding their<em>  
><em>consent.<em>

"Will he be ok?" Peachpaw whispered. "He's the great Goldenheart! Of course he will be!" Ravenpaw replied. "Let's follow him?" Ferretpaw suggested. "It's getting dark," Ravenpaw argued, looking at the sunset, "He'll be back by moonhigh. Let's just round them up." Ferretpaw looked at Goldenheart's retreating form before padding over to his clanmates.

_With a yawn, Cali stretched, "Ugh, we`ve been to imobile all day"She_  
><em>groaned shaking out a few kinks. "Personally, i could do with a run and<em>  
><em>maybe a fight." Flame growled climbing to her feet. "Who wants to run<em>  
><em>the rest of those wolves out." Shade barked jumping to his feet. "I am<em>  
><em>up for that." Silver said getting up also.<em>

Alice whined. She didn't know the other wolves had still been there, hell if she had known she would've gone home. At the moment, two large male wolves had her backed agains a tree while half the pack struggled to keep Guardian down. "Silverpelt go!" Guardian barked, slashing at a female wolf. Alice whined and shook her head. The scent of dogs was growing, but no one noticed it.

_"Now that`s hardly fair." Moonshine commented, seeing the pack attacking_  
><em>two. Flame growled and tackled one of the wolves that was advancing<em>  
><em>on the she-wolf. Cali grabbed the other by it`s scruff and tossed it away<em>  
><em>as the rest of her pack mates pulled the other wolves off the other one.<em>

"Guardian!" Alice cried as she ran to him. Guardian licked her fur between her ears before going to help the other dogs chase the wolves off. The two that had helped her were still here. "Thank you for saving me," she said greatfully, "I'm Silverpelt. But most call me Silver or Alice."

_"Ah..Alice..thats familular.."Cali muttered thoughtfully, "I am Sunshine."_  
><em>Flame stepped forward, "I am Flame, we can finish introductions when<em>  
><em>they get back."<em>

Alice wagged her tail. "Alice!" She turned to see Guardian running at full speed. She braced herself as he collies into her and sent them rolling. "Ow!" she whined when the had crashed into a tree. "Sorry." Guardian mumbled, getting up, "The others are on their way. Sit tight." "Yes Guardian!" Alice chirped.

_"Goldie! You should have seen it! They ran with their tails between their_  
><em>legs!" Bone cried before tackling her. "Ugh! How many times do i have to<em>  
><em>tell you not to call me that!" Cali growled and cuffed Bone, Shade snickered.<em>  
><em>"This idiot is Bone, that is Shade. That pale female is Silver and the male<em>  
><em>next to her is her mate, Grey. You met Flame, next to her is Light, both are<em>  
><em>a bit antisocial. Squirrel is Bone`s almost-but-not-quiet mate, Stream is<em>  
><em>Shade`s mate. The lazy one there is Cloud, and that one is Moonshine." Cali<em>  
><em>said, taking a deepbreath.<em>

"Hello." Alice said happily, "I'm Silverpelt, but most call me Alice. This is Guardian!" "Hello," Guardian nodded, "I'm pleased to have met you. Thank you for helping us."

_"We would have ran them out anyways." Shade shrugged. "Wrong place,_  
><em>right time." Grey winked earning a cuff from Silver. "This is our territor<em>  
><em>now, afterall." Flame commented. "But..there is..still..something.."Cloud said.<em>  
><em>"Oh yeah, we have a treaty with the cat clans here, thanks to this weirdo."<em>  
><em>Moonshine said, nuzzling Sunshine. "What ever, you just told a bedtime<em>  
><em>story to cats, weirdo." Sunshine growled, tugging on his ear gently.<em>

"I know the Clans!" Alice said happily, "I'm friends with a golden colored tabby Tom with sky blue eyes. He goes by the name Goldenheart." Guardian nodded. "We come here often, but if this is your territory we'll leave," Guardian said respectfully, "We mean no harm." Alice turned her ruby eyes up to Guardian. "Will we going back to the B-Forest?" she asked. Guardian nodded.

_"No..it`s fine..will you two stop!" Cloud growled, cuffing Moonshine and_  
><em>Sunshine, who had been making faces at eachother the entire time.<em>

Alice giggled while Guardian simply shrugged as if to say 'What can you do?'

_The two glanced at eachother before turning to Cloud. "Buuuuut Cloouud!"_  
><em>Sunshine whined. "Your being all stuffy again!" Moonshine finished.<em>  
><em>"Like Grey was after Blue sent him to get trained." Sunshine snickered.<em>  
><em>Cloud looked apsolutly horrified, "N-no! I-i..!" Moonshined snickered<em>  
><em>also. "I was not stuffy!" Grey cried. "Denile~" Moonshine and Sunshine<em>  
><em>cooed.<em>

Alice laughed before her stomach grumbled. "Um, Guardian?" she said. "I doubt they'll let us hunt on their territory." Guardian said, "Come on youngling." The two got up, ready to travel to hunt.

_"You not leaving?" Silver asked curiously. "You might run into those_  
><em>mutts again!" Stream added. "We have enough deer meat left to share."<em>  
><em>Shade said. "And you should really rest." Bone comented. "We have a den<em>  
><em>close by!" Squirrel exclaimed. "Your welcome to stay." Flame finished.<em>  
><em>Cloud had crumpled to the ground and was moaning in dispare, Grey was<em>  
><em>shaking his head and reject the idea of him being stiff. Moonshine and<em>  
><em>Sunshine alternated from snickering at Cloud or teasing Grey.<em>

"Um, thank you," Guardian said greatfully. "Thanks!" Alice said happily.

_"Let`s go! Cloud get up! We were just teasing!" Moonshine called, pulling_  
><em>on his brothers scruff to drag him up. "Yeah, im good...to go to sleep.."<em>  
><em>Sunshine yawned, streching slightly before darting away yelling "Race ya!"<em>  
><em>Moonshine and Shade imediantly took up the challange, Silver, Bone,<em>  
><em>Flame and Squirrel following shortly after. Grey blinked before racing off <em>  
><em>with an offended yelp. "...Sorry...none..got past their..puppy..stage."<em>  
><em>Cloud said setting a sedated trot so the two could follow easily.<em>

"I can see," Guardian said, "But I suppose that gives them some sort of charm." Alice trotted happily near Guardian, keeping her red eyes on the racing dogs. Her paws just itches to take off, but no doubt Guardian would put a stop to those wild dreams. She herself was still considered a pup, and Guardian's lardge height didn't help. She looked smaller next to him.

_"I suppose...it does..and that they..also have reason to..we are taking.._  
><em>a break...afterall...Sunshine always..says..that being imature..is a state..<em>  
><em>of mind..and that..you are..a puppy..so..long as you can..still catch your..<em>  
><em>own tail.."Cloud said pausing at the break in trees before the den and dead<em>  
><em>deer to scratch his ear lazily.<em>

"Hm. Wise words." Guardian said thoughtfully. Alice sniffed the den. The scents of other dogs was different from nights of just sleeping curled up with Guardian or Alaster Blackie and Berlitz back home with her two-legs. She howled happily and tentivly padded in. "*sigh* That pup." Guardian mumbled as he followed Alice.

_"Wisdom..disgiused..as..imaturaty.."Cloud said before going down_  
><em>into the den and curling up with his packmates to sleep.<em>

Alice yawned and curled up . The warmth was greater than with her three or one. She had never been part of a large pack. "Night" she mumbled sleepily. "Wow. You forgot about your stomach." Guardian mumbled sleepily. "Good night. And thank you."

_Cloud had always considered sleep a good thing, so to be woken by someone_  
><em>stepping on his muzzle did not make him happy, at all. Cloud got up and<em>  
><em>growled before stalking out of the den, dimly aware of Sunshine following<em>  
><em>with whiny apoligies. "Just shut up! Please!" He snarled, instantly feeling<em>  
><em>guilty when she instinctively dropped to expose her stomach and throat<em>  
><em>to him with a whimper. He sighed, "Get up Sunshine.." he said as he nuzzled<em>  
><em>her stomach breifly in apoligy for his behavior. He flopped down and started<em>  
><em>tearing at the rest of the deer meat, aware that Sunshine hovered nearby<em>  
><em>in silent aprehension. "If your..hungry...eat.." He mumbled, ears twitching when<em>  
><em>she licked between his ears before decending on the food. Cloud shook his<em>  
><em>head at her contented cooing noises, honestly did he know anyone normal?<em>

Guardian flicked his ear, nudging Alice over so he had space. He missed Berlitz and Black. Alaster scared the he'll out of him with her bi-polar nature. He sighed and nudged Alice over again as she got closer.

_"So what are we doing today?" Bone asked, shaking a bit of dirt from his_  
><em>fur. "You mean besides bathe?" Sliver said, eying her matted and dirtied<em>  
><em>fur with distaste. "We need to scout." Cloud stated. "And set up borders."<em>  
><em>Moonshine added. "You will join right?" Grey asked as Alice and Gaurdian<em>  
><em>came up ground. "`Cuz ya don` jus` run out a bun`cha mutts together<em>  
><em>an not get a part of the prize."Shade said dryly, Stream nodding her<em>  
><em>agreement rappidly with the others doing so at a far more sedated pace.<em>

"Of course we'll help." Guardian replied. "I know where the Clan territories meet and where the stop," Alice said, "I also know where most border scrimiages occur, so I can help you with that."

_"Thats good."Light said ducking down when Shade jumped over her to_  
><em>tackle Bone and initiating a play fight. The play fight dragged those of<em>  
><em>the pack who weren`t still eating.<em>

Alice licked her jaws clean, then moved on to the surrounding fur. She didn't like the feeling of blood on her fur. Guardian, who had already finished a while ago, was mock fighting with the other dogs. "He's too serious," she sighed as she shook her fur.

_"Stream!" Sunshine called and the two shared a look before chasing their_  
><em>tails, right next to Light. Light growled and snapped at the two, tugging<em>  
><em>their tails and making them yelp. "Come on~ We were only playing.." Stream<em>  
><em>whined, Light growled and chraged at the two. Sunshine yelped and ran<em>  
><em>behind Gaurdian while Stream hid behind Shade.<em>

Guardian laughed and jumped out of Light's way. Alice wagged her tail, watching them. She stared at her own tail, but thought better of it.

_"Meanie!" Sunshine barked, running in circles tail teasingly batting at_  
><em>Light`s muzzle as she chased her packmate. "Um! Bone said your fur<em>  
><em>is falling out!" Sunshine cried, diving behind Cloud who just rolled his<em>  
><em>eyes but stood as a sheild. Light paused before turning on Bone with a<em>  
><em>snarl, "You said what!" Bone yelped and ran from the angry female.<em>

Alice giggled. She looked at Sunshine and Cloud, her tail wagging. Perhaps there could be her new pack? Guardian laughed, watching Light chase Bone.

_"This is fun and all, but we stink, like rancid decomposing for a week and thrown up on skunk, and i'd prefer to bathe before anything." Moonshine drawled. "Where do you get your humor from, its so..." Sunshine trailed off. "Unique?" Moonshine supplied hopefully. "Queer, odd, weird. Get it?" Sunshine said dryly, earning herself a cuff from Moonshine. "Whell! I never!" Sunshine sniffed. "You have." Cloud drawled, cuffing Sunshine for himself._

"There's a like nearby, right?" Alice asked, "I'm not sure where, but we'll find it!"

_"Aliiiice~ They're being mean~" Sunshine whined, bounding over to said girl. "What are you, an overgrown puppy trying to pass for a dog?" Shade said, raising an eyebrow. "Better then an old geezer going for a girl younger then ya!" Sunshine retorted with a wink, toung lolling out in a doggie grin._

Alice laughed. "Let's get them then!" she suggested, her paws just itching to run and jump around.

_"Yeah!" Sunshine cried before tackling Cloud, who yelped when he was hit. Moonshine was snickering at the two._

Alice giggled and followed, jumping on Cloud as well. "Hello~!" she said cheerfully.

_"Ugh...hello.."Cloud grumbled, resigned to be trapped under the two females. "Dog pile!...Literally!" Moonshine cried jumping on the three, his brothers following imediantly and the girls a bit slower._

Alice laughed from the bottom. "No doggies squished, right?" she giggled.

_"I'm more worried bout tail tugging.." Cloud grumbled. "Ouch! Who the hell put their paw up my butt!" Flame snarled. "Sorry!" Stream squeaked._

Alice laughed and nipped at Guardian's tail. "Like that?" she teased as he let out a yelp.

_"I missed you example..care to demonstate again?" Cloud asked_

Alice tried to nip at Guardian's tail again, but he swung it out of the way, accidentally slapping Shade.

_Shade yelped and accidentally scratched Bone who snapped at Silver's ear. Sunshine whined before wiggling her way out, dragging Cloud then Moonshine out with her. Silver Snarled and bit Grey, who yelped and kicked Gaurdian._

Alice jumps out before a kick was aimed her way. "Interesting." Alice mused.

_Cloud, Moonshine and Sunshine blinked and glaced at eachother before shrugging and saying together, "Eh, they'll take a while, might as well get clean now." And the trio walked off, giving Alice a curious look, silently asking if she wanted to come._

Alice smiled and padded after them.

_"So, ever ran into Old One-eye?" Sunshine asked curiously._

"One Eye?" Alice questioned. Oh she was good with faces and places, but not the names.

_"Yup!" Sunshine said cheerfully. "One-eye..is a great..teacher.." Cloud comented as he nipped his fur. "Yeah, he's also a senile couger! Completely nuts!" Moonshine lauged. "He's been around since before Blue has.." Sunshine chirped._

"A cougar," Alice mumbled, thinking back through her memories, "No I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of meeting or seeing him before. Perhaps Guardian has?"

_"Maybe~ I love one-eye~ he is a great story teller! and he, like, knows~" Sunshine said. "Sorry..she's influenced by the beach dwelers.."Cloud mumbled, shaking water off of himself._

Alice wagged her tail. She was an inland dog. "Sounds like an awesome cougar." Alice replied

_"Yea! Not exactly the freindliest pea in the pod though~" Sunshine stated, ignoring the 'WTF' looks she was getting from Cloud and Moonshine._

"Aww. He doesn't get enough hugs, does he?" Alice said sadly, "Hugs make the world go round. They'll rule the world one day."

_"Just like rabbits at the rate they breed." Sunshine nodded, shaking herself dry, wetting Cloud in the process._

"I believe they breed faster than rabbits," Alice said, shaking herself away from the others, "Soon we'll be overrun by them."

_"Tis a shame that be, for with out arms we shalnt be a part of this take over." Sunshine said, shaking her head, Moonshine finally getting out._

"So true. I always did like a hostile take over," Alice sighed, just as dramatic.

_"I gues we will just have to start a world-wide revolution with...Doggie_  
><em>kisses! That means lots of slobber~" Sunshine giggled slightly.<em>

"I''m all for that!" Alice giggled.

_"They..seem to get..along..fine.." Cloud said with Moonshine humming_  
><em>his agreement as they watched Alice and Sunshine plan world domination<em>  
><em>with Kisses...it was truly frightening...<em>

Ferretpaw neared the two, wondering briefly if he should go. He shook his head. They shared the territory, and the lake was for both of them. Ferretpaw exited the bush, a moss ball in his jaws. Alice noticed the apprentice first. "Hey!" she called, "Are you SunClan? You smell SunClan." Ferretpaw nodded

_"Ahh! The wise and mighty Medicine Learner is back! I missed you~" _  
><em>Sunshine cooed, bounding froward to lick the cat.<em>

Ferretpaw looked up. "Hello Sunshine," Ferretpaw meowed, "Who's your friend?"

_"Alice Silverpelt! We helped her and her...associate Gaurdian from a particularilly_  
><em>sticky sidguation, and we bonded over food, sleep and chasing out the<em>  
><em>wolves from this area to claim as our own." Sunshine said. "The Usual,<em>  
><em>ya know?" Moonshine commented, bumping Alice lightly.<em>

Alice laughed. Ferretpaw cocked his head. "Sounds like pawfuls of fun," Ferretpaw meowed, soaking the moss ball into the lake, "So is this Guardian another dog?" "A German Shepard," Alice replied.

_"He has an identity!" Sunshine gasped. "..we are either mutts, part wolf.._  
><em>or born of ferals.."Cloud explained. "And the odd runaway, test experiment!"<em>  
><em>Moonshine chimed in cheerily.<em>

"Hm. I'm actually not too sure about Guardian's background," Alice explained, "I got lost from Alaster as a pup, and Guardian saved me. He stuck around after that, much to Alaster's distaste, and took me traveling."

_"Eh, like one-eye says.. When the shit is out.."Sunshine started only to_  
><em>get interupted by Moonshine and Cloud chiming "It ain`t gettin back in,<em>  
><em>so make sure ya shake twice!" The trio disolved into laughter after that.<em>

Alice laughed, and Ferretpaw stared. "Well I better get back." Ferretpaw mumbled, "Moonfang and Goldenheart have whitechough, so I'm the only medicine cat available." Alice cocked her head. "Goldenheart's sick?" she asked. Ferretpaw nodded.

_"You are remembering to pray, right?" Sunshine drawled dryly, earning_  
><em>a cuff rougher then usual from Cloud, who only offered a `that was rude`<em>  
><em>as explanation before focusing on the cat. "I apoligise for her, you see<em>  
><em>i`ve been trying to train her, but without much success. Frankly im suprised<em>  
><em>she remembers to go outside the den." Cloud said earning a tail tug. "Hey,<em>  
><em>play nice you two." Moonshine growled, stepping between the two.<em>

"Oh course I pray." Ferretpaw replied, "They'll be out of commission for awhile, but in the end they'll bs fine." "Tell Goldenheart I said hi and hope he feels better!" Alice said as the cat continued to walk off. "Will do," Ferretpaw promised.

_"Bye!" Sunshine called, "Tell everyone i said hi! And wish the two better,_  
><em>i know you`ll bring them back to their paws in no time!" She cried as she<em>  
><em>knocked down her faux brothers, who just groaned in response, too<em>  
><em>used to that kind of thing.<em>

Alice glanced at Ferretpaw's retreating back before splashing water about.

_"Cloud!" Shade cried as he tackled his brother. "Moonshine!" Grey called as he aslo tackled his brother._  
><em>"Goldie!" "Alice!" Bone and Stream barked before tackling said persons.<em>

Alice landed and playfully pushed the other two off of her. She splayed water at them before jumping on Sunshine.

_"Hey~" Sunshine growled playfully as she rolled them over and into the_  
><em>water again.<em>

"Hello~!" Alice cheered as she rolled them over again.

_Sunshine laughed as the rolled into her pack, everyone now effectavly_  
><em>wet.<em>

"Splash!" Alice giggled, flapping her tail up and wetting Cloud and Shade.

_"Hey! Weren't we going running?" Moonshine yelped as he_  
><em>pulled away from the mass of wet fur, shaking himself as<em>  
><em>dry as he could, Sunshine and Cloud following closely.<em>  
><em>"I swear those three share a brain.."Squirrel 'whispered'<em>  
><em>to Alice.<em>


	26. Prussian montage 9

I Own Nothing

_me_

* * *

><p>Alice giggled. "It seems like that." she whispered back.<p>

_"Meh, as long as they don't meld together to form  
>a three-headed dog, i'm fine with it." Flame shrugged<br>as she also shook off. "They do have a point, we have  
>been far too immobile." Silver said following her<br>packmates. "Plus we're outta food, we gotta  
>hunt again." Shade commented.<em>

"Kay," Alice said, standing and stretching.

_"Let`s go!" Grey cried, earning growls of approval. "I say we cross the  
>river to hunt, we chased them around this side last time." Stream mused.<br>"Hmm.."Bone hummed his approval._

Alice noted they were traveling close to the MoonClan border, still inside the territory though. "Yeah," she agreed, running to catch up.

_"Only one this time, so noone gets sick." Silver growled sternly. "Hush,  
>i..smell..them.." Cloud whispered. "Cloud has the best sense of smell."<br>Flame explained._

Alice nodded, not able to smel the deer. "Very good scent," Alice agreed.

_"I hear them." Sunshine whispered, ears swivling forward. "Sunshine  
>has best hearing, Stream best swimmer, Bone strongest bite, Squirrel<br>most agile, Grey best planner, Shade great at stealth, Flame most stamina,  
>Cloud best smeller, Silver greatest at keeping everyone in line, Light has<br>best eyesight, and i have best nightvision." Moonshine whispered in  
>explanation. "Hush..there are...hmm..a few broke away from the herd."<br>Cloud mummbled. "I think at least four, one is walking weird. Either  
>hurt or old. Light?" Sunshine murmmered. "There`s five, two fawn,<br>two doe and a buck." Light stated lowly, glaring into the distance._

Alice nodded. Her own aggression when angered is what made her unique. Alice croutched, waiting for the signal to go.

_"We go for the buck." Silver whispered. "We run it down until it is exhausted,  
>i want no injuries. Squirrel and Flame, you two take light and seperate<br>it from the others. Stream and Shade get the left overs back to their herd,  
>see if you can drive them closer to the den. Alice, you are going with me<br>and Silver, we`re are going to run it down until we meet Shade and Stream.  
>They will take it to Cloud, Moonshine, and Sunshine. And those three<br>will herd the buck to Gaurdian and Bone to take down. Got it?" Grey muttered,  
>tensing reflexivly as the deer came within his smelling and hearing distance.<em>

"Got it," Alice whispered, padding over to crouch near Silver.

_Grey`s right paw flexed enough to scratch the dirt. Squirrel and Flame  
>were off, along with Light, snarling and snapping at the deer`s heels. Shade<br>and Stream ran in as the three seperated the buck. Bone nudged Gaurdian  
>before disapearing, Cloud , Moonshine and Sunshine disapearing close<br>after. Grey stood up and Silver tugged on Alice lightly to get her ready.  
>Squirrel , Flame and Light flopped down panting just before Stream and<br>Shade appeared snapping at the buck`s heels._

Guardian nodded and had followed after Bone. Alice jumped into action, helping Grey and Silver drive it toward Shade and Stream.

_Shade got up with a growl, running the animal down as Stream followed at a slower pace. The two stopped as Cloud, Sunshine and Moonshine drove the buck into a medow-like area. The trio fell back as Cloud sented Bone and Gaurdian. "Come on" Silver barked as she herded the pack to suround the deer if the two should miss._

Guardian waited until he was certain, before keeping out and bringing the animal to the floor, his jaws latched around its neck, Bone also attacking.

_Seeing Gaurdian go for the neck, Bone closed his jaws around the buck's mouth and nose, cutting off it's air wways. The animal thrashed wildly, but eventually tired and died with a final twitch. "Thank you for the sacrifice. May Father Sirius see that you have a prosperous after life." Bone led the pack's prayer before they all decended on the dead animal. "Alice! I saved you a spot!" Sunshine cried from where she was tearing at the upper stomach, paw streched over a area infront of the lower stomach._

Alice finished her prayer and quickly sat next to Sunshine. "Thanks!" Alice thanked, digging into the carcass.

_"Welcome." Sunshine grunted, diging deeper to get at the newly unprotected  
>organs. "I love the eyes.."Cloud moaned as he gobbled said parts.<em>

"I prefer the respiratory," Guardian said, hanging the said tubes out from the gap in the neck. "I just like the buck's meat," Alice said, a pics of liver hanging from her jaws.

_"Stomach has twice the nutes." Squirrel mumbled as she tore at said  
>part with Flame, Light had pulled the large intestines and ate as sasuage<br>links._

"Cool," Alice mumbled, nibbling on a lung.

_"Owie!" Sunshine yelped before tackling her snickering friend. "What  
>was that for, Moon?" She whined from her spot on top of him.<em>

Alice, full, licked at the blood around her muzzle as she whatched them.

_"Well, if you kept your ass outta my face, i wouldn`t have to bite yor tail."  
>Moonshine explained gently.<em>

Alice snorted, and scratched her neck.

_"Maybe if you didn't try to sniff my ass, it wouldn't be in your face!" Sunshine growled back.  
>"I would say..something bout testosterone..but..sunshine's a girl." Cloud comented as the two<br>growled at eachother._

This time, Alice laughed. Guardian snorted from his spot beside her.

_"You two are such dorks." Light stated. Sunshine and Moonshine glanced at eachother before  
>turning towards Light with identical feral grins.<br>"But Light," Sunshine paused.  
>"We never seen," Moonshine raised an eybrow.<br>" a whale," Sunshine sighed dramatically.  
>"Let alone it's" Moonshine snickered.<br>"Dick." They finished together, causing Light to groan.  
>"That was the longest they ever faught." Flame commented as she cleaned her bloodied paws.<em>

"Is that what a Dork was?" Alice asked. Nudging Guardian, she continued, "And you told me it was a bundle of sticks!" "I told you a Faggot was a bundle of stick," Guardian replied.

_"But aren't" Mooshine tilted his head.  
>"Fags British" Sunshine whined her confusion<br>"Cigrettes?" They asked together.  
>"Great..they'll be like..that for a..while.." Cloud groaned.<em>

"Yeah, Fags," Guardian explained, "FagGOTs are a bundle of sticks tied together."

_" Ahh, we undertstand." Moonshine and Sunshine said together.  
>"They do share a brain!" Stream exclaimed softly, rolling her eyes when the two<br>stuck their toungs out at her. "We need to get the border up, then we leave."  
>Silver said as she streched.<em>

"Kay," Alice agreed, also getting up. Guardian followed.

_"Care to lead? You said you knew the boarders." Grey asked the two after everyone got up._

"Okay, the end of the MoonClan border is a little ways from here," Alice said, "I'll take you around the whole border and show you where it meets SunClan border and take you around that." "Let's go," Guardian agreed, taking off and Alice quickly taking lead.

_The pack followed imediantly, falling into _  
><em>their normal positions as they ran in groups.<em>

Alice quickly lead them across back to the lake and followed the shore for a bit before rounding off into the woods deeper, following a line that smelled too strongly of cats. "This stench'll stay on my fur for at least two days," Guardian mumbled.

_Bone grumbled his agreement, causing Sunshine to cuff him.  
>"Shut up and mark the border" Moonshine orderd.<em>

"Okay, the first border marker for MoonClan is here," Alice said, pointing to a tree that could've been mistaken for a cat with how much it smelled like one.  
>"We'll talk to Skystar latter about why her borders smell like a dog pack ran through it," Guardian sighed.<p>

_"You ever been in a pack?" Sunshine asked the two, choosing  
>to let the others mark the borders, she wasn't always with<br>them anyways. "I mean of this size?"_

"It's not really a pack" Alice said, "There was only Alaster, Berlitz, Blackie, Guardian, and me who where continuous. Other dogs came and went." Guardian nodded

_Sunshine shrugged and stood as the others  
>made their way over. "Maybe they had their<br>own families to find. The three seem like  
>great friends if they stayed."<em>

"Maybe," Alice agreed, "Ready to move on?"

_"yes!" Squirrel cheered, earning a cuff from  
>Light who was growled at by Bone. "She's fine,<br>Squirrel's not a pup nor is she fragile." Flame  
>said as she bumped the male away.<em>

"Let's go!" Alice said happily, racing along the MoonClan border.

_"I'm sorry if i'm rude, but can we hurry?  
>I..just worry about those little balls<br>of fluff." Stream said, speeding up to  
>run alongside Alice.<em>

"Sure!" Alice said, greatly picking up speed and race down the border.

_Squirrel laughed but that was the only sound made  
>as th entire pack sped up to catch Alice.<em>

Alice scented the SunClan border, and a patrol. "Fluffies!" Alice called, skidding to a stop. The cats looked up at the Pack of dogs, only Ravenpaw and Peachpaw reconizable. "Um, hello?" Alice said weakly.

_"Hello, Edible Messangers of Death." Sunshine said, nodding to the cat`s  
>she recognized. "How are you? Did you sleep well? Enjoy the game last<br>night?" Cloud cuffed her, "..Let them..answer."_

"Hey!" Peachpaw meowed, before a light brown and cream splotched she cat with blue eyes padded in front of her. "I'm Cherryblossom," the she-cat meowed, "Peachpaw's mentor and head of this patrol. Is there something you need?" "Just running the Borders," Alice assured her. Cherryblossom nodded.

_"We`re headin out after this," Sunshine told them.  
>"We have work to do back home," Moonshine expanded.<br>"We welcomed those two to our land." Cloud said.  
>"Whether we`re here," Sunshine explained.<br>"Or not. That`s-" Moonshine added.  
>"-not a problem,"Cloud cut in.<br>"Right?" The trio finished.  
>"They share a brain somedays..." Shade told the cats. "You just seem to<br>be unfortunate enough to witness it."_

"Of course not," a black Tom meowed, "Saltstar-" "Yes yes, SunClan has no problem, but I'm not so sure of MoonClan," Cherryblossom cut in, "Saltstar said our land is your land, but Flowernose rejected the idea." "The nerve," Peachpaw muttered, "Sunsplotch wasn't there because he was treating a kit, so as far as we know, Skystar might've given in to Flowernose's choice. You should go clear it up with Skystar and MoonClan." "Thanks," Alice replied, nodding. "So to MoonClan Camp?" Guardian asked.

_"Goodbye then, hopefully next time we meet you`ll be past paws." Sunshine  
>said, licking Peachpaw and Ravenpaw before bounding after her pack.<em>

"Bye!" the two apprentices called. "I knew Flowernose was cruel" Alice snapped as she raced to the camp, "Why would she do such a thing though?"

_"Peace Alice, peace. It does us no good to arrive in an ill temper." Sunshine  
>cooed to the female, slowing down as the camp came in view.<em>

"True," Alice sighed, tossing her anger away. "I don't think we'll fit," Guardian muttered, sniffing at the enterance big enough for only one cat, unlike the bigger dog sized SunClan enterance.

_"Skystar, may we have a word?" Silver asked, muzzle digging into the  
>entrence briefly to let her voice travel better.<em>

Hearing the dogs, Zexion went to fetch his leader. Sunplotch, followed bt Flowernose, padded out first. "Well if it isn't little Silverpelt Alice!" Sunplotch laughed, "And the pack who's names I still haven't learned! Welcome!" Alice smiled. "Oh! Hello," Skydtar meowed as she slipped out, followed by Zexion. "Something you needed?" the blind deputy asked.

_"We came to tell you that we are marking our borders, and to see if you  
>have any problems with that. We are heading out after they are done because<br>we have obligations elsewhere, but we have invited Alice and Gaurdian  
>to stay in our territory indefinantly." Silver stated, watching the cats with<br>an even stare. The pack sat at attention, knowing that Silver wouldn`t  
>tollerate anything less while in this type of mood.<em>

"Hm. I see," Skystar meowed, "Well of course. Saltstar and I had already agreed from the beginning. I wasn't awear that you would come and go, but noe I know. Thank you." Skystar dipped her head. Flowernose got up and padded back inside. "Safe journeies to you," Zexion meowed, also dipping his head.

_"And to you." Silver said before turning to the others,  
>"Well, are you guys ready, we have a deadline."<em>

"Sure, do you wanna continue the border run where we left off or at a completely new area?" Alice asked.

_"Same area, we don`t want to miss anything." Silver stated as the pack  
>got to their feet. "Ugh..Silver`s gone anal.." Bone groaned, dodging the<br>cuff that Grey aimed at him._

"Kay," Alice replied, sprinting off into the direction they had came from, Guardian running after her.

_"So what are you two doing 'round here?" Sunshine asked when they stopped  
>so her pack could mark the borders, head tilting slightly.<em>

Alice tilted her head, then looked at Guardian. "Alaster went on and on about some wolf tribe that was around here that one of our old packmates Blood belonged to." Guardian explained, "There are a total of four wolf packs that live near here. On we drove off and three others. Blood belongs to one and we intend to find him." "He was Blackie's mate," Alice continued.

_"And what do you intend to once you find Blood?" Sunshine asked  
>getting up as the others came towards them.<em>

"Take back the thing he stole from Blackie," Guardian said in a tone that hinted he wanted to drop the subject. Alice stared at Guardian in confusion. "He stole something from Blackie?" she asked, but shut up at the look Guardian gave her.

_Sunshine stared at Gaurdian in a contemplative silence  
>as they ran, choosing to speak when the others stopped<br>to mark another border. "It's none of my business, but  
>i'll help in any way if you need it, i urge you to be<br>careful though. A pack out numbers you." She stated as  
>she fixed him with a level stare. Sunshine shook herself<br>and grinned at them easily, "You're being all stuffy~  
>When's the last time you chased your tail? Snapped<br>at the fireflies? Chased birds and rabbits for kicks?"_

Guardian nodded. "I made a mistake that first time," Guardian sighed, "I wasn't trained by Alaster as a pup, my two-legs refused to 'turn my into another mindless killer'. But I am grateful you all turned up when you did." Alice quickly ran in a circle twice. "Two seconds ago," she replied happily, wagging her tail.

_"Awww~ I like you too~" Sunshine cooed as she nuzzled Gaurdian`s  
>side. "What`s the longest time you ever chased you tail? I went half a<br>day, only stopped `cuz i kept bumping into trees and tripping over grass."  
>Sunshine grinned sheepishly at Alice.<em>

"Two days!" Alice said proudly.

_"Wow! You`re kinda amazing, ya know that?" Sunshine said in awe as  
>she looked at Alice with admiration.<em>

"Thanks!" Alice said happily.

_"Let`s go~" Sunshine said grinning at everyone._

Alice and Guardian sprinted off, running the border faster now.

_The pack, all eager to get home, decided that two members would pause  
>to mark the border every once in a while, while the rest kept going. This<br>kept them all moving until they completed the circle and stopped where  
>they started.<em>

"So," Alice yawned tiredly, "Back to the den?"

_"Yes, but we leave in the morning." Silver said firmly, ignoring the whines  
>of having to be mobile early.<em>

Alice nooses and began running for the den, Guardian following her.

_"Warm...mm.."Sunshine sighed happily as they curled up in the den._

Alice sighed contently. "Night!" Alice called. "Night," Guardian yawned.

_One by one the dogs murmered their good nights  
>before falling asleep, curling into or onto each<br>other._

Alice watched as Guardian fell asleep before falling asleep herself.

_Sunshine got up earlier then usual the  
>next day, she wanted to say goodbye to<br>Peachpaw, Ravenpaw and them before leaving.  
>So, with only a shake to wake her up, she padded<br>out of the den and headed towards the cat's camp  
>she had visited earlier.<em>

"Ugh, Dawn Patrol," Peachpaw yawned. ""Suck it up, we have to work," Rabbitleap said, yawning. Henrich quickly ran over to them. "Let's go," he said. "Shouldn't you be resting?" Ravenpaw asked. "What Ferretpaw and Moonfang don't know won't hurt them," Henrich meowed, "Let's go!" "Onward then," Tigereye meowed. The patrol left.

_Sunshine hesitated, pacing at the border.  
>She was welcomed earlier, but she was in<br>the presence of the Medicine Learner, and  
>she had no real business to cross the border.<br>Sunshine paused in her pacing to sit down  
>at the borders' edge and howled, hoping that<br>someone would come to at least pass on her message._

"Was that a howl?" Henrich asked. "Let's go!" Ravenpaw meowed, racing after the howl. "Kits" Tigereye grumbled as he chased after his son. Henrich shrugged and chased after them, the patrol following. They jumped over a log onto the border and saw Sunshine. "Toots!" Henrich laughed. "Hi Sunshine!" Ravenpaw & Peachpaw meows happily.

_"Hello Edible Messangers of Death, Prince, Unknown."  
>Sunshine greeted, licking each one she knew.<em>

"What brings you to our border?" Ravenpaw asked.

_"To say goodbye. We are heading home in  
>a bit, i wanted to say bye first." Sunshine<br>stated__._

"Aw," Peachpaw said tearfully. "Really?" Ravenpaw asked sadly. Henrich cocked his head. "Already?" he asked, "Is a whole week up already?"

_"No, but we only really planned three days.  
>We have work, and stream is missing home."<br>Sunshine said, nuzzling Peachpaw._

"Hm." Henrich looked around thoughtfully. "Okay," Ravenpaw said glumly, "Bye then. Will you visit soon?" "You have to say goodbye to Ferretpaw before you go!" Peachpaw insisted.

_"Am i allowed to?" Sunshine asked the femcat. "I'll visit  
>when i can." She promised as she nuzzled Ravenpaw.<em>

"of course!" Tigereye meowed, "The Clan loves how great you all are with the apprentices." "Let's go!" Peachpaw meowed, "Come say by to the Clan!"

_"Alright!" Sunshine said, padding after th  
>cats.<em>

Peachpaw lead Sunshine back to the camp. "Ferretpaw!" Peachpaw called as she padded into camp.

_"You don't know where he'd be?" Sunshine asked._

"Asleep in his den," Peachpaw meowed, "He and Moonfang sleep separate." With that, she padded up to the medicine den. "Ferretpaw?" she called in. Moonfang's sleepy head poked out from a hidden cave on the side. "Need something?" she asked. "Ferretpaw," Peachpaw meowed. Moonfang went back in and Ferretpaw padded out, yawning.

_"Came to say goodbye, Ferretpaw." Sunshine said,  
>licking the cat in greeting.<em>

Ferretpaw blinked away his sleepiness. "Your leaving?" Ferretpaw asked sadly.

_"Yes, but i promise to visit again." She  
>said nuzzling the cat.<em>

"Kay," Ferretpaw meowed sadly, "Come back soon! Have a safe journey!"

_"Okay. Goo-" Sunshine was cut off by howling.  
>"Sorry, i got to go. See ya!" She said, turning<br>away and padding towards the entrance._

"BYE!" the two apprentices called.

_Sunshine called a last goodbye bofore racing off, meeting  
>her pack at the border. "Ready?" Moonshine asked. "As i'll<br>ever be, Good luck you two." Sunshine said, nodding towards Gaurdian and Alice._

"Goodbye!" they both called as they dashed up toward the mountains.

_"Race ya!" Squirrel exclaimed before running home. They stared at her before  
>running after her, catching her easily.<em>

Alice raced up and up after Guardian. "They said Blood was part of the RockPack, right?" Alice called. Guardian nodded

_"I win!" Bone barked as they reached the house. "Know what you get? To check on the chickens." Silver said before dragging the protesting dog away with her mate. Shade and Stream went to check the sheep, Squirrel and Light took Flame to look at the horses, Cloud and Moonshine went to make sure that the rabbits didn't get to the crops, and Sunshine went inside to see who was still around._

"They'll be gone for at least two more days," Germany told his pacing brother, "You know how attached Henrich is to the Black Woods back home, maybe he's gone to do whatever he does at home here." "Alice went with him," Prussia mumbled, "We wait." Germany sighed, but nodded.

_Sunshine whined softly as she watched the two._

"Hm? Oh, hallo," Germany said softly, "I suppose your back now, Ja?" Prussia glazed briefly at the dog. "Hey girl," he said at last, "And who are you? Are you Cali's?"

_Sunshine shook her head and exposed her neck, showing him that it was free of any kind of coller._

"Oh," Prussia said, "Wild dog. Nice." Gilbird tweeted from Prussia's hair.

_Sunshine sighed, the technical term would be feral dogs as Wild dogs were a species on the other side of the world. She dissapeared with a snort and came back with a book about corn, that she layed before him._

Prussia picked up the book. "Er, corn?" Prussia asked, glancing around for his brother, but he was no where in sight. Prussia just trained the dogs, Germany was the one who raised them. "You want corn or something pup?" Prussia asked uncertainly.

_Sunshine snorted before disapearing again. This time she layed a book about California before him._

"Aw I know we're in California pup!" Prussia said, "Oh, wait, are you asking about California? Cuz she's not here right now."

_Sunshine sighed and left again carying two books this time. One was about eyes and the other was a picture book about the alphabet. Pawing at the picture book until she reached the letter 'M', then she picked the book about eyes and placed it to the left of the poicture book. The one about California being placed to the right of the picture book._

"Mmmm. Eyeball. M. California." Prussia stared at the books, thinking it over. Germany walked back in. "Hm?" he looked at the books and red it aloud. "I am California?" Germany gaped. "No! It's eyeball m Cali!" Prussia said childishly.

_Sunshine whined and covered half her face with a paw._

"Be thankful your not related to him," Germany sighed. "Hey! Are you and the pup talking smack?" Prussia gasped, "Well that's fine by me! Gilbird and I can talk smack too!" With that, Prussia turned around and crossed his arms as he stuck his nose in the air.

_Sunshine snorted before going up to the prussian, she whined and nuzzled his side in apology._

"The awesome me was wounded so!" Prussia told the dog dramatically, "But I accept your apology. Just cuz I'm awesome like that."

_Sunshine grinned before jumping up to lick his face, tail wagging happily._

"Aw~! Crazy pup!" Prussia said happily as hd scratched her head.

_Sunshine sat down slowly and leaned against Prussia, letting out noises of contentment._

"Good pup!" Prussia cooed. "That's California Bruder," Germany sighed. "Of course not West!" Prussia said, "Cal's a human! This is a dog!"

_Sunshine looked up at Prussia, doing her best to raise an eyebrow as she stared at him._

Prussia smiled, Gilbird rolling his eyes.

_Sunshine turned to look at Germany, whining her sympathy to him._

Germany nodded, facepalming. "Keseseses~! You look like Hen like that!" Prussia laughed, "I swear, he looks the way you did as a teenager!"

_Sunshine brought her paw over her face again, a dog's version of a facepalm._

"You would know," Germany muttered, "Old man." "Whoa there!" Prussia snapped, "Being 21 is a perfectly young age!" "Of course," Germany grumbled.

_Sunshine watched the two, snickering at their antics._

"So, I actually have a picture of Teenage you and Little Alice!" Prussia said, "You two were adorable~!" "Oh Gott. Next you'll have pictures of me as a child!" Germany sighed. "Of course I do little Holy Roman Empire~!" Prussia teased.

_Sunshine layed down, head resting on her paws as she watched the siblings. Doing nothing about the grin playing across her face._

The two German brothers bickered lightly, simply teasing each other.

_Sunshine alternated between watching them with a smile or laughing._

"Oi! West, wanna play Risk?" Prussia said, "Conquoring the lands!" "I can't believe Cali would have such a game," Germany laughed, "But alright. If she has Monopoly, bring the money, we'll play our vision of Risk." "Ja!" Prussia called as he skipped out.

_Sushine looked at them, smirking slightly. Florida had a party earlier, so all the board games were re-arranged and out of place, no longer residing in the Game room._

"Bruder They're mixed up so I brought them all!" Prussia said, dumping the games on the table. "We'll clean up after," Germany sighed, looking through the games. "I found 20 American dollars!" Prussia said excitedly.

_Sunshine padded over and picked up a game called 'Pictionary'._

"Hm? What's in there?" Germany asked, gentally taking the game from her.

_Sunshine snorted and tugged the game back and placed on the ground. She pulled out a different one called 'Scatagories' which she presented proudly._

"Does Pup wanna play that one?" Prussia asked.

_Sunshine looked at her paws then at his hands and whined, Scatagories required thumbs to write.  
><em>

"Aw come on Pup! If Alaster can play this, so can you!" Prussia said cheerfully. "Alaster plays Chess," Germany grumbled.

_Sunshine shook her head and sat back._

"Suit yourself," Prussia said with a shrug. "Found it," Germany said, holding up the game board.

_Sunshine shrugged and settled down to watch, ears twitching as she listened to the going ons outside the house._

"I'll start in...WHERE THE FUCK AM I?" Prussia screamed, unable to find the land mass of Prussia. "I'll just start in Germany, Ja?" Germany said. "Fine. I'll start in Hungary," Prussia grumbled.

_Sunshine jumped at Prussia's loudness, but settled back into her spot, leaning a bit closer to look at the board. She had never played the game, it was a gift from someone but never got around to opening it._

"Ha! I conquered Italy!" "Damnnit I wanted Italy!" "..." "Er, I mean, I'll just take Sweden now." "Yeah...you do that West."

_Sunshine snorted at the blond's outburst._

"Kay, I finally have enough to travel to Canada!" "I already own America." "Screw you! I got Italy!" "That's it! I'm invading Italy!" "West! Don't let your BDSM get the best of you!" "My-Shut up!" "Keseseses-Wait no!" "Ha! North Italy is mine!" "Retreat to Japan and China! Germany's going Nazi on my ass!" "Shut up."

_Sunshine stared at the two, muzzle twitching in ssilent laughter._

"In your face Prussia! Italy is mine!" "That's nice. I still own more land." "Shut up!"

_`This is funny, but was it really smart?` Sunshine thought as she_  
><em>watched the two arguing.<em>

"Wait! At least let me keep China!" "What for?" "So I can have Chinese food of course!" "..." "What?" "I'm invading Japan instead." "HA! So you _are_ going Nazi on my ass!" "I think I'm starting to see why Nations aren't allowed to play Risk." "Ha! I just invaded Florida!"

_Sunshine winced, Florida was..she shook her head rappidly to_  
><em>try and get rid of the stray thought.<em>

"So if I take Konig-" "NO!" "Holy sh-" I'll give you France, Denmark and England to leave Konigsberg alone!" "...Add in Belgum and its a deal."

_Sunshine tilted her head, she wasn`t sure if that was a smart move._  
><em>Wasn`t the point of the game to get the most land?<em>

"...Deal." "Wow Bruder, your stupid." "I already ruled Europa once. I don't care."

_Sunshine whined, she really didn`t get this game._

"And now, your surrounded." "Damn. I only own Hungary Austria Cuba Canada and Russia." "You can surrender." "Never!"

_Sunshine tilted her head, did that line up have any relativity to it?_

"Stop trying to invade Cuba!" "Why?" "Because I said so!" "Fine I'll take Canada." "No! Attack Cuba!" "..."

_Sunshine did her version of a facepalm._

"And now, it comes down to this." Okay, I give you Russia and half of Canada plus 500 million euros, and you give me all of the East Coast Asian Nations. Deal?"

_Sunshine wondered briefly what the others would think if they saw_  
><em>how this game was going.<em>

"I like the Asian Nations" "Jerk. I'm invading Italy." "DIE!" "Holy Crap! You really wanna keep Italy!"

_Sunshine didn`t know whether to laugh or hide, it really was frightening._

"Damn." "Make a move already. "I'm bumping up my military!" "That'll be 10 hundred euros please." "Bastard."

_At least it had calmed down, for the moment.` Sunshine mused._

"Okay." "Okay what?" "Just okay." "..." "..." "We need more that just two people." "Agreed."

_Sunshine's ears perked up, more people?_

"Call the family?" "Bruder do you remember the last Family Germanian Risk game?" "Ja. I would not like to repeat that incident."

_Sunshine snorted, and darted upstairs to raid the kitchen. When she returned, she was happily chewing on ham._

"Okay, we'll call the family." "Gott."

_Sunshine watched the two curiously, but shrugged and continued eating._

Prussia walked around as they waited for the others to get there. "Waiting is unawesome." Prussia complained. "Shut up," Germany replied, reading from a small back book. "Stop reading porn!" Prussia teased. Germany blushed darkly and sputtered out, "It's a book Italien gave me! Sicko!"

_Sunshine scoffed, doesn't mean it's not porn._

"Doesn't mean it's not Italian porn," Prussia said, "Bet your replacing the two main characters with you and female Italy Hm? Or maybe female you and Italy." "Sh-Shut up Bruder! It's not porn," Germany snapped, "It's a mystery book!"

_Sunshine laughed at the poor blond as his brother teased him._

"The mystery is if it's a Yaoi Italian porn book, or a het Italian porn book!" Prussia laughed. "It least I can still get some," Germany snapped, "When was the last time you got it on with anyone?" Prussia fell silent.

_Sunshine winced, that was a low blow._

"Seems Hungary doesn't give you anything," Germany teased, loving the upper hand he had on his Bruder. "S-Shut up! At least Elizabeta and I are waiting for the right moment and didn't have sex like a couple of horny teenagers when we confessed like you and Italy did," Prussia replied, his face red. Germany was silent.

_Sunshine whined and covered her face with her paws, she did not see this going well_

"Well at least I raised my Capitol right," Germany said stubbornly. "Is there a problem with raising a girl the way you'd raise a boy?" Prussia asked, "Besides, I never with held secrets from my lover." "Italy didn't need to know I was HRE!" Germany replied.

_'So much for no conflict what so ever.' She thought before standing. Blue walked out of her body then and stood before her, sheilding her nakedness from the two as she changed back into a human. "U-um..would either of you mind getting me clothes?" She asked blushing._

"S-Sure," Prussia said, running to go get clothes as Germmany slapped his hands over his eyes, blushing darkly.

_"Umm...soo...uhh..i heard you..uhh..hosted Eurovision..?" Cali trailed off awkawrdly._

"J-Ja." Germany said awkwardly. Prussia re-entered with clothing. "Her," he said, looking away and handing them to Blue.

_"Thank you.."She mumbled, as she changed behind her dog. Once she finished, Blue went outside to watch over his pups. "Don't even say bye then!" Cali called after him, huffing when he only flicked his tail. "So..hey~ You can't believe how odd it is to be on two legs now~" She said cheerfully, deciding it best to ignore the previous event._

"I can only imagine," Germany mumbled. "That's cool," Prussia mused, "Wanna play Risk?"

_"Never played before. What are the rules?" She asked sitting down_.


	27. Risk

I Own Nothing

* * *

><p>"Conqure as much land as possible with your army," Prussia explained, "You pick a small starting point, like say, Vienna Austria, and conquer lands around to slowly build a kingdom."<p>

Calvin blinked, "Can i be california?"

"Sure, but the ones Nations play is a bit different," Germany warned, "You can actually buy and sell land."

"..What do you mean?" she asked warrily

"Say I invade Southern Italy," Prussia said, "And West here wants ALL of Italy. But I really wanna bump up my military in Canada. I can sell South Italy to West for money." Prussia holds up Monopoly money. "We all start with 10 thousand dollars," Germany says, "To bump up your military is about 5000."

"How large is your military? Would states be seperate or just be part of their contries?" Calvin asked, accepting the money with a thank you.

"1 General, 2 Horsemen, 2 Cannons, and 50 soldiers," Prussia said, handing her small military figureins. "States are separate and you gradually increase area." Germany said, "You can conquer 7 other unoccupied places for free, then you must attack an occupied nation."

"And Islands? Would they be seperate or grouped into general areas?" She asked.

"It'll be separate," Prussia replied. "So, are you ready?" Germany asked, "I start in myself." "And I'll start in Vienna this time," Prussia said.

Calvin snickered, "That sounded so wrong..i'll begin Madagascar."

"Keseseses~! She's right West!" Prussia laughed. "Shut up," Germany growled, "I'll take Italy. Northern." "Konigsberg, Separet from Russia," Prussia said.

"New Zealand." she mumbled, glancing at the two questioningly

"Newfoundland & Nova Scotia, Canada," Germany said. "Ukraine & , Russia," Prussia yawned, "Pick two since we picked two."

"Australia and Turkey." She said, wondering how to procced next.

"Southern Korea," Germany said. "Spain," Prussia said

"um..Brazil...?" Cali said hesitantly.

"China & Japan." Germany finished. "France and England," Prussia sighed.

"Kenya, and Romania." Cali stated.

"Kay! Now to get started!" Prussia laughed. "I'm invading Japan!" "Bastard," Germany grumbled. Five German Soldier vs a cannon and a Horseman. Prussia conquers Japan. "It's all about where you place your armies," Prussia said, "Streatch out too thinly, or put all your good players in one spot like West, and you'll be conquered. Try it."

Cali glanced at the board and hummed, "Invade England, one cannon  
>and two soldiers." She said and glanced up, "Like that?"<p>

"Jerk," Prussia mumbled darkly. "A horseman and five soldiers, you invade England," Germany said. "ten soldiers to Ottawa Canada," Prussia said, "And 20 to Hungary."

"Yay? Umm..sorry? Can i bump up my army?" Cali asked hesitantly.

"This game is aggressive," Germany warned, sticking ou his hand, "Money please."

"I think that was shown when you two fought over Italy.." She mumbled  
>as she handed over the appropriate amount of money. "Is it still my turn,<br>or yours?"

"My Turn," Germany said, putting the money next to the soldiers and giving her another General, a horseman, a cannon, and 10 soldiers. "I'm going to Nova Scotia." Germany said, placing 10 soldiers there.

"Prussia is next right?" Cali asked, "What was the rule for invading unobtained  
>territory again?"<p>

"You have to send a minimum of 10 soldiers," Prussia said, "West gimme double the military." Prussia hands Prussia 2 Generals, 2 cannons, 2 hoursemen and 20 soldiers. "I end there, go Cal" Prussia said.

"Ah.." She mumbled apreciativly as her eyes darted around the board.  
>To obtain or attack, that was the question. "Can i take..um..Denmark?<br>He is- er was the happiest place on earth. " Cali stated, nodding somewhat  
>childishly to her own logic.<p>

"Sure," Germany said, "I'm taking Switzerland." "I'm taking Belarus." Prussia said.

"Can i get another military bump?" She asked.

"Money," Prussia said, sticking out his hand.

"Thank you." Calvin chirped as she handed over the money.

"Im taking Newfoundland," Prussia laughed, attacking Germany. "Bastard!" Germany growled ad Prussia claimed his land, "More military!"

"I wanna go into belgum! Sister always rants about their waffles!" Cali  
>declared cheerfully.<p>

"Kay, I'm going to cultivate Newfoundland," Prussia said, getting more money. "Each land mass can be cultivated for items to be turned into monk," Germany explained, "Only in the Nation vision though."

"Is the amount you recieve in any way relative to the place you choose  
>to cultivate?" She asked.<p>

"Yeah, think of how high the prices were in demand for goods in the 1800s and that's your amount," Prussia said, "Always try in invade major trade nations and fertile land nations."

"Oh...can i go into India?" She said, tilting her head. Breifly wondering  
>what catogory India was classified as in relation to it`s location.<p>

"Sure," Germany said, "I'm cultivating Ukraine." "Ew," Prussia giggled. "Don't be sick," Germany mumbled, "I'm also cultivating North Italy." "Oh we all guessed that," Prussia laughed.

Cali snickered before she said, "I am cultivating New Zealand, India and  
>Australia." She paused and narrowed her eyes at Prussia, warning him<br>against making a joke about what she just said.

"I'd say some random sex joke but it just wouldn't be the same," Prussia mumbled, "Invade Ukraine." "Blocked. I keep Ukraine," Germany said. "Damn," Prussia cursed. "I'm taking Iceland," Germany said.

Cali smiled, "Thank you. I`m going to up my military again." she said,  
>already handing over the money<p>

"Kay, I'm moving onto Florida and bumping my military." Prussia said. Germany took both money and handed them both their armies. "I'll take Netherlands," Germany said.

Cali looked vaugly sick when Prussia mentioned Florida but shook her head. "A general, canon ,Horseman and four soldiers. Invade Germany."

"Ha! Blocked!" Germany grinned, "Two generals and three cannons and ten soldiers! I'm sending two soldiers and a general to California." "It was my turn," Prussia said meekly. "Shut up," Germany growled. "Well I'm taking Ottowa, if anyone cares," Prussia grumbled.

Cali raised an eyebrow at Germany but spoke to Prussia, "That's good, I'm going into South Italy and bumping my military." She handed over money.

"I'll do it," Prussia said, taking the money and handing her the military soldiers.

"A canon, general, two horsemen and six souldiers. Invade North Italy." Cali said after thanking Prussia, "I am Cultivating South Italy and Denmark."

"** I lost North Italy!" Germany gasped. Prussia burst out laughing.

Cali smiled at him, "It seemed like most of your higher ups were in Germany. Who's turn?"

"I'll cultivate," Prussia said. "Cultivate," Germany mumbled.

"Cultivate North Italy and England, Bump up military, occupy Portugal."  
>She said, handing money to Prussia.<p>

Prussia handed her the military soldiers. "Mass attack on Canada," Prussia said, " And cultivate." "Cultivate, and military." Germany mumbled.

"General, horseman and two soldiers, invade California. Cultivate Madagascar."  
>Cali said.<p>

"Cultivate Canada."  
>"Cultivate. Attack Cuba."<p>

"Military bump. Cultivate Romania, Turkey and California...that sounded  
>so weird.." Cali snickered before shaking her head. "Occupy Greece."<p>

"Kesese. Cultivate yourself." Prussia giggled, "Dirty Cal. Attack East Germany."  
>"Is there a ** difference?" Germany asked, "Army increassment."<br>"I want in," Humgary said, sitng down.  
>"Holy **! When you'd get here?" Germany gasped.<p>

"Such language, you are supossed to be the good influnce." Cali said,  
>shaking her finger at Germany in a `no no` gesture. Before blinking<br>at Hungary and leaning towards the blond to `whisper` "I bet she came  
>`cuz prussia was going to `cultivate` her."<p>

Germany grumbled something in German, blushing and looking away.  
>"I'm siding with Prussia," Hungary stated, taking her army and money.<br>"Yes! Lizzie & I shall rule the world!" Prussia cheered.

"That means were partners by default!" Cali cheered, hugging Germany`s  
>arm. "Who`s turn is it?"<p>

"We cultivate," Prussia & Hungary said.

"Aww...they`re cultivating together~ Sorry, i`ll stop now." Cali said and  
>looked at the board. "Double military bump, occupy vietnam and Peru.<br>Cultivate both."

"Attack Prusso-Hungarian Canada," Germany said, cultivate.  
>"Invade Italy," Prussia said.<br>"Occupy Turkey," Hungary said.

"Cultivate Portugal, military bump, Invade spain." Cali said then paused, " This is similar to 'State Panic'...alot cleaner though.."

"Kinda," Hungary agreed, "I've seen the Canadan 'states' play."  
>"Military bump" Prussia said<br>"Cultivate," Germany said.

"Mmm..Ray lost a finger trying to take over California~" Cali smiled, that particular game was very nasty. "Cultivate spain, bump military, invade East germany."

"Scary," Prussia shivered, "Mass attact on Eastern Asia."  
>"Cultivate &amp; double Military bump," Hungary ordered.<br>"Cultivate & attack Italy," Germany said.

"Not really...worse things have happened~ I mean texas used to have two  
>personifications~" Cali said, flashing them a feral grin. "Like California...<br>ermm...sorry for this...but..cultivate east germany, military bump, attack  
>Turkey, oh! Cultivate Kenya."<p>

"Block and attack back." Prussia said.  
>"Trust me, the G-8 Nations get crazy when they play this," Hungary laughed, "Cultivate and military bump."<br>"Attack Prusso-Hungarian Russia," Germany ordered.

"That'd be interesting though...getting them all to play, record then show them later.." Cali mused, "Asist attack on Russia."

"Hungarian Forces attack German Troops," Hungary said, "Sounds good."  
>"Military bump. Prussian Forces attack assistant American Forces," Prussia said, "Cultivate."<br>"Fall back and attack Prusso-Hungarian Canada," Germany said with a smirk.  
>"SonnavaAnimalCracker!" Prussia whinned.<p>

Cali blinked, "Son of a...animal cracker?...Fall back, military bump, occupy Norway and Sweden, cultivate both."

"Blockade seas & stop travel from Europe & America," Prussia said.  
>"Bruder, It's RISK. Not Battleship." Germany reminded him.<br>"Fine, attack Germany and cultivate it!" Prussia snapped.  
>"Cultivate Asian Nations," Hungary said.<br>"Fall back and just attack Newfoundland," Germany said.

"Occupy Finland, cultivate, military bump, mass attack on america." Cali said looking at the others before jumping out of her seat. "Be back!"

"Where is she going?" Germany asked.  
>"Dunno." Prussia replied with a shrug, "Cutivate all Prusso-Hungariann Nations and Military bump."<br>"Military bump and mass attack Africa and Egypt." Hungary said.  
>"Attack Nova Scotia," Germany said<p>

Cali came back humming around a sharpened chopstick comming from  
>her mouth like an enlongated toothpick, large bucket swinging in her left<br>hand as she texted on her phone with her right. "Yo." She greeted sitting  
>down, "My turn?"<p>

"Er," Germany raised an eyebrow.  
>"Yeah," Hungary answered.<p>

"Hmm..?Oh, lookie." Cali said to Germany before grabbing the chopstick  
>in her mouth and stabbing it into the bucket. "Tada!" She proclaimed<br>as she proudly displayed a corn cob on a stick. "Neat aint it?" Cali asked  
>grinning at him.<p>

"Ah. Very neat," Germany said in approval, "I now want to try that with Wurst."  
>"Kay, so I'm hungry now~!" Prussia whined, "Damn I'm craving those awesome Stuffed Potatoes Hen makes!"<p>

"Wanna go cook? I can`t cook like Richie, but i`m sure together we can  
>cook something decent!" Cali declared, switching her now barren cob<br>for a new one. "Corn is amazing and all that is good in life, but alone it is  
>not a substatial meal...at least thats what Kansas says..." She added, pouting<br>at the end.

"Ignore him, I'll help you," Hungary said, getting up, "Boys, pick up & set the table."  
>"Yes Ma'am," Germany &amp; Prussia replied, saluting. Hungary smiled.<p>

"..."Cali paused and stared at the bucket for a moment, a determined look  
>came upon her face before she dove onto the bucket and rapidly eating<br>the corn. "Alright, lets go!" Cali said popping up with her bucket in hand  
>and going up into the kitchen. "Any ideas...? What`s your favorite food?"<br>she asked as they walked into the kitchen.

Hungary giggled. "They'll be fine with potatoes and any kind of meat," Hungary said, "They have to remember that they're just friends and not in-laws."  
>"Drat," Prussia said with mock sadness.<p>

"In-laws?" Cali asked tilting her head at the elder girl, "Lets see...I don`t  
>really care what we eat, i just wanna bake bread! It`s fun! I like kneading<br>it and the shapping~ Or maybe cinimon rolls?"

"Long story short, West and Franny accidentally got hitched and we got to freeload off Franny as in-laws," Prussia laughed.  
>"Rolls sound good," Germany agreed.<p>

"Alright! I`ll have the dough rise as we cook, it`s always good to have dough  
>prepared already for times like this!" Cali said, pulling a brown-ish lump<br>in a plastic bag from the freezer. She took it out and placed it in a bowl  
>before putting it in a microwave. "That`s the last bit though, so i have to<br>make more~" Cali hummed as she pulled flower, yeast and such out. "What  
>will you make, Hungary?"<p>

"I'll make Apple strudle if that's okay with you," Hungary said, "Plus I'll start making the food."

"Apple strudle?" Cali questioned as she kneaded the dough on a lightly  
>flowered cutting board. "Any one opposed to ribs and loaded mashed<br>potatoes? Oh, there`s crumbs...we can have mozarella sticks..maybe  
>steamed broccoli..?"<p>

"Origianal apple pie! German style!" Prussia cheered, "Vati created it!"  
>"Ja, that sounds good" Germany agreed.<p>

"I usually load mine with bacon, but would you prefer wurst?" Cali asked,  
>refering to the mashed potatoes.<p>

"Either is fine," Germany assured.  
>"Yeah, we just like meat," Prussia said, balancing a spoon on his nose.<p>

"Mmmk." She said, pulling the top of an Island so it collapsed to reveal  
>a grill. "The other one collapses like this one, except it has a smooth surface,<br>it`s easy to cook insane amounts of pancakes, bacon, eggs and such."  
>she said collapsing the other one to get ready for the bacon. "Either of<br>you mind cooking the ribs?"


	28. Magic

I Own Nothing

* * *

><p>"I'll cook 'em!" Prussia offered, grabbing the ribs from the freezer.<p>

"Germany, would you mind cooking the bacon?" Cali asked after she set the vegtables on the stove to cook. She pulled out the dough from the microwave and set it on a prepared cutting board.

"Sure," Germany agreed, catng the bacon Prussia threw at him. Soon the room wad filled with the scents of cooking food.

"Okay, they should be done by time we're eating, so they'll still be warm when we eat 'em." Cali said, closing the oven door before washing and pealing potatoes then putting them to boil.

"Oh~food~!"

They turned to see Alice walkinging in, fixing her shirt.  
>"Where have you been?" Prussia asked.<br>"Somewhere," Alice replied, "My Western back yet?"  
>"Henrich? No," Hungary replied.<p>

"Heya!" Cali greeted as she drained the potatoes. "To crush or blend?"

"Crush," Alice said, leaning on the wall, watching, "Do I smell strudel?"  
>"Ja," Germany replied.<p>

"I was hoping for that, crushing is so much more fun then blending!"

"Crunch," Alice giggled.  
>"Girls," Prussia scoffed.<br>"Cali sweetie, do you have a pan?" Hungary asked.  
>"IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY!" Prussia screamed, running.<p>

"Umm...i got a meat cleaver.." Cali said looking at Hungary, "That help?"

"No I don't want to kill him, just harm him." Hungary said.  
>"Can I kick him?" Alice asked hopefully.<br>"No." Germany said sternly.  
>"Aw." Alice sighed.<br>"Who are we kicking?" Henrich asked, walking in trying to button up his button up shirt.

"Theres a flat side~ And anything can kill if you use it correctly, or if it has  
>enough force behind it. Like Dakotah is fond of attacking where the neck<br>and shoulder meet because of the artery there, push the nose up hard enough  
>the bone`ll stab the brain~" Cali said smiling, then spotting Henrich she<br>waved, "Hey Richie! I almost thought you were gonna miss it."

"We're kicking Prussia," Alice said, walking over to her brother and helping him button up the shirt, "You down to help me?"  
>"Sure," Henrich replied, then smiled at Cal, "Hey Cali. Almost did."<br>"Nah, that's fine," Hungary replied.

"Mmk, you guys can't hurt him yet, he still has ribs to cook! I'm hungry and soon my tummy will be speaking as loud at uncle Canada at a hockey game!" Cali said, rubbing her stomach for emphasis.

"I'll make them," Henrich offered, grabbing everything Prussia had lefg behind.

"Alice, wanna finish the potatoes so i can check the other veggies?" Cali asked.

"Of course," Alice repliedbrightly, taking the untinsils from Cali.

"Just..um..don't kill my kitchen, ok?" Cali said before heading towards the cooking vegtables.

"Of course not," Alice assured her.

"That's good..brother killed my bathroom once.." she mumbled

"Who? How'd he manage that?" Henrich asked.

"I`m sure when you manage to explode all the toiletts in the house at the  
>same time is killing them...but it`s fine, not only did he clean it up, he<br>taught me how to do it! Can you imagine the chaos that can cause in the  
>right place at the right time?" Cali asked excitedly.<p>

"Which brother," Henrich laughed.  
>"Wow, amazing," Alice giggled.<p>

Calvin grinned at both, "D.C. he says he does it to some of the congress  
>members while they`re in the bathroom! You can choose wich toilett,<br>and basicly any thing connected to the water system. Kansas taught me  
>about electricity, though~"<p>

Alice burst out laughing. "Oh Gott! I gotta ask DC about it!" Alice laughed.  
>"Those poor political officers," Germany sighed, and Hungary laughed.<br>Henrich smiled and shook his head.

Calvin looked at Germany and smirked, "Just imagine what the rest of  
>us do in our free time, when D.C. is the most mature one~" Then she looked<br>at Alice, "Kansas knows how to brodcast a message state wide, he can  
>go country wide also, but then dad`ll find out. It`s usually hamless things<br>like children lulabys playing throughout offices."

"Gott, no offense, but I knew there was something wrong with the Americans," Germany sighed, "All freakishly strong and hyper as Italians."  
>"Hey!" Henrich said defensively, "The Americans are awesome!"<br>"Yeah!" Alice agreed, before giving her brother a look, "Did you just steal my word?"

"Its kinda true, you never wanna see ANY of use with a sugar rush...if its  
>more then just one, well your just screwed..." Cali laughed, scratching<br>her head."We`re two like...defending my honor or something?"

"I was," Henrich said with a blush.  
>"I was making Germany stop being racist," Alice mumbled, "World War 2 was enough."<p>

"If ya think bout it, he didn`t really say anything bad. We`re strong enough  
>to protect what we care about and fight for what we believe in. And Hyper<br>enough to not be boring~ I`m fine with just bout every insult, don`t call  
>me a yank though, thats the wrong coast!" Cali said grinning, but blinked.<br>"Aww...Richie~ Your so cute~" She cooed as she pulled Henrich into a hug.

Henrich blushed, and slightly hugged back.  
>"How cute!" Hungary cooed, taking a picture.<p>

"Alright! Time to eat!...emergancy...alarm..thingy.." She mumbled letting go  
>of Henrich to fumble under a cabnit. "Aha!" Cali cried pulling a walkie-talkie<br>looking thing. "SIR AWESOME PRUSSIA! IT`S TIME TO EAT SO GET BACK  
>HERE! HUNGARY DOESN`T HAVE A PAN!" She spoke into the thing causing<br>it to echo around the house.

A few minutes later, Prussia fell in, his left hand cuffed to Spain, who was cuffed to France.  
>"Smells good!" Prussia said.<br>"Oh Gott, shoot me," Germany groaned.  
>"Hola~!" Spain said cheerfully.<br>"Bonjour!" France greeted.

Cali blinked at them then raised an eyebrow, "Secret kink?" She then  
>tackled France into a hug. "Grand Pere! Your back! I think i have to yell<br>at Paris, he`s been ignoring my texts again.."

Tackling France resulted in accidentally pulling Spain & Prussia on top of the two, forming a dogpile. "Vincent?" France asked, "Surely he's with Molly, non?"

Cali wiggled between the bodies she was pressed against but made no  
>move to get up, she was used to dogpiles by now. "I don`t know..i think<br>he`s mad at me..i don`t know why though..something about baseball..  
>i think it`s cuz i said he`s a better catcher then pitcher..but why would<br>he be mad about that..?"

"He loves baseball," France replied, "More than Football."  
>"Food is ready," Henrich replied, "I made some corn too, so come and get it."<p>

"Ya`ll have three seconds to get yo` a*ses offa me before i start kickin  
>and bittin`.." Cali growled. She was hungry and there was corn, god help<br>anyone that stood in between her and her corn.

"**! Aus!" Prussia screeched, struggling to jump off.  
>"Oh Dios, yo quiero vivir!" Spain screamed, pulling the two off as he scrambled away, "Quiero tener hijos con Lovi!"<p>

Aus=Off  
><span>Oh Dios, yo quiero vivir!=Oh God, I want to live!<span>  
><span>Quiero tener hijos con Lovi!=I want to have children with Lovi!<span>

As soon as they moved, Cali was up and running to her food. Once she  
>had her plate, with two corns that called her sharpened chopstick to return<br>again, Calvin looked at the two. "Thank you~ Sorry..but it was corn~"  
>she apoligised sheepishly, figuring she freaked them out. "What should<br>we do next?" She asked as she stabbed her corn cob and rolled it in the  
>bacon-bit covered mashed potatoes.<p>

Everyone got food and began to eat.  
>"Wanna go visit our home?" Alice asked, "Germany is full of wonderful attractions."<p>

"Sure~" Cali cheered, smiling at the girl. "...ever heard of charlie the unicorn?  
>The pink and blue ones are my idols, to be able to mess with someone<br>like that~" She sighed wistfully.

"Oui. Angleterre practically worships Charlie the Unicorn," France sighed.  
>"Inglaterra is stupid," Spain said.<br>"It's quite amusing," Alice said, "I like it."  
>"It's hilarious," Henrich agreed.<p>

"..." Calvin glared at France and Spain, personally offended by their commonts.

"What?" France asked, confused.  
>Spain just shrugged.<p>

"You don`t believe, do you?" Cali asked, directing her gaze at France. Grandpa  
>England had mentioned that France was a nonbeliever when it came to<br>things such as unicorns, her dad was also, but they never had a confrentation.

"Non." France replied. As much as he loved England, he didn't believe in England's magical friends.

Calvin mumbled something under her breath before speaking up, "Why,  
>is it them or magic in general?"<p>

France shrugged.

Cali looked at him sadly, "I don`t care much if you don`t believe in fairies  
>and the like, it`s the same as humans not believing in us, but not magic?<br>That`s horrible. Magic is life. We know the mechanics of why we are alive  
>but what breaths life into us is truely magical, every breath a mirical, and<br>every moment a mystery. That is what i believe."

"It just isn't proveable," France said, "Besides, it just makes no sense to me."

"The same can be said about gods and godesses, and yet that belief is more probable and more accepted? Besides, doesn't every ledgend, every story have some basis of fact to it?" Cali asked.

"Gods & Godesses make people feel better," France argued, "Magic does not. Only for the English."

Cali sighed and shruged, "As Washington says, 'Same sh*t different pile'. You have your beliefs and i have mine, i wont ask nor force you to change them and i'm too much of a stubborn american to change mine." Here she grinned, "So lets let it go, we can argue both sides and still neither would be right because it is all a matter of opinion."

"Well said," Henrich mused.  
>"Anyway, this is almost the was most wars started," Prussia said, "I've seen it many times."<br>Alice nodded.

Cali blushed and squeaked as she ducked her head, she had completely  
>forgotten about the others. "Ahh.."<p>

Henrich laughed at her response.  
>"Hey~You forgot about awesome me?" Prussia pouted.<p>

Cali blushed deeper, "W-well..that's just a testiment  
>to your..er...awesome ninja skills!"<p>

Prussia though for a bit before smiling. "Awesome!"  
>"But Cali, sweetie, how can you forget about me?" Henrich said with fake shock, "How cruel~!"<p>

Cali raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't aware you were so  
>needy Richie, should i lavish you with attention from<br>here on?"

Henrich blushed darkly.

"Haha! You blush, i win!" Cali cheered, sticking her  
>toung out.<p>

"You always win," Henrich replied, almost childishly.

"Nu uh, you beat me when we play  
>paintball." Cali said, also adopting<br>a childish tone.

"True," Henrich admitted, "But you alway make me blush, I can never do the same."  
>"Sappy," Alice cooed, "Cute Hen."<p>

"Oh you do, i just know how to hide  
>it better." Cali winked. "I just ate,<br>so imma go do something to work that off,  
>maybe rock climbing...Meh...just something<br>other then letting it accumilate.." she  
>continued, pinching her tummy before patting it.<p> 


	29. Extension

I Own Nothing

* * *

><p>"I'll wash," Henrich said, picking up the dirty plates.<br>"Henrich, wanna fight after your done?" Alice asked.  
>"Sure," Henrich replied.<p>

"No, you always clean up. Go do something." Cali whined, taking the dishes from  
>him before pushing Henrich from the kitchen.<p>

"But," Henrich started, but was cut off.  
>"Come on bro, Her Royal Goldeness has spoken," Alice said, "You got your weapon, right?"<br>"I have got to see these two go head to head," Prussia said, following the two as the headed outside.

"Her Royal Goldeness.." Cali snickered, no one had ever called her that  
>before. Grinning, she took out the dish soap as a sink began to fill with<br>hot water. `Sure i wanted to give him a break, but i also wanted to play with  
>the bubbles~` She tought happily to her self as the soap was added.<p>

"Kay, you ready?" Alice asked, twirling her double bladed sword.  
>"Alice, are you sure about this?" Henrich asked, spinning his iron spear like a baton.<br>"Go!" Alice said, launching herself at Henrich.  
>He blocked it and shoved her to the side. Alice was back on her feet, intricately throwing stabs and jabs. Henrich tried blocking and dodging, but a few ended up cutting him. He did three backflips away from his sister, and pushed the hidden button on the spear. It quickly turned into an iron whip with a spearpoint at the end. He lashed out, grabbing Alice's ankle. She let herself be dragged, and thrusted out when Henrich was in the distance of her sword. Henrich dodged and retracted his whip back to a spear. Alice had placed her sword near Henrich's throat, and Henrich had his spear's head above her heart.<p>

Cali giggled as she watched the two, having finished the dishes in time  
>to see the end of their fight. She had decided to take a few bubbles with<br>her outside and now they were tickling her.

"Hey Cal," Alice called, tying her hair back. Both Henrich and he where preparing for round two.  
>"Hey Cali" Henrich called," Ready?"<br>"Go!" Alice called, twirling her sword from the middle as she ran towardshim. Henrich lashed ou with his whip, missing. Alice grabbed hold of the whip and pulled, Henrich, refusing to let go, ended up getting pulled forward. He recovered with a forwardroll and log rolled out of the way as his sisters foot came crashing down.

The bubbles gone, Cali was able to focus on the fight, but that only lasted  
>until she caught sight of Cloud. Now Cloud wasn`t lazy, just severly under<br>motivated, so seeing him bounding around like an over grown puppy  
>really caught her attention. "What the hell..?" She mumbled as she watched<br>her dog spazz out, the other animals made nervous noises before shying  
>away into the barn again, some dogs choosing to follow while others<br>decided to wander off. Cloud continued on until Blue cuffed him and dragged  
>him to the side. "Oh! So he`s back!"<p>

Henrich looked up when Cali had spoken. Alice kicked him in the chest, sending his flying. The two had deserted their weapons for hand-to-hand combat. "Who's back?" Alice asked.

"My own personal stalker~" Cali cooed, watching as a mountain lion  
>came out from the trees and made his way over. "This is One-eye, cuz<br>he has only one eye~" She said, watching the cat`s fur rise at the others  
>but determidly continued toward her. "He`s the one who found me, i guess<br>my papa before Dad~"

Henrich looked up and waved. "Hey One-eye," Henrich called.  
>"You were raised by a mountain lion?" Alice asked, "Sweet."<br>"Awesome," Prussia agreed.

"Not technically, he dropped me off with a nomadic tribe, but he followed  
>me everywhere. He`s grumpy and moody, but he does care about me, he<br>lost his eye protecting me from a mama bear when i was small." Cali said,  
>as she hugged the cat when he finally reached her. "One-eye`s kinda the<br>only one that pushes Blue around, because he is superior or something.  
>Come here, i`m sure he`ll let you pet him."<p>

"Um, no thanks," Alice said, "I don't pet animals or people whom I respect. And I somehow already have a lot of respect for him."  
>"Gilbird gets freaked out," Prussia sighed, pointing to the fearful bird on his head.<br>"Is that a moutain lion?" Germany asked, coming out, "And are you on the floor again Henrich?"  
>"Thd grass is comfy," Henrich replied defensively.<p>

"Mmmhmm, he`s One-eye." Cali said, nuzzling the large cat`s fur. "I believe  
>he`s, like the spirit of my land. He always knows exactly when we cross<br>the border."

"Oh," Germany replied.  
>"Hey! Like Freiheit!" Prussia said excitedly.<br>"He died though," Alice reminded.

"I wonder why he`s here though, he hardly visits now..ack!" Cali cried,  
>as the cat pushed her softly before starting to clean her. "Stop! That tickles!"<br>She laughed, wiggling under the cat`s large paw that pinned her down.  
>One-eye snorted and flicked his ear before pulling her up again.<p>

"Hm. Something could be wrong." Alice suggested.  
>"Or he just wanted to see you." Prussia offered.<br>Germany's phone started ringing, an Italian song playing.  
>"Ja? Italien?" Germany answered, walking aways a bit.<p>

"Maybe.." She mumbled looking at the big cat. One-eye stared at  
>her before flicking his tail against her nose.<p>

"Henrich!"  
>Henrich looked over towhere Germany was and ran over.<br>"Wonder why West looks **,," Prussia mumbled.  
>"So is One-eye the cougar you told us my West had a run in with?" Alice asked.<p>

"Mmmhmm~ We were wrestling at the time and One-eye  
>thought we were really fighting so~" Cali said, rubbing<br>the cat's ears.

"Poor Hen," Prussia mumbled.

"Don`t worry, Blue tackled One-eye before he could do more then startle  
>Richie with his roar...Blue really does like Richie, just has his own round<br>about way of showing it..i think he`s socially awkward..." Cali said, sqinting  
>at said dog in the distance.<p>

"Like Henrich!" Alice giggled.  
>"Ich werde dich töten, dass das italienische Bastard!" came Henrich's enraged scream.<br>"Uh-oh." Prussia mumbled, watching as Henrich marched furiously toward Alice.  
>"Schwester, we's going to Italy," he growled.<br>"Why?" Alice asked, confused.  
>"Because Romano thinks for some unknown reason that he can just bump up taxes on our trade," Henrich growled, "OUR trade. Not the whole German-Italian Trade, no, just any trade going toward Berlin."<br>"WHAT?" Alice screeched, "And Veneziano allowed this?"  
>"Ja. Let's go!" Henrich snapped, "PreuBen, you coming?"<br>"J-Ja," Prussia stammered, "Er, w-would you like to come Cal?"

"Sure, I`m taking Jay though. One-eye, try not to antagonise Blue too much."  
>Cali said, moving to pick up her cat that had just appeared. One-eye heaved<br>a long suffering sigh before going over toward the dogs, rubbing against  
>Henrich to offer brief comfort.<p>

"Thanks," Henrich murmured, scratching One-eye's head, "I'll take care of Cal for you."  
>"Let's go," Germany ordered, "The plane is waiting &amp; Drake is already in."<br>One by one, they climbed in, Germany and Alice flying the plane.

"...get the feeling we`re fogetting something..?" Cali asked, before shrugging  
>and continuing to pet her purring cat. "You can`t wander too much, i don`t<br>wanna lose you ok?" She asked, her cat giving a drawling mewl in reply.

"Yeah, Hungary already left." Prussia reminded her.  
>"Halfway there," Alice said, look down and you'll see the beginning of Spain."<p>

"Really?" Cali asked, trying to peer behind Prussia to look out the window.  
>"That`s so cool!" Jay mewed irritably and squirmed out of her owner`s lap<br>to cling to her shoulder, at least she wouldn`t be squished there.

Ratchet meowed fom Drake's back, behind Cali and Prussia. There was plenty of room. Ratchet motioned to the spot next to himself, as if offering.

Jay mewled happily, climbing into the offered spot, licking Ratchet in thanks.  
>She loved her owner, but sometimes she was a bit much. Cali paused to look<br>back, giving the three a pet before turning back. "So...milk or dark chocolate?"  
>She asked, tired of the silence.<p>

"Milk," Prussia & Alice answered.  
>"Dark," Germany replied.<br>"Both," Henrich said, "And you?"

"I eat milk all the time, i like dark but it`s more of a delecacy. White is the  
>dest though. I love choco-bunnies, edible cuteness~ Like peeps~" Cali cooed.<p>

"Chinese or Japanese food?" Alice asked, "I like Chinese."  
>"Is there even a difference?" Henrich inquired.<br>"Major," Germany said, "Japanese."  
>"Chinese," Prussia said, "More spices than Japanese."<br>"Japanese I guess," Henrich replied, "Cali?"

Cali shrugged, "I would be able to fairly judge, i`ve never had japanese  
>food and rarely chinese. What kind of ice cream?"<p>

"Vanilla," Germany said  
>"Chocolate," Prussia replied.<br>"Strawberry," Alice said.  
>"Rocky Road," Henrich said, "That or all three."<p>

"..If there are seven birds in a tree and a hunter shoots one, how many  
>birds are left in the tree?" Cali asked.<p>

"Six," all of them answered.  
>"Two duck in front of a duck. Two ducks behind a duck. How many are there?" Alice questioned.<p>

Cali giggled, "Wrong~ When the hunter shoot the bird down, the rest  
>fly away, so no more birdies in the tree~ ...hmm i`m thinking five, but those<br>are usually a lot simpler then that so...three! Ooh, a man rides into town  
>on Friday, stays two days and leaves on Friday. How`d he do it?"<p>

"Ah~But what if the birds are deaf!" Prussia said.  
>"The horse's name is Friday," Germany says.<br>"Correct" Alice said.  
>"I got a good one," Henrich said, "There's a farmer who has to get a rabbit a dog and a box of carrots across a huge river. His boat is big enough for only himself and one other. If he leaves the dog and rabbit together, the dog will kill the rabbit. If he leaves the rabbit and carrots together, the rabbit will eat the carrots. How does he get all three across?"<p>

Cali shrugged, "Then how would they be alive long enough to be shootable? Why not leave the dog and the carrots?...i don't really think that's right though...How bout...a guy walks into a bar and asks for a cup of water, the bartender pulls out a shotgun and points it at the man. The man says thanks and leaves the bar, why?"

"Nope, he has to get all three across," Henrich said, "The answer's complicated. Try again."  
>"Freaky dude," Alice mumbled, I got no idea."<p>

"He could...build a bridge...or ask for help! What about the rest of you? Any idea's why he'd thank the bartender?" Cali asked.

"Cuz he shot him & went to Water Heaven!" Prussia said, "Mein Gott you two are two smart for your own good!"  
>"Wanna swap answers?" Henrich asked, laughing at his brother's outburst.<p>

"Sure. The dude had the hiccups, so trying to get rid of them he asked for water. And the bartender, being helpful, pointed a gun at him to scare the hiccups away!" Cali cheered. "...what's water heaven? Is that for, like, fish or something?"

"Ja," Prussia replied.  
>"The man took the rabbit across first. He went back for the dog and swapped it for the rabbit. He took the rabbit back to the start and swapped it for the carrots. He left the carrots with the dog. He went to the beginning again for the rabbit and got all three across," Henrich answered smugly.<br>"Complicated," Germany mused, "We're landing."

Cali sniffed, "At least all those carnival goldfish get a happy ending.."

"Yup," Prussia said, "They also got a heaven for everything."  
>"Buckle up " Alice called, "Looks like their runways haven't been used since WW2."<br>"I guess we're landing on their air foce runways." Henrich said, buckling the animals first before himself.  
>"Ja," Germany replied.<p>

Cali blinked and looked down at her buckled buckle, "Dad says that buckling up  
>is the first thing you do in any sort of vehicle...Even if your just going<br>down the street.."

"Smart man," Alice mused, earning herself stares from her family, "WHAT?"  
>"Dating him destroyed your mentality," Prussia scoffed.<br>As the plane started to land, things got bumpier.

Cali smiled, "I think it`s sound advice, he only really cracked down on that  
>as a rule when Oreo got into a car crash and was in the hospital for most<br>of the year..."

"Ouch," Prussia mumbled.  
>The plane slowly came to a stop, and everyone started undoing their belts.<br>"Come on, Romano and Italy are waiting," Germany said, getting out.

"That was good though, he started drafting medical reforms after that. And, guess Oreo served as an example, none of us have been injured in a crash since." Cali said, picking Jay up before following after the others.  
>"He didn't have that before?" Germany asked<br>"Shut up West, we didn't have those either." Prussia mumbled, "We got them after the WW1."

"There was, but only to a certain extent. It was better after, more support for the lower class, so they wouldn't be turned away just because they couldn't pay." She replied, placing her cat on her head, just for the sake of something diferent.

"Oh," Germany mused, "Well, here we are."  
>It was a nice medium sized villa with 2 floors and what seemed to be an attic. It was a tan color with a red front door and brick colored roof.<br>"Classy," Alice said, looking at the small tomato patch with a sign that said, 'Proprietà di Romano. Toccare e morire.'  
>"Property of Romano. Touch and die," Henrich translated, "Wonderful."<p>

"Anyone else have a sudden desire to touch..?" Cali mumbled wandering closer, until Jay hissed and scratched her. "Ow! Fine! It's not even that interesting! Corn is way better!" She whined, peeling her cat's paws from her skin. "Corn can make so much better things.."

"OI! Can't you read?" Romano snapped as he exited the house, looking angry with his glaring eyes, crossed arms, and leaning on his left foot.  
>"It's in Italian," Henrich defended.<br>"Don't matter!" Romano snapped, "Your in Italy. Learn Italian Potato Bastard Jr!"  
>"Roma! Chill!" Alice snapped, placing her hands on her hips, "Cal didn't touch your tomatoes!"<br>Romano humfed, but actually listened to the girl.

"Heya Romano! Have you been well? Sorry for causing this problem, your tomatoes looked delectable, they were practically begging for a closer look. They're very plump and red, how do you grow them so well? I've never seen any as good looking as them." Cali said, smiling up at the itatian innocently, eyes widening ever so slightly as she tilted her head, Jay mewing her agreement.

"Hphf. I pride myself in being a better gardener than Veneziano," Romano replied, puffing out his chest in pride, "My tomatoes are the best in all of Europe! Better than Tomato Bastard's even!"  
>"Better than Spain might be overboard Roma," Alice said, "But you ARE defiantly better than Veneziano in agriculture."<br>Romano smirked pridefully and bent down to his tomato patch. He carefully plucked three and walked over to them.  
>"Here," Roma said, handing one plump tomato to Cali and Alice.<br>"Gratzie Roma," Alice thanked.  
>Henrich mumbled profanities in German under his breath as his sister and Romano made small talk in Italian.<br>"Italians," Prussia sighed.

"He`s not mad anymore~" Cali whispered softly to the male germans,  
>"Happy people are easier to bargin with~" Taking a bite she gasped, "There<br>is no way Spain is better! This tomato if f*cking amazing!"

Romano smirked proudly. "American tomatoes have nothing on my babies!" Romano huffed, "Sprayed with pesticide and such. It's a wonder you haven't poisoned yourselves yet! No, these Tomatoes are all natural. I worked to keep bugs and other such away!"  
>"Hmm. Good harvest this year Roma," Alice commented, "Now let's talk trade."<p>

Cali hummed happily as she slowly continued eating the tomato, "So  
>good~ Mmm...can i have another, please~"<p>

Romano nodded and carefully plucked another.  
>"Here, let's go inside," Romano said, "But be quiet! My Fratello is taking a siesta."<br>"Bout time," Henrich grumbled, following Romano in.

"Thank you~" Cali mumbled, smacking Henrich`s head lightly and muttering  
>"Be nice, being other wise wont help you now."<p>

"Alright, putting it simple, Italy needs money," Romano said, "Spain and the others have no problem with the raise of taxes."  
>"Yeah but they're better off than East Berlin," Henrich snapped back furiously, "If you don't remember, you ** tratior, that East Berlin was destroyed by Russian influence!"<br>"I'd rather watch Potato Bastard suffer than my Fratello!" Romano hissed.  
>"And I'd rather see Feliciano suffer than my schwester!" Henrich growled.<br>"Woah! Calm down." Prussia said.

Cali bit the tomato and gave Henrich a hug to try and calm him a bit,  
>"Sometimes, two opposing sides are able to co-exist and strengthen by<br>simbiosis. A continuation in tax raises will deture buyers, how will that  
>help your economy prosper?"<p>

"Our streets will be safer," Romano said, "The mafia more under control, our government less...French."  
>"Oh, you mean the Pope molesting that little boy?" Henrich said smugly.<br>Romano scowled, blushing furiously.  
>"While that happens, Berlin's economy will fall," Germany said sternly, "I may get a slight cold, but Henrich will develop a fever and Alice a sever cold."<br>Romano looked surprised, and disgusted.  
>"I-I didn't know," Romao whispered, "I'm sorry."<p>

Cali moved to stand beside Prussia, "What now?" she mumbled to the  
>other, unsure of what to do knowing she`d not be needed.<p>

"Wait," Prussia whispered, "This seems almost too easy. I'm waiting for the bad part."  
>"As much as I don't want to harm Alice or Henrich, I can't take the taxes back." Romano sighed, "My Boss is forcing it."<br>"Gottdamn Bosses!" Henrich screamed, slamming his fist on the table.  
>"Henrich!" Alice snapped, worried about her brothers anger.<br>"You can try calming him," Germany whispered to Cal.

"Richie stop. Pause and think, you're supposed to be smart, getting angry now will be no help. At least it will irritate the host and at most blow up in your face. Romano, is there any particular reason why Berlin is targeted for tax raises?" Cali asked, nudging Henrich's side lightly as Jay crossed shoulders to purr continually into his ear.

"Boss hates Germans more than me," Romano mumbled, "What better way to cripple them than through the Heart."  
>Henrich let out and angry sigh and slumped in his seat. He reached to his shoulder to pet Jay.<p>

Cali mentally moaned, 'I hate politics..' She looked down slightly and bit her thumb in thought, "That is an effective stratigy, but unwise all the same. Unrest, discontent and anger from a nation's heart can be easily spread, pulsating steadly outward until the nation itself is consumed by that singular mind set, then that's when war usually comes into play." She said, still bitting her thumb.

"Okay, so we get our Boss to talk with your Boss?" Germany asked.  
>"Would you rather talk with my Fratello Potato Bastard?" Romano challenged.<br>"No because we get nothing done that way," Alice sighed, "A Summit would do nothing either since you Nationd never get anything done."  
>"Hey!" Germany said defensively.<br>"We'll talk to our states and cities and call a Capital Meeting," Henrich sighed, "If Rome or Vince or even Naples home by chance?"  
>"Naples is in her room with her cat," Romano said gruffly, "Let me get her. Rome is with Tokyo."<br>"Aw~Half the Axis Capitals are together," Alice whinned.

Cali snapped her finger, "Oh sh*t i knew i forgot something..well, at least  
>i remembered...Theres a state meeting is D.C. next week.." She mumbled,<br>taking Jay back to nuzzle her, "Why didn`t you remind me~" Cali whined  
>into the cat`s fur, getting a stern meow in return, "So? You still coulda<br>hinted at something, D.C. hung me by me anckle last time i forgot.."

"Better get to Germany and talk to Baden-Württemberg and everyone else," Alice said, "I'll talk to Naples."  
>"Kay, come on PreuBen." Henrich sighed, "Cal, wanna come and meet the whole German Family?"<br>"Gott. Hessen is gunna kill me," Prussia grumbled.

Cali blinked, "Sure! B-but...uh...c-can i get another tomato?"

"Sure," Romano said, going into the kitchen and getting a other one. When hd came back he gave it to Cali.  
>"Let's go," Henrich said, "I already called them together, and Saxony doesn't like to be kept waiting."<p>

"Thank you! Bye Romano, it was nice to see you again even if the circumstances  
>weren`t so pleasant! I`ll see you when ever, but be warned i`ll probably<br>ask for more tomatoes~" Cali said, giving Romano a hug and kiss before  
>going outside. "Richie, are you older or younger then the rest?"<p>

"Hs's the Baby," Prussia said, smirking, "Alice is the big Mutti of all."  
>"Yeah, I'm the youngest and Alice is oldest," Henrich agreed, "Ironic that we're both Berlin. Anyway, all my other siblings came after."<br>Henrich climbed into co-pilot and Prussia sat in pilot. Drake and Ratchet looked up from the back.

Cali hummed as she nibbled on the tomato, while not as good as corn,  
>it was on par with carrots and just below potatoes and watermelon. "I`m<br>almost the oldest...sorta. It`s kinda wierd, we were tribes first so in that  
>way i`m like the fourth oldest. But with colonization, we were dragged back<br>age wise and grown into something else, and given a `proper` birthday  
>when we officially became a state, that way i`m way down the line. That<br>seriously sucked, you don`t wanna go through puberty more then once,  
>and hardly even then! Who the hell apreciates stomach pains and exess<br>blood flowing out of you!" She growled, working herself into a rant of  
>female body functions. "Why does it have to come from there anyways!<br>I`d rather throw up blood then that!"

"Oh good Gott," Henrich mumbled, wishing he could cover his ears.  
>"Couldn't have been worse than Alice's first period," Prussia said, completely okay with the subject, "Poor girl was out on a crusade when it happened. SURROUNDED by men. They brought her back saying she was dying. Scared the ** outta me. The Wise Woman just laughed and taught Alice what it meant. But the poor girl was freaked out. Whiter than normal and she thought she really was going to die. Good thing Hungary and Vienna came over and explained to more about Capital childbirth and periods and how it was different from human puberty."<br>"Gross," Henrich said.

Cali smiled, "I can relate, my first time was with Blue and my brother, they  
>had no idea what was going on...i was shocked that i bleeding from there<br>then terrified cuz Kansas was convinced that i was dying. He called a meeting  
>between all of us, but i was the eldest girl so that didn`t help, just made<br>everyone else panic. Then One-eye, bless that cat, he was smart enough  
>to get an older female and came back with Azie...she laughed for half an<br>hour, creeping us out completely cuz we were convinced i was dying, then  
>finally told what was happening. I think they`re all a bit scarred from that experiance.."<p>

"I think Baden-Württemberg was the only girl who didn't freak out," Prussia said thoughtfully.  
>Henrich shuddered. "That girl scares me," Henrich said, "Was she even suppose to be born a girl?"<br>"Hey hey. Fritzi is a good girl," Prussia said defensively, "She just...took the info of being a female a little too harsh."  
>"Anyway, I see the Rhine," Henrich said, "We're almost home,"<p>

"...i think i'm better off not knowing.." Cali mumbled starting to coo over and pet Jay until she purred. "Do you know the difference between stupidity and genius?"

"Depends. Stupidity comes in varieties and can be created. Geniuses are born and only come when needed," Henrich replied.  
>"We're landing," Prussia announced.<p>

"Sure, not what i was thinking, i thought something along the lines of 'Only genius has limitations, for stupidity knows no bounds'~" Cali said.

Prussia smiled and quickly landed the plane.  
>"Now, when you see my family, dont freak out," Henrich said, "Baden-Württemberg and Hamburg can smell fear."<br>"Off," Prussia said, "And Hen, stop scaring the girl."

"That is kinda epic, think i could learn  
>too?" Cali asked.<p>

"Who knows," Henrich said.  
>The house was a mansion near the edge of the famous Black Woods. It was large with four stories and two balconies. The front lawn was blocked off by a white picket fence. The door opened and a 15 year old girl with straight blond hair that reached her knees with straight blonde bangs that stopped just above her eyebrows and sapphire blue eyes and fair skin came out.<br>"Well lookie!" the girl said slyly, "Little Henrich FINALLY came home. Gunna run off to America or the woods again Hen?"  
>"Hello Baden-Württemberg," Henrich growled, "Still a ** I see."<br>"Fritzi, play nice," Prussia warned, "We got a guest."  
>"My bad Bruder," Fritzi said with fake sweetness, "Hello American looking girl...OH!" She suddenly smiled evilly.<br>"Got yourself a girl Hen?" she teased harshly.  
>"Shuttup!" Henrich snapped. Fritzi agreed darkly at him, making him cower slightly.<br>"Alice ain't here Baby Bruder," Fritzi warned darkly, "Watch it. Come on, everyone's waiting."

"Fritzi, was it? Names Calvin. Ya know,  
>you kinda remind me of someone~" Cali said.<p>

"Pleasure," Fritzi said, glancing back at Cali, "Bruder, the Saxony triplets refuse to listen to command and Brandenburg thinks he's a pony. Fix it."  
>"I'm WEST Berlin, not East," Henrich replied, "Take it up with Alice."<br>"I'ma check on Holstein, he was sick right?" Prussia said.  
>"Sure," Fritzi said.<br>"Henwich!" Henrich turned to get tackled by a smaller 5 year old version of himself, but with shorter bangs and glasses.  
>"Mecklenburg!" Henrich laughed, "How've you been Adrian?"<br>"Good!" Adrian said happily, "Who's the pwetty lady?"

Cali squated to be eye-level with the kid, "Hey, i`m Calvin and this is Jay.  
>She`s really nice even though she can be stern, you wanna try petting her?"<p>

Adrian smiled and tentivly reached out to pet Jay.  
>"Where's Alice?" three voices said at once.<br>Two girls and a boy walked up to Henrich. All three looked 12 with stotic faces. One girl had short blond hair in a V cut with baby blue eyes and cream skin. The other girl had curly shoulder length hair with light green eyes and peach skin. The boy had blond hair with silver bangs that covered his right eye. "Saxony-Anhalt," Henrich said, gesturing to the girl with short hair, "Lower Saxony," he guestured to the other girl, "and Saxony. Otherwise known as the Saxony Triplets."  
>"Pleased to meet you," Saxony said, "I'm Diedrich."<br>"I'm Ada," Lower Saxony said, "Pleased to meet you."  
>"I'm Anneliese," Saxony-Anhalt, "But call me Anne. Welcome."<br>"Guys this is Calvin Jones," Henrich introduced, "She's...-"  
>"American." A boy with striking very light, almost white, blue eyes and straight blond shoulder length hair and straight bangs that almost covered his eyes. He had fair skin and a stern face.<br>"Hamburg," Henrich said.  
>"I'm Klaus," Hamburg said, "Please stop feeling overwhelmed."<p>

"You want to hold her? I think she likes you." Cali winked, letting Jay climb down from her shoulder before standing. "Hey, nice to meet you." she smiled.

Adrian happily accepted the cat, stroking Jay's fur.  
>"Cat," Klaus said emotionlessly, "Where's Alice?"<br>"I'm starting to realise egg I left," Henrich sighed, "She's with Naples. I assume-"  
>"Yes we've heard," Fritzi said impatiently, "Trade taxes will rise. We can't let our Eastern Siblings suffer!"<br>"We won't participate until Alice is here," Diedrich snapped.  
>"Alice is the one we want," Ada continued.<br>"Where's East Berlin?" Anneliese questioned.  
>"For **'s sake I don't know!" Henrich snapped, "We'll wait then!"<br>"Good," Fritzi snapped, "Cuz you ** me off. Now start running."  
>"** off!" Henrich snapped, standing his ground, "I'm sick of you beating the crap out of me everytime I come home!"<br>"Make them stop fighting," Adrian cried, clinging to Cali's leg ans tears fell down his face, "Please. Fwitzi is gunna huwt Henwich!"

"Hey, calm down, there`s a kid here. " Cali said, placing a hand on the child`s  
>head to calm him as the other wrenched Henrich back. "To help them as<br>much as posible, you two shouldn`t be fighting."

"Listen, Adrian's a big boy," Fritzi snapped, "Besides, the pipsqueak needs to learn respect."  
>"If Cal wasnt holding me back I'd kick your **!" Henrich screeched, "You Gottdamn WOMAN!"<br>Fritzi's eyes widened in hatred.  
>"TAKE THAT BACK!" she screamed, raising her fist and grabbing Henrich by his shirt.<br>"OI! You better not harm a hair on his head Fritzi!"  
>"Alice," Fritzi said fearfully, backing down. Alice walked in, her red eyes blazing.<br>"Hen, get the others," Alice ordered, "Fritzi, go to your room."  
>"But," Fritzi tried arguing.<br>"NOW!" Alice ordered. Fritzi glared at Henrich and left.  
>"You alright Hen?" Alice asked softly, smoothing her brother's shirt.<br>"Yeah," Henrich muttered darkly, "Sorry. And thanks."

"Your sister has a charming personality." Cali said, releasing Henrich  
>and picking up Adrian. "Ya know i got a little one like you at home. Her<br>name is Andy, i absolutely adore her. Wanna know a secret?" Cali whispered  
>to the child, Jay reclaiming a shoulder.<p>

"Thanks," Alice laughed, "We try. She's a good girl, really."  
>"I'm gunna go find Brandenburg," Henrich announced, "I want his opinion on this."<br>"Get the others Hen!" Alice called after his retreating figure.  
>"What secwet?" Adrian asked excitedly, "I won't tell, pwomise!"<br>"Can you believe sweet Adrian is 4th oldest?" Alice said in a motherly fashion, "Mecklenburg-Vorpommern, Adrian's full state name, is one of the larger states and older ones too. He was Prussian territory, but he always stayed this age."

"Good, `cuz i`d get in trouble for it. I think your more adorable then all  
>my little brothers and sisters~" Cali whispered before looking at Alice,<br>"Really? I`m the fourth olderst too! That`s odd, but not really unheard  
>of, Delaware `s never grown past six until maybe a few years ago. None<br>of us know the reason for it though."

Adrian giggled and nodded. "I'll keep quiet," he promised, "Wanna heaw secwet about my siblings? You gotta pwomise not to tell them!"  
>"Huh, I always wondered about that," Alice mused, "But yeah, Fritzi is 2nd and Klaus is 3rd."<p>

"I promise!" Cali said, "It`s ..Kansas, Mississippi, Alaska, California, Hawaii,  
>New York, Rhode Island, Washington, Michigan, Arizona, Nevada, Oregon,<br>and on and on..D.C.`s the youngest, cuz he wasn`t alive until after the  
>Brits colonized and the thought of independance started to stur."<p>

"They all pick on Henwich, but they all love his cooking!" Adrian giggled, "Even Fwitzi!"  
>"After Klaus it's the Saxon Triplets who take up 4th 5th &amp; 6th. Then it's Bavaria, Brandenburg, Hesse, Bremen, North Rhine-Westphalia, Rhineland-Palatinate, Schleswig-Holstein, Thuringia, and Saarland then Henrich as the very last. There's 16 of us states. Berlin is counted as a state as well," Alice said.<p>

"Mmm..Richie`s cooking is amazing~" Cali said happily. "I don`t really  
>remember all of them..There are fifty states, then the National capital and<br>now state capitals. So thats...over a hundred.." She said, trying to remember  
>if there were some who had more then one capital because of capital changes.<br>"Some states used to have more then one personification..i used to only  
>be Northern California and my twin was Southern California, mostly because<br>of drifts between the two."

"Huh? There was another California?" Alice asked, "Is he/she still alive?"  
>"Dwake!" Adrian said happily as he jumped out of Cali's arms to the dog who was trying to squeeze through the door.<p>

Cali sadden imediantly, eyes obtaining a far away look, "No, there is only  
>me now." She whispered softly, before looking up and giving them her<br>usual grin. "I got my name from him, when i cut my hair we looked exactly  
>alike so most of the rest of the states don`t know there was two. Only<br>if they saw us together. Berry went with him, she was Blue`s mate." She  
>said happily.<p>

Alice's face fell. "I'm sorry," she said softly, "I didnt know. I can only imagine what it must be like to lose your half."  
>"Hey, Ice." A 10-year-old boy with silver hair that barely reached his ears with one black highlights and one blue eye and one red eye walked up to Alice.<br>"Hey Melichior," Alice greeted, "Cal this is Bavaria."  
>"Melichior Beilschmidt," Bavaria said, "Pleasure to meet you." He turned to Alice and continued, "For once no one is drunk. This trade thing is serious, huh?"<br>"Ja. Are they ready?" Alice asked.  
>"Ja, bereit und warten auf Aufträge Ma'am!" Melichior said, saluting Alice.<br>"Rührt ," Alice laughed, "Wir sind nicht im Krieg."

bereit und warten auf Aufträge Ma'am=ready and awaiting orders ma'am  
><span>Rührt Soldat=At ease soldier<span>  
><span>wir sind nicht im Krieg=We're not at war.<span>

"Meh, its fine don`t tell Richie cuz its a secret!" Cali laughed.

"Wanna come and meet the rest?" Alice laughed, "Trust me, they're wild til I enter the room. And don't worry, I won't tell or ask my Bruder, but does he know?"  
>Melichior took off running through the house, calling, "Big Sister ist da! Shut up and hinsetzen Männer!"<br>Alice laughed.

Big Sister ist da! Shut up and hinsetzen Männer!=Big Sister is here! Shut up and sit down men!

"No, only Kansas, Oregon and now you know." Cali said

"Hm." Alice sighed, "It does sometimes help to speak of your pain, thank you for telling me." Alice smiled and took Cali's hand. "Come on," she said brightly, "Let's just get this all straightened out so we can go do something fun!"

'It's the past, and i never talk about it unless asked..'  
>Cali thought but said instead, "What do you guys do for fun?"<p>

"Ever been to a bathhouse with beer for water?" Alice asked slyly, pulling Cali with her as she walked down the hall, "Or maybe I'll let Henrich take you around."  
>"Was?" Henrich asked, looking up from his chess game with Adrian when he heard his name.<br>In the room sat 16 people, including Henrich. They all stared up at Cali before greeting Alice.  
>"Alright, sit next to Hen," Alice said.<p>

"Mk." Cali said waving to the poeple before sitting  
>next to Henrich, bringing Jay down so she could play<br>with the cat's paws. "Hey~" She said, grinning at Henrich  
>and Adrian.<p>

"Hey," the two replied, before turning to Alice, who was speaking in German. The meeting continued, one state or another speaking out, always in German. The phone had rang once, and Alicd had a short quick chat with the person on the line in Italian.  
>"Sag mir, das ist Rom oder ich jemanden zu töten!" Henrich grumbled, "Ich will Taten, nicht langweiligen Reden oder Sitzungen."<br>"Beruhige dich Bruder," Lenzo, Bremen, sighed, "Solche Dinge brauchen Zeit."  
>Henrich sighed.<br>"Italiens Boss hat beschlossen, mit Big Boss treffen," Alice announced.  
>"Vielleicht nicht," Klaus mumbled, "So oder so ist es nun nicht mehr unser Anliegen."<br>"Ja," Alice sighed, "Dissmissed!"  
>The states got up one by one, stretching.<br>"That was long and bowing," Adrian huffed.

Sag mir, das ist Rom oder ich jemanden zu töten!=Tell me that's Rome or I'm killing someone!  
><span>Ich will Taten, nicht langweiligen Reden oder Sitzungen.=I want action, not boring speeches or meetings.<span>  
><span>Beruhige dich Bruder=Calm down brother<span>  
><span>Solche Dinge brauchen Zeit.=These things take time.<span>  
><span>Vielleicht nicht=Maybe not<span>  
><span>So oder so ist es nun nicht mehr unser Anliegen=Either way it is no longer our concern.<span>

Italiens Boss hat beschlossen, mit Big Boss treffen=Italy's Boss has agreed to meet with Big Boss

"I think you'll be hard pressed to find  
>an official meeting that isn't...well ours<br>is caotic, but then again most of my siblings  
>have an attention span of a goldfish. Unless<br>someone is hurt or threatened, nobody pays attention  
>to what's going on, they go cuz D.C. will arrange their<br>house's water pipes and plumbing explode in odd intervles.  
>Me, Kansas, Texas and Missy created a rollercoaster that ran<br>all around the room at one once." Cali said, still fondling  
>with Jay's paws.<p>

Adrian giggled.  
>"Oi, kid," Fritzi called, growing a bag at Henrich, "Take your girl out."<br>"...What's in the bag?" Henrich asked cautiously.  
>"Stuff," Fritzi replied, "Money."<br>"How much?" Henrich asked.  
>"Nearly 5000 Euros," Fritzi replied, "Won it at Eurovision."<br>"Crap," Alice gasped, "That's a lot!"  
>Fritzi smirked and left the room. Silence engulfed the place.<br>"Holy Crap! Was Fritzi just NICE to Henrich?" Diedrich gasped.  
>"Um," Henrich looked in the bag, "Wow. There's even clothes in here...female clothes."<br>Alice snorted.

Cali grinned and wiggled her eyebrows at  
>Henrich, "Something your not telling, Richie?"<p>

Henrich blushed and threw the bag at Alice after taking the money.  
>"Those are for you!" he said quickly, "Come on Cali!"<br>He grabbed Cali's hand and pulled her from the house.

"Watch after Jay, Adrian!" Cali called as her cat  
>jumped down. "Where we going?"<p>

"Kay!" Adrian called.  
>Henrich stopped and facepalmed.<br>"Er, got any idea about what you'd like to see?" Henrich asked tentivly.

"Where would you be if you wore glasses?" Cali  
>teased lightly. "I don't know, a museum? I'm trying<br>to find motivation for my next project."

"Broke with how much I facepalm," Henrich laughed, "What kind of project?"

"I don't know~ That's why i need motivation." Cali moaned,  
>"It might come as another addition to the house or farm,<br>a rollercoaster modle idea to work with Kansas and them,  
>or just a wooden carving. Or and odd combination of all<br>three...that'd be epic! We should so build a Rollie at the house."

"Sounds good," Henrich agreed, "Come on, I'll take you to see Neuschwanstein Castle."  
>Henrich dug around his pockets and pulled out a set of keys.<br>"Come on, we'll take the jeep," Henrich said, pulling Cali around the house to a large garage. The jeep was a sleek black off-roading type of jeep.

"Nice." Cali whistled, getting in and buckling  
>imediantly. "I almost feel bad for sitting in it.."<br>she mumbled, scratching her head.

"Wha? Why?" Henrich asked, "Is something wrong with it?"

"No, it's just...what if i get it  
>dirty?" Cali whimpered, "This has<br>got to be the nicest car i've ever  
>been in."<p>

"This car loves getting dirty," Hendich laughed, "If this makes you uncomfortable, I'm glad I chose this instead of my mustang or camaro."

Cali moaned and punched Henrich lightly,  
>"So not helping Richie...Whatev, i'll deal<br>lets go~"

"Dont worry about it Cal," Henrich laughed. He started the engine and rode off. The green scenery flew by and wind made their hair sway. "Maybe I'll take you down to the Rhine later," Henrich said, "Or to the middle of the Black Forest."

"That'd be epic, we gotta take pictures though.  
>Andy'll be on my case if she finds out i went<br>and didn't bring her back pictures at least."  
>Cali said, deciding that dignitaty was not more<br>important then sticking your head out the window.

Henrich laughed nod nodded, his bangs out of his eyes for once, "Sure thing. Um, w-we have some abandoned...camps... I-if you wanna visit those too."  
>Henrich focused on the road, awkwardly waiting for Cali's reply.<p>

Cali glanced at back at him, "If it makes  
>you uncomfortable, we don't have to. I have<br>no real urge to visit one." She said, sticking  
>her head back out.<p>

"Just askin," Henrich said in relief, "Most people come for that above all. That's why."

Cali hummed, "Odd, there are camps everywhere,  
>some are still in use. They neither the first<br>nor are they the last, why should they attract  
>such interest.."<p>

"Because they wanna poke fun at another's mistakes while forgetting their own," Henrich replied.

"..that's kinda pre-pubecant." Cali drawled  
>sardonically, "Obessions like that is what<br>makes people die for yesterday. Never got  
>that, why die for what was instead of living<br>for what is?"

"Becausd some people believe we must live as yesterday to fully understand tommorow," Henrich sighed, "And the present is forgotten."

"That's idiotic, the preasant is named as  
>such because it is a gift. And by living<br>as yesterday you close off yourself from  
>opertunities from the future and build your<br>life by another's dictation." Cali said then  
>blinked, "Hey Richie, ever notice that when<br>we talk it's usually philosophical?"

"Huh. That's interesting," Henrich murmured, "Stick your head in Cal. We're reaching civilization and I don't want your head getting chopped off by a car."

Cali whined softly but obeyed, "That is kinda knarly, never seen a head  
>chopped off, but a few limbs...i don`t think i`ll ever understand the appeal<br>of mooning." She commented.

"I don't know either," Henrich replied, "I've seen a person decapitated ONCE. DisneyWorld in Denmark."

"Well..actually i don't think i have anything  
>to say to that.." Cali laughed.<p> 


End file.
